Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Finished. This story is over. Sorry, I have lost all interest in it.
1. Sapphire Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any terms and phases I have used from Star Wars and Gundam Seed. They all belong to their respective owners. I am just writing for the fun of it. Please don't sue me.**

**Well, with that taken care of, welcome one and all. **_**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**_** is my take on what would happen had Zuko fallen in love with Katara in Book 1. It will be a retelling of Avatar and will incorporate ideas from Star Wars and Gundam Seed. If you do not enjoy Zutara stories, then don't read this one. As always, I hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter One – Sapphire Dawn **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

It all began the first time I saw her. She was standing there, with all the other women and children, as I walked down the loading ramp of the Redemption. Not even her idiot of a brother could distract me. For the first time in three long years, I completely forgot about the Avatar, my honor, my father; everything. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I was captivated and entranced. Those eyes, such a deep sapphire, were like the ocean; mysterious, alluring, and stunning in their depth. On that day, she laid claim to my soul and had made me hers. That single day would forever change my life, her life, and the entire world.

I, however, did not realize the impact she had on me until later. I was a much less patient man in my youth and after a moment I turned my attention away from her and back to the villagers. I immediately began questioning them about the Avatar.

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" All they do is cower away from me. Agni, was I that hideous? Or is it that I was part of the Fire Nation. "I know that the Avatar is here. I just saw him with that girl." I point to the sapphire-eyed girl. Still no one spoke, only looked on at me with terror filled eyes. I sigh, _'This isn't going anywhere. These people are too terrified to even speak. A different tactic is needed.'_

I look around at the village. It was pathetic. There were only tents and small igloos. There was no market, no real buildings. The whole village was smaller then the Redemption and the Redemption was the smallest vessel in the Fire Nation Navy. There were also no men, not counting the Idiot. As I survey the area I felt a small stab of pity for these peasants. So I decide to try and bargain with them. "I see that your village is in disrepair. I currently have an excess of supplies with me. Tell me where I can find the Avatar and I will depart leaving you food, clothing, and money. You need not live like this. Help me, and I will help you." No one uttered a sound. I wait patiently for a minute, before I frown with the realization that there would be no bargain here.

Hearing a shout, I turn my attention back to the Idiot, who attacks me again; even though it is clear to everyone present that I am the superior warrior. He charges me, but I side step him, grab his wrist, and using his own momentum, slam him to the ground. As he lands, I just look at him, not even bothering to waste any of my firebending on him. Rolling away from me, the Idiot takes out a boomerang and flings it at me. I merely tilt my head to the side, and the boomerang flies harmlessly past me. Seeing how easily I dodged his attack, the Idiot stares at me for a second. Then one of the little children throws a spear to him; snapping out of his stupor he catches the spear. The Idiot then jumps up and sprints towards me.

As the Idiot dashes toward me, I calmly stand there, waiting. When the spear gets within a foot of my chest, I catch the head between my palms. Stunned, the Idiot can only stare at me in utter disbelief. I smirk, and with a slight twist of my palms, snap off the head of the spear. Throwing the head away, I grab the handle and yank it out of his hands. Twirling it, I bring the unbroken end across his temple, knocking him back. Hearing the boomerang return I bring the staff up and intercept it. The boomerang is knocked off course and the staff breaks again.

After proving once and for all my superiority to that idiot, I throw the remains of the weapon down. Then I hear something approaching fast from behind. I black flip and as I fly through the air, I see a young bald child on an Otter-Penguin.

When the Penguin comes to a stop, the bald child dismounts and stands by the sapphire-eyed girl, and the Idiot. I hear him say "Hey Katara, hey Sokka."

'_Hmm, so that is her name. And the Idiot actually has one too?' _Feeling something was off, I motion for my men to surround Aang, as the Idiot called him. Seeing my men encircle him, Aang jumps in a circle sending three currents of air out, two heading for my spearmen and firebenders, the last heading for me. While my men were knocked back by the sneak attack, I stretch my hands out and divert the air wave to my sides.

As my men get up I stare at the child. "Impossible," I mutter. Then in a louder voice I yell, "You're the Avatar?" I hold up my hands and begin to circle him. "Do you know how long I have prepared for this day? For three long years I have trained, meditated, and bleed. And for what have I spent all this time and energy on? A child! You're nothing but a pathetic child!"

He looks at me and speaks in the way only a preadolescent could, "But you're just a teenager."

I growl and release several streams of fire at him, not really intending to hurt him, merely wanting to gauge his reaction time. He twirls his staff and the flames are deflected. Unfortunately, the flames were being deflected near the villagers. Their screams of terror tear at my heart. I did not want this sparring to continue. I just came here to retrieve the Avatar, not to harm or scare women and children.

Thankfully the Avatar heard them and lowered his staff. "If I go with you, do you promise to leave?" Had it been Captain Zhao, or Azula leading the mission, the village would be burned to the ground the moment the Avatar was secure. But despite what many think, I am not heartless. I, like everyone else, am sick of this war and all the senseless deaths.

I nodded and motioned for my men to bind him. As my crew board the ship I spare a look back at Katara. She is calling out to the Avatar, begging him not to surrender. I look into her eyes and I see pure terror. A pang of regret shoots through me. He yells comforting words to her and made her promise to take care of "Appa". After gazing into her eyes one more time I turn around and the boarding ramp closed behind me.

As the Redemption sailed away from the village, I study the Avatar. "You are not what I imagined. How in Agni's name did you stay so young?" He just stared back at me. "Hmp. Fine, just be silent." I turn to the captain of the guard, "Take him down to the brig." With that I strode off to my quarters, studying the Avatar's glider.

As I walked to my room my thoughts turned to that girl, Katara she was called. Her eyes haunted me, filled with so much pain and sorrow. Those eyes actually made me regret my actions. I sigh. There was no point in pondering her anymore. I had seen people like her before. Though they had the desire to see and explore the world, they never did. Family, tradition, and obligation bound them to their village. I would never see her again.

As I walk into my room I get an odd feeling, much like the one I had when the Avatar tried to run me over. I step behind the door to wait. I left the staff on my bed, in plain sight. After a minute I saw the Avatar walk into my room. _'Clever little boy.'_

As he walks over to my bed, I close the door with a loud slam. He whirls around, startled at my sudden appearance. "It looks like I underestimated you, Avatar. It won't happen again." With that said, I release a fire blast. He dodges and rolls into a corner. I growl and release more fire blasts. He dodges them all and then rolls under me. I try to turn around, but he is centered on my spine, moving which ever way I do. Finally I roll forward and turn around. I smirk then launch a series of attacks at him. He dodges them by forming a little air ball and riding that all over my room. _'Blast, this kid is fast.'_ Finally he manages to grab his staff. He then sends a powerful air wave at me catching me off balance. I slam into a wall, and fall face down on my mattress. Then I was slammed up against the ceiling, which stunned me for a moment. When I got up the Avatar was gone.

After regaining my senses, I leave my room and run after him. After almost losing sight of him, I find the Avatar running off the bridge platform and opening his glider. I run after him and, in one of the stupidest stunts that I have ever pulled in my life, jump off the bridge platform. I manage to catch his leg and drag him down to the deck below. Once on the deck, we both got up and faced each other again. Then I heard the bellow of a creature and saw a thing approaching. "What is that?" I yell.

Aang looks over his shoulder and squeals "Appa!" Ok, so that is what Appa is, a big flying bison with six legs, and what looks like a beaver tail. The Air Nomad's animals are strange. On the plus side, I see Katara. Maybe after I recapture the Avatar, I could capture her and learn more about her as well.

Shaking myself I returned my attention to the Avatar.

Seeing that he is still distracted, I launch several fire blasts at him. Refocusing on me, the Avatar twirls his staff and deflects them, but he must have not had a good handle on it because the last blast forced the staff out of his hands. Seeing my chance, I launch another fire blast at his feet forcing him back. In the same motion I leap forward, and as he lands precariously on the rail I deliver a spinning kick to his sternum. The force of the attack sends the Avatar flying over the ocean. I prevent myself from joining him by grabbing the rail, then kicking the side of the ship, propelling myself back on board. Much closer now I hear Katara cry, "Aang! Nooooooo!"

A few seconds pass then, as in response to her cry, I hear the water break and see the Avatar rising out of the water, eyes and tattoo glowing, at the head of a gigantic water cyclone. "So this is the infamous Avatar State," I whisper. By this time several members of my crew had joined me out on the deck.

We had no chance, really. The Avatar came on board and transformed the cyclone into a spinning water wall. In the next instant he pushed the wall outward, attacking all of us instantaneously. Most of my men were knocked down. I, however, was knocked overboard, in apparent retaliation for my kick.

As I fell, my hand found a hand hold which saved me from falling into the water. After dangling for a few seconds, I managed to climb up the side of the ship, only to have the Idiot punch me and throw me back down. This time I avoided the sea by catching the anchor.

By the time I climbed back up Uncle was finally out on deck and everyone else was either frozen or just regaining their footing. I look up and see that the Avatar was escaping. "Shoot them down!" With that Uncle and I combined our bending and launched a powerful fire ball at Appa. As the fire ball neared Appa, a figure stood up and a powerful air wave hit the fire ball sending it into the ice cliff, causing tons of ice to dislodge from the wall. "Helmsman, full reverse, NOW!" I yell as I saw the ball being deflected. The helmsman complied and was able to slow the ship a little before the ice came down on us. Due to his efforts, only a fraction of the ship was covered in ice and snow.

As everything settled and I saw the Avatar fly away, Uncle spoke, "Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is a little boy, one ill trained water bender, and a mediocre warrior."

I take a long look at both the front of the ship, and my frozen crewmembers. "One little boy and an ill trained waterbender did all of this." Uncle raises his eyebrow at my lack of acknowledgment of the Idiot. '_And think of what they could do if they were fully trained.'_

Strangely I am not really angry. I am excited. With the Avatar's return I now had a visible goal. I felt more alive then I had in the past three years. But in my heart of hearts, I was not sure if it was due to the Avatar's return, or if it was the waterbender, Katara. Sighing I look at the damage again, and set out to help thaw my crew before they freeze to death. As I do I look to the sky and see her face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**There it is done; the first chapter to my first multichapter story. As with all my stories, reviews are appreciated. Please review. Tell me what you think of my story. Do you love it, hate it, think it is okay. Please let me know and tell me if there is anything I can do to improve. Till next time, **

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**_


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any terms and phases I have used from Star Wars and Gundam Seed. They all belong to their respective owners. I am just writing for the fun of it. Please don't sue me.**

**Finally it is done. I thought I would never get this chapter finished. But I did. Well you know the drill, read, enjoy and review. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Two – Revelations **

**Zuko's POV**

After we excavated the Redemption from the ice we set sail for Gonggar Island. Gonggar was the most southerly Fire Navy Base, and in the early days of the war was a staging point for strikes on the southern portion of the Earth Kingdom. Now it mainly serves as a stopping point for ships that need repairs or supplies, and it is the nerve center for all raids that are conducted against the Southern Water Tribe. If I could I would avoid the island. The raids had never felt right to me. It is one thing to meet warriors on the field of battle, but to attack their homes and kill noncombatants, especially children. It does not feel right. It was dishonorable, and was not the right way to win this war. But I could not help it, the Redemption desperately needed repairs. The day after losing the Avatar we were attacked again, this time by the Genoharadan, a group of extremist Water Tribe terrorists.

The attack was swift and unexpected. Had Uncle not been out on the deck, the Genoharadan would have easily infiltrated the ship and slaughtered the entire crew in their sleep. I almost lost my own life at the battle. I fought against the apparent leader of the group. I will freely admit that he was a superior warrior. While not a master waterbender, that man displayed a cunning and ingenuity that would have earned him a field commission as a captain in the Fire Nation. His combination of waterbending with his dual axes was brilliant. Had it not been for Uncle, he would have sliced my head off. Fortunately we were able to beat them back, though not without great cost. Ten men died, and the Redemption suffered heavy damage.

The dead were burned, and given a proper military funeral. It was the least we could do. It has been five days, and I still have not written letters to their families explaining what happened. Sighing, I leave the letters and go to the deck, as we now are entering Gonggar port. I gaze over the ships here. Most belong to the Southern Fleet, but there are a few ships from other fleets and divisions. One ship in particular takes me by surprise. I smile, _'Perhaps this visit won't be so bad after all.'_

When we dock Uncle and I walk ashore. "Uncle, I want to be out of here as soon as practicable. Get the technicians over here and have them repair the Redemption as quickly as possible. I don't want to lose him now."

Uncle nods, "You mean you don't want to lose the trail of the Avatar."

I spin around and clamp my hand over his mouth, "Don't even utter a syllable of his name around here. The soldiers stationed here are nothing but cutthroats who think that massacring women and children is the way to win this war. If they learn that he is alive they will stop at 

nothing to capture him. And in the process, they will leave an even greater path of death and destruction in their wake."

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice, "Well Koko, it has been awhile. Though I must say you wound me deeply by saying such things about me. Surely you don't think I'm a cutthroat. I am only in the Special Forces, not the 333rd Legion." I spin around and smile.

"Zulor, it's good to see you." I say, as I embrace my half-brother. After a moment I release him, and look him in the eyes, "Well it has been a while. What have you been up to?"

Zulor just shrugs and shifts a bit, "I haven't done much. Just went on a mission or two, annoyed father's yes-men; oh I also met this real fine warrior. She's from Kyoshi Island, name's Suki. She's a feisty little thing. I wouldn't mind tangling with her again." Zulor replies dreamily.

Uncle smiles and nudges Zulor in the ribs. "So, found a lady have you?"

Zulor blushes and shakes his head. "No it was just a chance meeting. I stopped by Kyoshi Island to pick up supplies and met her on the beach. Got into a fight and I would have won, but the other warriors showed up and I had to retreat, probably will never see her again." Zulor sighs and actually looks miserable for a moment. But then he perks up and turns his eyes to me, "What about you? How has the hunt for the Avatar been going? Found him yet?" From the tone of his voice I knew that he had overheard me, but had decided to let me control that vital piece of information.

I frown, "No I have not found the Avatar yet. I don't…" But then I was cut off by a more unpleasant visitor.

"Well isn't this a most welcomed surprise. General Iroh, Prince Zulor, and Prince Zuko, welcome to Gonggar Island." Captain Zhao said as he approached us.

My eyebrows furrow at the sight of him, "Captain Zhao, what a pleasant surprise." Zulor just looks between us. Zulor already knew of the intense rivalry we share and only intervened to prove my point occasionally. He too shared my distaste for Zhao and had made it known to him on more than one occasion.

Zhao just smiles, "Its Commander, now Prince Zuko. It's an honor to welcome you all to Gonggar Island. Tell me, what brings you to my humble harbor?" Zulor snorts at the idea of anything about Zhao that would be described as 'humble'. Zhao merely ignores him.

Seeing the possibility of bloodshed between the two, Uncle steps in and breaks the tense silence, "The Redemption has been damaged. We're here to make repairs and restock on supplies."

Zhao looks at the ship and replies, "That is quite a bit of damage. Tell me, how did your ship obtain that much?" Zulor also turns his full attention to us, wanting an explanation too. While I could trust the truth to Zulor, Zhao was another matter entirely.

"Umm, well we were attacked by the Genoharadan while searching the South Pole. They launched a sneak attack when we were passing between two ice cliffs. They did substantial damage to the ship and killed several members of my crew, but we drove them off."

Zhao stared at me with eyes that felt like they were burning into the back of my head. "Really?"

Zulor steps in between us and Zhao shifts his attention to Zulor, "Zhao, I'm sure that Zuko is telling the truth. You know as well as I do that the Genoharadan attack any and all Fire Nation 

ships they come across. And there have been reports that they have increased activity in the South Pole, possibly setting up a base. Tell me Zuko, was the leader a duel ax wielder, who also carried two swords on his back?"

I glance over at him and nod. Zulor smiles, "Yes, then it was Pakota. Even though he's only sixteen, he already has his own command. I also hear that he is the second highest ranking member in the Genoharadan. He's quite a skilled warrior to boot. The few times I've met him he's fought me to a standstill. Once I had the chance to talk to him, right after a battle. He's a very interesting guy. If it was not for his hatred for firebenders, I would have invited him to join my team long ago."

Zhao rolls his eyes and snorts, "Yes, make him a member of Phantom Pain. Maybe next time you meet him you can ask him to join you. I'm sure he would be more then happy to join your little ninja squad. He might even offer to take the night watch the first night. Then while you all are asleep, he'll happily slit your throats. But hey, don't let me stop you from recruiting him." A vein in Zulor's temple started to pulse and Zhao actually flinched under Zulor's murderous glare. After a few seconds, the air became charged with bent up electricity as Zulor started to unsheathe his swords.

Uncle then jumps in between them before Zulor could disembowel Zhao. "Enough! Commander Zhao, Phantom Pain is not a 'little ninja squad' as you put it. They are a highly trained special operation team that handles missions no one else can. Phantom Pain and Zulor have more than proved themselves and deserve your respect. And as for you, Prince Zulor, Commander Zhao is a veteran commander and a fellow officer in the Fire Nation Navy. You are a Prince and should treat him with the respect that he has earned. Stop acting like a five year old whose toy collection 

has just been insulted." Uncle fixed his stern gaze on them and for a moment I thought Zulor would still try and decapitate Zhao, but he relents after a moment.

With the threat of bloodshed over, Zhao questions Zulor, in a much more respectful voice, "So why are you here, Prince Zulor?"

Zulor snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Not that it is any of you business, but I'm on assignment. The Genoharadan have moved from being a minor nuisance, to a major threat. Even if they had not attacked my brother, they need to be hunted down. They are disrupting order in the colonies, assassinating government officials and other important Fire Nation officers. Things are getting out of hand and order is disappearing. My mission is simple. Kill or capture every single Genoharadian. As to why I am here, well I just need to resupply the Eternal Flame, since I did not get the chance at Kyoshi Island."

Zhao nods and returns his attention to me. "Why don't we all come back to my tent and have a drink. I would love to hear more about your encounter with the Genoharadan."

I frown and turn away, "Sorry but we have more important things to do." I start to walk away but Uncle's hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Prince Zuko, show your respect to Commander Zhao. He has offered us his hospitality. One does not turn down such an offer. Prince Zulor, are you coming?"

Zulor shrugs, "Sion can handle the resupplying, so I guess I will go. Who knows, it might just prove entertaining." And with that Zulor walks off to the command tent.

Uncle smiles and walks away with Zhao, "Tell me Commander, do you have any ginseng tea?" I just stare at the sky and pray, _'Help me. Please Agni help me.'_ Then I turn and follow my uncle and Zulor.

As we enter the command tent Zhao left, supposedly to get the tea, but my scar started to pulse, and I knew that something bad was about to happen. I sigh, and sit down to wait. Zulor stood in a corner, hands casually resting on his swords. Uncle busied himself admiring all the junk that Zhao had. After a few minutes, Zhao comes back with refreshments. Zulor and I raise our eyebrows at the sight of Zhao carrying the tea himself. But Uncle didn't care. He immediately poured himself a cup and started drinking. I swear I do not see what he likes about tea so much.

Zulor and Zhao pour themselves tea and Zhao starts talking. I poured myself a glass and settle in. Eventually the talk turns to the war and Zhao walks over to a map of the world. He stands by it and gazes at the areas marked in red. Said areas covered half the Earth Kingdom. "By years end, Ba Sing Se will fall, and the Fire Lord will be victorious. The war will finally be over."

Zulor snorts and condescending replies, "Zhao, you are a fool. The people of the Earth Kingdom will never submit to Ozai's rule. The war will be far from over, especially for me and Phantom Pain. I will spend the rest of my life putting down rebellions and assassinating men and women in order for Ozai to rule."

I join my brother, "He's right. Father is a fool to think that the rest of the world will follow him willingly."

Zhao smirks and sits down across from us. "I see that both of your time away from home has done little to temper your tongues. If you two ever want to return home, I'd suggest you learn some respect."

Zulor snorts, "Why would I want to return to that snake pit? I'm perfectly happy out here; doing my _father's_ bidding." I remain silent. Unlike Zulor I desperately wanted to return, and as much as it kills me to admit it, Zhao is right. My tongue is what got me here in the first place.

Zhao ignores Zulor and focuses on me. He then abruptly changes the topic. "Tell me, Prince Zuko. How goes your quest for the Avatar? Have you found anything yet?" Behind Zhao, Uncle starts to fidget, and Zulor spares him a glance before returning it to me, and sips his tea thoughtfully. Zhao ignores them all, and directs his attention solely on me.

"No, I have not found the Avatar yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died over a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Air Nomads." My thoughts turn to the Avatar for a second. Zhao sees this, and his features contort into that of a predator who knows his prey is close. "Unless of course you have found some evidence that the Avatar is, in fact, still alive."

I return my gaze to Zhao and lie, "No, I have found no trace of the Avatar." Zulor watches us both, silent.

Zhao gets up and walks over to me, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. The Air Nomads are all dead. The Southern Water Tribe is all but obliterated. The Earth Kingdom is divided and unorganized. The Northern Water Tribe 

only has enough warriors to defend its own borders. And the traitorous Sith are extinct." At this last remark I see something in Zulor's eyes flash for an instant, but then it was gone. Zhao did not notice and continued. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left to the Fire Nation and your father, you will tell me what you have found."

I stare up at him, eyes blazing with anger, "How dare you Zhao. I have been nothing but a loyal son to both my father and the Fire Nation. Everything I have done has been for them. I have not found anything on the Avatar. It's like you said, he probably died a hundred years ago. Come on Uncle, Zulor, let's go." I say as I get up and walk away.

Zhao smirks, "He? Tell me Prince Zuko, how do you know the Avatar is a man?" I realize my mistake a second before guards appear in the doorway.

As I seethe, a solider walks up to Zhao, "Commander Zhao, we have interrogated the crew, as per your order. It seems that Prince Zuko did indeed have the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." When the solider finishes, Zhao walks over to me.

"Now tell me, how did your ship get damaged?" Zhao said, his voice dripping with triumph. With a nod of his head, the guards grab my shoulders and lead me back to my seat. Seeing the futility of prolonging this, I told Zhao everything. "And finally we were attacked by the Genoharadan."

Zhao ignores that part, "So let me get this straight. A _twelve_ year old boy defeated you and your firebenders. You never cease to amaze me Prince Zuko. Just when I believe I can't think any less of you, you go and do this. I am speechless."

Before I can retort, Zulor speaks, "Tell me Zhao, have you ever fought an Airbender?" Zhao just glances at him. "Hmm, didn't think so. Well Airbenders are tricky opponents. I have fought a few myself." Zhao's eyes widen. Seeing this, Zulor smirks, "Don't act so surprised Zhao. Of course a few survived Sozin's attempted genocide. In any case, airbenders are worthy warriors. So before you go and belittle Zuko for failing to capture the Avatar, who, if I may remind you, is the youngest airbending master in history, why don't you try and fight them. After your first duel with one, come back and tell me how easy it is to capture them." Zhao glares at Zulor, who glares right back.

I give an appreciative nod to my brother, who looks away from Zhao to return it. I then look at Zhao, "I underestimated him once, it will not happen again."

Zhao voice hardens, "No it will not. For you will not have a second chance."

My eyes widen and I try to reason with the man, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now…" But I was cut off.

Zhao turns around and fire streams from his hand for an instant. "And you _failed_, Prince Zuko. This task is too important to leave in your incompetent hands. The Avatar is mine now. Guards keep them here." Zhao ordered as he turned his back on me and strode out of the tent.

I stare at the door for a second before I let out a stream of fire from my mouth and kick the tea table into the wall, smashing it. Uncle merely smiles and speaks, "More tea please."

Zulor shakes his head, probably wishing that he didn't have such dysfunctional relatives. "You guard, if we are going to be here awhile go to the Eternal Flame and tell Sion to get me a bottle 

of my personal whiskey." The solider hesitates, not knowing if he should follow Zulor's order or keep watch. Zulor waits for a minute before he loses his patience. "Trooper, Commander Sideburn told us that we were to remain in here. He did not say that we couldn't have drinks brought to us from the outside. Now one of two things is going to happen. The first is that you are going to go outside and get me my drink. The second is that I'm going to knock you out, your buddy too and go get it myself. If I have to go and get it there will be a trail of bodies leading up to the Eternal Flame and anyone who tries to stop me will quickly discover why I am the commander of Phantom Pain. So if you don't want to end up in the infirmary along with half the population of this miserable base go and get me my whiskey!" The poor solider gulps and practically falls over himself in his attempt to get to the Eternal Flame.

When the guard leaves I laugh and sit down. "You know, Zulor, I really have missed you."

Zulor smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "I've missed you too Koko. Just promise me that you will be careful. Zhao is not a man to be easily trifled with, especially by someone in your position."

I smile, "I know, I know."

Zulor nods, "You had better get some rest. There is no telling how long Zhao will be gone, and I have a feeling that you will need it."

Uncle nods, "Yes Zuko, a man needs his rest."

I sigh and relax in my chair. "Fine, just wake me up before Zhao gets back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zulor wakes me an hour later. I shake the sleep from my eyes just a minute before Zhao walks in. "My search party is ready. Once I leave, my guards will escort you all back to your ships and you will be free to go."

I look up at him, "Why? Are you worried that I'll find him before you if you don't get a head start?"

Zhao eyes widen in surprise before he burst out laughing, "You? Find the Avatar first. Hahaha. That is certainly the most entertaining thing I've heard all day."

Anger surges through me, and I leap up, "Do not dare underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you. Make no mistake about it."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Zulor holding Uncle down, keeping him out of this.

"You honestly think that you can compete with me. I have hundreds of warships at my command, thousands of loyal men, and the resources of the Fire Nation at my disposal. You on the other hand are just a banished Prince. You have no home, no allies, only a small speck of a ship. Your own father does not even want you."

That remark hurt, and despite what I tell Zhao, I secretly know he is right. "You're wrong. Once I capture the Avatar father will restore my honor and my place on the throne."

Zhao face hardens, "If your father really wanted you home, he would have recalled you by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a disgrace and a failure. Do you doubt my words? You need not. The proof is right on your face."

My eyes narrow, "Perhaps you would like to share my 'proof'." Out of the corner of my eye I see Zulor nudge Uncle, who drops a bag into his waiting hand. I heard Zulor say, "I told you so."

"Is that a challenge?"

I gaze into his eyes, "An Agni Kai, at sunset."

Zhao nods, "Very well, I accept. Too bad your father isn't here to witness your complete humiliation at my hands. Oh well, I guess your uncle and half-brother will have to do. Until sunset." Then he walks out of the room.

As soon as he leaves Zulor walks over to me, "Zuko, even though I knew this would happen, I can't help but do this." He said a second before he slapped me upside the head. "Are you a bloody fool! Zhao is a master, I repeat, a M-A-S-T-E-R. You are still learning the basics. Why do you do these foolish things Koko?"

I turn to him and smile, "Because I need them."

Zulor and Uncle simultaneously slap their foreheads, sigh, and rub the bridges of their noses. Uncle is the first one to speak, "Well there is nothing that you can do now, except win. Like many firebenders today, Zhao uses only his anger and aggression to fuel his attacks. Keep a clear head, and remember your basics. That is what will see you through this." I nod and head out to the arena, Zulor and Uncle in tow.

At sunrise, both Zhao and I are situated in opposite corners of the arena. As I wait for the ringing of the gong, Zulor and Uncle impart some last minute words of wisdom. "Zuko, remember your basics. They are your greatest weapons." Uncle said.

Zulor rests his hand on my shoulder. "Zuko do not let your anger cloud your mind. Firebending is not about hatred or anger, or aggression. It is life. Fire is what gives light to this world. Without it, life would die in darkness. Do not fight with only anger, Zuko. Fight with everything you have. To win you must be balanced. The strongest firebenders are not the ones who fight with unrestrained passion, or anger. The greatest are the ones who feel the heat and light around them, are emotionally balanced, and have an iron will. Never forget that."

I nod up at him, "I will, thank you, both of you."

Zulor then ruined the mood, "Also Koko, I have placed a huge wager on you. Win and I will split it with you, 60-40."

I sigh and turn around. Zhao turns around and the gong rings; the fight begins. I remember Zulor's words and stand there, soaking in the rays of the sun, feeling the heat of everything around me. As I did this I felt, for the first time since my banishment, calm. Katara's face appears before me and I know that if Zhao finds the Avatar first, then she will not be spared. I focus on her image and I breathe out all my doubts and insecurities. After one final breath, I open my eyes; I am ready.

Zhao, seeing that I will not be the first to attack, frowns and launches the first strike. I light my hands and intercept the blow, absorbing some of the flames, but redirecting most away from me. 

Zhao smirks and sends several more fire blast at me. I light my hands again and deflect the attacks. All the while Zhao keeps his distance.

Deciding to take the offensive I launch several of my own fire blasts at him. But he successfully blocks them and all I manage to do is waste energy. When I stop I am out of breath and Zhao has not even broken a sweat. _'Arrg. This is not working. Zhao is an expert at attacking from long range. I can't compete with him at this distance. I need to get closer.'_

Zhao grins and launches another series of fire blast at me, slowly pushing me back. "Zuko, keep your roots firm. Don't let him break them." Zulor shouts.

Unfortunately I am unable to do anything other than defend. Finally Zhao sent a powerful blast that pushed be on my back. I look up to see Zhao jump forward, and prepare to deliver the finishing blow, to my right eye. As he moves his hand forward, I find myself back in the royal Agni Kai duel arena and instead of Zhao, I see my father preparing to strike. _'no, no, no, No, No, NO, NOOO!'_

Returning to myself, I roll over, plant an arm on the ground and spin, dodging the finishing move and delivering a spinning kick to Zhao's right Achilles heel, knocking him on his back. As I land, I take a firm stance, securing my roots.

"Excellent form Zuko!" Uncle and Zulor shout.

I grin and start blasting fire at Zhao. In close he is much less powerful and can't effectively block my attacks. I keep on the offensive, pushing him back, preventing him from reestablishing his roots. As Zhao trips, I move forward and deliver a kick to his chest, propelling him backwards. 

He rolls twice, and then comes to a stop. I run over to him and hold out my fist, ready to give the finishing move.

Zhao glares up at me, "Do it!"

I unleash a fire blast and the arena is silent.

Zhao looks up at me, a scorch mark on the ground, next to his left eye. "That's it? You missed? I can't believe Fire Lord Ozai raised a coward."

I move away from him, "The next time you get in my way, I will not hold back. I showed you mercy today, Zhao. Be grateful!" I glance at him for a second then turn and walk away. As I head toward Uncle and Zulor I hear Zhao get up and then scream. I turn my head to see a fire blast coming straight toward my head. My eyes widen as I realize there is nothing I can do.

Just as the fire blast is about to engulf my head, a surge of lightening hits the blast and cancels it out. I turn to see Zulor aim a simultaneous blast of lightening at Zhao. It hits Zhao full in the chest and hurtles him back. I start to run over to Zhao, to finish him off, but Uncle steps in front of me. "No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Uncle turns to Zhao, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. You should be ashamed of yourself. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable then you will ever be. Come Zuko, Zulor, let's go."

Uncle leaves and I see Zulor step in front of Zhao. He grabs Zhao by the throat and lifts him in the air. Zulor speaks to Zhao for a moment, and Zhao eyes widen in terror before Zulor throws him down and walks over to me.

I glare at Zhao for a second before following my Uncle and brother. "Thanks for the save Lo. Tell me, what did you say to Zhao back there?"

Zulor looks over at me and smiles; it has been ages since I called him by his childhood nickname. "You're welcome; all I said was that if he ever hurt you again I would come and personally ensure that his bloodline ended with him." By this time we had caught up with Uncle.

"You have made me very proud Zuko. You did the right thing."

I smile, "Thanks Uncle, but did you really mean what you said?"

Uncle smiles, "Yes, every word."

Zulor then surprisingly pulls me into a bear hug. "Zuko, you have made me proud as well. And I want to tell you something. I know what I am about to say won't be your favorite thing to hear, but you need too. Will you promise me that you will listen to me, without interrupting?" I nod, and Zulor continues, "Zuko, our father is a tyrant." I start to protest, but Zulor gives me a stern look so I shut my mouth. "He is a cruel, manipulative, heartless monster. He kept a harem before and during the time he was married to your mother Zuko. That's how I was born. To him I am nothing but a mistake. He does not love anyone. I don't think he is even capable of loving another, or even himself."

Zulor stops and takes a breath. "I know what you said in the War Room. I know why you were banished. You did the right thing Zuko. You did not lose your honor that day, you gained it. Zuko, it was not wrong to speak out against the general. Ozai may have sired you, but he is not your true father. Iroh is your true father, the one who has raised you, helped you, and taught you. 

You owe Ozai nothing, and I hope you realize that. I will not stop you or condemn you for hunting the Avatar. If you want to go home, that is your choice. But I want you to understand that the man who banished you will never love you. I just don't want you to continue to have false expectations. I'm sorry if what I have said upsets you, but you needed to hear it. And no matter what happens, I will always be proud to be your brother. I always have and always will love you, Zuko." Finishing Zulor envelops me and then steps back.

"Zulor, I…" I stammer.

Zulor smiles and whistles, and a man appears, pushing a cart. "Here is your portion of the winnings Zuko, 60 as promised. I will have it delivered to the Redemption, take it and have fun." Zulor motions to the man and he leaves, then he looks at the sky and for the first time notices the actual time. "Well look at the time. I have to go now; Sion will have my head for staying away so long. Think about what I said Zuko, and decide what it is you truly want." He hugs me again, and embraces Uncle. After pulling away he bows, and leaves.

I stare at Zulor as he walks away and the raging storm in my heart only intensifies. I glance over at the Redemption to see that most of the ship has already been repaired. _'Good, now I can leave this forsaken port.'_ "Come on Uncle, let's go." Uncle nods and follows me. _'Think about what I have said Zuko, and decide what it is you truly want.' _"What I truly want?" I mutter as I board the Redemption, "What do I truly want?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**General POV**

Sion and the crew of the Eternal Flame were waiting for him when he returned. As Zulor strode onto the deck, Sion and the other members of Phantom Pain bowed before their leader.

"Rise." Zulor commanded, "Return to your duties." As he commanded all left, with the exception of Sion.

Sion approached Zulor and raised his eyebrow. "I trust that you had an enjoyable day, my Lord?" Zulor nods and walks to the stairs leading below deck.

"Yes. Today was a very productive day. Commander Sideburns was right. Soon the war will be over, but not in the way Zhao or Ozai expects. He has taken the first step. We shall see if he is truly the One."

Sion stopped and stood dead still. Noticing his companion was no longer beside him, Zulor turned to face him. "Do you mean…?" Sion asked in a halting voice.

Zulor smiles and nods, "Yes, I do."

Sion grins, "So now is the time. At long last, it is time."

"Yes my brother, yes it is."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Another chapter done, and I am one step closer to completion. Though its still early, I have decided to give out the pairings for this story. Of course there will be Zutara. I will also ****have Tokka (Sorry to all you Sokki fans, but i think that Toph and Sokka are just made for each other). There will also be some Zulor x Suki moments. And as for Aang, well I think he will go well with either Azula or that girl he meets at the Fire Nation School in the "Headband", whose name escapes me at the moment. But I have not made up my mind yet. So send in your opinions. **

**For my reviewers, thank you for your kind words. This section is dedicated to those who tell me their opinion, whether it be good or bad.**

**AvatarAiris: Don't worry, i am not going to stop. And no, this story will not be a chapter by chapter retelling, only the chapters where Zuko plays a main part.**

**Zutaraness: I'm glad you enjoy my story. I appreciate the review. Thank You.**

**Till next time,**

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi.**_


	3. Desires

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of Avatar, or any other patented names or ideas. Zulor is mine however.**

**To all my readers, I humbly apologize for the last few days. I have been trying to make minor adjustments to Revelations and have resubmitting it. I apologize for any confusion I may have caused. I also apologize for my mistake in updating Chapter 3 last night. There was a serious mistake which I have now corrected. I hope that these plunders do not discourage you from enjoying my stories. To make up for it, I promise to try and have Chapter 4 out by Wednesday. Having said that, I hope you enjoy. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Three - Desires **

**Zuko's POV**

When I boarded the Redemption, I found that the Gonggar technicians worked not only efficiently, but swiftly as well. Not only were the engines completely repaired, but the supply rooms had been fully restocked. The head technician informed me that the rest of the repairs would be completed by tomorrow evening. Though I wanted to be out of Gonggar that night, I knew that tomorrow evening was pushing it. Had my Uncle not been the infamous 'Dragon of the West' we would probably still be here a week from now. Squashing my feelings of impatience, I thank the man and send him back to the barracks. After ensuring that the crew had not gotten into any mischief, I retire to my room. 

The next day, once the repairs had been completed and after giving the Redemption a full inspection, she was declared seaworthy and I gave the order for us to cast off. I did not want to 

spend one more millisecond than was absolutely necessary in this accursed port. Surprisingly, Zhao made a point of seeing us off. I glare at him as he enters the bridge. "What do you want, Zhao?" I ask with ill disguised contempt. 

Zhao just stares at me for a moment, before stepping closer, "You cost me a day of search time, my Prince. I will not forget it." He whispers. Then he turns on his heel and storms out the door. I growl and steam escapes from my nostrils. 

"You may cast off, helmsman." The helmsman complies and the Redemption pulls out of Gonggar Port. It is twilight when we move out onto the deeper waters of the southern Blue-Eyes Ocean. Once we were safely out of Zhao's sphere of influence, I give the helmsman one last order before going down to the deck. 

Before now I had been too busy readying the Redemption to depart, and had had no time to think on Zulor's words, or of the events of the past week. Now however, with the Redemption steaming across the vast void of the Blue-Eyes Ocean, I had plenty of time. Thinking of Zulor's words made me very angry. How could he say such things about father? And why did he say I had gained my honor that day, instead of losing it? I had been disrespectful in the War Room and had paid the price for it. Nothing father did that day was cruel. I had been the one who had disrespected him. Once in the War Room, and the other time by refusing to fight him in the Agni Kai. 

I stayed angry until I remembered all the times Zulor had helped me over the years. When he played with me and Azula when we were all children, when he helped me learn new firebending moves, even though it must have been painful for him to watch me do it while he couldn't; when he offered me a kind word when I felt like I was drowning in my studies. And to 

top it all off, when he had come to me, during the two weeks I spent in the infarmy, recovering from the burn father gave me.

**Flashback **

_I lay on the bed; my head feeling like it has been consumed by an inferno. All the pain resonates from my left eye. I have never felt such pain in my whole life. Not even when mother disappeared. But it is not the physical pain that hurts the most. That has faded over the five days since the Agni Kai. It is now more bearable. No, what hurts the most is the knowledge that my own father did this to me. I spend the time I am not sleeping, or in a fever, weeping out of my good eye. _

"_Why? Why did you do this to me father?" I ask the empty room. Silence is the only response. Since the Agni Kai, only the royal physician, a kind lady named Lou-Ann, and my Uncle have seen me. Lou-Ann treats my burns and whispers comforting words to me. Uncle comes as often as he could, sometimes crying, sometimes holding my hand, sometimes whispering to me, and sometimes just doing nothing. Father had not darkened the door once, nor had he even sent a messenger to ask how I was doing. Even Azula had showed up, if only to laugh at me. His rejection hurt, more so than the burn._

_I start to slip into another crying jag, but stop when I hear the door open. It hurt too much to turn my head, but I know it is not Lou-Ann or Uncle. Lou-Ann just cleaned my bandages and Uncle would be in a meeting at this time of day. For a moment the visitor just stands there, neither saying nor doing anything. Finally the visitor walks over to me and sits down. _

_I gasp when I see it is Zulor. Zulor just looks down at me, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. "Koko, I…" He stops, unable to continue. I gaze up at him, the sight of him here threatening to send me into another crying jag. He looks away and then returns his gaze to me. "Zuko, I'm so sorry." That does it, I break out into tears and so does Zulor. He takes me into his arms and we both cry. For me it was because he was here, that he came back to the capital solely to see me. Me, his younger half-brother who always followed him around when we were younger, and always wanted to get his attention. And for Zulor, he cried because he knew that my childhood was over, and that I had been scared, in more ways than one. _

_Finally I stop, after shedding all the tears I can. He continues to hold me, and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Zuko. No matter what, I will always love you."_

_I hug him even tighter and we stay like that for a time. Eventually the tears, my wound, and the comforting presence of my brother send me into, for the first time since the dual, a peaceful sleep._

**End of Flashback**

"Zulor…" I whisper, unconsciously touching my scar. Zulor had always been there for me. After my mother disappeared he was always at my side. Eventually he left to complete his training. But even then it always felt like he was there. He constantly wrote. He always gave me advice, and he never lied to me. So why would he start lying now? Thinking back, I realize that everything Zulor said is true. Father never loved me, and would not start loving me, even if I brought in the Avatar. I might get his acceptance, and approval, but now I am not sure I want it. 

Sighing I turn my gaze, and thoughts, to the moon. I observe the moon, and for the first time in my life, truly see it. Gazing at the moon reminds me of Katara. I wonder what she thinks of me. Does she think I am only a scarred prince, who wants to hurt her and her friends, or does she even see me as human? Perhaps she only sees a scarred monster, trying to kill her and her loved ones. '_Of course she does,'_ I chide myself, _'I have given her no reason to think of me otherwise.' _

Depressed, I turn my thoughts away from her, and review the events of the past week. The Avatar, I have finally found him. But he is only a child. Even if he is a master airbender, he is still a child. How can I bring a child to my father, who burned me, his own flesh and blood? Father will torture the Avatar to the brink of death, if I ever captured him.

'_And that would be yet another reason for the world to hate us.'_ This comment makes me think of Pakota and Zhao. Pakota had literally spit in my face at the South Pole and had nearly killed me. All because I was a firebender. Zhao would have also done the same, had I not bested him. Zhao, a prime example of what the Fire Nation has degenerated to. Cold, ambitious, and sadistic; willing to do anything and everything to achieve power. 

I heave a gigantic sigh, and leave the deck. It was late and I need to get some sleep. I make my way to my room and slip out of my armor. I crawl into bed and attempt to go to sleep. All the while, Zulor's words echo in my mind, _'decide what it is you truly want.'_ I look at the moon one more time, than fall asleep.

I awoke at dawn, and strap my armor into place. I leave my room and go out onto the deck. Uncle is already out there, sipping his tea. I smile, _'Some things will never change.'_ I nod to Uncle and start my exercises. After finishing, I call out two of my firebenders and start 

practicing. I move unconsciously, dodging and evading. I let out a blast of fire that the men easily sidestep. As I move, the only thing I can think of is Zulor and Katara. Though my men can not touch me, Uncle notices my lack of attention. 

"Enough. Return to your duties. Prince Zuko and I need to have a talk." The men nod and bow to me and Uncle before leaving.

I sigh, and mentally berate myself for not focusing. Uncle stares at me for a moment before getting up. "Zuko, something is wrong. That was the sloppiest sparring match that I have ever seen. Did you even know what you were doing? You could have been seriously hurt out there Zuko! Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Uncle." I mumble.

Uncle snorts, "Ever since my defeat at Ba Sing Se, many people have looked down on me. They see nothing but an old man who is slowly going senile. For the most part I encourage such thinking. It helps me tremendously, especially when I have to deal with arrogant nobles and commanders. But I am not senile Zuko. You have always thrown everything you have into your sparring matches. Never before have you held back. Something is bothering you, and whatever it is, it is not something trivial."

I turn my head away. Uncle raises his eyebrow, "And another thing. I saw you last night, gazing at the moon." I look up at him, surprised. Uncle continues, "Prince Zuko, before last night, you have never shown any interest in the moon; you barely acknowledged its existence. Yet last night you stared at it for twenty minutes." 

'_Wow, it was twenty whole minutes?'_

Uncle pauses and takes a long look at me, "Ever since Zulor talked to you, you have been acting strangely. I can sense the turmoil inside of you, Zuko. You do not have to face this alone. I am here and, if necessary, Zulor is not far away. Let us help you Zuko." 

I turn away from my uncle and gaze out over the ocean. A minute passes before I open up. "I, I'm just so confused. Zulor, his words. I no longer know which way is up and where the ground is. I feel as if I am falling in a black void."

Uncle walks forward and places his hand on my shoulder. "Tell me Zuko, what are you confused about?" 

"Before the South Pole, I knew what I wanted. I wanted my father's love, acceptance, my honor, and my right to the throne. There was nothing in this world that would stop me from obtaining that, or divert my attention. But then I found the Avatar. He is nothing like I expected. Though he is a master airbender, he is still just a kid. If I capture him and bring him back to the Fire Nation, he will suffer so much pain."

I pause to look out at the ocean, before continuing, "Then there is the issue of Pakota. When I faced him, he attacked me with so much hatred. Just because I am the Prince of the Fire Nation. Then when we docked at Gonggar, and I came into contact with Zhao again. Even though I beat him, it was the way he acted; is this what the Fire Nation has been reduced to? A bunch of slavers who will do anything to acquire more power for themselves?" I stop and close my mouth. I did not even mention Katara, because I knew Uncle would hound me on that subject. Uncle nods his head and pats me on the shoulder.

I turn back to Uncle and give him a small, sad smile, "I just need some time Uncle. Just let me think and I will find the answer that I need." 

Uncle smiles, and hugs me, "Okay, I will let you think without pestering you. Just know that I am here, if you need me." 

I smile, touched be his words. "Thank you Uncle."

The moment was broken when a solider ran up to us, "Prince Zuko, General Iroh. We have just received intelligence that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island. What are your orders, sir?" 

I look at Uncle who waits for me to come to a decision. My insides are a chaotic sea of indecision and self-doubt. I really no longer want the Avatar, but at the same time, I can not let Zhao capture him. Sighing I come to a decision. "Have the helmsman set a course for Kyoshi Island." 

The solider snaps a salute, "Yes Sir!" He then runs off to carryout my order.

Uncle strokes his beard, gazing at me. "Zuko, I thought you were confused about whether or not you wanted to capture the Avatar? Have you already made up your mind?"

I turn to Uncle and shake my head. "I will continue to try and capture the Avatar Uncle. I will keep doing it until I find my answer." With that said, I turn and head to my room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took several hours, but we finally arrived on Kyoshi Island. After the Redemption landed, I rode out on my Komodo Rhino. I sent two men out to reconnoiter the area. When they returned, they reported that the area was secure and there were no hostiles present. I frown. Though I trusted my men, I could not help but remember Zulor's words on the Kyoshi Warriors. 

**Flashback**

_Zhao sipped his tea and looks at Zulor thoughtfully. "Prince Zulor, I notice that you have a scratch on your cheek. Where did you get that, perhaps from a wild animal?" He ventures._

_Zulor shakes his head, "No. I got it from a warrior of Kyoshi Island."_

_Zhao snorts, "Same thing." Zulor's eyes narrow and he sends a small bolt of lightening into Zhao's cup, shocking him into dropping it. Zhao rubs his hand, and glares at Zulor. He starts to stand up, hands flaming, when Uncle clears his throat, rather loudly. Zhao looks at Uncle then settles back into his seat. _

"_Unlike you, some of us are not hateful bigots who believe everyone outside the Fire Nation is animals. The Kyoshi Warriors are quite skilled. The one who gave me the mark is a girl named Suki. She is very talented. I did not even know she was there until she leaped out at me. Plus, she gave a good account of herself during the battle. It took me two minutes to beat her." Zulor said, proud that she had managed to last that long. _

_Zhao rolls his eyes, and grabs a new cup._

"_Whatever you say, Prince Zulor," Zhao replies nonchalantly._

**End of Flashback **

As the Komodo Rhinos were unloaded I motion Lieutenant Jee over to me. "Lieutenant, the warriors of this island are experts in stealth. They may or may not already know of our arrival." 

Jee stood at attention and responds, "What are your orders, sir?"

I lean in close and whisper into his ear, "Take five rhinos and flank the town. I will take the main road and enter the town. While I distract everyone come down from the north. You should have the element of surprise, but don't count on it." 

Jee nods, "I understand. My men and I will see you in the town. Good hunting." He bows and leaves to gather his men. 

I gather my own men and head up the road to the village.

Obviously we had been spotted, for there was no one out on the streets when we enter the village. I scan the area, feeling unseen eyes on me and my men. "Come out Avatar! I know you are here." I yell into the silent town. There is no reply and the Avatar does not appear. "Men, secure the town." I order my troops. 

They ride forward into the city. I look around. Still no sign of the Avatar or any resistance. I curse myself when I see what happens next. The Kyoshi Warriors leap down from the buildings and knock my firebenders off their mounts. Then a second wave follows and attacks the spearmen. One warrior detaches herself from the group and runs over to me. I smirk and bend a few fire blasts at her. She dodges them all. When she gets within range she leaps forward, drawing her metal fans. I twist the reins, and Ursa twirls, snapping her tail at the warrior, sending the painted female flying.

I twist the reins again, and Ursa moves around the face the fallen warrior. I bend a fire blast at her, but another figure steps in and uses the fan to deflect it. "Suki!" The Idiot cries. I was so astounded that I did not move for a second. Not only was I about to burn Zulor's, 

whatever she is, but the Idiot was wearing makeup and a dress. I almost burst out laughing, but another warrior jumped down from the building, knocking me off Ursa.

I land hard and the force of the impact removes my helmet. The warrior who knocked me down draws her fans and the Idiot and Suki come up, encircling me. Narrowing my eyes I bend fire out of my feet, propelling myself in a circle. I land a kick on the warrior who knocked me over, sending her through the door of the building. I also managed to kick Suki against a rail post. The Idiot actually dodges my initial kick, by leaping into the air. I continue the spin and land a blow on his left leg as he came back down. As he fell, I twist my arms and kick the ground with my left foot, using the momentum to stand on my hands for a brief second. Then I brought my heel down on the Idiot's head, bashing it against the floor. I rose, and give him a cursory examination, no blood; he'd just be out for a while. 

Leaving the building, I run outside to see my men engaging the Kyoshi Warriors. I saw Lieutenant Jee himself fighting Katara. Obviously she had been practicing her waterbending, for she is handling herself well against Jee. After ensuring that the Avatar is nowhere in sight, I pause, and take a moment to study Katara. With her parka gone, she is even more beautiful. I gaze into her eyes as she dodges a fire blast and they remind me of the ocean during a storm; wild, unpredictable, and unstoppable. 

Katara fluidly moves in and out of attacks and counter attacks. Seeing the way she moves reminds me of the Massassi warriors of the Sith Clan. The Massassi were renowned worldwide for their prowess in battle and the passion with which they lived their lives. They were the deadliest of warriors, and some of the most gifted Firebenders. At least they were until 

Fire Lord Sozin destroyed the entire Sith Clan, shortly before the beginning of the war, for opposing his rule. 

Returning my attention back to Katara, I saw her reform her water whip after using it to block a blast of fire. Moving with grace, Katara sidesteps and dodges another fire blast. In the same motion she shifts her weight and the whip whips forward, ensnaring Jee's ankle. She twists around after making contact, pulling the whip back, knocking Jee down. While he is momentarily stunned, she releases the whip from his ankle and sends it right at his head. Jee sees the attack and rolls to the right, barely dodging the attack. Katara keeps lashing out with the whip, forcing Jee on the defensive. Finally Jee rolls over a little hill and I lose sight of him. Seeing that her opponent has fled, Katara shifts her attention to another man, and renews her battle.

Watching Katara move away, I hear Zulor's voice. _'Tell me little brother. What do you want?'_ After seeing Katara expertly defeat Jee, I finally have an answer to that question. I knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I wanted her. I did not care that we were enemies or that we came from different nations, let alone different elements. I knew that she was the one I wanted to build a life with, to share all of my joys and triumphs with, as well as all my sorrows and failures. "I want her Zulor. I desire everything about her; her love, her body, and her soul. I just want her. And I want to give her everything that I possess. I want to make her mine, and for me to be hers." With that said, the storm in my heart weakened. It was still there, but it is much less powerful. Zulor's voice retreated and I knew that I had found part of the answer. 

I smile and move toward her, not fully knowing what I am going to do when I get to her, but knowing that I need to be by her. I start running, but stop when I hear a shout, "Zuko! I'm 

here." I turn and see the Avatar, at the base of the town. _'Damn it all to hell! Why does he have to show up now of all times?'_ I mentally scream. 

Turning away from Katara, I walk toward him. When I get within ten feet, I plaster a smirk on my face, "Avatar, I'm glad you showed up. I was getting pretty tired of fighting the Idiot and the mediocre warriors of this island." I hear the Idiot and Suki scream a protest, "Hey!" I ignore them and unleash a stream of fire at the Avatar. He dodges and we begin our dance.

I rush at the Avatar and drop down, aiming a low kick at his legs. The Avatar jumps up and bends air at the ground propelling him onto the roof of a building. As he lands he sends several air currents at me. I dodge and frown. _'This is exactly like my duel with Zhao. The Avatar knows I'm good in-close, so he is going to attack from a distance. So how do I get him back on the ground?'_

**Flashback **

"_Arrgg!" I cry as I attack Azula. She smirks and dodges the blast. I scowl, and launch more attacks at her. It was noon, and we were having our daily sparring match. Though Azula had already mastered the basics, she still comes to the matches, if only to beat me into a bloody pulp. Azula smiles, and pivots on her heel, all my blast missing her. I stop and pant for breath. Only five minutes in and I am already tired. Azula just stands there, waiting._

_After a minute she rolls her eyes and sighs. "Really Zuzu, this is pathetic. I mean it has only been several minutes and already you are tired. That is bad, even for you."_

_That gets my blood boiling, "Shut up!" I yell and bend another blast at her. She dodges and moves forward. I try to strike her, but she sidesteps every one and then kicks my legs out from under me. I fall down and the next thing I know, her hand is right in front of my face. _

"_I win." Azula said, stating the obvious. I glare up at her, and something flashes across her eyes. She sighs and relaxes her hand, holding it out to me. Surprised by the gesture I just look at her. After a few seconds she huffs, "Well are you going to accept it or not?" I reach up and take her hand. When I get to my feet she looks at me and sighs again._

"_Okay Zuko, I'm going to be nice to you, for once." I just raise my eyebrow._

"_Really." I say, incredulously._

_Azula just rolls her eyes, "Don't take that tone with me; I really am going to help you. No strings attached." _

_I look at her for a second before giving in. "Okay, how are you going to help me?" _

_Azula smiles and takes a bending stance. "Well you see, Zuko, your main problem is that you use up too much energy too quickly. You need to pace yourself and bending those big fire blasts will do you no good. Now what I do is concentrate my energy in my front two fingers. Like this." Azula demonstrates as she bends fire from her index and middle fingers. The blast flew to a dummy in the corner and strikes it in the eye. _

_Azula smiles, actually smiles, at my expression. "You see Zuko, if you focus your energy into these two fingers, you will achieve greater penetrating power and precision then you will by just forcing it out through your entire hand."_

_I give a small bow to her, "Thanks Azula."_

_She then grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in close, "If you ever tell anyone, and I mean anyone that I helped you out, I will hunt you down and personally ensure that you can't use the lesson. Got it?" I nod and she lets go. "Good, now I have to go. Keep practicing Zuzu." And she left._

**End of Flashback **

It has been several years and I had forgotten about the lesson Azula had given me. But my duel with Zhao reminded me how quickly I use up my energy. Focusing, I bend fire out of my fingers and force the Avatar on the defensive. Smiling, I bend more blasts at him, forcing him along the row of houses. As he nears the end of the second house, I saw an opportunity. 

Above him was a medium sized platform. Grinning, I launch two blasts at the support beams, burning through them, and causing the platform to collapse. The Avatar looks up, yells, and jumps off the roof, barely avoiding the collision. As he flies through the air, I run up to him. The second he lands, I kick out at him and connect with his staff. The staff is wrenched out of his hands and the Avatar leaps away from me, barely avoiding the next blow. 

The Avatar lands ten feet away and bends two metal fans into his hands. I watch as he leaps into the air, spinning. Before I knew it, he unleashes a powerful burst of air, knocking me off my feet and throwing me back into a building. I collide against a wall and the force of the attack pushes me through it. As the dust surrounds me, I am embraced by darkness. 

Returning to consciousness, I walk outside to find that my men have rounded up the remaining warriors. I look out to sea, and see that Katara and company have already made it over the bay. Then one of the strangest things I have ever seen in my life happens. A figure jumps off the flying bison, I can only assume it was the Avatar, and plunges into the bay. The 

Avatar comes up riding a giant sea serpent, and somehow manages to get it under control. When he did, it blasts the town with water, thoroughly drenching us all. After putting out the fires, the figure jumps onto the bison's back and takes off. 

Shaking my head, I turn around to glare at Suki and the Kyoshi warriors. "Hmm, so you are the Kyoshi Warriors I was told about. You must be Suki, am I correct?"

Suki nods reluctantly, "Yes I am Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Now tell me who you are, how you know my name, and why you attacked our village."

I smirk, "Well, my name is Price Zuko; son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, brother to Princess Azula, and half-brother to Prince Zulor."

Suki gasps, and blushes, "Zulor? You mean, you're related to Zulor?"

I grin as I see that Zulor might just get his wish, "Yes I am. He was the one who told me about you and this Island. He also told me that you were a fine warrior."

Suki looks at me, "He really told you that I was a fine warrior?" She asks hopefully.

My grin only widens, _'Yes, she definitely likes him.'_ "Yes he did. In fact his first words about you were _'__oh I also met this real fine warrior. She's from Kyoshi Island, name's Suki. She's a feisty little thing. I wouldn't mind tangling with her again.' _" 

Suki's blush only deepened and this time she stayed silent. 

"And as to why I attacked you village, well that was because the Avatar was here." 

Suki lost her blush and glared at me as she spat "Aang is the only hope this world has left. What kind of person are you? Why did you attack him? I can't believe you are related to 

Zulor. You're just like every other firebender I've met. When Aang defeats the Fire Lord, you will get what coming to you." As Suki rants on and on about the evils of the Fire Nation and how the Avatar is going to end my father's rule and restore balance to the world, I find myself agreeing with her. This shocks me. I had always thought of myself as a loyal son of my father. But apparently meeting Katara, and hearing Zulor's words were changing me.

Suki continued to rant on about the evils of the Fire Nation, and how the Avatar was going to kill my father and save the world. After a few minutes she falls silent, awaiting my reaction; as were my men, and Uncle, who had decided to come up from the Redemption. I smirk and take her by the chin, pulling her forward, "There are some Fire Nation commanders who would not hesitate to subject you and your entire village to a very slow death, by burning, for that comment." 

She and the rest of her village pale slightly at my remark, but continue to glare at me. I shrug and continue, "Fortunately for you, I am not one of those commanders and I think that Zulor might just use me for target practice if I do anything to harm you." I release and take a step back, "You have said some pretty nasty things about the Fire Nation and my family. Of course it is easy to insult and say something is wrong and evil from the sidelines. But if you really mean half the things you have said, stop hiding on this remote island and go out and do something about the war. Otherwise, the next Fire Nation commander who comes here will either burn you alive or enslave you." I turn and start walking away, catching a glint of approval in my Uncle's eyes and surprisingly Lieutenant Jee. I stop and look over my shoulder at the captive Kyoshi Warriors, "We are leaving and continuing on with the hunt. Feel free to attack us again, if you want to learn how real warriors fight." With that I leave to the shouts of anger and indignation. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

Zulor was in a meeting with his squad leaders when he suddenly heard Zuko's voice. _'I want her Zulor. I desire everything about her; her love, her body, and her soul. I just want her. And I want to give her everything that I possess. I want to make her mine, and for me to be hers.' _Zulor stops listening to his men's report and grins. _'So you desire a girl, Zuko. That is good to hear. And it is even better to hear it from you, while you are not here; yet another piece of evidence. This is turning out to be a very good week.'_

Sion, seeing the change in his leader's demeanor, pauses the man speaking and turns to Zulor, "My Lord, is something the matter?" Everyone in the room focuses on Zulor, whose smile only widens. 

"No, nothing is wrong Sion. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. Please continue." The man resumes his report, and throughout the meeting, Zulor's smile never left his face.

* * *

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 2 / Aanji: 1**

**As of this moment, Azulaang is in the lead. But to all Aanji fans, do not despair. There is still plenty of time to vote. The Polls are open until I finish work on the "Headband". **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Zutaraness: Thank you.**

**Castle Anthrax: If you enjoy the story now, I believe you will love how it all turns out. And thank you for giving me the name.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you for the review. **

**ML7: Glad you enjoyed Zulor. He will be showing up a lot. And don't worry. Aanji may still happen.**

**doctor anthony: Thanks for the review.**


	4. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. I own nothing. Excpet Zulor. **

**I promised, and I have kept my word. Chapter four is finished, and I think that it is pretty good. Of course I will not accept all credit. A very special thanks is due to Akkaari, who offered me advice and ideas, which I am very appreciative off. So this chapter is dedicated to you Akkaari, thanks for all the help. And thank you to all my other reviewers and readers. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Four – The Crossroads of Destiny **

**Zuko's POV**

I gaze out over the ocean, so deep in thought that I hear nothing, except the spray of the water crashing against the hull of the Redemption. Ever since leaving Kyoshi Island I had been feeling less conflicted. Admitting that I wanted Katara had calmed the storm in my heart considerably, but it was not gone. Acknowledging my feelings for Katara was only the first step. I needed to do more. I would not, could not stop now. 

'_Perhaps the rest lies in Suki's words,'_ I muse. When I said that the reason I was on Kyoshi Island was to capture the Avatar, she had exploded. Thinking back on it, she sounded more hurt than angry. It was almost as if she expected something else from me. I snort, of course she did. She must have thought that I would be more like Zulor. I made a mental note to ask Zulor later what exactly happened between the two of them. 

Turning my thoughts away from Zulor's relationship with Suki, I think back on Suki's little speech. While she ranted and carried on about the Avatar defeating the Fire Lord and destroying the Fire Nation, I felt no anger at her, or her words. I had disagreed with her on the destruction of the Fire Nation, but I did not object to the idea of my father being murdered. After leaving Gonggar Island, I had come to terms with the knowledge that father wouldn't love me, but I thought I was still loyal to him, at the very least as a member of the Fire Nation. _'Apparently not as loyal as I thought,'_ I reflect. 

After listening to Suki's words, and fully examining my response to them, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what Zulor had said was true. I owe my father nothing. The man did not even deserve to be called father. Not to anyone, not even Azula. The one who really deserved my loyalty, my love, was my uncle Iroh. He was the one who stayed by me all these years, and taught me what I needed to know, following me blindly to the ends of the earth on a hopeless quest, yet all the time standing by my side no matter what. And what had Ozai ever taught me? Only hatred, rage, and suffering. 

"Ozai, you are not my father. I wash my hands of you and all your schemes. I am not your tool, not anymore." I say aloud, not bothering to conceal my declaration. Suddenly I felt better. I look in myself and smile when I see that the storm has weakened. Instead of a storm, it was now more of a haze. Light penetrates though it at points, and I knew that I am close.

Turning my thoughts away from Ozai, I think of Zhao, and the Fire Nation. That man sickened me with his very presence, and I remember what I had told Uncle before attacking Kyoshi Island. _'It was the way he acted; is this what the Fire Nation has been reduced to? A bunch of slavers who will do anything to acquire more power for themselves?'_ My people used 

to be so great. Once, the Fire Nation was respected. We were the most technologically advanced society in the world, and we were making leaps and bounds forward. Our ability to produce lightening pushed us into researching new forms of energy usage. The rest of the world looked on in awe as we marched forward. 

But then Fire Lord Sozin began the war, and all of that respect and admiration turned to fear and hatred. I curse my great-grandfather, I curse him for his lust for power, for his impossible dream, and for his foolishness in stopping all none war research. I know that the Fire Nation can be better than this, that we could once again be worthy of the honor and respect that we commanded a hundred years ago. We do not have to rule the world. It's not our right. We are not better than everyone else. Yet we have been taught to think so. Ever since the beginning of the war, the idea that Fire and the Fire Nation were superior to the other nations and elements was pounded into my skull, and every other child's. We were taught that the war was our way of trying to 'civilize' the rest of the word. Right from the beginning I never really believed that. If we really had set out to 'civilize' the world, why had Sozin eradicated the Air Nomads? 

I thought of Katara, and her home at the South Pole. Sure it was small, and all the structures had been constructed out of snow and skins, but I did not believe that she and her tribe were barbarians. Though I will never admit it to anyone, I found that there was a certain charm in those hides, and it was our fault that they lived there like that in any case. Years of raids had scattered the Southern Water Tribe and destroyed their once great capital city of Atlantis. 

As for Katara herself, I did not believe she was inferior to me, or any firebender. The way she had fought Jee, oh Spirits, she was so lovely when she attacked him. Not only had she held her own against him, but she succeeded in pushing him back. No, Ozai and the rest of the 

Fire Nation are wrong. We are not better than the rest of the world. Different yes, but not better. Could it truly be inferior to have the ability and the knowledge to sustain life?

As soon as I admit this truth, I find myself in a barren room. I look around and the only thing I see is an enormous scale. On one side was Katara, and on the other side were Ozai, the throne, and all the power and authority that came with being the Fire Lord. I watch as the scale moves up and down, unsure which side is heavier. As I look at the two scales I receive different feeling from each side. On Katara's side I feel warmth, and love radiating out from her as if she is the sun. On Ozai's side I felt approval and power, but it was cold and felt so desolate. I stare at both sides, instantly knowing that I could only have one. I smile and know that there is only one possible choice I can make. The Fire Nation, Ozai, duty, my honor, and position be damned. I knew that what I truly wanted was Katara, and she alone was worth more than all the money, power, and acceptance that the Fire Nation offered. I walk over to her side and step in. The scale disappears and I hold Katara. She embraces me back, and after a moment our lips meet. The haze fully disappears and light floods my soul. For the first time in my life, I have no burdens. I am free. I break from the kiss and smile at her. She smiles back and then disappears. I make my decision. I will help Katara and the Avatar bring balance back to the world.

That night I have a strange dream. I see myself on Appa, holding Katara. The Avatar was up front, laughing at something Uncle said, who was sitting right next to him. The Idiot is glowering at Katara and me, well mostly me. There is also a little girl sitting next to the Idiot. She looks bored, but I can feel heat radiating off of her. I smirk, the Idiot has an admirer. Suddenly a massive fleet appears out of nowhere, and a storm of fire balls is launched from the decks. Appa dodges but is forced to land. As soon as we land, the ground opens up and thousands of firebenders swarm over us. They easily overpowered us. I watch as we are 

separated and I then appear in a room with Katara. I look to see that she is battered and bloody. She is chained to a wall, and is only covered in rags. I hear a door opening and turn to watch Zhao walk in. He smirks when he sees Katara and walks over to her. Katara looks up at the noise and immediately shrinks away. Zhao's smirk only widens as he sees this. I watch as Zhao steps up to Katara, and starts caressing her face. The look of lust in his eyes is unmistakable. Murderous rage fills me, and I try to strike out but nothing happens. Seeing how I cannot kill him with my hands, I shout "Zhao, get your hands off of her!" But neither seem to notice or hear me. I am like a ghost. 

Zhao continues to stroke Katara, his hand moving lower and lower each time. Katara cries, and tries to get away, but the chains do not offer her any movement. Zhao seems amused and leans in close, "You are very lovely my dear, even if you are a waterbender. The Fire Lord has promised you to me. It's one of the rewards I get for my victories. I will take you to my home, get you cleaned, and then, my dear, you will be mine." Her eyes widen and she screams.

Mercifully the scene vanishes, only to be replaced by another. I find myself in another room, seeing Uncle being whipped. As the lashes cut into his back, he cries out, but the sound is eerie. The men stop lashing him and one turns him around. When they do I see that Uncle's tongue has been removed. The silence is broken by a malicious voice. "Well I think that is enough of that. Good news _General_ Iroh, the Fire Lord has decided to grant you mercy." Uncle tries to spit at the speaker, but fails. His torturer laughs and continues, "The Fire Lord has decreed that you are no longer to be subjected to the sight of us, or Lady Miranda. So we are going to make sure that you never see us again." The man turns and goes over to a fire, pulling out a metal rod. "You will no longer have to see our charming faces General Iroh. You should 

thank the Fire Lord for his generosity." He and the guards laugh at the sick joke, then he moves forward. 

"No!" I cry and try to stop him, but I am rooted in place. The man walks up to Uncle and grabs his head, plunging the searing rod into Unlce's left eye. 

"ARRAAHHHH!" I hear Uncle roar in pain as the scene fades away. 

"Please stop!" I cry, "Please, whoever is doing this stop!" But my pleas go unanswered. When I look up I see the Avatar chained to two pillars. He is battered and broken. His whole body is covered in scars, many still fresh, but many more old and scabbed over. He looks up and I take a step back, in shock. His eyes, once so full of life, are dead and hollow. The doors open behinds me, and I look over my shoulder to see Ozai standing there. 

Ozai walks forward and stand in front of the Avatar. He suddenly laughs, a sinister sound that chills me to the bone. "You have failed Avatar. I have won. Now there is no one who can stop me. I will take this world and shape it into my own image. I will expand my rule and this world will be but the first. And it is all thanks to you and your failure. Now, let me reward you." Ozai said, as lightening pours out of his hands.

When the lightening hits the Avatar, he lets out a scream that echoes across the entire world. Ozai breaks out into another fit of insane laughter and continues to pour lightening into the Avatar. He then stops and smiles. "That is enough for now. I don't want you too damaged so that Azula can't have her entertainment. Come in Azula, he's all yours." Azula walks in and her eyes lock onto the Avatar. 

She turns and bows to Ozai, "Thank you father." 

Ozai smirks and starts to leave, then stops and turns to face her. "Remember Azula, if you get with child it will be exterminated the moment it is born." 

Azula does not even blink, "Yes father. I understand." 

Ozai nods and leaves, "Well as long as you do. Have fun kids." When the door closes Azula turns and smiles at the Avatar. 

"O how long I have waited for this day." I turn away, not wishing to see what happens next. Fortunately the scene vanishes and is replaced by yet another.

I open my eyes and see the Idiot strapped to a table. The door opens and Ty Lee walks in. "Well hello there cutie, how are you doing?" she asks sweetly, but I sense something is off. The Ty Lee I see in front of me is different from the one I remember. She is no longer the sweet acrobat. Her eyes tell it all. They are cold, just like Azula. 

Sokka just glares at her. "You know perfectly well how I am doing you Fire Nation bitch." I flinch. His tone, it is so cold. It is devoid of the energy I heard at the South Pole and Kyoshi Island. There is only cold hard hatred now. 

Ty Lee smiles and what I first saw in her eyes now fills her face. "Well isn't someone a little grumpy today." Sokka just snorts. She smirks, "Well I have some news that will cheer you up. Azula has finally managed to get my request fulfilled. You're all mine now cutie." Sokka narrows his eyes. Ty Lee continues, "Well you will be mine, once one small matter is taken care of. You see, Fire Lord Ozai has just issued a new decree this morning. You know what it is?" She asks.

Sokka frowns, "No I do not. It probably just another law forcing the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes to bow even further in the dirt, and proclaim the glories of the Fire Nation. Am I right?" he asks scathingly. 

Ty Lee smiles, looking like her mistress for a second. "Why, no silly. The Fire Lord's decree is that there is to be no mixing of Fire Nation blood with water or earth blood. That way, the Fire Nation will remain pure and untainted."

Sokka raises his eyebrow, "And what does that have to do with me?" I suddenly make the connection and shudder. 

Oblivious to me, Ty Lee continues, "Well you see, you belong to me now, and that means I can do whatever I want with you. And all that time chasing you through the Earth Kingdom made me realize just how fine you are. Unfortunately due to the new decree, I can't take the risk of having a child by you. That leaves me in a sort of a bind. How do I make full use of our new relationship, and still keep with the new law?" 

Understanding dawns on Sokka the instant before several soldiers file into the room. "The answers is quite simple, my dear Sokka." Two soldiers start to unclip Sokka's pants. I saw terror flash across Sokka's eyes. "The answer is that I need to make sure one of us can't have children, and since I want to have little ones one day, guess who that leaves." As she finishes speaking, a soldier heats up a dagger and hands it to Ty Lee. "Don't worry, cutie. After you heal, I promise to make it up to you. You can have the top."

I shut my eyes and turn away. Despite whatever I thought of Sokka, I would not wish that on any man. As Sokka's screams fade I find myself in another room.

This room is almost identical to the others. Only this time I see the little girl. She too is chained between two pillars, but is suspended in the air. I look down and see the reason why; her feet have been cut off. The girl looks up, almost as if she could see me. But that is impossible, her irises are covered; she is blind. A door opens and the girl turns to the sound. I pale as I see who enters. It is Lady Miranda. I shudder just at the sight of her. Out of all Ozai's torturers, she is the most efficient. Not only does she punish the body, but the mind as well. Though I have never met the blind girl before, a wave of pity surges through me for her.

Miranda smiles that small smile of hers. Had I not known her, I would have though she was attractive. But she is just as evil as Ozai. "Why my dear, how are you today?" The girl just closes her eyes. Miranda doesn't even break stride, "You know that boy has been given over to Ty Lee today, don't you?" The girl shakes a little but then stops. Miranda smirks, having found her avenue of attack. "You do know that Ty Lee has always fancied him. She was so excited when you all were captured. Ty Lee has been practically kissing Princess Azula's feet so that Princess Azula will convince the Fire Lord to give the boy to her. Of course there is also the new law to consider." Miranda pauses thoughtfully. 

The girl takes the bait, "What law is that, Silky?" 

Miranda smiles and steps over to her. "Why the law that states Fire Nation blood can not mix with earth or water blood. When she heard the law, Ty Lee looked sad for a moment, but then she perked up. I bet if you can listen carefully you can hear the boy's screams as he is, how should I put this, snipped." Miranda laughs and I can see rage manifest itself in the girl.

The girl tried to jump at Miranda, to bite her. But the chains held her in place and all she did was move a little. This action caused Miranda to smirk. "My, my, you are feisty. I think I will wait a few years, than ask the Fire Lord for you. Spirits knows, he owes me at least that." 

The girl stops struggling and starts to shake. "What do you mean, beg the Fire Lord for me?"

Miranda grins, and lays a soft kiss of the girl's lips. "Why me dear Toph, I want you. Of course not now, but later. I will make sure that no one spoils you before I can." The girl, Toph, lost her fear and started shouting, cursing, and insulting every step of Miranda's family tree. Miranda just smiles and moves away. "You will come to think differently in the future. And I can promise you one thing." Miranda walked partly out of the door, and then spoke, "I will make you forget all about that boy." Miranda then closes the door, and Toph cries her heart out. 

I felt my heart break for her, and I try to move forward, but I am relocated again. The first thing I notice is the smell. Something is cooking. I look around and gasp as I see what is rotating over the fire. That little lemur that was with the Avatar on Kyoshi Island is on a stick, being rotated over a fire. I almost puke right then, but I hold it. When I regain myself I see two men sitting down, one rotating the lemur, the other talking. "I hear the lemurs are pretty good. I can't wait to try it." 

The second man nods and stops rotating the carcass. He reaches up and grabs a slab of meat, and eats it. I turn away and the scene fades. Leaving the room I watch as events unfold before me at a faster pace. I see Appa being broken and sold to the circus. I see myself on the executioner's block. I see the ax descend, and my head rolling away. Then I see Zulor, fighting with Phantom Pain, but he is eventually killed by Fire Nation soldiers. After witnessing his 

death, I am lifted into the sky. I see a fleet attacking the North Pole. Then the sky turns red and the Water Tribe is defeated. I then see the walls of Ba Sing Se crumble. All the while I hear the maniacal laughter of Ozai as the world burns. At the end I hear a voice, "Don't do it Prince Zuko! Do not openly join the Avatar!" I awoke, that last sentence still echoing in my ear. 

I felt the next day pass by in a haze. The dream was the sole thing that occupied my mind. In the morning I got up and barely managed to get my clothes on. Fortunately Lieutenant Jee came down to my quarters to speak with me. After Kyoshi Island, Jee and I had struck up a friendship. He offered me advice and proved himself a good listener. He knocked on the door and I opened it. He immediately noticed that I was not all there and told me to take the day off. I simply nodded and went back to bed, the memory of last night haunting me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first night I received more dreams. It was always the same in the beginning. Katara and I were always cuddling, hugging, kissing, or just standing together. Then all hell broke loose. We were captured and tortured. I then saw the destruction of the Water Tribe, and then the Earth Kingdom. There were variations on how it was done, but the results were always the same. The sky turned red, and the world burned. I then saw Ozai grow and encompass the whole world. The world darkened and disappeared. Ozai then reached out and the stars faded. Eventually there was only him. After the images faded, I always heard, what I had come to call the Voice, pleading with me not to join the Avatar, at least not openly. The last dream was by far the strangest but was the most enlightening. 

After the usual opening scenes, something different happened; the Voice actually interacted with me. "Please Prince Zuko, I beg you, do not join Avatar Aang." 

I look around, but see nothing. Tired of the restless nights, I speak to the Voice, "Who are you? And why are you showing me these things?" 

The reply was cryptic, "In time you will know me, as I know you. I show you these things because this is what will happen if you join the Avatar. You and your friends will be hunted down and captured. The war will continue and the other nations will fall." 

I glare at the darkness, "So what do you want me to do! Just keep hunting the Avatar?" 

"What I want you to do is wait and listen. You could learn a thing or two from true earthbenders, Prince Zuko. Your decision to join the Avatar is not incorrect. It was what allowed me to speak to you. What I'm saying is that to openly join him would bring untold death to the world. What you should do is keep the appearance of a loyal banished Prince, who only wants to return home, until the time is right." 

I sigh. This Voice is infuriating, but Uncle is always going on about how learning about the other bending arts will help my own. So maybe there is some truth to what this Voice is saying. "So how do I know when the right time is?" 

Even though I could not see it, my response obviously pleases the Voice. "You will know, Prince Zuko. You will continue to have dreams like the ones of the past few days. They will let you know what is to come and how best to use it to your advantage. In addition I will be in contact with you." 

I sigh, "Fine. But what about Katara? Do these dreams mean that I should not act on my feelings for her?" 

"Of course not. The dreams mean you should not join the Avatar yet. It doesn't mean you can't pursue a relationship." The Voice sighs and starts to fade, "I must leave for now, Prince Zuko. Continue with your quest and do what you feel is right. Everything will work out if you do." With that the Voice vanishes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Following my dreams and conversation with the Voice, I rededicated myself to finding Katara, and the Avatar. I eventually tracked them to a floating prison. There had just been a prison break, and a Fire Navy Commander had come to take command of the situation. Though I had been banished by my father, many of the Admirals, Generals, and soldiers respected me. The exceptions were my father's command staff, and of course, that black hearted Zhao.

As I step aboard, the Commander made a point to greet me personally. He bows, "Greetings Prince Zuko, I am Commander Lee. I apologize for the state of the dock. There was just a prison riot and all of the earthbenders escaped." I pause and hold out my hand. Commander Lee appears to be an honorable man, and I believe that he might be just the man I need. He looks at my out stretched hand, the shock clearly etched on his face, but took it. 

I gaze into his eyes, "There is nothing to apologize for Commander. It was not your fault. I would think that the warden would be more responsible for the state of the dock then you. Now do you have any information on whether or not the earthbenders had any help in escaping?" 

Commander Lee nods and motions me over to a chained man. "This was the warden. He was a cruel and sadistic administrator. He is also in my opinion quite incompetent. The prisoners were able to escape because he left all the boats' engines running and easily accessible to the walkways that connected the prison yard with the dock." 

At this the warden tries to defend himself, "Bu-But my Prince..." 

"Silence!" I yell. Commander Lee is right; the man is incompetent and a coward. I turn to Commander Lee, "Aside from the fool here." 

"Well sir, there was a waterbender who motivated the prisoner to revolt, and the Avatar was here as well." 

I nod and look over at the warden. "Throw this scum in the brig. And I would like to speak with you on a matter after I have a chance to search the prison yard. Could you meet me in thirty minutes?" 

Commander Lee nods and motions for two guards to take the ex-warden to the cells. I walk away and enter the prison yard. "Zuko, the key too many roads lies on the ruins of fools." The Voice whispered in my ear. I glare at the sky and sigh, _'Yep, Uncle would have a blast with this voice.'_ I walk over to where the riot originated and look down. I gasp at what I find. 

"It's Katara's necklace," I whisper. I pick it up and gaze at it. _'Perhaps you will be helpful after all,'_ I think to the Voice. The Voice remains silent. I pocked the necklace and go find Commander Lee.

I see him direting the clean up effort. "Commander," I call.

He turns and walks over to me, "Prince Zuko, you told me you wanted to speak with me. May I ask what it is about?" 

I smile, "Tell me, what are your feeling on the war?" I spend the rest of the day speaking with Commander Lee and laying the foundations for my father's demise. 

At the end of the day, I return to the Redemption. Commander Lee had been very enthusiastic about my proposal. He told me that many solider and commanders were tired of the war and wanted nothing more than for it to end. He agreed to help me and assured me that he would see to his part. I smile as I strip down to my undergarments. Today had been a very productive day. Not only had I found an ally in the mainstay military, but I had also found Katara's necklace. That would be very useful in building a relationship with her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General POV

The shouts and sounds of battle raged over the iceberg. Zulor had managed to track down Pakota to his new base. It had taken a few days, but he was finally able to launch his attack. Phantom Pain had managed to catch the Genoharadan by surprise, but even then it was a close fight. Both groups consisted of the top elite of their lands and both badly desired to see the other's destruction. 

In the mist of the chaos, Zulor had managed to find and then lose Pakota. Zulor had been fighting with him, when suddenly the ice cracked and Zulor fell through. He landed on his feet and scanned the area. He had fallen into an unoccupied ice cavern. Zulor walks over to the 

walls and felt them. They were smooth. It would be difficult to get out of here, but Zulor knew he could manage. 

He was about to start melting holes in the ice when he felt a presence fill the room. Zulor spun around and drew his swords. He gazed over the room and saw nothing. Then he heard the tiniest voice, "Zulor, Zulor." Zulor sheathed his swords and calmed himself. He stretched out with his senses and immediately recoiled when he "saw" the presence in the room. It was so bright, so full of life and power. 

Zulor belatedly realized what it was and dropped down onto one knee, bowing his head. "Overlord, I hear you. I await your command." Suddenly fire erupted from the ice and the cavern became very hot. But the ice walls did not melt and Zulor did not even flinch. After a second, a figure appears. "Darth Zulor, I was wondering when you were going to notice me." The figure says humorously. 

Zulor bows even deeper, "Forgive me Overlord. No one has felt your presence in over a hundred years. But that is no excuse. I offer myself to your judgment for my lack of perception." Zulor prostrates himself on the floor and waits for the figure response. 

Zulor's heart started beating again when the figure laughs, such a warm and gentle sound. "You have spent far too much time in Ozai's presence. I am not the cruel taskmaster that he is. You have done nothing wrong. Rise, Darth Zulor." 

Zulor rises and looks at the figure, "My Lord, if I may? Why have you reappeared? Especially after all these years?" 

The figure smiles and fire materializes in front of him. "I have appeared because it is time for my heir to be chosen. He needs instruction, and more importantly stability." The flame takes the shape of Zuko. 

"Zuko!" Zulor blurts out. "So I was right. I knew it. He is the One!"

"Yes, he is the One. He is my heir and the one who will lead both the Sith and the Fire Nation out of this dark age. But he will not do this alone. I have a task for you Lord Zulor." Zulor nods and stands at attention.

"I am ready my Lord."

The figure nods and speaks, "You will go back to the capital and inform the Darthia of this news. Tell him that he is to begin the mobilization of our resources. Zuko will need them when he assumes command."

Zulor nods. "At once my Lord. Tell me, how long before Zuko is ready to assume the mantle?" 

The figure smiles and starts to vanish, "Soon, very soon. Be prepared. The resurrection of the new Sith'ari and the other Elemental Lords is nigh." 

As the figure vanishes Zulor stands there, soaking it all in. Suddenly the roof explodes and Phantom Pain commandos rope down, Sion in the lead. "My Lord, there you are." He pauses when he sees Zulor's dazed expression. "Is something wrong?" 

This snaps Zulor out of his thoughts. He instantly assumes command. "Sion, where are the Genoharadan?" 

Sion reports, "They have fled. There are no casualties on our side, and I don't know how many hits they took. I have prepared the Eternal Flame to depart; we can leave as soon as you cross the gain plank. We will chase them down, and finish them off." 

Zulor shakes his head, "Belay that order. Sion, I want us back in Ziost as soon as possible. I must speak with the Darthia immediately. Men, what are you standing around for, get back to the Eternal Flame, DOUBLE TIME IT!" The men snap to attention and climb the ropes. In a second, Sion is alone with Zulor. 

"My Lord, I thought that our mission was to destroy the Genoharadan. Why are returning to Ziost?" 

Zulor pauses and explains to his second, "Because we have a new mission, from a higher authority."

Sion blinks and states, "But the only higher authority then the Fire Lord is the…" He stopped, comprehension dawning as he realized what Zulor has just said.

Zulor smiles, "Exactly. Our orders come directly from the Sith'ari. Now let's go." Zulor then climb a robe, escaping from the icy cavern. A moment later, Sion follows, a huge grin plastered to his face.

* * *

**Finally the plot is starting to thicken. Now you all know that the Sith are alive. And who is the Voice/****Sith'ari? Well you have to continue reading to find out.**** I also have a challenge for my readers. Be the first to tell me who you think the Darthia is and I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Oh and this is my first time writing **

**Poll**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 1**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Castle Anthrax: Thank you. I wanted to give a little background on Zuko's relationship with Zulor. I also wanted to show that Azula was not always a manipulative person. She has her moments.**

**ML7: Thank you. I fretted that the fight scenes might be too sparse. Keep up the input.**

**Black Demon Cat: Thank you. I plan to keep most of the story in Zuko's POV, but Katara will have a chapter or two to herself, especially later on. **

**Till next time, **

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**_


	5. Exposed Truths

**Disclaimer: Avatar and everything is not mine. I just play around with it. Though if I did, Zutara would happen in Book One, Suki would be in love with another, Toph and Sokka would hook up around Serpant's Pass, and Aang would lose some of that sweetness and get it on with Azula. **

**To all my readers, I have had a blast writing this. Things have gone so much better then I had thought. Thanks for all the support. I am sorry that there has been little Zutara moments up until now. I had to get Zuko's transformation out of the way. But I promise that the next chapter will have a very long, and very delicious Zutara romance. Special thanks to my beta, Akkaari. Your help is always appreciated. Well enjoy, and please review. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Five – Exposed Truths **

**Zuko's POV**

Leaving the prison I continue to sail north. After a week we start to run low on supplies and we docked at a small port city to resupply. I left Jee to this task, and went out into the city to collect intelligence. Uncle said something about wanting to go to hot springs or something. I shrugged, "Fine, whatever you want to do. Just be back in three hours." Uncle smiles and claps his hand like a child, and then runs off. I stare after him, rubbing my eyes. Shaking my head I turn and start gathering information. 

Three hours later I find Uncle at a spring. "Uncle what are you still doing here. It is time to go." 

Uncle merely stretches and yawns. "My, Prince Zuko, you startled me. Has it really been three hours. My, time flies when you are enjoying yourself. Why don't you come and join me. The temperature is just right. You should take a few minute and relax."

In the week since my declaration, and conversion, I had been calmer and more at peace then I had in the last eight years. Even so, I never wanted to share any type of water with Uncle, especially when he is wearing nothing. 

"Uncle, I do not have time to relax. And even if I did, and wanted to, I would not do it in a hot spring, with you. No offense."

Uncle yawns again, "None taken. But really you should reconsider. Even though you have been acting calmer the past week, it never hurts to take a break." 

I narrow my eyes. _'I wonder if Uncle suspects anything.'_ "No Uncle. We need to go. I have a lead on the Avatar's location. I do not want to lose. Now get up and get dressed."

Uncle sighs and starts to stand. I quickly cover my eyes, almost blinded by the horrifying sight of Uncle, naked. "Uhh, argg, gross. Uncle never mind. Take a few minutes and finish up. One second thought, take another half hour if you need to. Just whatever you do, don't stand up." 

Uncle laughs as he sits down. "I knew that would work on you. I will be back in a half an hour." 

I sigh, "Good." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the deck of the Redemption, looking out toward the oceans. I think of Katara and smile. I take out the necklace, rubbing the markings with my thumb. _'Soon I will find you and get you alone. I then will prove myself. I just hope that you do not turn me away. But even if you do I will not stop. I will chase you until you see.' _I turn my head to look at the sun. I sigh. It has been several hours. I put the necklace back in my pocket and get up to find Jee. I find him supervising the loading of supplies on the dock. "Jee, I am going to get Uncle. Please make sure the crew does not cause any trouble." 

Jee nods, "Sure thing Zuko. Just be careful, I hear that there are earthbenders in the area. Might I suggest that you take some men with you?" 

I nod, "Alright. Thanks for the warning." I walk to the stables and have Ursa saddled. When she is ready, I ride out to find several men waiting. I smile, _'Jee, I am so glad to have you on my crew.'_ They mount their own rides, and we take off. 

It was twilight by the time we made it to the hot spring. Uncle was not anywhere in sight. I scan the area, my blood freezing when I see the main hot spring. 

"Sir, perhaps he left and went back to the town to do some last minute shopping. You know how much he likes to shop." One of my men offered.

I shake my head and point to the rocks. "Those rocks were not there when I was last here."

"Well, maybe it was a landslide, sir?"

I growled angrily. "Land does not slide uphill. There is only one explanation; my Uncle has been captured by earthbenders. Arrahhh!" I yell and spew fire from my mouth. The men take a step back. "You," I point to one, "head back to the Redemption and warn Jee. Tell him to get everyone on board in case there is a surprise attack. The rest of you, split up. If it is just a small squad then they will waste no time evacuating from the area. But they most likely are moving slower now, due their prisoner. Find him." I order and the men take off jumping on their Komodo Rhinos and leaving. I run over to Ursa and quickly mount her. 

Throughout the night and into the next day I rode, in search of Uncle. In the morning I found one of his sandals on a road leading east. So I followed the road. It was later that day when I hear a sound and look up. The Avatar's flying Bison! I take out my spyglass and take a closer look. My eyes widen when I see that Katara is riding Appa alone. I start to turn Ursa, but then remember Uncle. I look down the road, and back to Katara. I frown and sigh, "Uncle, you had better be in mortal danger when I find you or I will destroy all your tea." I urge Ursa on, following the road.

A few hours later I see several Ostrich horses grazing off to the side of the road. I dismount Ursa and see Earth Kingdom soldiers lift a boulder out of the ground and position it over Uncle. Cursing, I sprint forward, and launch a flying kick at the boulder. The impacts sends it off course, and instead of crushing Uncle's hands, it merely falls off to the side. I land and send a quick smirk to the commander, before spinning around and crushing the chains holding Uncle's hands down.

Uncle stands up, and takes hold of the chains. "I am impressed Prince Zuko. Your form has improved greatly."

I hold my hands up and put my back to Uncle's, "I learned only from the best."

The Commander frowns, "You should surrender. You have no hope of winning. There are five of us and only two of you. You are outnumbered and surrounded by our element. You can't win." The Commander speaks, smugly. 

Uncle snorts, "All of what you have just said is true. But I seem to remember a battle that was fought not long ago. It was at the battle of Asaka that the 501st Legion not only survived, but slaughtered an army of earthbenders and waterbenders that outnumbered them three to one and that fought under a full moon. You may have numbers, but you are hopelessly outclassed."

The Commander growls, and launches several boulders at us, as do his men. Uncle and I split up and attack. I dodge the boulders, and move toward one soldier. He bends a rock into the air and was preparing to launch it at me, when I drop down, and bend a fire blast at his feet. He lost his balance and the rock fell on him. I turn and dodge another attack, spinning and facing the second bender. He glares at me and tries to pin me by destabilizing the ground under my feet. I leap away. He growls and launches more rocks at me. I smirk as I move closer. Before he realizes what has happened, I have gotten under his guard and brought my fist up, connecting with his chin. I blast fire in his face knocking him back and rendering him unconscious. 

I move away from the fallen solider and smile when I see that Uncle has taken down the two others. Now it is just us and the commander. The commander frowns and the earth around him envelops him. He concentrates and it hardens and becomes a sleek suit of armor. 

Uncle whistles, "That is an impressive technique." I shake my head, and bend several streams of fire at the Commander. He moves with surprising speed and dodges them. Uncle 

brings up his whips and strikes out at the Commander. But his suit absorbs the damage and he sends a counterattack, destroying the chains. Uncle smiles and I know that is what he wanted. He looks at me and I understand. I launch several more blast at the Commander. The Commander blocks them with an earth shield and stomps the ground. The shockwave knocks me off my feet and suddenly the Commander is right on top of me. A dagger formed at the tip of his right hand. 

He smirks, "Surrender."

I smirk back and bend fire out of my feet, propelling me back, "Never. NOW UNCLE!" The commander turns just in time to see the lightening as it hits him, breaking his armor and sending him flying back. When he lands he is knocked out, but does not suffer any permanent injury. The armor took most of the force.

Uncle walks over to me, smiling. "You did a very good job of distracting him my nephew. You have become quite the skilled fighter." 

I smile and pat Uncle's shoulder. "Thank you. Now put some clothes on. And if you ever do this again I will destroy all your tea." I half-heartily threaten him. He smiles and strips the earth soldiers of their uniforms. I whistle, and Ursa walks over, having spent the fight grazing with the Ostrich Horses. I got on and so did Uncle. Then we make our way back to the area where I saw Appa. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having secured Uncle's freedom, we enter the village near where I saw Katara fly in. I walk to the nearest building and see a man walking out. I walk up to him as he turns around. He startles at my sudden appearance and I grab his shoulders. "Going somewhere? Let's talk." Then I push him back into the building. He falls on the floor and I loom over him. I light my hand on fire and begin to interrogate him, "I'm only going to ask you this once. Answer me truthfully and I will leave. Where is the Avatar?" The man stare at my hand and then out at his village. I noticed the damage when I came into town. 

He gulps, and whispers softly, "The Avatar has gone to Crescent Island. Forgive me Aang." I look at him then turn and leave. 

I mount Ursa and ride off. Uncle looks at me, "That was quick. I did not even have time to dismount. So where is the Avatar?" 

I urge Ursa faster, knowing that I would need all the speed she has. A moment passes before I answer him, knowing that he would not take it well. "They are on their way to Crescent Island." As expected, Uncle explodes.

"WHAT! What do you mean they are going to Crescent Island? Please tell me that you aren't going after him Prince Zuko." I say nothing. 

"Zuko, you have been banished from the Fire Nation. Banished! If you follow the Avatar and get intercepted, there's nothing I can do. Please give up you quest for the Avatar. It's not worth your life," Uncle pleas with me.

I turn my head slightly, "And risk some other catching him? No! I must capture him. We will simply have to be creative."

Uncle groans, but offers no reply. The rest of the trip is made in silence. Twenty minutes later we make it back to the Redemption. I lead Ursa to the stables and hand her over. Then I make my way to the bridge. "Jee, have all search and rescue parties reported back?" 

Jee nods, "Yes Prince Zuko, all the men are present and accounted for."

I nod, "Good. Now cast off. Helmsman, our destination is Crescent Island. I want all available power diverted to the engines. As of this moment, I wanted us gone ten minutes ago, now move!" Everyone jumps at my command and the Redemption set sail five minutes later. 

Several hours later Katara and the Avatar came into sight. I smile. Now it is time to have a little demonstration for the crew. During the time between our departure and sighting Appa, I had slightly tweaked the settings of the catapult. It would miss Appa, unless the Avatar purposely flew into its path. The best part is the crew will suspect nothing. All of my adjustments are very common on these old style catapults. My deception will be reinforced and Katara will remain safe. A perfect plan.

Until the blockade became a factor. While I missed on purpose, the Fleet gave Katara and the Avatar no such leniency. It was here that the Avatar proved his skill with Appa. I admit that I was surprised at the agility that the Bison demonstrated. Despite the barrage of fireballs, they managed to get through untouched. 

The same could not be said for the Redemption. We took a hit to the engines. The helmsman yelled that we need to stop. "No, run the blockade! We can't afford to lose them now!" The helmsman complies and pushed the Redemption forward. For a moment, I think we will crash with the larger blockade ships. But at the last instance, they stop and we glide through; into the Fire Nation. As we passed, I stare up into Commander Zhao's smug face.

Uncle just stares at me, exasperated. "Prince Zuko, why do you insist on doing these foolish and reckless things? Did you not even think this through? Zhao has only to follow this ship, which by the way can't outrun a pregnant turtle-seal now, and he will have both you and the Avatar." 

I did not need Uncle to point out the obvious. I sigh, smoke escaping from my nostrils, "I _know_ that Uncle. That is why I will take the Vao and follow the Avatar. You meanwhile will take the Redemption and head north. The smoke trail will give me cover and I will be able to slip through undetected. Zhao will follow the Redemption, allowing me to capture the Avatar and bring him back to father." I had not yet told Uncle about my dreams or my decisions. I plan on telling him later. 

Uncle just sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

After leaving the Redemption, I steam toward Crescent Island. When I land on the island, I immediately went to the top of the tower. Years ago, I had been shown the plans of the Temple. The one thing I remember was the location of Roku's chamber. That was the most likely place for the Avatar to be. 

As I bound up the last flight of stairs, I see the Avatar and his friends hiding behind some columns. I then see the Fire Sages firebend into five slots in a door. I move forward and grab the Avatar from behind. The door opens and I heard one of the Fire Sages cry, "It's the Avatar's Lemur! We've been tricked!" 

With that there was some scuffling, and then I heard Katara scream, "Aang go!" At this point I step out from behind the pillar. "He's not going anywhere." I said. 

"Zuko," Katara and the Idiot gasp. With their attention distracted, the Fire Sages escape from their grasp and bind them, along with the traitorous Fire Sage. 

"Close the doors, quickly!" I order. As I lead the Avatar to the stairs, the Voice speaks again. "Prince Zuko, it's in your best interest to allow the Avatar into that room." I sigh and loosen my grip on the Avatar. The Avatar, sensing his chance, jumps in the air behind me then launches an air wave that sent me flying forward, straight down the flight of stairs. 

I groaned, and got up just in time to see the Avatar fly through the doorway, an instant before it slammed closed. As soon as it was shut, a brilliant, blinding light emanates from the other side. When everyone was chained to a column, the Fire Sages and I line up and firebend into the dragon heads that locked the door; but nothing happened. The Head Sage frowns, "Avatar Roku does not wish us to disturb them. We have been locked out." 

I look over at the traitorous Fire Sage. "Bring him over here." I command. The Sages comply and I begin to question him. "Why did you help the Avatar?" 

He spoke with a quiet dignity that almost moved me to tears. "Once long ago, the Sages ruled this nation. We did not make war, or harm others. We did what was right. We lost that power, but we were given a new task; to serve the Avatar. My grandfather served Avatar Roku. It was his duty and he did it gladly. It is also my duty. To serve and protect the Avatar, not the Fire Lord. It was the duty of all the sages. It is still our duty"

Unfortunately I did not have a chance to reply, as Commander Zhao walks though the entrance. "What a stirring speech. I must say I have not heard such treacherous words, since… well since Prince Zuko himself actually. I'm sure that the Fire Lord will understand your sentiments, Fire Sage. Perhaps if you repeat what you just said, he will only burn you alive, 

instead of giving you to Lady Miranda." Zhao pauses and looks over at me, grinning like the hyena-cat that ate the fish. "And as for you Prince Zuko, well that really was a good try. I'm sure that it would have worked, eventually. Perhaps against some third rate Earth Kingdom Naval Commander. But I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think of a variation of the tactic as you rot in royal dungeon."

With that one of Zhao's firebenders comes up behind me and grabs my wrist. I can't help but growl out a defiant comment, "It's too late Zhao. The Avatar has already gone in, and the doors are locked."

Zhao merely smirks at my comment, and speaks as though talking to a two year old. "Prince Zuko, I'll speak slowly so that you can understand. He can't stay in there forever. He has to come out eventually." Zhao motions to his soldiers and they tie me up to a column.

While we waited, Zhao could not help but gloat. "When the Avatar comes out we will overwhelm him and I will finally capture him. He will make an excellent gift to His Majesty. The Fire Lord will also be delighted to see you again, _Prince_ Zuko." Zhao sneered. The word prince was filled with so much sarcasm and contempt that it was nauseating to hear. Zhao continued, "As for the others, well we always need new workmen for the mines. And I have been thinking about taking a new personal slave. This young girl seems pretty enough. Who knows? She might actually provide me a good time on the long lonely nights at sea."

Katara visibly pales at his words and tries to shrink away from Zhao. The Idiot looks like he is physically going to be sick. The rebel Fire Sage has a look of pure disgust. Several of Zhao's men sway nervously, not liking the position that they find themselves in. All their responses pale in comparison to mine. "Zhao, you colonial bred bottom feeder, bastard! Do not 

even think about touching her or I will personally deliver you to the deepest, darkest hole that hell has to offer!" I rage. 

Katara looks over at me, surprised at my outburst. All others in the room have mirror images, except for Zhao. He smirks and looks over at me, my insult rolling off of him. "Why Prince Zuko, I did not know you cared so much for water tribe peasants. Or is it that you have your own designs for the little wench?"

"Shut Up! She is not a wench. She has more worth then you could ever hope of achieving, Zhao!" I yell as I try to get free of my bonds so that I could tear Zhao's tongue from his mouth. Katara meanwhile is blushing, and the Idiot is glaring at me. 

Zhao opens his mouth to respond, but leapt back with a curse as I inhaled deeply and breathed a stream of fire at him. Before I could gather myself, he stepped forward and struck me round the face, and then in the stomach, making me gasp for breath. My jaw burned, feeling as though Zhao had set the other side of my face on fire, which he thankfully hadn't. I heard Katara gasp as Zhao stepped back, smirking again. 

"When the door opens, unleash all of your firepower!" he ordered his waiting firebenders. He looked around as the doors to Roku's Chambers glowed around the edges, and then start to open. Smirking, Zhao shifts his attention away from me and to the Avatar. "Alright men, let him have it!" Zhao cried as he and the soldiers let out a stream of fire. 

"No!" Katara cried as the flames raced toward the Avatar. But the Flames never touched him. Instead of the scrawny twelve year old boy, there stood Avatar Roku. Moving his arms in a fashion similar to water bending movements, Avatar Roku sent the flames streaming back toward us. Surprisingly, the flames did not burn any of us, it just destroyed the chains. 

Before I can escape I hear the Voice, "Prince Zuko, Fire Sage Shyu is still loyal to the Avatar, if you intend to help him, it might be a good idea to rescue Shyu" I sigh and see Shyu running toward an exit. I run over to him and grab him. By this time the whole building is coming down, so I have to yell to be heard. "Shyu, if you wish to serve the Avatar, come with me." He looks at me skeptically. I growl, "Zhao will give you over to the Fire Lord, who will give you over to Miranda. Do you know what she does to men under her care?" Apparently he did because he paled and moved his legs together. Good, the man was terrified. "Well if you still harbor any hope for children, come with me." I turn and start running to the exit. I soon hear labored breathing and know that Shyu is with me. 

Together we make it to the Vao. Just as we cast off we see the temple disappear into the lava. As we pushed into the open ocean, I look back and I see Appa flying away. Sighing, I plot a course back to the Redemption. _'Yet another chance to talk to her lost. Perhaps next time.'_ I thought as my little boat steamed away from Crescent Island.

With our course set I turned my attention back to Shyu. He is sitting, lost in thought, staring over the ocean. He looks like he is having a mental conversation with someone, and I wonder whether the Voice actually talks to anyone else, or if it is just to me. After a moment I get tired and snap my fingers. Shyu jumps and stares up at me, looking like he has just seen the Avatar or the Fire Lord. 

When I see that I have his attention I begin, "Alright Shyu, tell me, did you mean what you said back there." Shyu nods and I continue. "Good. Very good. Now tell me what do plan on doing now?"

Shyu shrugs, "I do not know. I thought that I would be a prisoner of the Fire Nation by now, or dead. But somehow I get the feeling that I am not quite a prisoner." He looks at me with questioning eyes. 

I nod, "Yes, I have no intention of taking you prisoner, or of giving you to the Fire Nation." 

Shyu looks at me, "Then what do you plan on doing?" 

I smile and outline the same plan I had given to Commander Lee. At the end Shyu nods and looks me square in the eye. "I think that you are a very honorable man, Prince Zuko. This is possibly the best news I have heard in all my life. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Good. Once we rendezvous with the Redemption I will outfit you with money and a new identity. Then you will make your way to the capital. Commander Lee will be your contact. He will supply you with more information." I say as I hand Shyu a piece of paper. "Commander Lee will send you where your skills are best suited." 

Shyu nods. I look over to see the Redemption in the distance. I smile. More and more people were flocking to my side. Perhaps this is not such a suicide mission after all. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

The cliffs appeared suddenly out of the fog. Their charred appearance left many shaking the first time they saw it. But Zulor and the rest of Phantom Pain did not flinch. The cliffs were a welcome sight. It was here that the Sith had reforged themselves after the death of the Sithari. 

Here, in a place of darkness and evil to the rest of Fire Nation, was Ziost. When the Sith had first come, they had to contend with the malevolent ghost that haunted the Island. At the time, the Darthia was one of the few who could battle the ghost, and live. He taught his knowledge to other Sith, and over the span of a decade, the island had been conquered. Most ghosts went on to the Spirit World after being calmed. But a few had to be forced out. Every now and again a ghost would show up and cause a little trouble, but then would be banished. The current Darthia had a way to permanently seal the ghosts, but didn't. The ghost's appearance continued to fuel fear and terror to the outside world. As a result, no one ever came. 

The Eternal Flame docked alongside several other Fire Navy vessels, some Earth Kingdom ships, and a few Water Tribe vessels. Zulor strode out and left Sion to deal with the dock officials. He made his way over to the center of the city. Many Sith recognized him, and bowed. He quickly returned the gesture but did not stop. 

When he entered the Palace grounds he was stopped by elite members of the 501st. "Halt." The senior of the two commanded. "State your purpose here, Lord Zulor." 

Zulor rolls his eyes, and pushes past them, "I do not have time to deal with the likes of you. I have important news for the Darthia." He starts to walk forward, but the two draw their swords and move infront of him.

Zulor raises his eyebrow at the two. "Do not think for a second, that you can just waltz in here and have a meeting with the Darthia, Lord Zulor." The first guard spat. "You may be the youngest Darth in existence, but that does not grant you the right to see the Darthia without even requesting a meeting. Either you leave and appeal for an audience with our Lord with respect or I will personally humble you here and now." 

Zulor sighs, and draws his own swords. "Do you honestly believe that I am that arrogant? If it was anything else I would go and do as you say. But the information I have is world shattering. The Darthia must hear this, _now_. If you want to stand in my way, so be it." Suddenly the air is flooded with electricity. Zulor drops into a fightening stance and starts to strike, when a fire blast lands in between them. The trio looked up to see a tall figure floating down to them. 

The figure lands, and glares at the lead soldier. "Patrick, Zulor is not responsible for Lenore's death. He is not his father. Stop trying to pick a fight. Zulor would not barge in here if he did not have a very good reason. I will take him to see my father. Continue your duties." 

Patrick bows, "Yes my lord." He and the other sheath their swords and return to the gate. The figure just shakes his head, as Zulor sheaths his own swords. "I apologize Darth Zulor. Patrick just lost his wife. He is lashing out at anyone he can. But he will come around eventually."

Zulor bows to the figure, "That is alright my lord."

The figure smiles and walks into the palace, Zulor following. "So what is this news that would prompt you to barge right in here, and almost fight two of my father's guards? Must be pretty important." 

Zulor nods, "Yes it is. But if you don't mind, I would rather only have to explain this once." The figure nods and they continue on. After a few minutes they reached the throne room. The figure motions for Zulor to remain, and he walks in. A minute later he comes back out, "My father will see you now." 

Zulor walks in and sees another figure seated on one of the thrones. He walks over and bows, "Darthia Vader, I am yours to command." 

Vader smiles, "Rise Darth Zulor. I must say I am intrigued. Anakin said that what you had was important. Important enough to almost engage Patrik in order to get to me." Vader pauses, "Tell me what is it?" 

Zulor smiles and speaks, "It is the most glorious of news my Lord. The Sithari has returned." 

Sileince reigned in the room. "Wh, what did you say?" Vader stammers. 

Zulor's smile only grows, "The Sithari has returned. I was contacted in the South Pole by our previous Overlord. He told me that Prince Zuko is the new Sithari, and that we are to begin the mobilization of our resources." Vader was lost for words, so his son steps in.

"You are sure Zulor? You are positive." Anakin asks. 

Zulor only nods this time. Vader and Anakin look at each other, and then embrace, pounding each other on the back. "I thought that this day would never come." Vader whispered, tears streaming down his eyes. He breaks from his son, and rings a bell. Instantly an Admiral walked in, "Yes my Lord?" 

Vader wasted no times on pleasantries, "Piett, I want you to begin the mobilization of our forces immediately. Send messenger hawks to the Mechanist. Tell him that I will double his payment if he can complete the items by the Day of Black Sun."

Piet nods and moves away. Vader smiles and turns to Zulor. "Well it appears that the Sithari has chosen you to be his representative. As of this moment, you are immediately promoted to my council."

Zulor just stood there, stunned. "I, I don't know what to say."  
Vader smiles and grasps his hand. "Nothing is required. Welcome to the new world, my friend, and the end of the old order. A new age has begun…"

* * *

**Chapter Five is done and I am working on the next. Did I surprise anyone with the Darthia? There might be more appearances from other Sith, but I have not decided who. Send in your opinions on who you think I should bring in. **

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 1**

**Reply to the Reviewers**

**ML7: Thank you. Don't worry, the dreams are just a vision of the worse case scenario. They would only happen if Zuko joined the Avatar now.**

**AvatarAiris: Glad you enjoyed them. But those are going to be the last of their kind. I am not going over T rating, and any future romantic scene will at most be heavy makeout. I do not believe that I could write anything of the M rating very well.**


	6. Midnight Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to someone else. Sobs.**

**At long last, the moment you all have been waiting for, the first major Zutara moment. Sing the Halleluiah Chorus. Since this is the romance chapter I will let you all in on a little secret. When I first started watching the show, I despised Zutara with a passion. I was all for Kataang. But then Aang goes and kisses Katara, then they don't even talk about it in WAT. Idiot! So I jumped ships and now promote Zutara. Anyway, enjoy and review. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Six – Midnight Romance **

**Zuko's POV**

"Arrhhh!" I bellow as white hot flames spew from my mouth. Sometimes I really just wanted to throw Uncle, his stupid Pai Sho set, and his Agni forsaken Tea off of my ship. I had come up from practicing with Jee when I felt the Redemption change course. And when I came up onto the bridge I had found that Uncle had changed our course. All over one insignificant Pai Sho tile! I swear to Agni, I will destroy his replacement piece the moment he gets it. After releasing my anger, I glare at Uncle, who just smiles at me comments on how he is lucky to have such an understanding nephew. The crew on the bridge had the good sense to look busy at that moment and examine the falls, floors, steering wheel, etc. Sighing, I head to the supply room to gather our money. 

We had just recently stumbled on one of Commander's Zhao's personally treasure ships, the Raider. The crew had all been killed by earthbenders, who were in the process of looting the ship. Since they had just fought the former crew of the Raider, the earthbenders were not at their 

best. Upon seeing my ship they all fled, leaving most of the loot on the ship. As the crew of the Raider was the infamous Three Hundred and Thirty Three, I did not bother to pursue them. The 333rd Legion was known for their brutality and sadistic tactics. Let their bodies rot here, while their killers flee to safety. 

When we had boarded, I checked the cargo manifests. I smiled when I saw that this particular boat was to be delivered directly to Commander Zhao. I ordered my men to take as much as we could carry. Even though we took several thousand items, the Raider was so large, and so full, that the earthbenders had plenty left. When the Redemption left, I waved to them beckoning them back. I would love to be able to see the look on Zhao's face when he finds out.

Returning to the present and grinning a little, I take two cases of gold and one case of silver from my own personally stash. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the Voice was telling me that I would need it. Upon reaching the port of Khan, we head out. After nearly three straight hours of searching, Uncle still had not found that piece. By this time I was developing a major headache, and wanted nothing more than to go back to the Redemption and soak in a hot bath. Of course Uncle derailed those plans by dragging me into a shady boat/store. 

While he busied himself admiring all of the useless junk, I turn my attention over to a couple of the crew who were talking about a water tribe peasant and a bald monk. My heart skips a beat as I hear the words "water tribe girl" and "bald monk". I strode over to them and began questioning them. "The water tribe peasant, was this a girl, with bright blue eyes, dark skin, brown hair, two little hair braids, split skirt and pants, and a bare neck?"

The captain nods and replies, "Yes and she had two other boys with her."

I nodded, and then asked, "Was one also dressed in water tribe clothes, with a small ponytail, and the other a bald monk with an arrow on his head?" At their affirmative nods, I let out a breath of air. Finally I had caught up with her. Turning to the captain I ask, "What did they do to you to make you chase them?" 

"They stole a waterbending scroll that was worth a great deal of money to us. We would have caught them, but that monk apparently knew how to fly." 

I smile and ask "How much is the scroll worth?" 

A look of greed appeared in the man's eye along with some confusion. "The scroll was worth two hundred gold coins. Why? Do you happen to know anything about the trio?" 

My face hardens at his question. There is no way I am going to allow pirates to ruin my change at finally getting to talk to Katara. If I don't do something, they would probably search the woods at night, hoping to find Katara and company. Katara and the others would either be captured or escape. I did not want either one to transpire, so I decided to pay him off. "That is none of your concern. However, I am a fair man. You said the scroll was worth two hundred gold pieces; well here I have two chests with a total of 350 gold pieces. Why don't you take it and forget about the scroll, the girl, and the bald monk." 

Men like the captain are so easily swayed by money. I saw the man's eyes glaze over before he returned to himself and took the chests. He responded to my bride with a simple "What girl? I know not of any girl." I smile and turn away. The fool obviously has no idea who the monk was or he would not have agreed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Uncle give me a suspicious look, which I shrug off. He smiles a bit and pays for some little dog/monkey thing. Then we leave. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walk back to the Redemption I feel Uncle's eyes on me. I eventually get tired of it and bark, "What!" 

He just smiles and starts to speak, "Well Prince Zuko, I did not know you cared enough about the Avatar to buy off pirates that would otherwise track them down." 

Before I know it I respond with the wrongs words, "I did not do it for the Avatar." 

As soon as I finish I realize my mistake, but it is too late, Uncle jumps at my words. "Oh, so if it was not for the Avatar's sake that you bought the pirates off, then for who was it. Certainly not your own. You would only benefit from having more pursuers join the chase. It would mean that the Avatar would have to move around more and would not be as safe. Or you could have struck a deal with them, and acquired their help in exchange for the water scroll." He paused and looked at me. I just stare ahead, letting nothing show on my face. I felt him smile and he continues, "And I do not think it was for that water boy's sake. So that only leaves one other person." 

I continue to walk on trying to get away from him, but the old man is surprisingly fast for his age and weight. Noticing my silence and the slight blush that is slowly creeping along my face, he continues. "The only logical person for who you would spend 350 gold pieces to buy off pirates is the water tribe girl. My, Prince Zuko, I do believe that you like the girl." I say nothing. "Your silence is truly deafening. Personally I think that you could do much worse. Like Mai for example. I think that there is something wrong with that girl." Uncle pauses and looks at me. "Just what are your plans now, Price Zuko? If you want any chance at all with this 

girl, you can't keep trying to capture the Avatar. And if you do not capture him, you cannot go home." 

I stop and gaze out toward the ocean, and speak in a voice so softly that uncle almost misses my next words. "I no longer want to return." 

I do not know what I expected Uncle to do. Stare at me, yell at me, tell me that it was my duty to capture the Avatar and reclaim my right to the throne. Uncle did not do any of these things. Instead he stepped up to me and embraced me. Shocked, I did nothing for a moment, but then slid my arms around his back. He whispered softly in my ear, "I am proud of you Price Zuko. Just listen to your heart and you will find the right path." He then let go of me and put his hand on my shoulder and just looked at me. 

I could only say three words, "Thank you Uncle." With that we headed back to Redemption. 

As Uncle left to categorize and store his new found acquisitions, I went to my room to plan my strategy. During the time since the prison riot, I had been trying to mend the ribbon. In the end I had just given up and gotten a new bow to replace the old one. The new one was of the highest quality, and was stronger than the original. 

After connecting the ribbon and stone, I review all the information I had at this point. Katara and company had come into town to get supplies, which meant that they were nearby in the woods. Which only narrowed it down a little. But the field of searching was narrowed even more when the waterbending scroll was taken into account. Katara would need water, and the best source was the river. The final problem was whether she was alone or not. If she wasn't then I would have to scrub the plan. While the Avatar or Katara might not attack me on first 

sight, the Idiot would. But since Katara had stolen the scroll, chances were good that she had kept it a secret. Even if not, Katara was a warrior. She would want to practice as much as possible. So that meant that she would be out at night, when waterbending was strongest. 

Grabbing the necklace I head out. Along the way I give my crews orders to stay on the ship and have a party. Uncle stops me before I can leave. "Price Zuko, what's this I hear about a party?" 

I look at Uncle and sigh. "We have been on the go for three years nonstop. The crew deserves a break." 

I turn to go but Uncle's words stopped me. "And where might _you _be during this party, Price Zuko?" Uncle asks with a knowing tone. 

"Why Uncle, don't you have to organize the music or something." I say before walking down the gang plank. 

After getting on the Vao I head down the river. It had just turned dark, and I figured that if Katara was going to practice, now was the time. As fortune would have it I heard a loud stream of cures just twenty minutes into my search. As I move closer to the source of the sounds I admit I was became a little uneasy. While Katara had many fascinating qualities, one should never get on the bad side of her temper. 

As the curses get louder, I cut the engine and pulled up to the shoreline. Quietly, I walked up and hid behind some nearby trees, hoping that she does not notice me. My fears are unfounded. Katara is so focused on the waterbending scroll that nothing short of Sozin's Comet crashing down right next to her would disturb her. I just stood there watching her, my, she is 

beautiful. I would have probably stayed there just watching her forever, had she not turned around and saw me. 

For a moment our eyes met and we gaze into each other. I saw emotions flash inside her. Surprise came first then embarrassment, then a blush, and finally anger. She drops into a fighting stance and I decide that it is now or never. I hold up my hands and speak, "Woo there. I am not here to fight you." 

Surprise once again flashed across her face, but this time was replaced by skepticism. "Yeah right, like I believe that." 

I sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. "I am telling the truth. I am not here to fight, I just want to talk." 

Katara snorted, "Right, talk, meaning you want to interrogate me on where Aang is and what is the best way to get to him." 

I roll my eyes, spirits this girl is too overprotective. Had I not known better I would say that she was his mother. Deciding now was probably the best time to play my trump card I reach into my pocket and withdraw the necklace. Katara swiftly inhales. Her eyes then hardened and that fact was reflected in her usually soft voice, "My mother's necklace! Where did you get that?" 

I smirk, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." Her eyes widen again as she connects the dots hidden in my response. I smile, "Yes that is right. I know all about your little run in with the pirates. They were quite irate at you and your companions when I stepped on their boat." She just looks at me and I continue. "Lucky for you I was in a very generous mood. I 

paid off the price of the scroll and threw in a little extra so that they would forget about you and the Avatar." 

"Why? Why would you do that?" She asks, with what I think was an undertone of gratitude. 

"To tell you the truth, I wanted some leverage." At this she takes a step back. I quickly explain myself, "No, no I mean I wanted something to give to you so that you did not attack me right away." By this point I had no doubt confused her greatly. I sigh, and mutter under my breath, "Agni help me." I look up and her and try once again. "You see, I am not really very good at this, I mean I never really talked to a girl as beautiful as you before, and there is the whole 'I am hunting your companion and I attack your village,' wait that did not come out right." And then I decided to just shut my mouth. 

Katara looks at me and stammers, "You think I'm beautiful?" 

Realizing my chance I step toward her. Seeing how she does not cringe or try to run away I walk toward her. When I am in arms length, I stop. "Yes," I answer, "I think that you are beautiful. I have never seen anyone like you in all my life." I step around and behind her, holding the necklace in front of her. "May I?" I whisper. She nods her head and I wrap the necklace around her neck and tie the ends together. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of replacing the bow, seeing how the old one was getting weak." Katara places a hand on her necklace and turns around. When she does I see she is crying. I start to panic, thinking what I could have done that made her cry. 

But then she whispers "Thank you Zuko," in between tears and she throws herself at me. I catch her and hold her as she cries her heart out. I smile. This is how I wanted it. Katara in my 

arms, and trusting me enough to let down all her defenses. Any doubts that still lingered in my mind vanished at that moment. I just held hear and gave her the comfort of my prescence. She would talk when she was ready. 

We stand there for who knows how long. Finally Katara sheds her last tear and looks up with those deep and penetrating eyes of hers. "Why? Why are you really doing this? It can't be because you think I'm beautiful. This has to be some trick, some scheme to get Aang." By the end she was starting to become hysterical. I knew that something needed to be done. 

"Kiss her." I heard the Voice speak. Deciding to listen to the Voice, I bend down and gently place my lips against Katara's, silencing her. For a moment I fear she will try to pull away, but she eventually gives in and starts kisses back. She was amazing, I had never felt so at peace, and so convinced that I was right before. Not even when I was with my mother did feel as this. Finally we moved apart so that we could breathe. I looked into her eyes and realized that this was the moment where I had to convince her that what I felt was real and not some trick. 

"Katara," I spoke softly, "ever since the South Pole, you have occupied the place in my heart and mind that was barren and dead. I care very deeply for you. This is not some trick to capture the Avatar. I care for you and I am sorry for what I did to your home, and Kyoshi Island." I say all of this while looking into her eyes, willing her to look into my soul and to see the truth. After an eternity, she reaches up and touches my scar. I flinch for a second, but then remain still. She looks into my eyes and I feel as though she is peering into the very depths of my soul. She smiles and pulls my head down and our lips lock again. I had thought that the first kiss was heaven; the truth is it was nothing like the second. What made the difference was Katara had wanted the second. That fact alone made my heart feel as light as a feather. 

When we were done, she finally spoke. "Zuko, I care for you too. Did you really mean what you said back at Crescent Island?" 

I felt myself living on Cloud Nine at hearing her answer. I was so elated that I did not hear her question. By the time I realized she had asked me something, she had gained a little look in her eyes. Starting I quickly answer. "Yes, I meant every single word. I would sooner go and burn in a thousand hells then let Zhao even look at you." 

Her eyes softened, "Thank you Zuko. But you know my brother will not be very understanding, Aang won't be thrilled either. And on top of all that, there's still the matter of you trying to capture Aang. I care for you, but I will not turn Aang over to you." Her eyes harden and she waits for my response. 

I smile and embrace her, my move suprising her. She embraces me back and we stay like that for a moment. When we separate I smile and answer her, "I will not harm the Avatar, but I must keeping chasing him." At this she starts to speak but I put my finger against her lips, quieting her down. Once she was silent I resumed, "I must keep chasing the Avatar. If I do not, then that will give Commander Zhao cause to arrest me and kill me. Appearances must be maintained, and loyalties assumed true must be reassured." 

"I understand. You must keep up the appearance that you are still loyal to the Fire Nation." 

"Yes exactly. Also I was hoping that you would not tell the Avatar or your brother about us." 

She sighs and nods, "Yes, you are right, at least about my brother. But why should Aang not be told. After the initial shock, he would not mind." 

"Well I would not want him to kill me the next time I show up." 

At this Katara raises her eyebrow and asks, "Why do you think Aang would care about any relationship that we have?" 

I stare at her, was she blind? I know that I can be dense sometimes, but I mean come on. I laugh and quickly realize my mistake. I see a vein pulse in Katara head and she moves to form a water whip. "Wait I did not mean to laugh at you, its just that it is so obvious." I try to placate her as I dodge her water whips. 

She stops and asks, "What is obvious?" I let out a breath of air and come out from behind a tree. "The avatar loves you, or either cares very deeply for you." Now Katara laughs, precious scorn forgotten. 

"Oh Zuko, I'm sorry but that is just so funny. Aang is like my little brother. He doesn't love me." 

"Katara whenever I came and fought him, he would always take a few seconds out of his time to make sure you were ok. He first did it in the village. The Second time was on the Redemption. Then he did it again at Kyoshi Island. And on Crescent Island he ran to you first when he escaped, instead of immediately going to the door. The looks he gave you were certainly not the look of a boy who loved you like a sister. It was the look of a boy who cared very deeply for you." 

Katara stops ands seems lost in thought, like she was busy connecting the dots between a number of different instances. After a couple of seconds she gasps, "You're right. It all makes sense now." Katara now had a look of panic on her face. "This will break his heart. I mean I only love him like a brother and he truly loves me. And not only don't I love him, but my feelings are reserved for the man who has been hunting him ever since he came back to the world. What am I going to do? What am I going to do!" By this time she is hyperventilating and looks like she is going to break. I quickly step up behind her and hold her firmly. I whisper sweet nothings into her ear and she calms down after a moment. 

"It will be alright Katara. It will be alright. Just keep it a secret for the moment. I am sure that eventually if you do not return his affections that he will find another who will love him." 

Katara sighs and turns around, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you Zuko," she whispers. I hold her for the longest time, just standing there and breathing in her. Finally I let her go. "It's been a while, I probably should get back to my crew, before they mount a search party." 

She smiles and responds, "Yeah, and I need to get back too. Before Aang or Sokka wakes up and finds me gone." She looks up and me and asks, "When will I see you again." I take her face and bring it up to mine for another kiss. 

At the end I speak, "Don't worry, I will always find you." With that I kiss her again and take my leave. 

As I leave I hear the faintest whisper, "I will always be here waiting." With that I step into the under growth and disappear into the night. 

As I loaded the Vao back into its hanger, I was blessed that no one was around. I really did not want anyone questioning me as to where I had been and what I had done. After locking down the Vao, I walked out onto the main deck and saw that the entire crew was either wasted, dancing, drinking, or out like a light. The only person who was sober was Uncle and he looked liked a cat that had just swallowed the proverbially canary. He saw me and yelled for me, "Prince Zuko, why don't you come over here and try some of this fine Silver Needle tea, I brewed it myself." I was sorely tempted to just ignore him as I had done for the past three years whenever he offered me tea. But my meeting with Katara had left me in a very good mood, and I decided if I could have feelings for a Waterbender, confront her with them under the power of the moon and live, then maybe drinking tea wouldn't be the end of the world. 

Taking the cup from Uncle I sipped cautiously, well aware that the last time Uncle had given me tea it had been spiked. His reasoning was that he wanted to get me to loosen up. After a minute, I detected no noticeable change in my psyche; I decided that this cup of tea was safer than the last. Uncle just gave me a bemused look. "Why Prince Zuko, it would appear that you think there is something wrong with the tea. Why would you ever think that?" 

"Shut it," I growl. Taking more tea I started drinking when Uncle pulled a complete 180. 

"So how was your date with the Water Tribe girl?" 

I discharge my tea out, and quickly shouted "Uncle!" Fortunately most of the crew was either passed out, or too drunk to care. Seeing the mirth in my Uncle's eyes I decided to tell him about my visit with Katara, and save myself the agony of his info digging trips. When I was done, Uncle patted me on the back. "Well done Prince Zuko. I was worried for a moment that 

you would return broken hearted, but it seems my fears were unfounded. Though I am curious about one thing…" 

I sigh, knowing what was coming. "Just what did you mean when you said you would not hunt the Avatar? I hope you did not lie to her." Uncle gazes at me, waiting.

I sigh and stand up, "Uncle, come with me." I do not wait for him to answer, but head to my room. I hear Uncle stand up and follow me. When we get there, I close the door and lock it. I then turn and face my Uncle. "Iroh," I begin to let him know I am dead serious. "There is something you should know." He nods and I continue. "Shortly after Kyoshi Island, I came to…I guess calling it a crossroads explains it, but it was the crossroads of my destiny. I had thought extensively on Zulor, his words, my own experiences with Ozai, and finally my reaction to Suki's words. In the end I decided to sever my connection with Ozai and vow to help the Avatar defeat him." Uncle's eyes widen, but I do not allow him to speak. "That night I received a vision. It was terrible Uncle. Katara, you, the Avatar, Zulor, even the Idiot and those animals were in so much pain. At the end I heard a…a Voice. I promise you that I am not going insane!" I add quickly. "It was telling me to not openly join the Avatar. I had the vision for the next few nights. Then at the end of the week, the Voice came to me. He told me that to join the Avatar would mean not only the death of the world, but the death of everyone I care for. He told me that I should wait and listen. I agreed and he left, saying that he would contact me when needed." 

After a moment Uncle speaks, "What are you waiting for?" 

I breathe out heavily, Uncle's willingness to listen pushing me forward. "Right now I do not know for sure. Though I have started laying the groundwork for Ozai's end. For the present 

I must keep hunting the Avatar. I will not make any serious effort to capture him, but I need my father, and others to think that I still want to return."

Uncle nods, and I continue, "For my plans to work there are several thing that I need. The most critical is the loyalty of the fighting men, women, and commanders. I have already spoken with Commaner Lee. He has agreed to my plan and is working on gathering support. I have also recruited Fire Sage Shyu. I sent him to Lee. And unless I have critically misread their words, many commanders are willing to support me if it came to it." 

Uncle nods in affirmation. "Equally important is my sister. As much as it pains me to admit it, I need her. She will be important in gaining entrance back into the Fire Nation, and regaining Ozai's approval."

I pause as Uncle speaks, "Wait. Zuko, you intend to go back to the Fire Nation. And do so by manipulating Azula?" The disbelief was obvious in his voice. 

I sigh, "I know that this might seem crazy, but I have been having visions ever since I realized that I would need to betray my Father." Uncle nods for me to continue. "In these dreams I see Zhao at the North Pole but then he disappears. In another dream I see my sister travel the span of the Earth Kingdom. Nest I see a crystal catacomb where I emerge victorious from a fight. The final one shows Azula standing at the gates of the Fire Nation, opening them for me. The Voice is always there, and most of the time it whispers a single word, _Sith´ari. _Uncle do you know what this means?" 

Uncle gains a distant look in his eyes and for a moment he seemed to be talking to someone. He then looks up and me and smiles. 

"I know who the voice belongs to Prince Zuko." 

I wait patiently. After a moment I speak, "And?" 

Uncle smiles "Now is not the time Prince Zuko. You will learn at a later date. Zuko these visions, they maybe helpful but do not rely on them. Just follow your heart and do what you know is right." 

"Alright, thank you Uncle." 

He then embraces me and I return the hug. When we break he asks, "Have you told Katara of your vision and any plans you might have?" 

I shake my head, "No, I just told her my feelings, which I'm sure shocked her enough. I want to talk to her more before I tell her about my visions. All I said tonight was that I would keep up the appearance of hunting the Avatar." 

"That is good. Such things require a layer of trust that does not exist between the two of you just yet. If I may offer a little advice, I would refrain from trying to partake of the fruit of desire until you are married. If you try to introduce the issue any earlier you might just scare her off." Uncle said. 

By this my face is crimson, "UNCLE!" He smirks and laughs, "It was just a little advice, nephew. No reason at all for you to get all upset." Then his face turned serious again, "But seriously I will support you in anything you plan, just ask." 

I smiled, "Thank you Uncle. Well let us go and get all the men some buckets so that they do not make any more of a mess on the floor." I go over and unlock the door. We head out and begin the huge task of cleaning up.

**Zulor's POV**

I kneel before the fire, concentrating. When it came to my training, I excelled in nearly every field. Currently I was the youngest Darth ever at 17. Quite an achievement. There were only two areas were I found failure a regular occurance. The first was my firebending. Though I could bend fire, the amount that I could was pitiful and not worth the effort it took. Not that I minded. I had lightening, and my swords. All lightning need was calm, and to separate the positive and negative energy all around us. 

The second area that I failed at was at my attempts to master Aether. Contrary to popular belief, there are not just four elements. There is a fifth, Aether. This element however was a very exclusive one. The ability to use it was given at birth. Many people were deemed unworthy. Only a select few ever were given this ability. All of the Avatars and Elemental Lord had the ability as well as a select few outside them. I was one of the select. The problem is that I can not use it. Though I have felt its effects and seen it, it was only because a master was either connecting me with the source or had talked to me directly. The sages had examined me and had determined that the source of the problem was Ozai. 

When he sired me, he passed on more then just his seed. The evil that he embraces came over. Though I never allowed it to affect or rule me, that darkness distorted my ability to use Aether. I have tried everything I can to fix the damage, but all my efforts remain fruitless. And every single time I fail I hear an echo of Ozai, laughing at me, calling me weak. 

I focus, calling on my lessons, attempting to take the power and use it. For a second I feel myself opening to it. Then suddenly it is gone. Ozai appears in front of me again, and insane laughter escapes from his lips. My eyes turn into slits and the darkness that rest in my 

heart grows. Something inside me snaps and I launch a surge of lightening at my maniacal father. He smirks and disappears, to be replaced with a cloaked figure. "NOO!" I scream. The lightening hits the figure, and my heart stops. Time stands still for a second before the figure absorbs the lightening and redirects it to the ceiling. The blast crashes through the roof and flies off into the sky. My heart starts to beat again, when I see that the figure is uninjuried. 

A few seconds past when the room is flooded with guards, all shouting various questions and demands, "What happened?" "Is everyone all right?" "Who is responsible for the hole in the roof?" "My Lords, do you need medical attention?" and a thousand other question poured out of their mouth. 

"SILENCE!" the figure yelled. The guards quited down and turned to the figure. "Everything is under control. Tell the Darthia if he asks that it was simply an accident. I will pay for any damages. Now leave us. I have a matter to discuss with Darth Zulor." The guards bow and leave. 

When they are gone the figure turns to me and removes his mask, revealing a smile. "That was a powerful attack, Lord Zulor. If I was a second slower you would have roasted me. I am impressed." Revan stated matter of factly. I tremble when I see that it was Revan who I almost fried. 

I drop down to my knees and bow my head. "Forgive me my Lord. I did not even see you." 

Revan chuckles and walks over to me, "Yes it is difficult to see when you are blinded by rage. Let me guess, you were aiming at Ozai?" I nod and he sighs. 

"Get up Zulor. I am not angry." I look up at him, and seeing that he looks more resigned than angry I rise. Revan sighs and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think that it is time we have a talk." He then leads me out of the room and into the gardens. He bends a chair out of the earth, and does the same for me. We sit down and he just looks at me for a second. Finally he speaks, "Zulor, what is wrong?"

I sigh, "Well Lord Revan, I was just trying to use Aether. But every single time that I do, I fail. Well, actually this time I came close but then failed again. After I failed Ozai appeared and laughed at me. He always does that whenever I fail. Usually I just ignore him, but this time I snapped and launched a blast at him, only to hit you. And you know the rest." 

Revan looks at me, and pats my shoulder. "So you are having trouble with Aether. I had a little trouble with that too when I was younger."

I stare at him, shocked. "You, Darth Revan, the greatest duelist of the Sith, Supreme Commander of the Military, and founder of Form Infinity had trouble learning anything?" The pure amazement I felt at the idea that he ever had any trouble at anything was too much for him. Revan burst out laughing and fell out of his seat. 

After a minute he stops and gets up, "I'm sorry, it's just that is so funny. I mean no disrespect though. But yes, I did not always get my lessons right away. I had trouble using Aether, but I learned. I can teach you the secret if you want."

I brighten at the idea. "Really? What is the secret?" 

Revan smiles and sits down. "The secret is humility. Complete and utter humility."

I stare at him, "But I am not arrogant."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Zulor, there is a universe of different between not being arrogant and being humble. It has always been a problem in your family. Humility does not come easy to royalty. Even when they hit rock bottom, they still keep their pride. But if you want to master Aether, humble yourself before the Creator. He is the one from where Aether flows from. Let go of the pride that holds you back." Revan then looks at the sky and frowns. "I must leave. But think on what I have said." With that he left.

I look after him and sigh. I am humble I know it. I am not arrogant and lord my talents and accomplishments over others. 

But Revan said that only through humility would I master Aether. So I bow and look inside myself to see what pride was there. At first I see nothing. But then I look closer. I examine my earlier feelings on my training. I was proud of what I had done. Nothing wrong with that, but something tugs at me. I look deeper. I start to see the reason why I can't master Aether. All of my other accomplishments, they had made my proud. But it was not the loud and obnoxious pride. My success at my training had fueled a quiet pride in myself. After mastering each obstacle I became more convinced that nothing could stop me. I went in to Aether expecting to be finished quickly because I had done so with the others. 

I realized that my pride had blinded me to Aether's truth. I would never get it if I kept thinking that it would come naturally to me as it did the others. So I let go. 'I am an ignorant man. No matter how much I learn or how fast I get something done, there will always be more to learn. I will never stop learning. I know this now. Forgive me for my pride. I am you unworthy student. Please teach me.' 

I felt a wave of peace wash through me at my words and heard a voice, "Very good my Son. Very good." I smile at the praise and stretch out with my new power. I am amazed at what I see. Previously I could only see if something was near me. Now I could watch the entire palace. I not only saw the people, I saw who they were. I also saw into the Spirit World and beyond. "I truly understand. I will never stop learning. Thank you Father for showing me this." I return to my body to see Revan standing by the door. 

"I told you. We are all students. We are all but children, when compared to him. His knowledge can not be measured. When you think that you can master Aether, you lock yourself out. It is not wrong to fell proud of your accomplishments, but never let yourself be deluded into thinking that you can learn it all in your life." 

I smile, "Thank you Revan."

He smiles and takes me by the shoulder, "Your welcome. Now we must go and explain to the Darthia why there is a hole in his ceiling."

* * *

**My first chapter with Lord Revan, my absolute favorite character in the Star Wars Universe. Expect more appearances by him. The polls are still open, but if Aanji does not get any more votes by the time of the next chapter I am closing it down and doing Azulaang. **

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 1**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Darth Malacar: Revan got a scene, but I couldn't fit in Bastila and Exile and Brianna in just yet. But they will be. You do mean a male Exile right?**

**AvatarAiris: Well I have an awesome beta, and most of it has already been written. I spent two months writing down my core ideas. Now it is just a matter or polishing and adding last minute ideas. Like Zulor.**

**doctor anthony: Yes, we all love Darth Revan. **

**ju97ju97: Thank you. I will update as soon as I can. **


	7. Stormy Passion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Two of my reviewers have mentioned that Zutara happens fast in this story. That is true. Thank you for sharing your opinions, now let me explain my reasoning. Any multichapter Zutara story follows roughly the same pattern: Hate each other, Hate each other, not really hate each other, friends, friends, start falling for each other, setback, recovery, maybe another setback, recovery, and finally admitting to loving each other. Now don't get me wrong, it is a good pattern. But I just got sick of all those obstacles. I wanted a story where they fell in love quickly and not let any their families' or the world's opinion stop them. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Seven – Stormy Passion **

**Zuko's POV**

After telling the truth to both Katara and Uncle, thing proceeded smoothly. We continued to sail north, following the trail the Avatar left behind. A few weeks after my last encounter with Katara, the Redemption was sailing over open waters and clear skies. While I scanned the horizon Uncle looks at the sky. "There is a storm coming, a big one." 

I lower my telescope and stare at him. "Uncle, are you out of your mind? The weather is perfect. There is not a cloud in the sky." I ask incredulously.

Uncle did not relent. "Zuko, trust me. I have been on this earth long enough to know when a storm is approaching. I can feel it in my bones. If we continue to head north, we will run right into it and be trapped. I suggest we turn and head southwest."

I think for a moment. "Maybe you are right." I turn to walk to the bridge when the Voice suddenly speaks, "If you want to meet Katara, head north." I look around, a futile gesture, but I felt I had to do it anyway. "Uncle," I said, turning back to him, "The Avatar is traveling north. We cannot lose sight of our objective. We will continue to head north." I state.

Uncle furrows his eyebrows, "Prince Zuko, think of the safety of the crew. Heading into the storm will put all of their lives in danger."

I look at Uncle and out of the corner of my eye see Jee walk onboard. "Uncle, the Genoharadan's movements have increased in the southwest. Heading there will only mean walking into another ambush. Besides, I trust the crew. They have more than proved themselves." I direct the last part to Jee who gives me an appreciative nod. I turn and walk inside the conning tower, overhearing Jee comment to Uncle, "He sure has changed, hasn't he?"

Several hours later the storm clouds were building up in strength. I frown at the sight of them. How was I supposed to meet Katara in weather like this? As my officers gather on deck I hear several whispers about the idiocy of my actions. I keep my gaze impassive, letting them say what they may. Uncle and Jee walk on deck and see the magnitude of the storm. Uncle is the first to speak. "Prince Zuko, perhaps we should move closer to land and seek shelter. Just until the storm passes over."

I turn my attention back to him, "No. There is no time. We would be swamped before we even came into sight of land. Our best option is too plow right through."

One of my more volatile officers barks at this, "Prince Zuko, are you a fool? This is not the palace. Out here in the real world things don't bow and make way to you at the behest of your words. But why would I expect you to know this? After all, you are only a spoiled banished prince, who cares for no one but himself."

I turn to face him, and hold my arms up. I do not care about his words. They have no meaning to me. They were born out of ignorance. What I minded was the arrogance with which this man spoke. He glares at me and brings up his own arms. We move forward, and crisscross out arms, both of them smoking with barely repressed fire.

Suddenly Jee and Uncle step in between us. "Zuko! That is enough." Uncle scolds me.

"Zarro, stop this at once!" Jee commanded his fellow officer. Zarro and I merely glance at each other for a moment before storming off.

An hour later I make my way to the bowels of the Redemption. Zarro could prove to be a problem. I needed to get him on my side, or at the very least understand.

I open the door silently and peek inside. "I am so tired of this." I overheard Zarro complain. "For three years he has hunted the Avatar. Three years. Now that we found him, we can never catch him. And what is the deal with Zuko? I don't expect him to be all buddy-buddy with us, but the least he can do is consider our safety. Going into this storm is madness. Just who the hell does he think he is?"

I step through the door and answer him, "Do you really want to know Zarro? You might not like what you hear." They all look up at me surprised.

"Prince Zuko, I…" Zarro began.

I hold up my hand silencing him. "You think that I am only a spoiled banished prince who only cares about himself? Your words are born and spoken in ignorance. I care a great deal about Uncle, Jee, the rest of the crew; even you, Zarro."

"…"

I walk down the stairs and grab a cup of water. "I don't believe that I speak in arrogance when I say that I have been through much more than you ever have. Come everyone. I will tell you how I got this scar and why I am here."

**Flashback **

_I move along the corridor at a brisk pace. For too long I had been excluded. Today I am determined to make my presence known. As I am about to enter the War Room, the guards block my entrance. I glare up at them, "Let me in." I command. The guards just stare down at me, expressions hidden behind their skull like masks. _

_Uncle notices and runs up to me. "Prince Zuko, what is the matter?"_

_I look at Uncle, "Uncle, I wish to go into the War Room. I'm fourteen. It's time I started learning how to fight this war. But the guards will not let me through"_

"_Zuko, you are not missing much. All these meetings are dreadfully boring."_

_I look at him, boring into his eyes so that he will agree, "Uncle, I am the crown prince. I need to start learning now how to rule this nation so I can be ready."_

_Uncle gazes into my eyes and comes to a decision. "Very well Zuko. But you must promise me that you will not speak. We are going to enter a den of dragons. These old general types are a little bit sensitive, you know? One must be careful."_

"_Thank you, Uncle!" I nod in gratitude and bow. Uncle takes me be by the shoulder and leads me through the curtained entrance._

_Half an hour into the meeting, a general stood up and pointed to the great city of Ba Sing Se. "Here is where the Earth Kingdom's strongest defenses are. An elite battalion of the 782nd is stationed there. So I recommend that we send in the 41st division."_

_Another general looks up at the first in surprise. "But the 41st has only recently been formed, and is made up entirely of new recruits. How can you possible expect them to defeat even one squad of the 782nd?"_

_The first general smirked, "I don't." he replied. "The 41st will be slaughtered. And while they are being torn apart, the 333rd will move around and finish of the 782nd. There is no bait that is better than fresh meat." The second general gave him a disgusted look and was opening his mouth when I jumped up and yelled._

"_How can you be so heartless to sacrifice those men? That is an all voluntary division. Those soldiers love and support their country. You can't sacrifice them like they are worthless pieces of garbage." I stop and look around the room. Aside from the second general and my uncle, everyone had a look of disgust and disapproval on their faces. I heard the fire burn hotter, and turn to see my father rise._

**End of Flashback. **

"My opposition to the plan was not wrong. To this day I believe I did the right thing. But it was not my place to speak out." I finish soberly. Zarro and the others just stared at me.

"I had no idea." Zarro whispers, "I was in the 41st at the time. You stood up for me?"

I nod, "Yes I did. Of course my defense of the 41st was not well received. Especially by my father. He claimed that by speaking out against the general's plan, I had shown extreme disrespect, and that there was only one way to end it."

Another crew member whispers, "Agni Kai."

I look over at him. "Yes. An Agni Kai. A fire duel. But I was reckless back then. I looked at the general and proudly stated that I was not afraid. But I had misunderstood. By Agni I had misunderstood."

**Flashback**

_I knelt on the Agni Kai duel field, my back turned to the general. I sigh when I hear the gong ring. I rise and turn, shedding the ceremonial back cloth. As I rise I raise my hands, only to lower them when I see who my opponent is. It is not the general. It is my father._

_I immediately fall to my knees. "Father please. I only have the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. Forgive me, I did not mean to speak out of turn."_

_Father's only response is, "You will fight for your honor."_

"_Father, I am your loyal son." _

_Ozai's features contorted with barely suppressed rage, "Rise and fight, prince Zuko."_

_I bow my head to the ground. "No. I will not fight."_

_Ozai stands over me, the contempt he had for me obvious. "You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher..." _

_I look up, tears streaming from my eyes, as the flames approach me. Pain erupts from my eye and for a moment I was being burned alive. Then darkness claims me._

**End of Flashback **

"I never knew. I had always thought that it was a training accident." Zarro stammers.

I snort. "No. It was no accident. Entirely the opposite. To tell the truth I am impressed with the execution. Had it been any other firebender, apart from perhaps my uncle, my eye would be gone, melted right off my face."

Zarro looks at me, with understanding in his eyes. "Why would you want to go back to that monster? I know that he is your father, but what you did is to be respected, not punished."

I smile and sip my drink. "The answer lies in the next portion. Afterwards, I lived in darkness. Not only physical darkness, but spiritual as well. Uncle tried to help. But some journeys must be made by one's own self. When I found the Avatar I was elated. But time and again he escaped. Finally I was forced to look deep down, and examine who I really was and am." I pause, the others hanging on to my words. "What I found shocked me. And it changed me. I no longer care for Ozai. He is a fool and will destroy this world if he is allowed to continue. I want to return so that I may strip him of his power and cast him into the dirt. When that is done I will begin the process of healing. That is why I chase the Avatar. That is why I went into the storm. For my country, for my uncle, for you, and for my love."

There was only silence. No one spoke a word. Finally Zarro opened his mouth. "I was wrong Zuko." He gets up and bows, "You are no spoiled prince. You are my lord. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and if my life is required for your vision, then so be it." I smile down at him, and the other follow. They all pledge their loyalty to me.

Then uncle comes in, "Zuko, we have just been hit. You're needed on deck."

We all rush outside and I see that the storm has intensified greatly. "Uncle, do we have any lightening conductors on board?"

Uncle shakes his head. "No but don't worry I can handle it." I look at him, about to ask what he means when I see the helmsman dangling from the now devastated bridge. I run to the ladder and climb up. I get him and hand him to Zarro.

We make it down and Jee comes up to me. "Sir, what are your orders?"  
I look around and see the Avatar flying a quarter of a mile away from us. Zarro and the rest of the crew sees him as well. "Sir, do you wish to pursue him?" Zarro asks. I look at them and shake my head.

"No, the safety of the crew matters most."

Uncle then speaks, "If we are letting the Avatar escape, then we must head into the center of the storm."

I nod and we climb back up the bridge. After several moments, the Redemption made it to the eye of the storm. As we cruise through, I climbed back down and gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly the water broke off of the port bow and the Avatar flew up. I stare and see Katara, the Avatar, the idiot, and one other person before they flew above the storm walls. I sigh and return my gaze to 

the ocean. _'So much for getting a chance to speak with Katara. I barely got a look at her.'_ I mentally complain.

"Then I'd suggest you take a look over the Starboard bow, Prince Zuko." The Voice chides. I walk over to the starboard side and gasp at what I see. There is Katara, strapped to a piece of ice, very reminiscent of a raft. Not even thinking I leap over the side and swim over to her. As I make my way over I faintly hear "Man overboard!"

I make it to Katara to find that she is unconscious but breathing. Her hands and feet are bound to the ice. I get up and melt the bonds, freeing her. I look around, hoping for some kind of object that I can use as a paddle.

Suddenly the water begins to churn behind us, moving us toward the Redemption. I then hear chuckling. **"Do not worry, young mate of my precious heir. No harm shall come to you on this day. She has chosen you, though why I do not know. But I warn you now, break her heart, and I will break you. No matter whom your guardian is."** The new voice vanishes when we reach the Redemption. I grab Katara and take the rope the crew has thrown down. I am lifted up until hands grasp me and pull me to safety.

There is a collective sigh of relief as I am brought on board. Though I see Uncle grinning when he take a closer look at what I have in my hands. Jee is the first to speak. "Sir, are you alright?"

I nod, "Of course I am. Thank you all for the assistance. " Then I leave and walk to the infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, I am still sitting by her side. I had left Uncle and Jee in charge. The doctor told me that it was simply a case of exhaustion and she would wake up soon. While I waited, I ponder this new voice. It is completely unlike anything that I have heard before. While similar to The Voice, the second voice spoke much more deeply. It almost sounded like the ocean. _'Hmm, if this keeps up, I will need a cataloguing system for the voices I hear in my head.'_

My attention shifts when I see Katara begin to awaken. I smile as she fights for consciousness. After a few seconds her eyes open, and I stare into those sapphire orbs that first began my transformation. I smile as she looks up. She smiles back.

"Hello." I felt like an idiot then. A thousand things running through my head and all I can say is hello?

She smiles and says, "Hello." We gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity. Finally she asks, "Where am I?"

I smile, "You're in the infirmary of the Redemption."

She looks up at me, confusion clear on her face. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going under with Appa and Aang. Then nothing."

I nod, "I found you in the eye of the storm. You were floating on a piece of ice. I jumped overboard and swam to you. But the strangest thing was only minutes before, I saw you on Appa. The Avatar was flying away from the ocean. I saw you on there, I don't know how or why you are here."

Katara sits up and thinks for a moment. Then she snaps her fingers. "I know!" She exclaimed. "When Appa was dragged under, a strong current of water hit me. At the time I could not think much of it. But that current was too focused and powerful to be natural. A waterbender forced me off Appa. But why?" She looks at me and the smile returns. "Not that I am complaining."

_Or maybe it was the ocean itself. _I smirk, "Well in any event, you're in my clutches now, waterbender."

She raises her eyebrow, "Oh, and what are you going to do to me, firebender?"

I continue to smirk, "Well, you are my prisoner. So I will need to interrogate you for any useful information that you may have on the Avatar."

She smirks, "And what might this interrogation constitute?"

Reaching down, I take her hand and bring it up to my lips. "What I will do." I pause to kiss her hand. "Is grant you pleasure," Another kiss, higher up on her arm. "and more pleasure," Another kiss on the arm, this time she shivers with delight. "Until," I kiss the base of her neck. "You are bursting with the same desire that fills my heart," I kiss the crook of her neck. "But at the last instant," I bring my lips almost to hers, then pull away. "Deny you, and have the fire that resides in your heart spread, and consume you." Katara is panting by this time, and the desire is clearly evident in her eyes.

She narrows her eyes when I stop, then smirks and takes my hand. "Well as you know," She kisses my hand. "I will not betray…" she kisses her way up my arm, and this time it is I who shivers. "…the ones I love." She kisses my shoulder. "So, you will just…" she kisses the crock of my neck. "…have to ravage me." She stops just short of my lips.

Now feeling the backlash of my own move I gently take her by the face and bring her close. "That is entirely within my power and willingness to do." I bring our lips together and the flood gates open. Soon we become engrossed in ourselves and nothing distracts us.

Sometime later we pulled apart, hot, exhausted, and all clothes still in place. I smile at her, "That was terrific." I pant.

She smiles and reattaches her hair loopies. "Thanks, I get that all the time."

My eyes narrow and I cannot help but feel jealousy creeping in to my being at the thought of Katara with another man. But before I can do anything Katara laughs and I look at her. "Zuko, you are really cute when you're jealous."

I realize she was toying with me and turn my back to her, blush appearing on my face. "I was not jealous." I sulk for a few seconds before I feel her hands wrap around my middle, pulling me in close.

She whispers in my ear, "Of course, I don't really mind you being jealous. It is good to know. And as for your comment, thanks. You were pretty good yourself."

I continue to pout for a second but then give it up, twist my waist around, and dump Katara into my arms. "Well, how about round 2?" I love seeing the thrill in her eyes, and as I dip down the door opens.

"Really Prince Zuko, you are only sixteen. And you just spent twenty minutes with her already. You should rest and allow oxygen to return to your lungs, or she is not the only patient Doctor Sho will have." Uncle says, smiling at us all the while.

"UNCLE!" I yell, while Katara gets out of her compromising position in my lap, a crimson blush painted across her face.

Uncle laughs at seeing Katara and my faces. I sigh and rub my temple. "Katara, this is my Uncle Iroh. He loves tea, Pai Sho, and generally annoying pieces of wisdom."

Katara bows to Uncle, "How do you do?"

Uncle smiles, and steps forward, embracing her. Had it been any other man, I would have torn him to shreds. "It is an honor to welcome such a stunning young lady to the family."

"Wha- Wait! We're not…we just…" We both stammer at the same time, then fall silent.

Uncle laughs again, and then shakes his head, "Aww, kids. Well I just wanted to say that we are nearing a port, we can fully assess damages and restock. Also, if Katara does not want to stay on board, it will be the perfect place to escape."

I look over at Katara and see the sad look flash across her face. "But I…" Katara begins, but I cut her off.

"Katara, you know this has to be done. The Avatar still needs you. As much as it kills me, you must go back. Staying here is simply not an option, especially with Zhao still alive."

Katara shivers at Zhao's name. She then nods. "You're right."

I get up and hug her. "Don't worry. I think the moment we sail into port, the Avatar will come on board. I will leave along with Uncle and most of the crew. I'll only leave a couple of guard. That way he will have no problem getting you." She nods and embraces me.

"Zuko, I want you to promise me that when this is all over, no matter what, we will be together."

I smile and nod, "Yes, when it is over, we will be together."

"Okay, well I guess I should be taken down to a cell?" Katara asks. I nod, and lead her down to the cells. After speaking to the guards, and telling them that if so much as a hair is hurt on her, I would kill them, I left. We docked a few minutes later, and I took most of my men and searched for the Avatar. Needless to say, hours later, when we returned, Katara is gone and the guards beaten badly.

I smile and shake my head. _'Someday, someday Katara'_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**General POV**

"WHAT! DAMN YOU OZAI! ARRRAHHH!" Vader roars as flames erupt from his mouth. In response to his fury, the fire in the room grew larger. The poor courier bows in terror on the floor, afraid that the Darthia would incinerate him if he was noticed. "OZAI! I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL PAY!" Vader screams as he throws down the message sent by the Mechanist. Another figure enters the room at this point and bends the document over to himself. He scans it and chuckles. Vader turns his attention to the new comer. "And what, exactly, is so funny Revan?" he growled.

Revan folds the note carefully and slipped it inside his pocket. "Why, nothing, my Lord. I was just wondering at your infinite wisdom of announcing to the whole of this island that something else has just gone wrong. I imagine that there must at least one person who managed to not hear your anger from the other side of Ziost. I merely thought that I'd come by and see what is bugging you." Revan nods to the courier, who gratefully turned and ran out of the room.

A vein began to pulse in Vader's head at Revan's nonchalant manner. "What it is that is _bugging me_, as you so elegantly put it-"

"I try…"

"- is the Mechanist, who cannot complete our order. Ozai and his ministers have reduced the amount of resources available to him."

"Anger aside, it is a smart move." Revan commented, "Limiting his resources will bring him more under their control and will decrease the risk he represents." Vader sighs and rubs his eyes, "The Mechanist has just informed me that the very best he can do is project Thunder Fist. And 

even that will not be ready until after the Day of Black Sun." Vader sighs again and falls back into his chair.

Revan looks at him for a second, then shrugs. "If the Mechanist can't do it, he can't do it. Our plans will still go on. Zulor has begun the path to mastering Aether, and our agent has reported that Zuko is showing great leadership skills. He has quelled all dissent on his vessel and has firmly bonded the crew to him. His potential is unlimited. I now know that he is not only the next Sith'ari, but also one of the heirs of the Revenant."

Vader stares at Revan, his rage completely forgotten. "The Revenant? You mean to tell me that Zuko is one of the heirs?"

Revan grins, "Yes. I have been meditating the past few days. Lord Revnos has personally informed me. Zuko is the heir of greatest Sith'ari that has ever lived."

Vader stood stock-still for a moment, before chuckling. The chuckling then turned to soft laughing, then into full blown bellowing. "Hahhaahhhaaa!"

Revan soon started laughing, and the throne room was filled with the sounds of triumph.

**Now is it just me, or did anyone else imagine Katara with the hair she had at the beginning of season 3 in the love scene? Personally I think that she should go back to that hair style. But enough rambling. I have rethought my earlier statement concerning the polls. They will stay open until the original deadline. **

**Another mystery has been added. Who is this new voice, and what is the Revenant? Keep reading and you will find out.**

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 1**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Darth Malacar: The Exile an Earthbender. Honestly I never thought of that. I always had him as a soundbender. And Bastila being a waterbender? I'd always thought that she would make an excellent firebender. As to Revan, who says that he can only be one.**

**doctor anthony: Yes I know that I rushed it, but I really just wanted them to get together quickly. And don't worry. Darthia Vader will be showing up often.**

**ML7: Thank you. I have seen that there are two schools of thought on Uncle during Zutara stories. Either he is all for it or he is somewhat against it. I chose for him to be for it this time. And Zulor will be mastering Aether soon. After all, he has already let go of his biggest problem.**

**Orealie: Thank you. I will update as soon as I can.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. I know Zutara is quick, but I really did not want them denying it. **


	8. The Sith Lords

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Sorry that took so long. I had some papers that I needed to write and that took precedence. Thank you to all my reviewers. Well in any event here is Chapter 8. Read, enjoy, and review. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Eight – The Sith Lords **

**Zuko's POV**

I awoke, pain engulfing my head. I lay there, dazed for a second, trying to remember where I am and what I was doing. My eyes flick over and see the Avatar sitting on a tree root. The Avatar. Realization dawned as a massive headache came over me. I groan and the Avatar looks over at me. He smiles sadly and speaks. "How are you feeling?"

I frown and turn my head away. Inside though I am touched that he cares. 

"The worst part about being born a hundred years ago is that most of my old friends are dead. Before my exile, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. We got into so much trouble together, but he was one of the best friends I have ever had. And you know what?" He pauses to look at me. I turn back to him and stare. "He was from the Fire Nation, just like you. Do you think we could have been friends under different circumstances?" 

I look at him for a moment longer, silently answering, 'Yes.' Outwardly I strike out at him with a fire stream. The Avatar was up before I was even fully standing, having expected it. He jumps from tree to tree fleeing. I smile. "Soon. Soon I will be with you Katara."

I dawn my mask and follow the Avatar. I move silently but swiftly through the forest. The Avatar looks over his shoulder occasionally. Every time I manage to duck out of sight the instant before he sees me. Finally, the Avatar is convinced that he is safe and he slows down. I grin and continue tailing him. He makes it to a river and wades into it. He comes out a moment later and heads east. 

When he stopped again we are at a large cave. I wait outside while he goes in. A minute later I hear Katara's scream, and I almost go up, but then it is followed by an annoyed "AANG!" I smirk and slip back. Twenty minutes later, Katara walks out of the cave. She is holding her water skins and is walking toward the river. I smile and follow her under the cover of the trees. 

She makes it to the river and begins to fill the bags. I gazed at her for a second before stepping out. Maybe I was tired, or maybe my touch was slipping, for she whipped around, water already formed and held in a defensive position. I grinned behind the mask as I watched her. She continues to grow more skilled. When she finds a master, I have no doubt at all that she will become the most powerful waterbender alive. 

She glares at me, eyes shining with inner fire as strong as any firebender. "Who are you and what do you want?" 

I lower the tone of my voice so that she doesn't recognize me. "I am the shadow of Fire. I am the sabre from the dark." She narrowed her eyes, her long fingers tensing slightly and 

inside I silently laugh. "As to what I want…" I had glided slowly forwards towards her, "There has always been only one thing I have ever truly wanted." I reach up to my face, and the mask drops away. Katara gasped when she saw, and I walked the last few steps to her and grasp her by the waist. "And that is you Katara." I whisper as I bend down, merging my lips with her. 

She immediately relaxed into my arms, her water falling back into the river and the exhaustion I felt upon waking vanishes. After a moment we part and I smile down at her. She smiles up and pulls me into her. We stand there, just holding each other, letting the comforting knowledge that we are together wash over us. 

Finally we part and I move away. She frowns, but then realizes what is wrong when I flop down on the ground. My eyes are barely open and I speak, "Sorry Katara, but it has been a long night. Will you stay with me, just for an hour?"

She smiles and sits down next to me. "Yes." 

I smile and lay my head next to her. Sleep claims me.

Sometime later I wake to find Katara still by me. Smiling, I look up at the sky and see that it is only midday. I get up, gently so as not to wake Katara, and move to the river. I splash water in my face and stretch. I turn to see Katara staring at me. My smile widens and I walk back to her. 

"So what are you doing out in the woods, at the point of exhaustion with an interesting mask on your face?" Katara asks.

I chuckle. "Oh you know the usual. Infiltrating a Fire Nation fort, rescuing the Avatar and slipping right out from under Zhao's nose."

Katara's eyes widen, "What!"

I raise my eyebrow, "You mean the Avatar did not tell you." 

Katara shakes her head, "No. Sokka asked him whether or not he made any new friends and all he said was 'I don't think so'. He said nothing about being captured."

I nod, "Well he was captured. I was observing the fort when I spotted him being taken in. I knew that I could not rescue him then, so I waited until nightfall then I dawned the guise of the Blue Spirit and went in after him. It was actually pretty easy. The guards at the fort were competent, but no match for me. I found him at the very heart of the fortress and freed him. Though he had a bunch of frogs with him, you wouldn't happen to know what he was doing with them?" I ask.

Katara sighs, "Just a cure to an illness." I knew from her tone not to pursue the subject.

I shrug, "Well things went smoothly until we were climbing up the robe I left. Zhao must have found the empty cell for he alerted the prison. After that we had to fight our way out. The Avatar is pretty good. Only using airbending and my swords we managed to get to the last gate. Unfortunately, we were surrounded and the exhaustion had caught up with him. We were about to be incinerated when Zhao commanded that the Avatar needed to be taken alive."

"Aang." Katara speaks.

"What?" 

"His name is Aang. You are no longer hunting him. It's alright to call him by his name." Katara explains.

I nod, "Well Zhao commanding that Aang be taken alive gave me an idea. I withdrew my swords and crisscrossed them across his neck."

Katara gasps.

"Don't worry, I did not do anything. But that ploy forced Zhao to let us go. However, I was injured on the way out by an arrow of the Yu Yan Archers. That was the last thing I remember before I was knocked unconscious. The next thing I know I am lying on a bed of grass with Aang saying how he wondered if we could be friends in another time."

Katara lets out a breath of air, at this point. I smile. "I pondered his question for a moment before blasting him with fire. But to answer, it would be yes."

Katara shakes her head. "How much longer must we keep up this charade? Why can't we just be together?"

I pull her to me and hold her close. After a moment I release her and take her by the face. "Simply because it is not the right time. We must be patient. Soon, very soon, I promise" 

Katara sighs and looks away. I smile and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now let's not have any of that. Why don't we have a little talk?" 

She looks back at me, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I was kinda hoping to talk about you. Aside from the fact that you are a powerful bender, I know little else about you."

"You want to know about me?" Katara asks, surprised.

I nod. 

She smiles, and shifts a bit. "Well my name is Katara Aquos. I hail from the Southern Water Tribe. My parents names are Hakoda and Tara, and my maternal grandparents are Kanna and Attila. My paternal grandparents died long before my father and mother married. My mother died when I was young, during one of the raids. Grandfather passed away before I was even born. My father left two years ago to fight in the war. Ever since then it was just me, Gran Gran, and Sokka."

I look down, ashamed. "I am sorry."

She lifts my head and plants a small kiss on me. "It's okay. I have long ago made peace with my mother's passage. In any case it is not your fault. The one who ordered the raids is dead."

I nod and she continues. "As far as I know I am the only Waterbender that's still alive in the whole of the South Pole. A few months ago Sokka and I found Aang in an iceberg. I released him and we decided to travel with him to the North Pole to find a teacher for both of us."

I nod, "What are your plans after the North Pole?" 

She shrugs, "I do not know. Aang will need an Earthbending teacher. Then we will have to find a Firebending teacher. Perhaps you or your Uncle could teach him. I know that you are very talented and your Uncle seems to be more than just an old man who loves tea."

"Yes. Perhaps I could get uncle to teach him. I am still learning and it would be better for Aang to learn from a master."

Katara nodded and then looks troubled. "What is wrong?"

She looks up and I see indecision in her eyes. "It is nothing. Maybe another time…"

I think I know what she is conflicted about, but it is her secret to tell so I do not push.

Moving away from the secret, Katara asks me a question. "Well now you know more about me and my family. Now I have a question for you?"

I nod, "What is it?"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but how did you get your scar?" 

I turn away and she back tracks, "Wait, I'm sorry. I just, well if you don't want…"

I turn again to face her and hold a finger to her lips. I smile to let her know it is okay. "Don't worry. It is just a painful memory. But I have no problems with sharing it."

She nods, and I speak, "This is a scar that I received from my sire. Three years ago I went to the War Room and protested sacrificing an entire division of new recruits just to gain an advantage. But my comment made my sire angry. I was told that the only way to solve this was by an Agni Kai." I pause, "I do not know if the Water Tribe has something similar to an Agni Kai, but if not basically it is a duel where two men, or women, face each other over an issue of honor."

Katara nods, "Yes, we do have something similar. It is called an Aqua Draconis."

"Well I agreed, thinking I would challenge the general. But I was wrong. It was my sire who I was to fight." Katara gasps at this but I continue. "I, being the young fool that I was, did not fight. I could not. So my sire burned me. However, to this day I do not regret my choice about speaking out."

Katara is shaking, "Zuko, that is horrible. I could never imagine my own father doing that."

I snort, "Well your family is not a bunch of crazed, power-hungry lunatics. The only people in my family who I care for are my Mother, Uncle, and my half-brother Zulor." 

"What happened to your mother, Zuko? I cannot imagine her not doing anything to stop this."

"I do not know where she is. She disappeared when I was young."

Katara gets up and embraces me, "Zuko, I never had any idea. I always thought that it was an accident. I am sorry."

Her concern and love was too much for me, and tears started to slide out of my eyes. "Thank you Katara. You saved me, did you know?"

She looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"If I had never seen you at the South Pole, I would continue to be a broken angry boy, always seeking my sire's approval, never realizing the truth."

"Zuko…" Katara whispers before I seek her mouth with mine. She quits speaking and we turn our focus in on each other. After several minutes we break and smile weakly at each other. 

"Thank you Katara, but I must leave. If I stay here any longer, my crew will mount a search and I am sure that Aang and the Idiot will be searching for you soon."

"The Idiot?"

"You don't agree?"

Katara raises her eyebrows. 

I shrug, "Aang has proven himself as a warrior. Once Sokka proves himself I will call him by his name. Until next time." I pull her in for the briefest of moments, then I turn and vanish into the gathering darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I walked along the deck of the Redemption, and glance across at Uncle. He is sitting, drinking a cup of his tea. "How was your night?" He asks.

I glance at him, before turning and heading to my room. "It was fine. I am going to bed. Do not disturb me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Revan's POV

"So let me get this straight, not only did he infiltrate Zhao's base, he rescued the Avatar and then rubbed it in Zhao's face more by holding said rescued prisoner hostage?" I asked disbelievingly.

The figure nods. "Yes my Lord. I followed him from the Redemption. His display at stealth was most impressive. I believe that when the time comes he will have no trouble mastering the skills." 

I smile, though my expression is hidden behind my mask. "You have done well. My brother will hear of your work. Continue to watch Zuko and do not reveal yourself until the right moment."

The figure bows deeply then I remove the contact. Returning to myself I see the love of my life lounging on the couch. "You know Revan, I have often wondered why you are not the Darthia. I know that Vader is a good leader, but it would make more sense for you to lead us until the Sith'ari's return." Bastila murmured. 

I smile and remove my mask. "While that is true, I am glad that I am not the Darthia. It would mean that I would have less time to spend with my enthralling wife." She smiles and walks over to me. I hold up my hands and she slides into them. 

"You always did know the right words to make a girl feel appreciated." She purrs. 

But before we could begin there is a knock at the door. I contemplate sending an earthquake at the intruder, but discard the notion when I realize who it is. 

"Revan, Bastila, open up!" The person yells.

I shake my head and Bastila gives me a disappointed look. I chuckle and give her a peck on the lips. "Don't worry. There will be time for that later." She gets up and I head to the door. I open it to find the grinning face of my younger brother, Malacar "Exile" Qel-Droma. 

"Hello there Revie. Sorry to interrupt your fun, I thought that this might be a good time, but if not I can come back." 

I sigh and shake my head. "No, now is as good time as any. What did you want Malacar?"

He smiles and steps in. "Well Brianna and I just got back and I was wondering if all this strategizing had dulled your swords and bending. I would like a sparring match. But again if it is a bad time I can leave."

I look over at Bastila, giving her the final say so. She considers it for a second, then shakes her head. "No, it is not a bad time. A sparring match would be good for us. Besides, battle always makes my flame burn brighter."

At that I pick up my swords and dawn my cloak. Bastila grabbed her own sword and we head to the arena. 

"So how is Brianna? Is she doing well?" I ask. 

Malacar nods, "Yes she is alright. She received a small wound, but she was able to heal it. She is waiting for us."

I smile, "That's good." 

Another ten minutes and we enter the arena. Brianna is waiting, stripped down to her sparring clothes that barely covered her. Malacar's temperature rises slightly at her appearance. I chuckle. I look around and see Zulor meditating, and my twin sparing with my former master, Kreia. Malak was using his size to advantage, forcing the older woman to draw on her bending to avoid his slices. 

Seeing me, Malak jumped back and avoided Kreia's slash. He smiles when she misses. She frowns and bends the earth onto her fists. She then launches the fists at Malak. Malak merely waves his hand and the rock fists vanish. Kreia then leaps forward using her airbending and strikes out with her sword. Malak sheathes his swords and bends the rocks around him. He 

focuses and the armor focuses and is strengthens. He raises his hands and catches the sword. Kreia pours flames out of her mouth and tries to beat him back. Malak merely accepts the attack and twist the sword. It breaks under his strength. Then he brings his fist toward Kreia. Kreia, seeing that she was beaten, airbends at his fist, blowing herself back and avoiding damage.

Shakily she gets up, "Well done, Darth Malak. I see that you do indeed deserve the title of Darth. I acknowledge my defeat." Malak drops the armor and bows. She smiles and walks away. "You should turn your attention to your brothers. They will provide more of a challenge then I. Now excuse me. I need to find Sidious." We all give a collective shiver at the thoughts that ran through our heads at that comment.

When Kreia vanishes Malak turns his attention to me and gallops over. Before I know it, he grabs me by the middle and lifts me up in the air. "Revan!" Then he drops me and picks up Malacar, "Malacar! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I chuckle as Malacar's face turns purple. Brianna comes over and smacks Malak over the head. "Malak, I would appreciate it if you put my husband down before you suffocate him." 

Malak grins sheepishly, putting Malacar down. I grin, "We came here to spar. Why don't you join us?"

Malak looks over the group. "It seems to me that it is a couple fight. Tesserossa is not here, plus she is more a tactician then a fighter. Perhaps I should sit this one out."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning streaks and hits the ground in the center of the group. We all look up to see Zulor discard his robe. He jumps down. "Well if it is a fight you want, I would not mind paring up with Darth Malak."

I look at him and shrug, "If you want to."

Everyone agrees and we split up. "Malacar, this is your party, what are the rules?"

"Rules are simple. Last team standing wins."

I smile, "Good." I scan my opponents. Out of all of us, Zulor was the most inexperienced. But he was paired with one of the most skilled duelist the Sith Clan had ever seen. Malak was strong, and a defensive fighter with powerful offensive capabilities. Malacar was solid, and Brianna was a quick little thing. 'I am going after Brianna.' Bastila informs me through our bond. I nod and make my choice. 

**General POV**

Revan drew his swords and combined them, forming a single double bladed weapon. Using his spare hand, he draws water out of his packs and combines it with one of is swords. The other he lights on fire. Using his airbending he jumps into the air, hurtling himself at Malak. 

Malak, smirking when he sees his twin's move, bends fire out of his fists and launches it at both Malacar and Brianna. Then he draws his sword and forms his earth armor just as Revan lands. 

Zulor, seeing an opportunity, blast lightening at Malacar. Malacar raises an earth shield, blocking the fire but the lightening breaks through. Malacar dodges and brings up his double bladed sword and blocks a downward swing of Zulor who had launched himself from the earth shield. 

Meanwhile, Brianna bends the water out of her bags and blocks the fire blast, but barely draws her staff in order to block Bastila. Bastila jumps back and bends fire out of her right arm 

and left leg. Brianna jumps back, and combines her remaining water with the staff, freezing it in place. Smirking, she jumps forward, spinning the staff and launching blows from several different angles and speeds. 

Bastila moves her sword, blocking each blow, and melting a piece of the ice each time. After several seconds, she shifts her weight and swings her sword up. Brianna redirects her staff, intercepting the blow, but she was trapped. Bastila demonstrated this a second later by landing a square cross on Brianna's temple. Knocked back, Brianna lost her grip on the staff. Bastila kicked it away and threw her sword away as well. "So it is a fist fight you want, heh Bastila?" Brianna asks. 

Bastila nods and then charges Brianna.

Lightning flashes as Zulor tries to hit Malacar, but Malacar dodges each and every time. Frustrated, Zulor concentrates and unleashes a powerful lightening-storm. The blast of lightening land all around Malacar, but he smirks and sinks into the earth. Zulor frowns and jumps into the air. An instant later two earth pillars collide where he was standing. As he falls, he pours energy into his swords. He lands on the ground and then plunges his weapons into the earth, unleashing a surge of power through the ground. He waits and after a moment smirks, "I win." 

Suddenly a rock fist slams into this back, knocking him forward. He turns around to find nothing. "Haahhaa." A voice laughs from nowhere. Zulor looks around wildly, trying to pin the source of the sound. "Its no use, young Zulor. While I may not have the raw power of my older brother Malak, or the versatility of Revan, I am the Supreme Stealth Master of the Sith. As you 

are right now, you don't have the skills to beat me. But I commend you for your efforts. Sending lightening through the ground was a brilliant maneuver."

"Shut up. Come out here and fight like a man!" Zulor yells. In response holes open in the ground and rock fist fly out. Zulor swings his weapons, destroying most, but missing others. His defense is well preformed but in the end not enough. 

"Time to end this." Zulor heard the moment before his feet became encased in rock. Before he could dislodge himself, he sunk to his head, then was shot up into the air. He stayed like that for a second before he was hurtled back down. The impact was too much and he was knocked out.

"Impressive. Most impressive. A powerful Sith you will become." Malacar says over the still form of Zulor. He turns his attention and watches his wife's duel.

Bastila jumped back, avoiding an icy kick. She dodges another water whip, and then blast Brianna with fire. Brianna jumps back. She gasps when Bastila jumps up and forward. Bastila comes down, a fire blast spreading from her landing site. Brianna is caught off guard and takes most of the damage. Bastila, seeing her chance, concentrates her power into her right foot. Brianna, knowing that the next move would decide the match, bends her remaining water onto her right foot. After a second, both women launch their attacks. Their feet collide and it becomes a battle of wills. For several seconds, there is a stalemate. But the damage done by the previous kick is too much, and Brianna breaks first. Her attack is pushed back and Bastila completes the spin and blasts Brianna in the chest. Brianna manages to bend a small shield, but it is not enough. The force of the attack breaks the shield and hurtles her back. 

Malacar, seeing a chance, bends the earth to catch Brianna and then launches an earth wall at Bastila. She is caught completely unaware and is hurtled against a wall. Malacar runs over and draws his sword. But that is unnecessary. She is down. After checking on his wife, Malacar runs over to Revan and Malak.

The battle between the twins was fierce. After landing the first blow, Revan switched between offensive and defensive, moving through almost all known styles of combat. For that is what Form Infinity is. A collection of all known and many secret combat styles. Complied by Lord Revan's predecessors, Revan was the first to truly unify and master the style. As such he was one of the most dangerous sword masters alive. 

But Malak himself was no slouch. Widely recognized as the greatest single sword duelist, he had helped Revan form Infinity. As such he knew many of its secrets. His attacks were as focused and powerful as Revan's. In addition, his massive size and strength ensured that his attacks were more powerful then Revan. All in all, the two brothers were equal, unless a third player came in.

After a minute of trading blows with Malak, Revan flash froze Malak and jumped onto the ceiling. Malak looks up at his twin and scowls. "I hate it when you do that Revan."

Revan smirks, "If you weren't so big then you could do this as well."

Malak's eyes narrow as he sheathes his sword. He widens his stance and launches a stream of fiery earth projectiles at Revan. Revan disconnects his double bladed sword, and starts to deflect the attacks. Unlike Zulor, Revan was a master at both the physical and spiritual arts. Using Aether, Revan sped up his reaction time and created an impenetrable kill zone around him. 

Tiring of the repetition, Malak stops his assault and charges his next attack. Revan, seeing this, sheaths his swords and jumps down, gathering his own energy as well. 

"Arrahhhh!" Malak cries as he unleashed a huge rock and fire blast at Revan. 

"Not gonna happen!" Revan cries as he unleashes his own blast, combining all the elements. The two attacks meet and the force of the attacks cancel each other out. Revan lands, panting slightly. Malak stands, exhausted. Both then turn and blast the air five feet away. Malacar jumps back and raises his earth shield. 

Malacar lands and laughs, "Well I guess it is just down to us."

Revan smirks and draws his blades, keeping them as two separate swords. Malak draws his and so does Malacar. 

For a minute no one speaks, all look from one to the other. Malak reaches his limit first, blasting an earth column at Revan, and bring his blade up in a defensive posture. Malacar jumps forward and brings his own weapon down on Malak. Revan merely sinks into the earth and waits. 

Swinging his double sword, Malacar viciously attacks Malak. Malak is forced to retreat and adopt a fully defensive stance. Despite his superior size, Malak could not get in a blow. Eventually Malacar jumps backs and disappears. Malak focuses and spot him. Malacar then launches a rock column at Malak, but so does Malak. The two columns collided with their target and throw them back. Malak lands on the ground, but Malacar hits the wall. Malak is only stunned for a second before he leaps up and surveys Malacar. The blow had done far more damage to Malacar. Malak could tell that his little brother was out for the count. 

He turns to look for Revan, when an ice pillar engulfs him and propels him toward the ceiling. Malak has no time to do anything. He is slammed against the ceiling and then the pillar reverses course and he is slammed again to the ground. Revan stands over his twin, swords crisscrossed around Malak's neck. But it is not needed, with the final blow, Malak is unconscious. Revan sheathes his sword and medics rush into the sparing room. 

Revan makes his way over to Bastila and collapse down by her. She opens her eyes and grins. "An excellent sparing match. We should get together and do this more often."

Revan smiles, "Yes. I had a blast." 

**Well I hope that clears up the confusion on Revan. I personally have always thought of him as the best and it just did not seem right to stick him with only one element. So I decided to have him possess all the Elements like the Avatar, but be a free human. As for the others I decided that it would be nice to have them with two or three elements. **

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Sayle: I apologize again for any confusion. Perhaps in my next story I will do a character bio for everyone at the beginning.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. And as for Azulaang, if it get enough votes, it will be slower. I have not totally figured out how I will do it, but if it happens it will be slow and will bear fruit at the end of the story. As for Malak, I hope that Fire/Earth is a good combo. And Sidious, well I think that he will be sort of like Zulor. **

**Darth Malacar: Thanks for letting me use your pen name. I had originally planned on using another name, but it did not work out.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you for the review.**

**ML7: Thank you. Information about the ****Sith'ari will be fully explained in due time. Zuko will continue to grow and all will be revealed in the Book 2 arch.**

**Peanut26: Thank you for the review.**

**NorthernLights25: I am pleased that my story has caught your intrest. Thank you for taking the time to review.**

**Azera-v: Thank you for the compliment.**


	9. Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hello again. I regret to inform you that Zuko and Katara will not be around for this chapter. After posting chapter 8 I decided that I just wanted to skip ahead to the end of Book One. But I found that I needed something before that. So this chapter was born. Warning: If you are fond of the Air Nomads, a few comments might offend you.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Nine – Calm before the Storm

* * *

**

**General POV**

The Grand hall was eerily silent as its masters filed in. The shrouded figures moved swiftly, taking their assigned place according to their station and rank. They all stood in front of a large obsidian table, awaiting the arrival of their leaders. Their heads turn to see the two stride forward. As one the figures turn and bow.

"Rise." Darthia Vader commands. He takes his seat and the other Lords of the Sith follow. Vader turns his attention to a shadow, sitting a few seats away. "Sidious, you have given the call. What is so important that you would give the Korriban signal?"

Darth Sidious stood and cleared his throat. "Long have I lived on this world. Many thing have I seen. As you all know, I receive visions of the future from the Supreme One. Today I have received the darkest one yet."

Sidious pauses and shrinks into his own world. After a minute Darth Exar Kun speaks, "Well, what did you see Lord Sidious?"

This shakes Sidious out of his reverie. "I saw the death of us. The final destruction of the Sith."

Everyone inhales sharply at his words. Revan was the first to regain his voice. "How did you see our death?" He asks slowly.

Sidious shakes his head, "It is so clouded. My vision is being distorted. But what I was shown was that our death coincides with the death of the Water Tribe."

Brianna jumps up, "What!? Tell me Sidious, what is going to happen to the Water Tribe?!"

Malacar grabs his wife and pulls her back down. He leans in and whispers something and Brianna calms down.

Sidious looks at Brianna, "I do not know, Darth Brianna. Perhaps Lord Revan has the answer."

All eyes turn to Revan who sighs. He stands ups and pours out his power, drawing the water from the air to form a map of the world in the middle of the table. "The most recent reports state that Admiral Zhao is gathering a massive armada here, at Char. There can be only one purpose for this. He is planning to launch an attack on the Northern Water tribe."

Several Darths stood up and shouted protests and outrage at Zhao's plans. Vader let this continue for a moment before standing up, "THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS COUNCEL!!" He bellows. The Darths quiet down and after a moment they focus their attention back at Revan.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Zhao is planning an attack on the Northern Water Tribe. But the situation is far darker then most of you realize."

Brianna stood up, "How can it be worse? This madman is setting out to destroy my former tribe."

Revan turned his gaze to her, "Two words, which would spell the doom of all. Tui and La."

The room grew as silent as a tomb.

"Yes. I see that you now understand. As you all know Zhao's anger and lust for power know no bounds. If he kills Tui then the moon will disappear. And if the moon vanishes, then we are all doomed."

Darth Tyranus then stood, "What can be done? Tui must not die. Can we send a squad of Massassi Stealth Warriors to protect it?"

Revan waves him down, "No. We can not risk exposing ourselves. Though I believe Darth Zulor might have a possible solution." Revan then sat down and Zulor rose.

"My sire sent me on a mission a few months ago to destroy the Genoharadan. While I have spent most of my time here, Sion has pursued them. His latest report states that most of the Genoharadan have been forced to retreat to Ahto City. The city is now more protected then ever. Also the Avatar has landed in Ahto city and will be mastering Waterbending. With him there as well, I believe that the Water Tribe will survive."

Brianna could no longer contain herself, "And you will put the fate of the last stronghold of water on the shoulders of a twelve year boy!! I have seen the reports. He is nothing but a child who cares only for frolicking and attempting to woo that Waterbender Katara. I will not have the fate of my element rest on him. If no action is to be taken I will go myself."

Sidious spoke up, "Darth Brianna, you will do no such thing. This is one of the tests that Sith'ari Zuko must face. And he must do it alone."

Brianna starts to say something, but Revan fixes his gaze on her. "So you are saying that you do not trust the Avatar?" Before Brianna could speak, Revan continued, "I will admit that there is some base for your outburst. He is a traditional Air Nomad and believes all of their idiotic traditions. He does try to win Waterbender Katara over, even though it is plain as day that she only cares for him as a mother would. And he does spend a great deal of time goofing off. But, Sith'ari Zuko personally rescued him when he was captured. Sith'ari Zuko sees something of worth in that boy. Soon this war will burn the impurities out of him and he will be ready for the forging that is to come. He is marked Brianna. You may doubt him, but do you doubt Sith'ari Zuko and the Masters of the Revenant?"

Brianna stares at Revan for a moment, before lowering her head, "I spoke out of turn, but I still doubt him. If by some miracle the tribe still stands at the end of this, it will not be by this avatar's hand." She looked back up, fiercely meeting Revan's gaze for a moment. "We will have to see what little is left to him after he has had the impurities burned from him." Malacar places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her down.

It was then that Vader spoke, "For now we must put our trust in Sith'ari Zuko. He is not only the next Sith'ari, but an heir of the Revenant. He will not fail."

Murmurs of approval spread from the various Sith Lords.

Brianna however was still not convince, _'The Air Nomad's foolish beliefs cost them their lives a hundred years ago. I can only hope that the Avatar is strong enough to let go of those beliefs. Otherwise, Water will vanish along with Air.'_

After the murmuring grew silent, Darth Bane rose. "While we are gathered here, I must make my report on my mission to the Northern Air Temple."

Everyone turned their attention to him. "The Mechanist was visited by the Avatar shortly before I arrived. Due to the Avatar's influence, the Mechanist broke his ties with the Fire Nation."

"What?! That fool. The Fire Nation will not sit idly by as they lose of their key weapon designers." Darth Maul spoke.

Bane nods, "Yes. They did indeed attack. But due to the Avatar's assistance, the citizens were able to expel the invaders. But at a great cost."

Bane pauses and the whole room leans in.

"The prototype for Project Resurrected Slifer was lost. There is a 98 chance that it has been captured by the Fire Nation."

Before the storm of protest could rise, Vader stood and all turned to him. "This is most unexpected. But it does not matter. In fact this new development might work to our advantage."

Admiral Teletha Testarossa Qel-Droma spoke, "I beg your pardon, but how can this work to our advantage? Our most loyal outside supplier has just lost his only prototype to a weapon that will forever change the spectrum of the battlefield?"

Vader smiles, "Why it is simple Admiral Qel-Droma. We will simply take the plans he developed and infiltrate Fire Nation production crews."

She smiles and sits back down. Everyone else nods and wait for the next piece of business. "For now that is all. Return to your post and await news of the attack." Lord Revan commands.

The Sith Lords rise and file out. After a minute only Revan and Vader remain. "So, do you believe that the Water Tribe will survive?" Vader asks Revan.

Revan sighs and rubs his temples. "If the Avatar was more like Roku or a previous one, then yes. But, he is a fool. On top of that he is a child. The old airbenders were powerful, but their beliefs weakened them. If the Water Tribe is to survive, he must let it all go. And I agree with Brianna. It will not be by his hand."

Vader nods, "Yes. If he is to help reestablish the Air Nomads, it must be on a new foundation. Some things are best left forgotten."

Revan sighs, "That is if he can forget. I honestly don't know if he can."

Vader steps up and squeezes Revan's shoulder. "We can only hope. It has sustained us for over a hundred years. What is a few more months?"

Revan laughs, "Yes. All we have is hope, and the faith that he will do the right thing."

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. Personally, I have never liked the Air Nomads. This fact will present itself several more times in the story. Anyway, the end of Book One is coming up shortly. Perhaps in the next few days. Till then.**

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: I hope that this will be enough for the Sith. And about the Zutara hook up, well that won't be coming until much later on. Sorry. I am keeping the story canon until Book 3.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you for the offer. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. **

**Darth Malacar: Thanks again for the name. The original name was Joshua.**

**NorthernLights25: I will try.**


	10. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Well here it is. Chapter Ten. I have waited so long to post this and it is a big relief to finally be able to do so. Well enjoy and Review.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Ten – The Awakening

* * *

**

**Zuko's POV**

After parting with Katara in the forest, time flew quickly. I visited her as often as I could, always in the dead of night. We talked much of the time. I learned more or her, and she learned more of me then any other person in the world. I held nothing back, with the exception of the visions, the Voice, and the total scope of my plans. Sadly I had to sacrifice a few times of being with Katara so that I could fight Aang. I admit he is progressing far beyond my expectations. He has lost some of that carefree attitude he had at the beginning and is beginning to grow more powerful. Sokka is still an idiot. Unfortunately, these times did not last long. One day when we set in to port to gain supplies we were bordered by Admiral Zhao.

Ever since the night I confessed my feelings to Katara I had become more social with the crew. I had even grown very close to Lieutenant Jee. As a result of this new found socialness, I had begun to participate in Music Night, when it did not coincide with my meetings with Katara. Surprisingly, I had also developed a fondness for the sunki horn, much to my uncle's amusement. When I told Katara about it on our last meeting she fell over and laughed for five whole minutes. I just sat there taking it, doing my boyfriend duty. When she finally stops, I asked, "Are you done?" That apparently set her off again for she started laughing again, only this time falling off her log and started rolling on the ground hollowing. It was just too much, even for me, and I started laughing as well.

Eventually we stopped and she looked at me, "Zuko, I love you," was all she said before she closed the distance between us. The pleasantness of the memory faded when I saw Zhao. "What!" I demanded. Apparently the sight of me holding a sunki horn was hilarious because all four of Zhao's guards stopped and started laughing. Zhao managed to control himself better, but I could still see the smirk on his face.

"Why Prince Zuko, I did not know that you played any musical instruments." I throw it down and jump up.

"What do you want Zhao?"

Zhao stopped smirking and got serious, "I am putting an expedition to the North Pole, and I will be taking your crew. Sorry to say that you will not be joining us. General Iroh," Zhao said, turning away from me "I offer you a spot on my Command Staff should you want it."

Iroh spoke, "Thank you for you kind offer Admiral Zhao, but I feel my place is with my nephew."

"Very well General. Should you change your mind my offer still stands. Lets go men, you have new orders." With that Zhao strode off the Redemption like he was the Fire Lord himself. The men left and gathered there possessions. Lieutenant Jee was the last one left on board.

He stepped over to me and bowed. "My prince, the crew has always been, always has, and always will be loyal to only you."

I returned his bow and held out my hand, "It has been an honor serving with you Lieutenant Jee."

He took it and in a voice I barely heard whispered, "Stay safe Sith´ari Zuko." With that he turned and strode down the gang plank. I stared after him. I realize now that was much more to Lieutenant Jee then he let on. I watch him walk away and then he vanished from my sight. I blinked and cleared my eyes, but he was gone. The Voice came to me again and whispered, "Massassi Stealth Warrior." Then it left me as it always did, without a trace. I looked over at the area that Jee had disappeared from and smiled. Whatever Sith´ari meant, it seemed Jee was on my side. With that I turn and head to my room.

Uncle came by later and asked if I wanted to go on a walk; I declined but thanked him anyway. He left and I fell asleep. I had another vision that night, this time it had a very urgent feeling. I saw Zhao at a table bargaining with shadows. Then I saw myself floating over the Agni Ki field and saw my Father burn me. Only this time the flames spread and covered my whole body.

Then I heard the Voice. "Awaken Chosen One, awaken! Danger approaches. Arise and feel the true power of the Sith." With that I awoke to the feeling that something was off. I grabbed my swords and made my way out of my room and proceeded to search the upper part of the ship. I eventually made it to the bridge. Seeing nothing amiss I scratch my head and wonder what my vision was all about. Then I saw it. That dragon bird; the pet of the pirate captain. It flew away and I heard a tremendous explosion from down stairs. I felt the flames making their way up the passages and then explode on to the bridge. I had only a second before the flames engulfed me. But in that second something strange happened. A calm that I have only know in Katara's presence came over me. Then everything became clear. I felt the flames but they no longer burned. They were like the rays of the sun, only bring warmth and life to me. I looked around and saw the bridge on fire, everything was burning. But I was untouched. The flames did not even singe my clothes or hair. I then a voice calling to me and I turn and see Uncle on the peer. He obviously does not see me, for he is crying. Knowing I need to let him know that I am alive I jump from the ruined bridge to the deck. Unconsciously I use the flames to slow my descent. When I land on the deck, Uncle sees me. The shock that is written on his face is obvious. Seeing that the bridge has been destroyed, I unconsciously will the flames to hold me in the air, and I walk over to Uncle. The sight of me standing on a spinning circle of fire must have been incredible, judging from the look on uncle's face. When I have crossed safely from the boat to the peer, I felt myself return to my senses and the awareness leaves me. I stumble and Uncle grabs me. I look up at him confused, "What happened Uncle?"

Uncle just smiles and rest his hand on my shoulder, "Just rest Zuko." With that I start to nod off, but before I do I hear Uncle Whisper, "So I guess that this proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt." I hear nothing else, as darkness takes me.

As I fight my way up from the darkness of unconsciousness, I receive another vision. I find myself floating over the North Pole, and I see hundreds of fire navy vessels converging on the Pole. I see the defenders line up and ready themselves. Then is see the two sides converge, and begin tearing the guts out of each other. While this happened I see Zhao rise from the Fire Navy and reach out to the moon. He grasps it and squeezes. The moon shatters and the water tribe loses their powers. They are quickly overrun and killed. All the while Zhao laughs and grows stronger. Then I see our planet. Its ocean flat and unmoving. I see the fish and all marine animals die and float to the surface. I see the lands grow dry and the crops fail. I see the death of the planet. And in the end all that exist is silence. Perfect Silence.

"This is the future that Zhao will create. He will kill the Moon Spirit in order to destroy the Water Tribe. But what he does not realize is how vital the moon is." The Voice comments. I turn and for the first time see a profile. I still have no idea who it is, but at least I have something to stare at.

"My vision, will that really happen if Zhao destroys the moon?" I ask.

The Voice stares at me for a long moment before responding. "Yes and the damage will spread." With that I am transported to a large white room. There were dozens of bright spheres. The Voice Spoke, "This is I scaled down version of all of Creation. Here are all the universes that exist." He pointed at the spheres. "This is our universe." With that one of the outer ones moved closer to us. "If Zhao destroys the moon spirit the results will be catastrophic. Our world will die, and all of that death so close together will rip a hole in our universe. This will cause imbalances in other universes creating more tears. The process will continue and grow. Eventually all of life everywhere will die. And their deaths will spread to the after life. It will create such imbalance that everything will fall apart." The Voice turned to me, "I know you have your own agenda, but whatever you do make sure that the moon spirit is kept safe."

"The Moon Spirit?" I ask.

"Yes the true moon spirit. The moon spirit and the ocean spirit crossed into this world at the beginning of time. They followed the spirit of the avatar and became mortal, in doing so they can ultimately be destroyed. Tui and La, both part of a never ending dance. But they are spirits, and foresaw a great danger, and as a result the spirit also resides in a young woman. The energy of the Moon Spirit is in a girl named Yue. She is the princess of the Northern Water tribe. Whatever you do, make sure that Zhao does not succeed. We all need the balance. She is the vessel. She must live! Is that clear Zuko?" The Voice asked. I nodded. "Good," the Voice said, "It is time to send you back. Remember, that if you fail, the Sith will die along with everyone else." With that I began to move back to the real world.

When I awoke, I found myself in a shed. It was still night. I looked over and saw my Uncle come in. "Zuko, what are you doing up. You should be resting. It has not even been ten minutes since the explosion." Uncle exclaimed. I sat up and took a quick inventory of myself. Seeing how everything was in working order, I stand up and look at Uncle.

"Uncle we do not have time to rest. I will need your help." Uncle nods and I continue. "First you will need to inform Zhao that I am dead and that you accept his offer. Second is we will need to sneak me on the ship. And third is I need to get to Katara, explain everything and get her, the Idiot, and Yue to chase me all over the North Pole."

I would have continued but Uncle stopped me. "What are you talking about Zuko? Why are you so desperate to get on Zhao's ship, and who is this Yue?" I spare Uncle a look as I get ready to go.

"Uncle Iroh, I had a vision after I had blacked out. The Voice has finally started to take a shape. It told me that Zhao intends to kill the moon spirit and destroy the Water Tribe. What Zhao does not know is that the moon Spirit is partly in the Princess Yue. If Yue is killed, then the world will die. Then that will spark a wave of destruction and death that will consume all of Creation. We must stop Zhao, and I can't do that if I'm stuck here. So let's go." I say as I gather my things. Uncle nods and then we leave. It took a little finesse, but we managed to get onboard Zhao's flagship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually we arrived at the North Pole and Zhao began his assault. By night fall of the first day, Zhao's forces had cracked the front walls open. But since night had fallen, Zhao ordered the fleet to rest and wait for day break. Which was fine by me because it gave me an opportunity to sneak in. As I prepared my boat Uncle stopped by. "Prince Zuko, you have come such a long way from the man you were before the return of the Avatar. I just wanted to say I am proud of you."

I stopped and hugged Uncle. "Thank you. Now remember, it is important for you to be labeled a traitor today. Zhao will make a break for the Moon Spirit as soon as he can. Follow Zhao as soon as he leaves the Superior. I meanwhile will explain everything to Katara and make off with the Avatar." Uncle nods and I leave. After navigating my way under the freezing water I finally made it to the Spirit Oasis. I arrived just as Katara was saying to who I can only assume was Yue, judging by the snow white hair, "He's my friend, I am perfectly able to protect him." I smirked, she was right. If she had been powerful before reaching the South Pole, I'd bet that she had already attained the Master's rank.

But I couldn't spend all night admiring her so I spoke, "My, my my. What a big girl you've grown into."

She turned, and if I had not known her so well I would not have caught the longing in her voice, "Zuko." I smirked again; yes I would enjoy this reunion, especially since Aang was out of in the spirit world. I'd just have to get rid of Yue.

I dropped into a bending stance and spoke to Yue, "Why don't you run along now little girl. Leave the masters alone." And with that I launched a couple of fire balls at Katara. Nothing she couldn't block and it was only until Yue left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yue run through the little gate.

When she was gone Katara smirked, "_Masters_? Since when did we become Masters, Firebending Lord Zuko?" She said the last part playfully.

I smiled, and blushed, "Well I kind of meant that remark to just mean you." I was interrupted as Katara threw herself on me and we toppled to the ground. Before I could protest, she had her lips firmly planted against mine. After a moment we separated and smiled at each other. "I've missed you." We both said at the same instant. We blushed and got up. Katara wrapped her arms around me and leaned in, "I was so worried Zuko. We had heard rumors that you had been killed in an explosion. It broke my heart when Sokka actually said that he'd share his meal with the guys who did it. I just wanted to snap his head off, but deep down I knew you were alright." I smile at her concern and faith, and hug her tightly.

"The flames couldn't even touch me." I say.

She looks at me exasperated, "Zuko this is no time to be boastful. Someone tried to have you killed! This is not some little training exercise." She said reproachfully. I bit down a response. I know how it must have sounded to her. I could hardly believe the truth of it myself.

"Katara," I say after a moment, "I was not boasting. The flames literally could not touch me."

Katara pulls back and gasps, "What?"

I look at her and explain. "When the bomb went off I was in the Bridge. There was no one else on board. Zhao had just commandeered my crew, and my uncle had left for a walk. I was alone in my room when I felt something and decided to investigate. I came to the bridge and saw nothing amiss. Then I turned and saw that reptile bird. I instantly knew it was the pirates. Then the bomb exploded and the flames rushed in the bridge and engulfed me."

Katara gasps and looks at my face. "But there is no scorch marks, no burns. If the flames engulfed you, how did you survive?"

I look at her and shrug. "Katara, you travel with Aang. Please keep an open mind on what I'm about to tell you." She nods and I continue. "Right before the flames engulfed me, a unearthly calmness came over me." I stop and look at Katara. She is nodding her head and motioning me to continue. "Well when it came over me, everything became so much clearer. I saw the flames come at me and I was not afraid. When the flames engulfed me I did not burn. The flames were not hot. They were warm. Like the rays of the sun. I felt myself sucking in the flames. I felt stronger. Then I saw my uncle and he was yelling for me. I thought 'Maybe I should get down on the deck' and the next thing I know the flames are lowering me down to the deck. Then I see that the gang plank to the peer has been destroyed and I think I need some sort of bridge. The next thing I know I'm standing on nothing but fire energy, and I am walking across it. Then when I reach my uncle, everything goes back to normal and I collapse."

I stop and look at Katara. She looks down, and I see that she is ready. "Zuko, I believe you. I have witnessed many strange things in my travels with Aang, and now I believe it is time to share them with you."

I nod and she continues, "When I was knocked off of Appa during the storm, I originally thought that it was a waterbender. But the night after Aang and Sokka came and got me, I received a strange dream." Yep, I totally hit this one on the head. "I was standing on water and I heard a voice call out to me. Then I woke. I kept having the same dream, until the Voice spoke directly to me. It said that I needed to hasten my journey to the North Pole. At other times it offered pieces of advice and it was always saying one particular word. And that was Progenitor."

I nod in understanding and hug her. "Thank you for telling me Katara. Your Voice spoke to me when I freed you from the ice. It told me that if I hurt you, then it would personally break me."

Katara smiles, "Well I don't think that that will be necessary."

I frown, remembering the other thing I needed to talk to her about. "Katara there is something else. Something that I…have hesitated telling you."

She looks at me and asks, "What is it?"

I exhale and start to explain. "Ever since I decided that I no longer wanted to be my Father's faithful son, I have been hearing a voice. This Voice has been telling me things. Warning, advice, weird words. When I went to talk to you that first night, it was the one that told me to kiss you, to make you believe I was telling the truth." Katara nods and motions for me to continue. "Well lately this Voice has been appearing in my dreams. These dreams are very weird. I think that they are visions. Through my dreams I have seen many things. The last one scared me. It showed Zhao killing the moon, and the death of the earth followed." Katara pales at this, but I press on. "I had this vision after I blacked out from the fire on my ship. After the vision, the Voice spoke to me and warned me of the danger. It told me that I needed to protect the power of the moon spirit, or all would be lost. The power of the spirit resides in a vessel, it said, a person."

Katara ask, "Who is the vessel?"

I look at her, "That girl who was with you when I came, Yue is her name."

Katara brows scrunch together, "I don't understand."

I sigh, and explain, "Zhao means to kill the moon spirit, leaving the water tribe helpless. But what he doesn't realize is that the spirit he is after is protected. If the princess dies, then all is lost."

Katara nods her head," Okay so we just need to keep Yue safe. No problem."

I look at her, "Well I have a plan and it ties in to another thing I need to tell you. When I told you that I needed to maintain appearances, I meant it. It must appear to everyone, with the exception of you and Uncle, that I am trying to capture the Avatar."

Katara stopped me, "But Zuko I don't understand. If your crew has been impounded, and you and your uncle intend to stop Zhao, why keep up the charade?"

"Simple Katara, because I believe the Voice is responsible for my visions. And while I have not seen much beyond this point what I have seen indicates that I need to keep up this game. There are many puzzle pieces and I don't have a lot that fit together. But what I do know is that if I travel with you and Aang right now, the future will not look bright."

Katara looked fearfully, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I had a vision when I was contemplating just joining you and Aang. It was… horrible. All of us were being subjected to so much pain. And I saw so many people die at the hands of the Fire nation. And through it all was the insane laughter of my father. So I think that the best policy for the moment is to keep up appearances. At least until I get some more visions and information about what Azula's plans are."

Katara sighed and hugged me. "I think that you are right Zuko. You knew Yue's name, and had gotten it in a vision. Plus I have traveled with Aang enough to know that somethings just fall into the supernatural category. So what do we do now?"

After hearing her question, I brought her hard against me and held her lips against mine. After a few minutes we released, panting for air. "Well that is one thing we do." I say smirking. Katara just blushes.

"Seriously, we need to make this place look a little like a battlefield. So lets just fight a little then when the sun rises I'll knock you out and your brother and Yue will find you soon after."

Katara smiles, "Sounds like a good plan. Let's get to it Master Zuko." With that she drew water out of the spring and flung it at me. After several minutes she had managed to trap me in a wall of ice. Fortunately the sun rose and I gained a quick supply of energy. Heating the ice, I jumped down and grab Katara from behind, pinching a tiny nerve at the base of her neck. "Sleep well my love." I whisper as she nods off. I then lay her down, kiss her one last time and drag Aang's body up the ice cliff and through the blizzard.

After finding some shelter, I waited for Katara and company to find me. It was night when I notice a blue light streaking toward me. I back out of the way and the light goes directly to Aang's body. He wakes up and looks around. Then he notices me. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Avatar." I say with out much emotion.

He scowls at me and replies, "Good to be back." With that he blow as strong gust of air at me propelling me back against a wall and him out the cave entrance. I swear, if the world did not need that kid, and Katara did not like him as a friend, I would so enjoy skinning him alive. I walk out the cave to see Aang trying to crawl away like a caterpillar. If I was not going to develop one heck of a bruise on my back, I would have laughed at him. As it is, I merely march over to him and grab him by the scruff of his neck. "Going somewhere Avatar." I say as condensendedly as I could.

His eyes spot something and he lets out a cry that only children are capable of. "Appa!!" he screams. I look over and see Appa setting down. Katara jumps off and I see the Idiot, and Yue sitting on the saddle.

Throwing Aang to the side, I lift my hands, "Care to have a rematch?"

Katara smirks and bends water into a shield as I throw a fireball at her. "Trust me Zuko, you may rise with the sun, but the moon is my patron. It won't be much of a rematch." With that she sent a wave of water at me trapping me, and then lifting me a good twenty feet in the air, before slamming me down to the ground. The last thing I hear before blacking out was Katara saying that I couldn't be left behind.

When I awoke I heard my Uncle Speaking, "-I'll unleash on you tenfold. Let it go now!!" I at first noted the red color of the sky, and then I saw Zhao holding a bag. After a moment he bent down and let the bag go. A fish came out and the sky returned to it's normal color. 'The moon spirit,' I realize. Then a look of pure hatred crosses Zhao's face and he slashes fire across the Moon Spirit. Suddenly the moon is blotted out and darkness reins. Uncle lets lose like a mad man, firebending and moving with a ferocity that I didn't knew he had in him. Zhao stumbled back, terror on his face as he watched his four best firebenders being beaten easily, leaving them to deal with Uncle, while he fled like a coward. Getting up and seeing that Yue was still alive, I move to finally finish Zhao.

Zhao had gotten a little head start, but I caught up with him soon enough. Zhao had just dropped down onto the next lowest tier of the upper city when I launched a fire ball at a statue next to him. Unlike Zhao, I do not shoot men in the back. Zhao gaped up at me, and stuttered, "Your al-alive?" I then unlocked all of my anger and rage that I had ever felt because of him and launched a series of fire streams at him.

"You tried to have me killed!!" Zhao dodged the attacks and put a little distance between me and him.

"Of course I did. You are the Blue Spirit. You are a traitor to the fire nation and a constant nuisance. Plus you freed the Avatar. What choice did I have?" I continued to launch attacks at him, but he managed to deflect them all.

"Zhao, I had no choice. You would have taken him straight to father, and I would have been forced to forever wander the earth." At this I launched one final fire stream at him. Zhao deflected it like the rest and untied his smoking robe.

"Hmp, I never should have trusted those pirates with the job. You don't even look damaged."

At his words I hear the Voice, "This fool tried to destroy you with uncontrolled fire. He has no idea who or what you are Lord Zuko. As you once did on the Redemption, accept the power that is your, and remind this fool the price of trying to kill a Sith."

"One of these days I will find out who you are and I will connect all the pieces, but for now I must focus on Zhao." I say to the Voice. At this the Voice is silent, so I concentrate, and the calmness comes over me once again. And as before, the world became crystal clear. I returned my focus to Zhao, who was just finishing speaking, "You should have chosen to accept you failure. You are a worthless failure. A disgrace of a prince and an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. Had you chosen to accept that, then at least you could have lived."

With that he began launching his own attacks. I dodged and flipped over him, landing on my right foot, bring my left up in a fiery kick. Zhao dodged and threw some more fire balls at me. I dodged and jumped again. Landing on the other side of him, and managing to get under his guard. I launched a fire ball at him which knocked him over the edge. I had the pleasure of hearing him scream, and then I jumped over the side to follow him.

Once Zhao had landed he fired some fire blast up at me. I countered his move with a few blast of my own, landing safely. Zhao then jumped forward and launched a flaming kick at my head. I dodged and rolled under him. He landed and turned to meet my flaming fist. I caught him square on the jaw and sent him flying back against the wall. As he looks up, I swear I see fear flash across his eyes. But what ever it was was gone in a flash replaced by rage. Zhao launched a fire ball at me and one at a statue. I deflected the one aimed at me, and looked up just in time to see the top of the statue fall toward me. I jump out of the way, and Zhao uses the opportunity to escape down a passage way.

Growling, I followed him till we reached a walk way then he turned and shot more fire at be. I dodged and sent a few more streams at him. He managed to block them, but I could see that he was weakening. I dodged to the left and got in close, unleashing a powerful burst right near his face. Zhao brought up is arms to shield his face leaving him vulnerable. I quickly seized the moment, sending streams of fire at his body, and legs. It had the intended effect, and Zhao's root to the ground was broken. I moved forward and stood in front of him, right arm outstretched, ready to deliver the killing blow.

I then notice him looking up, and screaming, "It can't be!!" The moon was once again shining brightly. But before I could say anything, I see huge glowing claws descending on us and I jump out of the way. The claws close around Zhao and begin to lift him up. He tries to get away, but he can't. And here at this end between us, I find myself pitying the man. No matter that he was a conniving, backstabbing, murdering admiral, who had expressed interest in making Katara his slave, and had tried to kill me. In the end he was a fire nation solider who wanted his country to win. I jump up on the railing and hold out my hand.

"Zhao let me help you!!" I scream. For a moment I think I see surprise and relief flash across his face. But then he holds his hand in a defiant gesture and is dragged down into the ocean. Whether he did not want any help from me or if he just wanted to duke it out with the ocean and moon spirits in the spirit world I do not know. But seeing the moon glowing, I know that Yue has done what needed to be done.

"Yes Lord Zuko, Yue did what needed to be done. Due to her sacrifice, the moon once again shines on earth. The oceans are safe and Zhao has been defeated. You have done well."

I sigh, "I don't feel like I have done well."

The Voice takes on a compassionate tone. "Lord Zuko, you offered mercy to Zhao. An enemy and a bitter rival. You showed true strength. You did well. Whether or not Zhao accepted your mercy is his business, not yours. In any event the first stage of your journey is complete. The First Door has been opened and you will now be able to see what lies in the future. Good luck Lord Zuko. And remember, sometimes friends and allies are just out of sight." And with that the Voice vanished again. I sigh and turn away from Zhao's grave. I needed to find Uncle and get away before water tribe warriors captured us.

I eventually found Uncle and we made a raft and escaped. As Uncle adjusted our sails, I stared out at the ocean. He then asked a question, "Prince Zuko, are you sure that we shouldn't join Katara and the Avatar?"

I turn and face Uncle, "Yes I am sure. The First Door is open and I already am starting to see the whole puzzle. The pieces are starting to fit together. But it can still all come apart. Joining the avatar now would be counterproductive. We should wait and listen. Our time will come." With that I kneel down and then lie down. "Uncle I am so tired. Please take care of the sails for now." "Of course Sith'ari Zuko." I barely register his words, before I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. Arch One, Water is now officially complete. Arch Two, Earth, will begin shortly. Expect it to be mostly cannon, with a few twists and turns. There will be much more on Zuko's Sith'ari status and Katara's Progenitor title will be explained. Also, two other characters will recieve an aditional title. **

**Polls **

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**NorthernLights25: I will try.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you for the advise.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you.**

**Darth Malacar: Looking back on it, Joshua does suck. Sorry to disappoint with Zuko and Yue. Personally I never liked Yue and I have something so much better planned out for Zuko. I honestly think that it will be the first time something like this has ever happened to him.**

**ML7: Thank you. **


	11. Lady Azula

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly all of it belongs to someone else.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I have been thinking that I will devote one chapter exclusively to Katara. I think that it would be a nice change of pace. Also I have some news. Recently I was watching Youtube and I saw this amazing Zutara show. The title is Zutara Evidence for the Intellectual Dummy (Lessons 1-4) It is entered under the user name AVidZktjo. Katisa presents evidence for Zutara in a clear and logical way. If you feel that Zutara will only happen in our minds then check it out. It was enlightening, at least for me.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Eleven – Lady Azula

* * *

**

**Zuko's POV**

Following the failed Siege of the North, Uncle and I drifted for three weeks. Three whole weeks! If I was my old self, I would probably have either died or only used the occasion to complain about how the universe hated me. As I am now, I merely meditated and concentrated on staying alive. Fortunately it rained frequently and while I was hesitant at first, Sea-Vultures are good sources of meat. Thankfully, by the time we had run out of hovering meals, we landed on the Northern edge of the Earth Kingdom.

As soon as we landed, Uncle and I ditched our Fire Nation clothes and found an onsen. The people there were kind enough to take us in, as long as Uncle contributed to their tea making staff, and I did some labor. It was after a few days there that I received my first vision since the North Pole. I found myself on a dock, walking toward a large vessel. As I walk, great statues appear. Each one bears the image of great warriors from the Fire Nation's history. Moving past the statues, I walk onboard and see Azula standing on the middle of the deck. She smiles and holds out her hand. I take it, and then the floor disappears, and I fall into darkness. As the darkness consumed me I heard only Azula's laughter, and an echoing pronouncement. "Betrayal."

I was startled awake and checked my surroundings. _'Just another vision. Well I think it's safe to assume that Azula will be showing up soon,'_ I thought. With that I turned over and went back to sleep.

Several days later, Uncle and I walked into our room. "Zuko, I can't believe how lucky I am. Look at these shells. They are magnificent. These will make fine mementos of our time here."

I stop and barely resist the urge to slap my forehead with my palm. "Uncle," I say slowly, "have you forgotten that we no longer have the Redemption? You do remember that anything we get we must carry on our backs?" Uncle smiles and takes a shell out.

"But it is so pretty Zuko."

I sigh, and then my blood literally freezes. "Hello Zu-Zu, Uncle."

We turn and see Azula, sitting in a chair as if she owns the place.

My eyes narrow, and my tone turns serious, "Azula, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Azula narrows her eyes and glares at me, "Why Zu-Zu, have you forgotten? In my country we share a pleasant hello before questioning people. Have you become so uncivilized in only three short years?"

Although that name is no longer a source of irritation for me, I play along with it, "Don't call me that!"

Uncle steps forward, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Azula smirks and picks up a shell, "Why, both of you go straight to the point of the matter. I do like that." She breaks the shell. "Father has sent me to find you. There is a power shift occurring in the capital. Family is suddenly very important. Father regrets your punishment and wants you home, both of you."

Mentally I snort. There is no power shift occurring in the capital. Any spine the nobles had was removed from them during the last years of my grandfather's reign. But I plaster a look of hopeful disbelief on my face, and turn away from Azula.

She raises her eyebrow and continues, "What's wrong? I just gave you great news. You should be happy, grateful, excited. Something."

"I am sure that Zuko…" Uncle starts.

"Be quiet!" Azula commands.

Azula turns from Uncle and walks up to me, "I am waiting for my thank you. I am not a messenger. I did not have to come all this way."

My next words are so pathetic and hopeful that I almost blow it by laughing, "Father regrets, he wants be back?"

Azula smirks, seeing that she has me hooked. "I can see that you need some time. I will come back tomorrow to hear your answer. Good evening." With that she walks out the door and disappears.

That night I discuss the issue with Uncle after ensuring that no one was spying. "Alright, Azula has finally showed up. Now we know she is lying. So that means she is here to capture us."

Unlce nods, "Yes. It seems that your gift for prophecy is most accurate."

I grin, "Thanks. Maybe after giving Azula the slip we can open a fortune telling booth."

"Hahha." Uncle chuckles. After packing our belongings and collecting more supplies, I go to sleep.

We left in the morning. As Uncle and I make our way down to Azula's vessel I am a little surprised to see an Honor Guard awaiting us, composed of the elite Fire Shock Troopers. "Zuko, Uncle Iroh, welcome!" Azula calls from the deck. "I am pleased that you have decided to join me." If I was unaware of her true intentions, I would have missed the fact that the Shock Troopers had closed off our escape route.

The captain turns and speaks, "Are we ready to depart Princess?"

Azula nods, "Yes. Take us home." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The Captain then began barking orders, "You heard the mistress. Raise the Anchor, prepare the engines, we are taking the prisoners home." A second after he spoke he realized his mistake. He gasps and begs Azula's forgiveness. If looks could kill, then the Captain would have been struck dead on the spot. I plaster a look of anguished disbelief and hurt on my face at Azula's betrayal. Like I really did not see that one coming.

Uncle immediately began attacking the Shock Troopers, and I grabbed the Captain and turn him around to punch him in the stomach. While his back was turned to Azula and my face was hidden, he smiles and whispers, "Long Live Sith'ari Zuko."

Then I punched him and throw him overboard. Turning my attention to Azula I yelled, "You lied to me!!"

She smirks, "Like I have never done that before." Yeah when has she ever told me the truth? With that she walks away and the two Shock Troopers step forward and attack. I absorb and deflect the flames jumping forward landing on my hands and delivering a spinning fire kick to them, knocking them over the side. I then stand up and summon my fire daggers. I jump forward and start wildly slashing at Azula. I do not want her to know of my true abilities just yet. While I attack, Azula just dodges and continues to play her little mind games. "You know Zu-Zu, Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. He has planned a very through and painful session for Uncle with Miranda. You remember her Zu-Zu, the lady who instructed us on torture techniques and even threw in a demonstration on that nice big earth kingdom solider." I shudder, that day still haunted my dreams. Azula smirked and continued. "Don't worry Zuko, Father has not forgotten about you. He has decided that you are a miserable failure. You can't even capture a twelve year old boy. I heard he has promised you over to Miranda. Since her husband died, she has been very lonely. Perhaps she could find some use for you Zu-Zu. I know Mai would be very jealous."

"Shut up!!" I yell as I leap forward intending to smash her face in with my heel. Sadly she catches in and throws me away. I stand up and reignite my daggers. We continue the dance for another minute, fighting up the ramp. At the top Azula catches my hand and holds it. I look at her and a second before she acts realizes what she is up to. I pull back just in time to escape the blue flame that shoots from her fingers. I roll down the ramp and look up, expecting to see Azula charge me. Instead of charging at me, Azula is still at the top of the ramp. She then begins to move her arms and energy begins to gather at the tips. She connects her arms and points her hand out at me. But before she can complete the maneuver Uncle jumps in front of her, grabs her arm and redirects the energy to the cliff. He then throws her overboard.

Seeing that Azula has been dealt with and there are not more conscious Shock Troopers, we make our escape. We don't stop running until we are several miles away from Azula, and the Divine Leviathan. We stop by a river and gather our breaths and wits. "It's done. We are now fugitives." I say between pants.

Uncle nods, "Yes. It is time to begin the next step." I take out the pearl dagger that Uncle had sent me so long ago, and without hesitation cut off my ponytail. I handed the knife to Uncle and he did the same.

"Now what nephew?"

I look at the sky and sigh. "Now we move on. We still need to keep the illusion going that I want to reclaim the throne. So if we run into the Avatar again, I will need to at least attempt to capture him." I then look at Uncle. "But the first thing we are going to do is have a little talk about The Voice, the Sith, and why so many people are calling me Sith´ari." Uncle just looks at me and I am reminded of Avatar Roku's statue. After a moment I ask, impatiently, "Well?"

Uncle sighs, "I am sorry Zuko, but I cannot tell you anything. The Voice has been in contact with me as well as you. He will let you know when you need to. Just as you said, the time is not yet right. I'm asking you to please just be patient."

Had he asked that before I'd met Katara I would have blown up in his face. Now, however, I just looked at him and sighed, rather explosively. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I will just beat it out of the Voice the next time I see him. For the moment however we need to get moving. Azula will not be idle for long." With that I got up and started walking. I heard Uncle get up and catch up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

The Sith Lords stood around the table, a shimmering figure bows before them. "What is your report, Lieutenant Jee?" Malacar commands.

Jee raises his head, "My Lords, Sith'ari Zuko has met and escaped from Lady Azula. It appears that he has been planning this for some time. When he fought Lady Azula he was holding back. His attacks were unfocussed and he let his anger show. Additionally when he and Dragon Iroh escaped he said that he must keep up the illusion that he wanted the throne."

Vader chuckles, "Well I am happy to see that our new lord has foresight as well as the skills to deceive Lady Azula. I would hate to intrude on his agenda, but we must establish contact sometime."

"Well I would suggest patience. Our former lord has already established contact and seems to have taken the job of indoctrinating Sith'ari Zuko. We should wait until we are given the signal." Revan comments.

Vader nods, "Yes. I think that you are right. Lietenant Jee."

Jee's head rose, "Yes my Lord."

"I want you and one other to continue to trail Lord Zuko and Dragon Iroh. Do not show yourselves, under any circumstance. Do I make myself clear?"

Jee nods, "Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The image of Jee vanished and the Sith Lords broke. Vader remained in the room and contemplated Jee's words. _'Well it seems that Lord Zuko has a plan. That is good. Soon he will come and I can be relieved of this burden.'

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 is done and I am working on the next one. Should be out in a few days. Also, I know that this may sound sad, but at this point I am desperate. (Getting down on my knees) Please will one of my readers enter my author's account and review The Healers. It is nearing two months and there is not one single review. At this point I would settle for the biggest flame in the history of Fanfictiondom, as long as something is written. Well with that said, hope you enjoy, and please review. **

**Poll**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**ML7: More will be revealed about them shortly. I am thinking of just skimming through Arch Two and heading straight to Ba Sing Se. After all most of Book Two in the show showed Zuko changing. But that has already happened.**

**peanut26: Thank you.**

**Thrawn716: I am pleased that I have attracted your attention. I hope that my work continues to interest you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. Sorry that this chapter did not have much to the fight scene, but as Colonel Tobin said, 'Appearances must be maintained.' **

**NorthernLights25: Thank you.**


	12. Time of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here is chapter 12. Again it is a little short, but the next chapter will be better. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Twelve – Time of Darkness

* * *

**

**Zuko's POV**

After the run in with Azula I had many more visions. Most of them dealt with the Earth Kingdom, Azula, and the great city of Ba Sing Se. One was of a shadowy figure who kneeled before me. During this time I began to get an idea of what lay in the future. Paramount to it was the City of Ba Sing Se, Azula, and the Shadowy figure. These thoughts were only laid to rest when I had to focus on Uncle, who had foolishly eaten the White Jade plant. He got sick and we had to stop at an Earth Kingdom town to get medicine. There we met a girl named Song. She healed Uncle and took us to her home to eat. In the end I repaid her kindness by stealing her Ostrich-horse. I could make up excuses, but there is none. They only thing that I can do is come back with information on her father. I know how he died. I was there. She had shown me a picture of her father, and I almost threw up my diner. He was the unfortunate Earth Kingdom solider who Miranda gave me and Azula a real lesson on. The least I could do for her was when it was all over, return her father to her.

After leaving Song's village, we grew short on cash. So, to remedy the problem I resurrected the Blue Spirit. My first victim was a pompous sword man who believed that he could humiliate and intimidate travelers just for kicks. He met with an unfortunate accident that made him forever respectful of other people. I continued to take from people who were too rich or lorded their wealth over others. Eventually I split ways with my uncle. Mostly to plan and meditate without any distractions.

Along the way I meet a kid named Lee. I helped him out in his town and he invited me back to his house. I stayed with his family for the night, and in the end left him my pearl dagger. Then his mother came and begged me to help rescue him from some corrupt soldiers. I agreed and fought the soldiers. I managed to defeat all of them but the leader without using any bending or my swords. The leader however forced me to use my fire bending. And once that happened the village immediately scorned me. Even though I went out of my way to help one of their own. Lee's rejection hurt the most though. After seeing me for who I truly was, he turned his back on me. That bothered me greatly. While firebenders were not extremely popular, they should have at least been grateful. When I entered the town I felt something ominous. But I originally thought that it was just the corrupt soldiers. But now it seems to be something else. As I left the town all the villagers glared at me with looks of hatred. Once I had gone some distance I turned back and looked at the town. I was surprised to see a black haze around the entire town. I blinked and it disappeared.

"As this war goes on and on, hatred will spread and not even heroic deeds will turn the tide of hatred." The Voice comments.

I stand still and continue to watch the town. "What is that black mist?"

The Voice materializes next to me, and its shape is clearer. I see now that it is clothed in red clothes. "That mist is a shroud of malevolence that has been planted. It is actually quite clever. A being of great power manipulated the emotions of the people of this town to create a sphere of darkness. This darkness can now be spread and it is extremely difficult to destroy."

I turn away from the town and begin walking. "But who is doing this?"

The Voice's tone hardens, "This war is much more than a quest for land and resources. This war is a turning point for our world. There are many factions who are vying for power and the right to shape this world in their image. There are some who would use the death and all the atrocities that have been committed to segregate the world and ensure that all remain divided. They seek to preserve the Four Nations. But that would stagnate our world and hinder us in the end. Another faction seek to eliminate the nations and use this world as springboard to bring their rule to other parts of our galaxy. This faction is the one who caused the darkness to take root and grow in towns like the one you just visited. And there are others who seek to unite the world and bring on a new age."

"And who would these people be?" I ask. From what the Voice said, I suspected that something or someone was using my sire.

The Voice shakes his head, "It is not quite time. The time when you will learn is fast approaching. Then I will reveal everything."

I sigh as the Voice fades again. A few days later I received another vision. This time it depicted a fight between Azula, Aang, and myself. I knew now was the time to reinforce my image.

**

* * *

**

Zulor's POV 

I walked swiftly through these dark corridors. No matter how many times I come here, this feeling of dread never leaves me. This place was once a place of warmth. But that was from a time that I barely remember. Now there is only a malevolent darkness. And it is centered on one man. I sigh and push these thought from my mind. I calm myself and enter my sire's throne room. I walk forward and prostrate before him.

"My Lord, you have summoned me." I speak in my most reverent tone.

From behind the flames I could sense my sire's presence. "Yes. You have done well Zulor. Thanks to your efforts those terrorist have been put in their place. I have called you in to give you a new assignment."

I continue to kneel, waiting. "Your new assignment is to begin investigating the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. My foolish brother failed to capture that city. I, however, am determined to succeed where he failed."

I nod, "Yes my Lord. I shall leave at once." I wait and seeing no sign that I should stay, rise and bow and leave. As soon as I am out of the palace I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk back to the Eternal Flame. As I board Sion greets me. "Well my Lord, how was your meeting with the Fire Lord?"

I shudder, and Sion smirks, "That bad."

"You have no idea. Our next assignment is pretty straight forward. We are just to scope out the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Sion raises his eyebrow, "That is a very simple assignment for Phantom Pain. I wonder what your sire is up too?"

I shrug, "I have no idea, but I am just glad that we were not given a time table. It will be a relief when we leave this accursed city behind."

Sion nods, "Yes. That is true."

* * *

**The time to reveal the Voice is almost here. Another three chapters, or so. Also I have made up my mind. Chapter 14 will be told from Katara's POV. Aside from that I just wanted to thank my Beta and all my reviewers personally. You all have been very helpful and I appreciate that. Thank you for all the support.**

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you for reviewing The Healers. I just wanted that story to get one review when I first wrote it. Perhaps I should have wrote another story in a more popular category first. Ow well, thanks again.**

**peanut26: Thank you. The next chapter will be out in a day or two.**

**Thawn716: I am not sure how much of a role Bane will play. I really only planed on using Vader, Anakin, and Revan and his crew for the Sith. He may come in more. And no. Bane is not the former ****Sith'ari. I am curious as to what gave you that idea. I mentioned him in The Calm Before the Storm. I apologize if I misled you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. The time for secrets is drawing to a close. A tell all chapter is coming up soon. **

**ML7: Thank you. And I hope that you are satisfied with Zulor's appearance in this chapter. As to how the captain knew, well let us just say that Lieutenant Jee is not the only one of his kind.**

**NortherLights25: Thank you.**


	13. One Step Backwards, Two Steps Forward

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirteen, this was fun to write. There really hasn't been a big action scene since the Awakening so I hope this will do. Katara's chapter is up next. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Thirteen – One Step Backwards, Two Steps Forward

* * *

**

**Zuko's POV**

As I was exiting a forest I heard a rumbling in the distance. I stoped my ostrich horse and waited. After a minute a huge tank passed me. _'Azula,'_ I thought. With that I turned my beast and rode after the train. After an hour I managed to catch up with it. When I saw the train, Azula was nowhere to be found. I only saw Lo and Li, sunbathing. I almost threw up right then and there, but I managed to ride a way into the forest before all the contents of my stomach spewed out. I sat there just panting, trying to erase the sight of those half naked old witches from my mind. _'I really need to shoot something.'_

As luck would have it the Voice spoke, "If you feel that way Lord Zuko, then I suggest you move due west. You'll get your wish at an abandoned town."

I have one last heave and sit up, "Thanks. But you could have warned me about those hags. I may have done some wrong things in my life, but even my sire does not deserve to witness _that_." I say as I point back to the tank.

The Voice laughs and speaks, "Why Lord Zuko, you did not enjoy the experience. I thought that they look beautiful."

I just stare at the sky for a moment. I finally mount up, "You're a sick old man." I say as I ride away. In response I just hear the Voice's laughter.

I ride due west and sure enough see a village. _'Well the Voice may have disturbing taste, but at least he's accurate in giving directions'_ I thought. I swing around and enter the abandoned town through the side.

I come into the town center just as Azula says, "Do you really want to fight me?"

At this I jump off my hourse and throw my hat away, "Yes, nothing would give me more pleause then fighting you."

I heard Aang gasp, "Zuko."

Azula just smirks, "Well, well, well. You finally showed up. I was wondering if you were ever going to get here Zu-Zu."

Aang chuckles at my sister's ridiculous nickname for me. "Zu-Zu?"

I glower at him, "Shut up Avatar." I then turn my head to Azula, "And as for you, La" Azula bristles at my own childhood nickname for her; calling the princess of the fire nation after one of the spirits of the water tribe always had stung her. "Stay out of my way. The Avatar is mine, and you aren't stealing this away from me."

Azula smirks again, and drops into a fighting stance, "Sorry Zu-Zu, but I think I'll stay. This promises to be very entertaining."

I sigh and hold out both arms, pointed at Aang and Azula. Out of the three of us I am in the most disadvatengous postion. While Aang and Azula are out or reach for a quick attack against each other, I am smack dap in the middle. Both could easily attack me. But I'm willing to bet that Azula will be the first one to attack. Its not Aang's way to make the first move.

As the silence stretches between us, I look at both Aang and Azula, waiting. After a moment, I see Azula smirk and I knew what would happen. She quickly fired a blue flame at me. I jumped back, launching a quick jab of fire to intercept her own. Hers however was more powerful and I was sent flying back into a porch.

Aang seeing his chance launches away trying to escape. But Azula launches another stream of fire at him, forcing back to the ground. She jumps over to him and begins launching fire kicks and punches. Aang rolls away and I get up, launching my own attacks at both Aang and Azula. Aang dodges them all, launching a few air blasts, and then moves away form Azula and me, leaving Azula trapped between us. With Azula having to fight on two fronts I see my chance. I jump forward and concentrate my energy in my right foot, intending to smash it down on Azula and crack a few bones.

Seeing me jump Azula moves a little to the left and sends her own fire into her right foot, cancelling out my attack. We trade a few quick japs of fire, until she forces me to back away. She then spins and fires at Aang who was trying to launch a sneak attack. Aang bend the air, sending him flying to a near by building. He land and dodges a few more blast before heading through a door at the top.

Azula then shoots some more fire blast at me, forcing me to retreat again. She then makes a break for the door. I run behind her. As I make it through the door, I see that there is nothing, and I fall forward. Aang jumps on what remains of the second story floor and kicks Azula down to me. She lands and smirks. I bring my hands up just in time to keep her foot from connecting with my face. She then launches another fire stream and sends me crashing through the door. I am stunned for a moment.

"Get up Lord Zuko," I hear the Voice call. "Get up. The Avatar needs you."

With that I groan and get up. I look to see Azula enter a building. I run over to the entrance and see Aang trapped under some debrie. Azula stands over him. I could hear the truimp in her voice, "It's over. You're finished." With that she summons fire to her hands. Thinking quickly, I leap forward and deliver a low kick to her, knocking her on her back. I get up and focus my flames into my hand, intending to burn and knock her out. But Azula rolls out of my way for a successful punch. Still using the same energy in my hand, I launch it at Azula as she is getting up. The force of it knocks her back.

Turning to see the Avatar I speak, loudly enough for Azula to her, "For the moment, we'll work together to finish Azula, but afterwards, you will be coming with me." With that I launch a small flame at the boards holding him. I turn my back and run outside to finish off Azula.

When I get outside I find that she is a little busy. She is dodging Katara's water whips and the Idiots boomerang. I decided to jump into the fray then. I launched a small blast of fire from my fingers to knock her unbalanced. She dodges and jumps away. Aang by this time has come out and is jumping onto to building, launching air blast at her, then jumping away before Azula could stike back. Soon we press her near an alleyway, when she falls down. I see a little girl and my Uncle Standing behind her.

"Hey guys. I just thought you could use a little help. So I brought the cavalry." With that I glance at my Uncle and he gives me an approving nod. Azula, seeing that she was hopelessly outnumbered, runs. Uncle leaves us, and we chase her. As she rounds the corner of one building Uncle pops out and slams her with his stomach. We catch up with her and surround her.

Azula smirks, "Why isn't this symbolic. The Four Elements all aligned against me. I'm done, I can see when I am beaten. I surrender." With that she raises her hands. I look at Uncle and he makes the mistake of looking away from Azula for a split second. But that second was all Azula needed. She drops down and launches a stream of fire that hits Uncle in the chest, just above his heart.

My eyes widened, and I cried out. Then we all launch an attack on Azula. She manages to put up a wall of flames and when the two forces collide there is an immense explosion. When the dust cleared, she was gone.

Seeing that Azula had fled I moved over to Uncle who had a serious burn on his chest. I shink down to my knees and cry out, "AHHH!!"

Katara, bless her forever and ever, steps forward, "Zuko let me help him." She knew I would not dare hinder her, but we still needed to keep up the act. Azula could be hiding out in the debris.

I look at her and say in a voice barly above a whisper, "Please, help."

With that Katara took water out of her pouch and it began to glow. I watched on in amazement was the burn slowly disappeared. It only took a few minutes. But in the end, Uncle was sleeping quietly. "Thank you." I whisper to her. Had we been alone I would have embraced her and cried my heart out. But we had the Idiot and Aang watching.

When Katara was done, the Idiot, came over and dragged her away, shooting me dirty looks the entire time. When she was a safe distance away he bellowed, "All right, you saved the old geezer. Now let's go. And if you even think of attacking us Zuko, I swear I will make sure you get a matching scar on you other eye."

When he finished I saw the little girl do a little earthbending, and a rock smacked the Idiot upside the head. I made a secret sign to Katara to signal her to go. She gave me a smile and they all left, the Idiot and the Aang giving me glares, while the new girl smirked in my direction.

When they had left I turned my attention to making sure Uncle was comfortable. I loaded him on the ostrich horse and started walking. I did not want to stay in the abandoned village, in addition to it almost being burned down, there was a eerie feeling about the place. I walked for about an hour before I found an abandoned homestead at the top of a cliff. I set Uncle down in the only bed and then I lay down, my last thoughts were of Katara, and wishing that was here with me.

The next morning I awoke earlier then usual and took out the teapot. After I talked to Katara for the first time, I had become very calm. It was during that time before the Invasion of the North Pole, that Uncle had taught me to brew tea. I had actually become really good at it. After a few minutes the smell of tea awoke Uncle.

"Uhh," he groaned, "Where am I?" He looked around, than felt his wound. "Hey, wasn't I shot?"

I smile and put the teapot back down on the fire. "Yes you were Uncle. Azula took a cheap shot at you while your attention was elsewhere. After she fired at you, we all attacked her, but she managed to escape. Katara stayed just long enough to heal you, but the Idiot dragged her away." I said, a little sadly at the last part.

Unlce nods, "That's why I feel so good." Then he spied the tea, "Is that what I think it is?" He looked over at the teapot, mouth watering a little. I sigh. Sure I like tea now, but I think that Uncle is just a little too obsessed with it.

I poured some Jasmine tea into a cup and handed it to Uncle. "I hope I remembered how to make it correctly."

Uncle takes a sip, and smiles, "You make me proud every day, nephew. The tea is perfect."

I smile, "Good. Now Uncle, I think it is time that I learn a bit of the more adanced forms of firebending. There's no telling when we might have to fight Azula again."

Uncle nods and sips his tea. "You're right. I think that you have grown sufficiently to learn the next step."

I smile, "Alright Uncle, tell me how do I make lightening?"

Uncle looks at me and I recognized that glint in his eyes. He get that look whenever he is about to go into a lecture. "Lightening is a pure expression of Firebending. To be able to wield lightning requires peace of mind, and an iron control over your emotions. That is why Azula, and your older brother Zulor have already mastered it. Azula because I honestly think she does not feel any emotion. And Zulor because he has always had such a powerful control over his thoughts and actions." With that Uncle gets up and motions me to follow him.

He walks to the cliff edge and stops, looking over the valley. When I stand beside him he continues, "Lightning is formed from positive and negative energy, Yin and Yang. To create lightning you must first separate the energy. This will cause stress, and the energy will flow down the path of least resistance. Not many have the ability to do this. Out of the few that can, your brother is the most gifted I have ever seen. Had he been born of a legal marriage and not that of a palace pleasure woman, I have no doubt that it would be he, not your sister, who would be the heir to the throne." Uncle pause and looks at me, "Now remember Zuko, once you separate the energy, you do not control it. It will merely flow down the channels you provide. You can guide it, and aim it but nothing else. Do you understand?" I nod. "Good, now for a practical demonstration."

I step back and Uncle swings his right hand counterclockwise, the tips of his fingers glowing. Then he moved his left hand clockwise, fingers also glowing. He then joined his two hands and pointed his fingers out toward the valley. Lighting spewed from his fingers and flashed over the valley before dissipating.

Uncle sighed and looked at me. "Remember Zuko, peace of mind is essential, and an iron control. If there is even a bit of conflict, the energy will explode in your face. I'd suggest that you take a moment and meditate." I nod and kneel down. I clear my mind on all worries and concerns. In their place I let my mind fill with the image of Katara; her smile, her laugh, her love.

After a moment I breathed out and stood up. I look at my Uncle, "I am ready." He nods and motions me forward. I take the stance and allow Katara to fill my mind again. I move my right hand counterclockwise, then my left clockwise. After moving them I connect the fingers and point them out to the canyon. I hear Uncle inhale, waiting to see if it worked. Then in the next instance a huge amount of lightening burst from my fingers and streaked over the valley. The force was so much greater then what Uncle had done that it forced me back, and my hands dropped down a little. The rest of the lightening poured out and struck the town, enveloping it in energy. When the lightning finally died down, the town was gone.

When it was done I fell on my but panting. Uncle ran to my side, "Zuko are you okay? That was amazing. I have never seen so much energy come from an individual. Not even Zulor could manage that. What were you thinking about when you separated the energy?"

I look up at Uncle, "You said that peace of mind was needed. And nothing has ever calmed me as much as Katara can. So I thought of her the entire time."

Uncle just breathes. "Wow. And I thought that emotions hindered the process, but apparently love can increase the power tenfold. Zuko, I would advise you to maybe find some other way to calm yourself, lest when you release lightening in battle you envolpe your allies as well as you enemies."

I nod, "Alright Uncle. But did you see anything wrong with my form?"

Uncle shakes his head. "Aside from not having a firm enough root, your form was perfect. I am proud of you. My first time bending lightning could not even compare. Why don't we take a break, and I can teach you a move that will negate Azula's lightening."

I smile and nod, "Sure. Anything that will help me beat Azula." With that we walked a little away from the cliff.

"Sit." I obeyed and Uncle grabbed a large stick that was lying on the ground. Uncle gained that glint and I knew I was in for another lecture. "Fire is the Element of Power. The people of the fire Nation are focused and passionate about what they desire. And they have the willpower to achieve their dreams and desires. But they often forget that there are limits and this lack of control resulted in the war.

Earth is the Element of Substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong, but lack a sense of coherency. The term Earth Kingdom is a misnomer. What has not been absorbed by the Fire Nation is not really unified. The King at Ba Sing Se has little authority outside the city wall. But to make up for a lack of unity, the people of the Earth Kingdom have a remarkable ability to endure. It has served them well, and will continue to serve them.

Air is the element of Freedom. The Air Nomad detached themselves form worldly concerns and found freedom. Ironically, in the end, it was that freedom that enslaved them to death. They so freed themselves from the world that they became slaves to their own traditions and beliefs. When Sozin began the war he slaughtered the Nomads. He was able to do this because of the Comet's power, but there was another, more important reason. The Nomads were so concerned with reaching enlightenment and isolating themselves that they never formed a formal army, or militia. Their refusal to let go of their limiting traditions and beliefs led to their demise.

Finally, Water is the element of Change. The people of the Water Tribe are known for their ability to adapt and change. Community is important to them and is one of the constants that is in their society. Also like the Air Nomads, the Northern Water Tribe holds onto many traditions that will cause them to die if they do not let go." When he was done I looked and saw the four symbols of the four nations.

"Why did you tell me this Uncle?" I asked.

Uncle replied, "Understanding the other Nations is critical. All of the Nations have their strengths and weaknesses. Understanding the other nations can make you a stronger person. And if you know the characteristics of people, dealing with them becomes easier. For example, the move I am about to show you is one I made after studing the Waterbenders."

With that Uncle stepped away from the drawings and walked a little ways away. I followed him and he stoped twenty feet away. "Zuko stand infront of me." I did. Uncle then began to move his arms in a circle in front of him. "Zuko follow my example." I did and Uncle started to explain. "The key to waterbending is the flow of energy. As I'm sure you noticed, waterbending is very defensive, and most attacks are redirected back at you. This same principle can be applied to lightning."

"So you can teach me to deflect lightning!" I exclaimed excited.

Uncle nods, "Yes I can. Now the key to using this move is to direct the lightning from your fingers down to the stomach, that the important part. If the lightning goes in your heart, you will die. Once it goes through the stomach, direct it out of the other hand. The key to this is to know how to feel and move energy through you body. Lets us just start getting a feel for the pathway. Do as I do." And with that Uncle put one hand on the other and traced the line of where the lightening would go, down to the stomah, pass the heart and out the other hand. I repeated the motion. "Good, keep doing that." After an hour I could easily feel the energy moving throughout my body.

"Can you feel it?" Uncle asks.

"Yes," I respone, "I can feel it."

"Good. Look at the sun, it is almost down. I think that it is time to call it quits for today." Uncle says as he yawns.

I smile and yawn as well, "Yes. I think that that enough." With that we head back to the home stead for a good night sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**General POV**

"So your entire mission was merely to scout out the walls of Ba Sing Se?" Darthia Vader asked the spectral form of Zulor.

Zulor nods, "Yes my Lord. Our mission was simply to find the best possible place to break through. My sire believes that the best way to gain Ba Sing Se is by a massive drill. He is a fool. He would have been better served to infiltrate the city."

Vader nods, "Yes. Tell me, how soon before the attack is conducted?"

Zulor shrugs, "There are some last minute adjustments that need to me done. Probably a few weeks."

Vader nods, "Tell me Malacar, what news of the Avatar."

"My scouts inform me that he has stopped in a rocky valley to learn earthbending from his new teacher, Toph Bei Fong."

Vader stares at Malacar for a few seconds, before speaking. "You mean Toph Bei Fong, heir to the Bei Fong dynasty. And one of the Revenant heirs?"

Malacar smiles, "Yes my Lord."

Vader shakes his head, "If I did not believe in fate before today, this would make a believer out of me." He then smiles and chuckles. After laughing for a minute, Vader turns to a second figure. "Lieutenant Jee, what news do you have of Sith'ari Zuko's progress?"

Jee raises his head, "Sith'ari Zuko has once again met and walked away from Lady Azula. Though this time Dragon Iroh was injured. But Darthian Katara was able to heal him. Then Dragon Iroh proceeded to teach Lord Zuko how to shoot lightening."

Zulor turns his attention to Jee, "Well how did my little brother do?"

Jee directs his voice to everyone but turns to Zulor. "It was incredible. His first burst was so powerful that he lost control and his aim was shifted to a deserted town. The town was completely destroyed."

Silence reigned. Finally Zulor smiled, "That is wonderful. My brother is finally surpassing me. He will make a powerful Sith'ari."

Vader nods, "Yes. Our time is nearing. For now you all are dismissed."

The figures nod and disappear. Malacar bows and walks away. When Vader is alone a long figure approaches him. He does not turn, but opens his arms. The figure slides into his embrace and smiles. Vader smiles back and kisses the top of her head. "Soon Shmi. Soon it will be over."

Shmi nods and rests her head on Vader's chest. The pair stays like that until they both nodded off.

* * *

**Must say, I had fun writing that. And just to answer the question that I know is going to be asked, Shmi is the same from Star Wars, and Vader is not Anakin. I have never really felt comfortable with how Anakin came into being. Plus I never liked the Lars family, Clieg is okay, but Owen, well enough said. So I though a while ago, 'Why not have Vader be the Father of Anakin'. So I went with that. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.**

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 3 / Aanji: 2**

**For the Azulaang / Aanji coupleing, I may try both. As much as I want to do Azulaang, I think that Aanji would be entertaining as well. But there is still time if anyone else wants to cast their votes.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**peanut26: Thank you. Sorry, Katara will be next chapter.**

**NorthernLights25: I am sorry for the unintended disception. Katara will have her role in chapter 14, not 13. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks for the reviews.**

**doctor anthony: Thanks.**

**Thawn716: That is okay. The former Sithari is almost ready to be revealed**

**ML7: Miranda will be killed, of that I am sure. The manner of her death is still clouded at this time. As for Zulor, his role is mostly confined to the drill. He may play a role in CoD chapter. Or he may not. I have not written that part out yet. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have said it many times before, and I shall say it once again. I own nothing, unfortunately. **

**Well this chapter is an off shoot of a question Black Demon Cat asked me back in chapter three. I had always planned on keeping this story in Zuko's POV, telling his story, his transformation. But I have something delicious planned. And in order for that to make sense, Katara must have a little screen time. I hope that it lives up to my others chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Progenitor and the Legacy of Mandalore the Omega

* * *

**

**Katara's POV**

I was exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. I was so tired of dealing with Sokka and his complete and utter prejudice. He hated all firebenders and the Fire Nation. He would constantly rant and rave about how evil they all were. The worst was when he would speak badly of Zuko. He would say the most ignorant things and I could do nothing. Because Zuko asked me to play along. It hurt, it really did. After meeting Zuko I had gained empathy with firebenders. I understood their motivation. It was not out of bloodlust that they fought, though that was the reason for some. They fought because they honestly believed that their civilization was the best and that they should share it with the rest of us. Economics also played a part, but the main reason was to spread their culture. They just wanted to help us. Though I did not agree, I could understand.

But Sokka; I had come to agree with Zuko. Sokka is an idiot. I wanted to cry out and strangle him every time he opened his mouth, but I couldn't. I could not let the others suspect. Though I think that Toph knew, but it is impossible to be sure.

All in all, I really missed Zuko. I just wanted to be with him. To hold his hand, to hear his voice, to sleep next to him and feel his warmth. My need for him was growing, and I feared that I would not be able to contain it. His image haunted my dreams and I knew that if I was given the opportunity to go with him, I would take it.

"**It hurts doesn't it? Being away from your mate." **My master asked.

I look up and see him standing next to me. Though he had been dead for over a millennium, he still radiated power. His body was tall and slender, his amour shining and unblemished. His metallic feet flexed in and out of the ground, a sign that he had something on his mind.

I nod, "Yes, it does. I miss him so much. I feel so empty without him."

My master, Seto Kaiba nods, **"Yes, that is why I did not protest your union with him. He is your soul mate. Though only now do you begin to truly fell the blessing and curses of finding yours."**

He was right. My all too brief meeting with Zuko had only amplified my longing tenfold. "Yes, it is hard. But in the end it will be worth it." I pause and look up him, "Tell me master, do you know this from personal experience?"

Kaiba chuckles and begins to fade, **"Why yes, my dear apprentice. I do indeed."** I smile as he fades completely. He really is a wonderful master. Ever since the North Pole, he has been personally teaching me. My skills in waterbending have more then tripled and I can do things now that seemed impossible just a few months ago. He tells me that I am his heir, the next Progenitor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was amazed at Aang's progress. Only a few days after leaving Zuko, Aang had managed to learn the basics of earthbending. Though he was not a master yet, his progress was astonishing. By this time he had managed to master waterbending. There was not much else that I could teach him. Things were going so well that Aang made the suggestion that each of us take a little 'mini-vacation'. I knew where I wanted to spend my vacation, but it was probably impossible to find Zuko now. So we went with Aang's suggestion and went to a flat stretch of air. After traveling for a few hours, Aang found a stretch of land that was to his liking. Landing Appa, he jumps off, grabbing his flute in the process. Aang walks a few feet away and plops down. Sokka raises his eyebrow at this. "Will someone please tell me what is out here and why we are here?"

Before Aang or I could speak Toph steps forward and bends down, "There is plenty here. If you know how to look." I gaze over at my blind friend. It seems that lately she is always there when Sokka has a question or needs something. I smile, Sokka, being the goofy idiot he is, probably doesn't realize that Toph likes him.

Before Toph can say anything else, Aang shushes her. "Toph, please don't ruin it for the rest of them. I think that they will like it." She nods and Aang brings the flute up. He plays a quick tune and a little groundhog come up.

"Mahh." The little critter sings. Aang smiles and plays another note. "Maaahh." Another creature sings.

Aang's smile broadens and he throws up his hands in delight, "Yeah! Maybe after the war I can come back and put together an orchestra."

While I think the scene is cute, and Toph has her characteristic smirk, Sokka is less amused by the singing groundhogs. "An orchestra," he snorts, "Well isn't that great. Maybe we can all join along. How's this sound, la de dah."

As if on cue, three little groundhogs came up and mimic him, before disappearing. This made Sokka's eye twitch a little. Aang continued playing for a few minutes, the little groundhogs popping up every time, only to disappear when Momo tried to grab them. Eventually this wore through Sokka's patience and he strides forward and plugs his finger into Aang's flute hole. Aang looks up at Sokka and smiles contritely.

"This is great and all, but shouldn't we be doing more important things? Like making plans, or practicing our martial arts?" Sokka asks.

Toph snorts, "We did make plans Snoozles. We are all picking mini-vacations."

Aang nods, "Yes, and I am working as hard as I can at mastering the elements. I train with Katara and Toph everyday. Katara has already said that there is little else she can teach me. I have been working my arrow off. Don't you think we deserve a little break?"

I nod and step forward. "He is right Sokka. What is wrong with having a little fun?"

Sokka ignores that and presses on, "So what will we do when you do master all the elements? The Fire Nation is a mystery to us. We have zero intelligence on its vital cities, economy, and troop distribution. We don't even know where the capital city is. So should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? No. What we need is information on the Fire Nation, pronto."

All through his little speech, Sokka had unconsciously moved over a groundhog hole. When he was done, Aang played again and the little creature came up between Sokka's legs and gave its call. I chuckle and Aang airbends himself up. "Alright, we will all finish our vacations then we will look for the 'intelligence' that Sokka so desperately needs." Toph and Aang laugh at this and Sokka glares at me for my hidden insult. Running over to Appa, Aang grabs the maps and opens it for me.

"So Katara, where do you want to go?" Aang asks.

I scan the map and I hear the Master's voice, **"Go to the Misty Palms Oasis."** I check the map and I do indeed see the Misty Palms Oasis.

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis. That sounds refreshing."

Aang nods, "Yes, good choice. It is a pristine natural iceberg. It was quite a sight when I first saw it." After that we all loaded onto Appa and took off. It took several hours to get there, but it was clear the Misty Palms Oasis had seen better days, much better days. The iceberg was reduced so much that it was shorter then Aang. And all of the buildings were run down.

"Must have changed management since I was here last. Ahhahh." Aang laughs weakly. The rest of us shrug and head towards the local watering hole. As we near it, I see that there are several Sand People lounging on the outside wall. They don't bother Aang, Toph, or me, but one spits in front of Sokka. Sokka glares at them and the one who spits merely wipes his mouth. Before he could do anything rash I grab his arm and drag him inside.

I gaze over the scene in the building. Most of the people are dead drunk or are well on their way. I sigh, there will be no one who will trouble us here. My gaze then shifts over to a man at the counter, "One mango please." He tells the bartender. I watch as the bartender draws his swords and then slices and dices a whole range of fruit, scopes them into an ice pole then pours water into the bowl and hands it to the customer. The man pays and Sokka murmurs, "I don't see anything wrong with having an ice cold beverage while we wait." He runs over to the bar and I follow.

While Aang gets into an accident I get my own drink. "One mango please." Then I add, "And wait for just one minute please." The bartender raises his eyebrow, but complies. I waterbend an ice bowl over to me and evaporate it. Then I solidify it and evaporate it again. I repeat the process until I am sure all the impurities have been expunged from the bowl. Then I hand it back and I get my drink.

By the time I am done Sokka has already made a new friend, Professor Zei. I walk over as Sokka complains about the lack of info on the Fire Nation. I look over his shoulder and study the map. "Wow. You have made a lot of trips into the desert."

Zei nods, "Yes. And all of them have been wasted efforts. Not only did I nearly lose my life several times, I did not find my lifelong dream. Over the past twenty years I have trekked across the Earth Kingdom, searching for lost civilizations. But the ultimate prize still eludes me. Wan Shi Tong's library."

Fortunately I was looking over at Toph when Zei finished. I saw her eyes widen and she suddenly became much more focused on our words. 'Hmm. I wonder what she is thinking.'

"So, you have spent years looking for some guy's library?" Toph asks sarcastically, but I know what I saw. Whatever her reasons, Toph wanted info on this library.

Zei gives Toph a knowing look, "This library is very valuable. A vast collection of knowledge is said to be contained in its walls. And knowledge is priceless."

Toph snorts, "Yeah, right."

Zei continues, "Legends say that the Knowledge Spirit Wan Shi Tong built the library millennia ago with the help of his foxy assistants."

Sokka smirks at this. "Ow, so he has attractive assistants does he."

Toph and I simultaneously slap our foreheads. "No Sokka. He means that his assistants are foxes." I say, exasperated.

Zei smiles, "Both of you are correct. They are handsome little critters. Anyway, with the help of his foxes, Wan Shi Tong gathered knowledge from all over the world and placed it in one location. His goal was to allow mankind to better ourselves. But it has been a long time since the library was accessible."

Sokka looks over the map before turning to Zei. "So do you think that this library has any info on the Fire Nation. Perhaps even a map?"

Zei shrugs. "Most likely. This library has information from every corner of the earth."

Sokka pauses then nods, "Alright it is decided. Aang, I will spend my location AT THE LIBRARY!" Toph and I just put our heads in our hands and shake them.

Zei as usual just ignores Sokka's idiocy. "Well the hardest part will be finding it. I have spent the last year searching exclusively for the library and haven't found it."

Sokka and Aang smile and Sokka says, "Professor, have you seen our flying bison?"

Zei gasps, "A flying bison!? You actually have one?"

We nod and Zei grabs his maps and places them in their holders in record time. The others deposit their bowls in the garbage pit while I hang on to mine. We then leave and walk back to Appa. When we get to him, we see several sandbenders approaching Appa. Zei runs forward and waves his hand at them. "Shoo, shoo. Away from the bison."

The Sand People scatter and head off into the dessert. After that we climb on Appa and take off.

While Appa is flying over the desert, I move over and sit next to Toph. "So tell me Toph, why are you interested in Wan Shi Tong's library?" A little blunt, but Toph was starting to rub off on me.

Toph turns her head and stares at me. "I am not interested in that library, or any library, Katara. I can't read remember." She moves her hand back and forth, over her eyes.

I raise my eyebrows and reply flatly, "Toph, that is a lie. I saw the way you straightened when Professor Zei mentioned the Library. You were in your own little world before, but the second he mentioned the Library you started to pay attention, very close attention. I know that there is something in that library that you want. And I would hope that you think of me as a friend, for I want to help you."

Toph continues to stare at me for a minute, before turning away. I am about to speak when she interrupts me. "What do you know of the Mandalorians, Katara?"

I blink, surprised. "Nothing, really."

She nods, "Didn't think so. The Mandalorians were a race of earthbenders unlike any other. They were the most skilled earthbenders that ever existed. They did not simply use earthbending, earthbending was apart of their very being. But they died, very suddenly. Not much is known about them in the everyday world. Academics know that they started several wars before they died. It was called the Mandalorian Wars. In it they challenged the whole world. But they lost. What I want from Wan Shi Tong's library is a special book. This book was written by blind Mandalorians. It can only be read through earthbending. I know that there are others like me. Earthbenders who are blind. They have no hope of ever reading, with today's language. But if I can get that book, I can duplicate the process when the war is over. I can bring words to my fellow blind people. That is why I am interested in the Library." Toph finishes.

"**That is true, as far as what she is saying. But she has a far deeper, and much grander dream. But it is not insidious. And in the end, noble." **Master Kaiba says.

I nod, "Alright Toph. I now understand. Do you want my help in locating this book?"

She grins and shakes her head. "No. I want to ask another." She glances over to the direction of Sokka's voice and blushes.

I smile, "You like him don't you."

She snaps her head away and stutters, "No I don't. He is just Snoozles."

I smile and put my hand on her shoulder. "You know Toph, I will always think of you as my sister, whether he ever asks you or not." Her previous blush is overshadowed by the one that comes over her face now. "Yeah, sure thing Katara."

Leaving Toph to her thoughts, I continue to scan the horizon. After an hour Sokka spots something, "Hey look. Something is down there." We all turn to the direction he points and sure enough, a pillar stands. Aang moves Appa and we fly over to investigate. When we land I pull out a map and look.

I sigh, "This is not it. It is too small."

**"Aww, my apprentice, you still have much to learn. Tell me, why are icebergs so dangerous?"**

'Because most of their mass is hidden beneath the waves.' I reply immediately.

**"True. What make the library of Wan Shi Tong any different?"**

Realization dawns on me as a little fox comes into sight. "What is that?" Sokka asks.

Professor Zei's eyes widen as the little fox walks up the side of the building. "I think that that is one of the knowledge seekers. We must be close."

I take another look at the map. "Forget close. That is the library. It is completely buried." I say.

Professor Zei does not do anything for a moment, and I think he might have a heart attack before he cries out, "What! It is buried! My life ambition is full of sand." He runs forward and falls on his knees. Then after a second his mood changes, "Oh well. Time to start excavating." He pulls out a small shovel and starts digging.

We all look at each other and Toph snorts. She walks up to the tower and clamps her hand on it. "You can stop shoveling dirt now professor. The inside of this structure is intact. It's hollow, and enormous."

Sokka nods, "Alright, the fox got in through a window. We can get in the same way."

Toph nods in affirmation. "Yeah, just give me a minute. I need something."

Sokka blinks, "Wait, you're going with us? But I thought that you didn't like books?"

Toph snorts, "I like books just fine. It is just the ones I can't read myself that I dislike. But if things go wells, that will cease to be a problem." She then plops down on the ground and sinks into a meditative position. Sokka looks at the rest of us and we all shrug our shoulders. After a minute, the sand around Toph rose and began to take shape. It soon hardens into a gorge (just think of what Garra has). When the gorge is finished Toph gets up and bends sand into it. When it is full she slings it over her shoulder. "All right I am ready, lets go."

Sokka took out his boomerang and tied a rope to it. But Toph put a hand on his. "Wait Snoozles. No need to do this the hard way." He puts his boomerang away and Toph bends the sand around her, forming a flat rock. "Alright, get on everyone."

We all get on and Toph pushes us into the air. Once we were level with the window, Toph gets off and bends sand out of her gorge. She solidifies it and sends it down. A few seconds later she retrieves the sand and calls more sand out from the desert. When she had enough, she solifides it and uses it to make a ladder. "Alright everone, just climb down." Then she started her descent. Several minutes later we were all down.

As we neared the ground, Professor Zei could not help but admire the design of the library. "My my. Look at those beautiful buttresses. The Spirit spared no expense in designing this place."

Sokka and Aang gave a slight giggle at the word buttresses. I sigh and use one hand to bend a small water whip and smacked them both over the side of the head. Satisfied with the grunts of pain I continued on. When we landed, Professor Zei walked over to a wall. "My look at the depiction of this tiled rendered avian…" he pauses when he realized none of us followed him. "Nice owl." He finishes lamely.

Toph replies flatly, "Yes, I am sure it is." She pauses and then tenses. "Come on. We have got to get to some cover." She grabs Sokka's hand and pulls him behind a pillar. I run over with them and Aang grabs Professor Zei. I seek a peek out to see a giant owl. It walks over to the ladder and then turns its head, 270 degrees. "I know you're back there. Come out, now." It commands.

I peek over at Toph, a look of rage and hatred has spread over her face. Then it gone. I then see Professor Zei say a small prayer and head out. "Greetings, I am Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at the University of Ba Sing Se."

The thing looks down at him. "You should leave. Unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology." He motions over to some mounted heads of creatures. Zei gulps and I narrow my eyes. Sokka then decides to make his appearance.

"Are you the spirit that brought this library to the physical realm?" He asks walking out from the pillar's shadow.

The owl turns his attention to him. "Yes. I am Wan Shi Tong. Lord of Knowledge and master of this library. And you all are humans, which are no longer permitted in my study."

Aang asks, "What do you have against humans?"

Wan Shi Tong snorts, "Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that firebender, who sought to use this place to destroy his enemies. So, who are you trying to destroy?" He asks, bending over to stare into Sokka's eyes.

Sokka steps back and tries to placate Wan Shi Tong. "What no, we don't do destruction."

Tong twist his head, then asks, "Then why are you here?"

"Um, knowledge of knowledge's sake." His reply made me want to slap my forehead, and it looks like Toph was struggling to remain still as well.

Tong gazes at Sokka for a few seconds, "You are an idiot, aren't you?" Sokka's eye twitches, but he remains silent. "And if you intend to lie to an all-knowing spirit, at least put some effort into it."

Sokka backtracks and grabs Aang. "I am not lying, here is the Avatar. He can vouch for me. Go on Aang." Sokka says as he pushes Aang forward.

"Yeah. Wan Shi Tong, we will not abuse the knowledge in your library."

Tong looks at Aang and then speaks, "All right. You can pursue my vast collection, on one condition." We all wince. "You must prove your worth, as scholars. So each of you must contribute some worthwhile knowledge." Aang steps back and Professor Zei steps forward.

He bows, "Please accept this tome."

If he had the ability, I think Tong would smile, "First Edition, very nice."

I step forward and hand him my waterbending scroll. "I hope that this is enough."

Tong nods, "Yes. This will do."

Toph walks up next and withdraws a scroll, "Being blind, I never really had much use for books. But I do have this, a record of all my accomplishments in the Earth Rumble tournaments."

Tong collects it. "I suppose that I need more contemporary knowledge."

Aang then pulls out his wanted posture. Tong raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "Fine."

Then Sokka came up, "O great Knowledge spirit, check this out." He took out a piece of string and made it into a dragon fly.

Tong merely stares at him, and I start to get a headache.

"What, it is a special knot. That counts as knowledge." Sokka wines.

Tong looks at the rest of us. "For the first time in a long time, I really pity you humans." Sokka's face droops and Tong collects the string. "Enjoy the library." Then he jumps off the balcony.

While the rest of us move away, Toph and Sokka stop and glare at the darkness that Tong had disappeared into. I knew why Sokka would not like Tong, but I was puzzled at Toph's hatred for that spirit.

"**Earthbenders are a stubborn bunch and they have long memories. An injustice committed in the past will typically be remembered decades or even centuries in the future." **Kaiba says.

'And just what injustice did Wan Shi Tong do to Toph that would make her hate him?'

Master Kaiba is silent for a second, **"The issue belongs to Toph. It is not my place to tell. Suffice to say that it is personal."**

I nod and make my way to the others. As we entered the depths of the Library, Toph dragged Sokka off to do her little errand. I notice that Sokka didn't try to get out off it, but seemed please to be able to spend time with Toph alone. 'Well you might just get your wish Toph.'

After twenty minutes they came back, both of them looking a little flushed. I raise my eyebrow. Sokka just ignores my look and I walk over to Toph.

"I trust that you found what you wanted?" I ask, Toph nods, a small blush on her face.

"That and so much more." Toph replies. I smile and hug her.

"Congratulations, sister." I let go and return to my books.

Eventually Sokka found a piece of information that looked promising. We headed to the Fire Nation section, only to find that all the information had been destroyed.

"Arrahhh!" Sokka yells. "Why must this always happen. Just when I think that we are going to get a step ahead, we are pushed back two." Sokka sinks to his knees and mumbles, "I need to know what happened on the Darkest Day."

We hear a noise and turn to see one of those foxes. "Well hello little guy." Then the fox turned around and pointed.

"It seems that it is trying to help you." Zei notes.

Sokka shrugs, "Okay, I will follow you."

The fox takes off and we run with it. Eventually we came to a large door. The fox went in through a hole and then the door opened.

We walk inside and the fox pushes a lever. The room starts to move and change positions. Professor Zei was awed, "This room is a mechanical wonder. It is a planetarium that shows the heavens moving. How on earth did Wan Shi Tong create such a thing?"

The room finally stops spinning and it is day time. I point to the calendar. "You know Sokka, this thing might actually be able to give you what you want. Try entering the date from the parchment you took in."

He swiftly moves forward and clamps a hand over my mouth. "Katara! Shush! Not in front of the fox. He is with the owl." He says, glancing over at the fox. It whimpers and I roll my eyes. Sokka removes his hand and inputs the date. The room spins again and then stops. It is darker, but not quite night.

"Great, you broke it." Aang comments.

Sokka shakes his head. "No, it's not broken. Hey, wait. The sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse. I get it! I don't know what happened that day but I do know how we can profit from it. Firebenders loose their abilities during the solar eclipse."

I step forward, "It makes sense. The lunar eclipse nearly destroyed us at the North Pole, and the Sun is the greatest source of fire. This is big."

The fox then came forward and did a begging pose. Sokka smiles, "Fine, you have earned it." Then he throws it a biscuit. It catches it then leaves.

"All right, now that we have this information, we need to get it to the earth king. We will wait until the Day of Black Sun and then we will invade the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord is going down!"

"Um guys, I think that we have company." Toph says. We all turn around to see Wan Shi Tong standing outside the door way.

"Mortals are so predictable and such terrible liars."

Wan Shi Tong then step forward, "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to use this knowledge for evil purposes."

Toph snorts, "Your one to talk. You and your kind did the exact same thing."

Tong turns his attention to her, "What are you talking about?"

Toph snorts again and this time speaks in a much colder tone. "You know what I am talking about, _spirit_. But if I must remind you, then I will. One word sums it all up. And that is Mandalorian."

Tong's feathers bristle and he grows larger, "How can you possible know? All records were…, wait you're, you're, it's impossible!!" Tong cries.

Toph smirks, "Took you long enough, oh great Lord of Knowledge. Yes I am what you fear. Our time has come and this time, nothing is going to stop us."

Tong contemplates this then begins to transform. "This is most unexpected. But it changes nothing. I am taking my library back and none of you shall live to tell of what you have seen." Suddenly a gust of air pulses from his body and the building begins to sink.

I take a look around and shudder, "He is sinking the library! We have to get out now!" I draw my water and form a whip, but Toph as already withdrawn her sand and used it to form a suit of armor. She bends the ground underneath her and shoots forward, catching Tong underneath his head, knocking him back. "Come on, the way is clear." She yells as we all leave the planetarium. As we run out Toph stops and tenses. Suddenly a blast of energy surges out through the floor from her and the shaking stops. Sokka runs up and grabs her, carrying her on his back.

Panting Toph explains, "I just sent a surge of power through the rocks. I have literally glued the library to the ground. I don't know how long it will hold through. I'll be fine, just need a second to catch my breath."

Then we hear Tong start to chase us and Toph gets down and starts to run. We make it past a cat walk when Professor Zei tries to convince Tong to stop this. We stop and Aang grabs Zei with some air, pulling him back. Toph and I then launched an attack on Tong, knocking him off the bridge.

We start running again when Sokka stops. I turn and shout, "Come on Sokka. We need to go."

He shakes his head, "But we still don't know the day of the eclipse."

Toph then yells, "Come on Sokka, we can find out later."

He shakes his head again, "No. There will be no later. We need this information now. Toph, I need you and Katara to go back to the ladder and make sure it is still standing. Aang come with me."

Toph nods, "Alright, be careful Sokka." He nods and then runs back. Tong suddenly appears from around a corner and the chase begins again. Eventually we get back to the ladder. Toph launches another attack at Tong, but he dodged and unleashes a sound blast at Toph, knocking her back. Then he turns his attention to me.

"Your waterbending won't do you much good here. There is no moisture in the air and you only have a limited supply."

I smirk, "I don't need a standing supply." Then I form water out of mid air and use it to form an ice shield and shuriken in my hands.

"What!? How can you do that, unless?"

I smirk, "Yes, I am the Progenitor."

Tong growls, "It seems as if we will need to fix the infestation once the war is over."

"Don't count on it!" Toph yells as a rock spear hurtles toward Tong. He barely looks up in time to see it before it impacts him in the chest.

"Aahhaa…" He cries. I liquefy my weapons and form a water whip, striking out at his feet. I knock him off balance then Toph delivers the final blow by bending a boulder and shooting it at Tong. It connects and he is sent spiraling into the darkness.

When he falls from sight I heave a sigh of relief and look over at Toph. "It seems that there is much more to you then there appears."

She smiles, "You too, Sugar Queen. We should get out of here though. Your boyfriend would not like it if you were trapped in here for eternity."

"I don't have a .."

Toph holds up her hand, "Save it Sugar Queen. I have already been told, and I heard your heart beating when he was with us. You like him, but I won't tell."

I smile, "Thanks."

Then Aang and Sokka showed up. "Hey, where is the owl?" Sokka asked.

Toph points down, "Somewhere down there." Sokka nods and then spots Zei.

"Hey Zei, this library is sinking. You need to get here now."

Zei looks up and shakes his head. "No. I am not leaving. There is not another collection of knowledge like this on earth. I could spend an eternity here."

We look at each other, shrug and we start climbing the ladder.

When we got out the Library sank completely and Appa was gone.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Originally I had just intended to go right to Ba Sing Se after chapter 13, but this needed to be written. And now to answer a question I know that will be on your minds. Seto Kaiba is the same one from Yugioh. And is his armor is exactly the same as General Grevious. That may seem odd, but this is a product of several years of daydreaming on my part. If any have a question about this email me and I will give a more in-depth explanation. The big tell all chapter is next. Everything will be explained. It will be out in a day or two. **

**Poll**

**Azulaang: 4 / Aanji: 2**

**Time is running out. The end of Arch two is coming up. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: As of now, Azulaang is most likely. **

**Thawn716: Don't worry, the previous ****Sith'ari will be revealed next chapter. And your right. I don't think that Azula's a lost cause.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you.**

**ML7: Yes, Zuko did learn how to produce lightning fast. But the reason he couldn't in the series was because of the conflict that was in him. I believe that Katara is the key to him producing lightning. **

**peanut26: Thank you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. As I said, the big tell all is next. **


	15. The Revenant

"_**Perhaps there shall be no new age, Mandalore, no great Mandalorian crusade. Perhaps you people fought their last battle at Malachor V, and you have been dying ever since, a quite death that will last for centuries. And perhaps all that will remain is what I see before me: a spirit, wounded by the Jedi, encased in a Mandalorian shell, haunted by the knowledge that his entire race is gone. And the fact that what remains of your legacy is barely worth the title of Mandalorian."**_

**Darth Kreia to the specter of Mandalore the Omega, twenty years before the return of the Avatar. **

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor **

**Chapter Fifteen – The Revenant **

**Zuko's POV**

The next day we set out. After mastering lightning I started to have more visions. They were of Azula trying to break through the walls of Ba Sing Se, but being pushed back. Then I saw her standing above the city, strings coming from her fingers. She controlled numerous shadows. There were others, but the images were cloudy and their messages unclear. Aside from the visions I once again had a talk with the Voice as Uncle and I traveled on a boat to Ba Sing Se. 

"Lord Zuko," The Voice speaks. I look up and see that I am floating in the sky. "The time has come to reveal to you all that has led to this moment. The time for secrecy is over. You will now learn more about me, the history of our people, and your ultimate destiny."

I nod and the sky begins to vanish. In its place a large chamber materialized. I look down and see many hooded figures down below. They stand in two columns, with a path down the middle. In the middle I see a figure walking to the front. He too was hooded, but was much taller than the rest. When he reached the front he knelt down and a priest, that looked very familiar to me, came forward and spoke words to him in an ancient dialect of the Fire Nation tongue.

I turn to The Voice, "What is this?" 

As I gaze at the Voice, I realize that his form is becoming clearer. His form is still clouded, but I know that I have seen him before. "Lord Zuko, this is the scene of my coronation. Well over a hundred and fifty-four years ago." 

I stare at him, "Coronation? Were you a king or something?" 

He smiles and his figure starts to gain color. "No I was not a king. What I was, was the Chosen Leader of my people. On this day I was crowned Sith´ari of the Sith." He points down to the assembly and I look. The priest finishes his speech and the figure turns around. Then in the main fire nation tongue, the priest called out, "All hail the new Sith'ari of the Sith, Sith'ari Roku!" With that the figure throws his hood back for all to see that he is indeed Avatar Roku. The entire assembly bows on one knee and chants, "All hail Sith'ari Roku, all hail Sith'ari Roku!" 

I turn back to the figure and see that it is indeed Avatar Roku. "What is going on? What is the Sith'ari? And what are you doing be crowned the Sith'ari? I thought you were the Avatar. And why is that priest so familiar?" 

Roku smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "All your questions will be answered Lord Zuko. Why don't we take a walk?" With that the chamber vanished and we were floating above the world. Roku started walking and I followed. "You see Lord Zuko, the Avatar is not the only one of its kind. Thousands of years ago there were many such people as the Avatar, people who inherited great power and authority at brith. Men and women who were leaders of their people. For countless millennium they ruled their lands and there was rarely conflict between them. But they also stayed separate. They traded with each other, but that was it. That all changed one thousand years ago. At that time, after countless years, something marvelous happened. The leaders befriended each other as children. They formed a bond so strong that not even time has eroded it. When they succeeded their predecessors, they formed a political alliance known as the Revenant, after their leader, Avatar Revnos."

He stops and I turn to him. "Wait a minute. There is no records of the Revenant in any text I have seen. What there is says that that time was a period of great strife and many unspeakable acts were committed."

Roku sighs, "That is what our enemies want you and other educated people to think. But that is a lie. I will tell you the truth. The Revenant was formed by the Progenitor, Sith'ari, Mandalore, the Avatar, the Skywalker, and the Thunder Lord. They sought to combine their lands and form the first united government that the world had ever seen. In doing so they planned to break down the barriers between the elements and nations. They believed that by mixing, they could create a stronger world. Tragically, their plan never came to fruitarian. Only a few months after taking the mantle of their people, the Spirits struck."

"Wait a minute. You are saying that the spirits are responsible for the downfall of the Revenant?" I asked.

Roku nods, "Yes. You may not realize it, but the spirits enjoy a position of power over us. Belief is power. Many people worship them as the creators of the world, and its overseers. Nothing is farther from the truth. While the spirits are a part of the world, they did nothing to create it, nor does it belong to them. The spirits want to keep the four nations separate. They want to keep humanity weak. It allows them to be rulers over us all. The Revenant's plans would dethrone them, through that was not the initial goal. Before the fall of the Revenant, its members had no problems with the spirits and did not seek their destruction. But that all changed after the Mandalorian Wars."

I nod, "I do remember the Mandalorian Wars. The texts say that Mandalore Yami Moto the Omega and his people sought to rule the whole world. They launched a campaign that lasted for years. Though they lost. In the end they were all killed."

Roku nods, "That is true, but there was much more going on behind the scenes. The Spirits feared that the Revenant would eventually spread and that people would see the truth about them and our planet. They wanted to keep the nations separate and technologically backwards. To this end, the five Spirit Lords used the knowledge of Wan Shi Tong's library to mutate the genes of the Mandalorian race. Yami and his wife, Tea were the first to notice. They went to their friend, Progenitor Seto Kaiba, hoping that his waterbenders could save them. But there was nothing he or his people could do. After a month, the true scale of the attack was discovered. Almost the entire race was affected. Only two small clans escaped. Now you must understand the mentality of Mandalorians, Lord Zuko. They do not fear death. They live for 

battle and the chance to prove themselves. But what they spirits did to them terrified them beyond all measure. So Yami went to his friends and begged them that they give his people an honorable death. In the field of battle."

I stare at Roku, "You mean Mandalore Yami begged his friends to kill him and his people?"

Roku nods, solemnly. "Yes. Yami wanted his people to die as they believe, not at the mercy of a disease. His friends agreed and that is what the Mandalorian Wars truly were. A war of mercy. But along they way, Yami and his men focused much of their efforts on hurting the spirits. Many battles were fought solely in locations where the pain and death of the battle would make the spirits suffer. This lasted for several years. Though they were outnumbered, for a time it looked as through they would win. But in the end, those who survived the battles died of the disease. And there was not enough left to continue. With their numbers nearly depleted, all remaining infected Mandalorians gathered on the plains of Malachor V. It was there Avatar Revnos and a coalition of the Elemental Lords fought Yami and his people to the last."

"What happened to those two clans, who weren't infected?" I ask.

"They were sent off, ordered to survive and carry on the fight. In any event, one by one the Mandalorians fell until only Yami and Tea were left. By this time, the disease had ravished their bodies. Only the strength of their will and love for each other had kept them alive. By the time Sith'ari Joey Wheeler had reached them, death was closing in on them. Tea fought her friend, Darthian Mai while Yami fought his best friend, Joey. Even in his condition, Yami fought Joey with a determination and power only found in Mandalores. But when Tea fell, Yami fell as well. Joey laid them together and wept as Yami's life slipped from his body." 

"…" I was speechless.

Roku sighs, "In the end, the remaining Elemental Lords gave up their plans for the Revenant. The war had worked well in favor of the Spirits. All who participated were weakened. That allowed them to sink their claws into the world farther and twist the minds of the people. The rest of the Lords died within forty years. After their departure the Spirits became the supreme and undisputed rulers of this world. During this time the Thunder's Lords people faded and were absorbed by the Sith and the Fire Nation. All succeeding Lords were very weak and the concept of elemental purity held much sway. The Air Nomads were the greatest victims however. The Spirits perverted their minds and had them remake their culture, so that they would become the Spirit's lap dogs. The only bright thing was that Yami and his friends broke from their confines and began a war in the Spirit World. It has been over eight centuries and the war was the only thing keeping the light of hope shinning. But things looked like they were going to change when I was born. I was chosen as the Avatar and the Sith'ari. My coronation marked the beginning of the end for the Spirits."

"If it was the beginning of the end, why haven't they been defeated?"

"They used Sozin to launch another war, to reinforce their rule. But something went wrong. Something evil was spawned. This war was meant to be quick. They counted on the fact that Aang would stay and lead the nations against Sozin. But he did not. He ran away. Sozin destroyed the Air Nomads and something happened. I do not know what transpired, but the death of so many created a seed in him. It did not take root in him, or even his own son, Azulon. But it has infected your Father and Sister. This seed will destroy them in they are not stopped. And it will destroy all that is in its path." 

I nod "I did notice that there was something odd about Azula and my sire." 

Roku nods, "Yes, and my death at the hands of Sozin also aided the spread of this evil. My death, although when I look back is see it should not have been, was unexpected. I had not chosen an heir, so there was no successor. That left the Sith in a state of confusion and leaderless. Sozin knew of my position and sought to remove them while they were leaderless. He partially succeeded. Many died, but enough survived and went into exile. With no chosen leader, the Sith elected a Darthia, meaning emperor, and went into hiding. They have been waiting for the return of the Sith'ari." 

I looked at him, "So I take it that I am the new Sith'ari?" 

Roku nods. "Yes, Lord Zuko. After a century, the new Sith'ari has been chosen. You are the next Supreme One of the Sith."

I stare at him, and think it over. It made sense. First Jee, then Uncle, and lastly the Captain had all called me Sith'ari Zuko. I looked at Roku, "Ok, so why now am I suddenly given this piece of information?" 

Roku's face turns serious and looks me straight in the eyes. "Lord Zuko, you have passed every test that has been presented to you. Lieutenant Jee testified to your leadership skill, and the maturity that you possess when dealing with a crisis. Your uncle testifies to you change of heart concerning your father and doing what is right. You have also calmed the internal fire that has raged in you ever since your father banished you. To be Sith'ari is not just about being chosen and having power. One must have an iron will and complete mastery of their feelings and emotions. They must also be willing to sacrifice themselves for the Sith people and their loved one. Meeting Katara was a very good thing. She gave you an alternative to the crown. 

She gave you hope for the future. You are being told this because you are ready. The Second Door is almost opened. All of the players are gathering at Ba Sing Se. No matter what you ultimately decide, the Sith are yours, as you are theirs. Think carefully about your next move, Sith'ari Zuko. For you actions no longer just affect you or your uncle, but an entire people." 

"Ok, but you spoke of my ultimate destiny, what is that?" I ask.

"You ultimate destiny is to restore the Revenant. You will need the help of Katara and the other elemental lords, but that will not be an insurmountable objective. She will already follow you and the other lords are her friends."

"You mean," I asked.

Roku nods, "Yes, the blind girl you saw in your visions and in the abandoned town is called Toph, and she is the new Mandalore. And Aang is the new Skywalker, though at the moment he has no knowledge of that power or his teacher."

He stops talking and looks down. I see Katara sitting on a ledge over looking the ocean. The rest are asleep. She is so beautiful. I don't know what I would have become had she not come into my life. Roku broke me out of my reverie. "She is perfect for you, Sith'ari Zuko. She is yours, did you know?" I look at him. He continues, "She is your soulmate. Whatever you decide she will follow. It has been painfull for her. Hiding her love. She would even betray Aang, if you asked her, though I advise that you do not." I nod, not knowing what to say. Roku looks off in the distance. "Azula will try and storm the city. Aang will stop her, but she will get in another way. Beware of the Dai Lee, Sith'ari Zuko. They are the keystone to Ba Sing Se, for either side." With that Roku starts to turn away, but stops. "Oh and as for the identiy of the Priest, well he Kaja, the grandfather of Fire Sage Shyu." And with that he disappears and I wake up. 

* * *

**The Spirit World**

**General POV**

The most powerful men and women that had ever lived sat and waited for Roku's report. A millennium had not dimmed their spirits nor their friendship. All were brothers and sisters, whether they were related by blood or not. At the head sat Avatar Revnos, ancestor of Lord Revan. Around him sat the other Lords of the Revenant.

Finally Roku appeared, Sith'ari Joey was the first to speak, "So, how did it go? Has he accepted his destiny?"

Roku nods, "Yes, Sith'ari Joey. He has accepted his position. He will lead the Sith." 

I collective sigh of relief spread from everyone. 

Yami stood, "Things are repeating themselves. Now we only need to ensure the those damn spirits keep their noses out of it and our dream will become a reality."

Tea nods. "Yes. But I think that is accomplished. Our daughter has severely wounded Lord Tong, and our armies hold several key positions here. The Five Lords can't do anything to stop us."

Kaiba stands, "My apprentice has come far. There is only a few more lessons that she needs to learn and then she will be ready to assume the mantle."

Revnos nods, "And what of the Avatar, Sousuke? When will you start his training?"

Skywalker Sousuke Sagara shakes his head. "He still believes in the teachings of the Spirits. I can do nothing while they have their claws wrapped around him. I can't even speak to him. Something has got to give. And soon." 

Tristan Taylor, the Thunder Lord, nods. "I believe that Azula would be the perfect candidate. Her lightning is almost as advanced as Zulor's. If she could get in and disable him, knock him into a coma, then you could move in."

Sousuke nods, "Yes. That would be best, I think. Plus, I think that we should push the two of them together. It would be an interesting life for them."

Kaname Sagara sighs and slaps her husband upside the head, "Sousuke, you will not be a matchmaker. If the Avatar wants to be the mate of Azula, that is his business. Got it?"

Souske nods, "Yes dear." Everyone else laughs.

After everyone settled down, Roku bows, "If there is nothing else, I must return to the front." When no one stopped him, he vanished. 

"It is time. After a millennium. At long last." Revnos states.

Everyone chorused the statement.

* * *

**I apologize for not having this out sooner. I just was not motivated, and the fraggin Fanfiction Computor would not accept my work.� At the moment I despise this blasted thing more then anything else.� Anyway,�I hope you all enjoy.� I don't know if�I can continue to put chapters out at my previous rate.� But�I shall try.� Hope you enjoy.� **

**�**

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 4 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. Kaiba as the Progenitor is the product of several years of daydreaming on my part. **

**Thawn716: Thank you.**

**Black Demon Cat: Your welcome.**

**whiteoak-alina united: I am pleased that this is your favorite story. Thank you. **

**peanut26: Thank you. **

**Azera-v: Thank you. I try. But I am afraid that I will not be updating this week. I apologize. **

**ML7: Thank you. More information will be coming out.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. There have been other Progenitors after Kaiba, but he was the greatest. And as far as Toph's background is concerned, I have an idea of where to place that. But it is not coming up soon. **


	16. Realization of a Dream: Prologue

"**Tell me, War Minister Ching, are you afraid? If so you should not be. The penalty for failure is severe, but it is not yours to bear. Ultimately it is my fault. I was foolish to go along with this plan. Brute force is simply not the correct method to use when dealing with Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se will fall. But its fall will be a subtle thing. These walls may protect it from outside threats, but there is one flaw that all cultures, everywhere, share. All have eventually rotted from the insides out."**

**Lady Azula to War Minister Ching, a few hours after the failed attack on Ba Sing Se.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Sixteen - Realization of a Dream: Prologue **

**Zuko's POV**

Following the revelation, Uncle and I arrived in Ba Sing Se and began working in a tea shop. That night, as I lay my head down, my surroundings change. Instead of the drab room, I find myself in a meadow. The sky is crystal blue and as far as I can see there is a never ending plain of grass. "The time has come to begin your training, Lord Zuko." Roku says. I turn and see him standing by me. 

"All right, what are you going to teach me?" I ask.

Roku smiles, "Oh you have got it wrong, Lord Zuko. I am not the one who is going to train you. That honor is reserved for another." He points over to his left and I see a dueling field. On the fields I see two figures, locked in combat. One was a big man, clad in blue armor, with a black and red cape. When he turned, I saw that both his breastplate and shield bare the image of a red eyed dragon. He is armed with a glowing crimson blade. The other is tall, and is his armor is grey. The more I look at him the more I realize that this must be a spirit. The armor is slim, leaving no room for a body. Also the feet are abnormally shaped. Instead of a normal foot, it has claws extending out in several different directions. But the most striking difference is the fact that the grey warrior is using four blades of light, in four arms. 

The blue armored man jumps back and launches a blast of fire at the grey warrior. The grey warrior summoned water and formed a shield. "You must forgive Sith'ari Wheeler and Progenitor Kaiba. They have always had an intense rivalry between them. They often spend hours locked in combat, trying to outdo the other." Roku explains. 

Sith'ari Wheeler, I assume the one in the blue armor, noticed us and jumps up, his cape transforming to a pair of scaly wings. He flew over to us and lands about three feet away. If I thought that he was large at a distance, I was taken aback by how enormous he is up close. The man is a giant, tall with bulging muscles under his armor. "So you are my new apprentice," Sith'ari Wheeler comments. "Hold on for a minute." He turns and jumps forward, moving his hands, separating the positive and negative energy. He brings them together in front of him and sends a pulse of lightning at Progenitor Kaiba. Kaiba runs forward and brings his swords up, intercepting the blast. When he lowers them, Sith'ari Wheeler is in front of him, bringing his fist crashing into Progenitor's chest. Progenitor Kaiba flies into the air, as Wheeler speaks, "Kaiba, I will kick you frozen hide later. I have to train the fresh meat now." Kaiba lands then makes an obscene gesture at Wheeler before vanishing.

At this Wheeler explodes, "Kaiba, you get back here!!" 

Roku laughs, causing Wheeler to launch around. "And what is so funny, Roku!?" Roku stops laughing and then fades, "Sorry lord Zuko, but you are on your own."

Wheeler snorts, "Arrah!" Flames escape his mouth in impressive amounts. When he calms down he turns his gaze to me. "So you are the new Sith'ari?"

I nod. He stares at me before shooting a barrage of fire blasts at me. I jump back and dodge the blasts. As I jump back I ram into him. I look up to see him staring down at me. "We have a lot of work to do." He mutters. 

And so after that night my life took up a routine. I would work during the day and at night, Sith'ari Joey would train me. He taught me the techniques that were astonishing to say the least. And somehow when I awoke I was refreshed. 

During the following weeks, Jet caused me a little trouble, but he was quickly apprehended by the Dai Li. Remembering Roku's warning I studied them. They were secretive, and obviously powerful earth benders. Judging by the way people treated them, I concluded that they would be the pawns Azula would use. Also during these weeks I received my last vision. It proved that I was right, in showing Azula leading a coup with the Dai Li. At the end of the vision she came to me and offered her hand. I took it and then I saw myself locked in combat with the Avatar. After this vision I knew what needed to be done.

After a few weeks in the city, a man stopped by and offered Uncle a new tea shop in the upper ring. Uncle was of course ecstatic. I was a little enthusiastic. I left the shop and saw a flyer float down to me. I grabbed it and gasped when I saw the content. It was a wanted poster for the Aang's sky bison. I looked around and climbed on the roof, hoping to see Aang. But he was nowhere. 

Remembering the Dai Li, I decided that they were the most likely ones to have Appa. That night I ran past one and provoked him into chasing me. When he got into the ally I ran into, he attacked the dummy I set up. While he was busy launching attacks at a straw dummy, I jumped down behind him and drew my swords. I locked them just below his neck. He immediately became very cooperative. After knocking out the agent, I made my way to Lake Laoghi. There I snuck in and found Appa's cage. There I walked in and Appa tried to move away from me, but he was chained to the floor so he couldn't move. Then I heard a noise and Uncle appeared in the door way. "So you are the Blue Spirit. I always thought so." 

I sigh and take off my mask. "Hello Uncle." 

He looks at me, "Just what are you planning to do Zuko?" I smile and walk toward Appa, "I plan on setting him free and have him deliver a message to Katara. It is almost endgame for this stage. I never told you, but on the way here I was visited by Avatar Roku. He informed me of my true birthright and responsibilities. I have also been trained by Sith'ari Joey Wheeler. I now know what to do Uncle. Everything is crystal clear. I know what Azula will do and what I need to do to best profit from it. I can almost see it. The end. But first I need Katara by my side. What I must do from here on, you can no longer help me with. I am sorry to have to ask this of you Uncle, but in order to bring about peace, we must leave this comfortable life behind." 

Uncle steps up beside me and embraces me. "Its ok nephew. Whatever you need me to do I will." 

I smile, and move away. "Good. The first thing we need to do is free Appa." With that I drew my sword and slashed at his bindings. Appa just looked at me for a moment after his bindings were destroyed. Then he came over and licked me. "Ahhah. Stop it Appa." I say as I am covered in spit. Uncle, curse him, is just standing back laughing his head off. When I finally get Appa off of me, I write a quick message and put in a place where only Katara could find it. Then I open the door fully and Appa leaves. After freeing Appa I hear Joey's voice, **"Zuko, a thorn is broken nearby. It would be in your best interest to mend it and use it to bring pain to your enemies."**

I stretch out with my newly learned skills and smile. This would be an interesting confrontation. On the way there I run by the medical station and grab some medicine. Leaving the medical section, I make my way to a large room. As I open the door an arrow hurtles toward me. I merely shoot a small fire stream at it. I smirk as I walk toward Jet's fallen form. One of his companions draws a knife and charges me. As she lunges I grab the knife and sling it at the archer, destroying the bow. I cast her aside and pull out the medicine. "You two will stop attacking me, or I will destroy the medicine that will save your leader's life." To underscore my threat, I produce a small flame. Both stop and glance at each other.

"Let,.. let him through, Longshot, Smellerbee." A weak voice calls.

Longshot and Smellerbee look at each other then nod, parting. I walk over to Jet and kneel down. Jet looks up at me and chuckles. "So Lee, I knew you were a firebender. Figures that you would be the one, here. Fate is cruel."

I smirk. "Some might say that." I unclip the lid and give him the powder. "This will heal internal injuries. It was invented primarily to heal foolish apprenticed earthbenders. But it will work on anyone."

Jet takes the medicine as sighs, "Why?" 

I look at him and think. Why was I saving him? Was it out of compassion? No that was not it. Katara might, but not me. Was it pity? No that was not right either. I look and find that I did not know. Good enough.

"I don't know exactly. Perhaps an answer will come later. But for now you will need to leave this city."

The girl moves up, "Why do we need to leave the city?"

I stand, "Because I am going to personally deliver it into the Fire Nation's hands." She stiffens and pulls out another knife, but Jet's voice stops her.

"Wait. Let us hear him out. If he was evil, why save me?"

I nod at him. "Do not assume that just because I am a firebender that I am loyal to Ozai. There are many who oppose his rule. For my plans to succeed, Ba Sing Se must fall."

Jet nods, "I understand."

I gaze down at him and then come to a decision. "On second thought, stay in the city for now. When it falls I will come back to you. I want you to use that time to think on your life and ask yourself if you can put away your hatred for firebenders. If so, then I may have a job for you."

Jet nods, and I leave. 

When we get outside, Uncle puts his hand on my shoulder. "You know, Zuko now might be the time to let go of it." 

I knew what he was talking about. I sigh and take the mask in my hands. I almost let it go, but stop. "No," I whisper unsurely, then in more firm voice, "No. I will keep this. There might be a time when the Blue Spirit is needed again." Uncle nods his head, understanding. We then left Lake Laoghi.

When we got back to the apartment, I suddenly felt weak. I stumbled, then fell. The last thing I heard was "Zuko!" 

I open my eyes to find myself back at the training grounds. I get up and see Joey conversing with a beautiful blond woman. When I walk over to them, she disappears and he turns. 

"Ah, Zuko. I am most pleased at how you handled Jet. Sadly our time in training is almost over. You have learned all that you can from me, now you just need to practice and you will become a master in no time."

I bow, "Thank you."

He nods and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Zuko, I am not a man of words, but I need to tell you a few things."

I nod and he continues. "Zuko, your family is directly responsible for the decline and exile of the entire Sith Clan. While the Sith Lords will readily accept you as their leader, the masses of the Sith will not be so open-minded. You must prove your worth to them. And to do that you must first pass a test of strength."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"That means you must challenge and defeat a recognized warrior of great skill. To make the best impression, defeat the Avatar."

I nod, "Yes, I was planning on doing that anyway. I need to show Azula that I am still the person I was when I left the Fire nation."

Joey nods. "And until you do that, the Sith will not accept you. Some Lords of the Sith have come to Ba Sing Se. When you are ready they will meet you and instruct you on what needs to be done." He pauses. "It has been an honor to train you. If you stay the course you will become the most powerful Sith'ari ever."

I bow and awake. When I wake I feel myself growing stronger with each passing second. As I look at the sun, feeling its warmth coursing through my veins, I wonder if Azula has any of my new abilities. I smile. _'Sister,' _I thought,_ 'you have no idea what you are getting yourself into.'_ With that I get up and help Uncle finish moving our things into the new apartment. 

That night as I meditate I practice with one of my newfound abilities. Joey called this Aether, the fifth element. I mentally reach out and search for Katara. I find her in a home not too far away. She is asleep, and that makes it easier. I enter her dream. She is sitting by a waterfall just looking out at the water. I would admire her for a minute, but time is short, and I have no idea how long I can keep this contact up. "Katara." I say. 

She jumps around and turns to see me. Her eyes widen then light up and she runs over to me. She jumps on me before I can say anything. She hugs me, but then I stop her. "Katara," I say, more forcefully this time. "Katara, I do not have much time. There is so much danger here. I need you to listen to me." She nods, silenced by the sense of urgency in my tone. "Katara, Azula is in the city, and is planning a takeover. I do not know what form she is in. So please do not try and look for me. I have a plan and I believe that it is the best one possible." 

She nods and speaks, "Ok Zuko." 

I put my hands on her face and hold her face close to mine. "Katara I need you to trust me. If you have never trusted me in the past, I ask you to trust me now." She nods again. "I have been through much since the North Pole and I can clearly see now. I know what Azula intends to do. And I know what will happen if she succeeds and if she fails. I need you to go about your business like I am not here. If you happen to see me, run away and go straight to the King. Azula is most likely somewhere nearby. Tell him that I am here and so is Uncle. Make sure you sound scared when you say it." 

"Yes, ok Zuko. I have always trusted you." 

I grin and kiss her. "Thank you. I promise that we will meet again in the next day or two and I will explain everything to you." 

She smiles and pulls me in close, "I missed you. I love you so much." 

My heart breaks when she says those words. I respond, "I've missed you so much too. I love you more than life itself Katara." With that I kiss her again and then I feel the connection wavering. "Goodbye, I'll see you again soon." With that Katara disappeared and I returned to my room. 

It was on the day after tomorrow that we received a letter from the King requesting a tea session. I knew that this was it. We prepared our best tea and plastered false expressions on our faces. When we got to the Royal tea room, no one was there. After ten minutes the door slip opened and Dai Li Agents walked in. Then Azula appeared. "Hello Zu-Zu, Uncle." She says. 

I jump up and sounded angry/surprised "Azula!" 

"Oh Zu-Zu have you met the Dai Li. They're earthbenders, but they have the drive, and aggression of firebenders. I just love it." 

Uncle raises the tea cup to his mouth, while speaking. "Azula, have you ever heard the history behind my nickname, The Dragon of the West?" 

Azula arrogantly raised her hand and inspected it, "No I have not, and I'm sure like all history it is boring." 

Uncle smiles, "No it is true. Why don't I show you?" With that Uncle drank all the tea at once then spewed fire out of his mouth. I ducked behind him as he turned in a circle, forcing everyone to step back. I then launch several fire balls at the Dai Li agents standing in front of the door, knocking them down and creating a new door in the process. Uncle and I then made a quick retreat down the hall, while dodging the rock fingers of the Dai Li. At the end of the hall, Uncle made the motions for lighting and fired at the wall, blowing open a huge hole. He jumped out and landed on an animal shaped tree. "Come on!!" he yelled. 

I look down at him and yell "Leave! I'll hold off Azula." I turn and face Azula and her Dai Li agents. 

"Zuko, you are so predictable. Instead of fleeing, like any sane person would, you choose to stand and fight. Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Ki?" Azula smirked. 

"Yes, I am." I reply. 

Azula takes one of her bangs and twist it a little. "No I don't think so. Take him." She commands. I growl and throw a fire ball at her. Two Dai Li agents step in front of her and raise a stone barricade. The fire ball crashes on the barrier and dies. Then the two more agents leap forward and launch their stone glove at me. The gloves trap my feet, causing me to stumble. When I go down to my knees another stone glove hits my arm trapping it. The last thing I saw was two more stone gloves coming toward me. 

I don't know how long I was out but I awoke to see a Dai Lee agent lift a heavy stone lid. Then I heard the other call down the hole, "Looks like you have company." And with that I was thrown down the hole. When I got to my knees I heard a familiar voice, "Zuko?"

* * *

**Chapter 16 is done. Now I can start on 17. I won't have anything until at least Wednesday. But I promise the wait will be worth it. **

**Polls**

**Azulaang: 4 / Aanji: 2**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Azera-v: Thanks. But that was just a momentarly lapse in calm. **

**docotor anthony: Thank you. Arch Three will have more on Toph and how she became Mandalore.**

**peanut26: The Thunder Lord is a character that I just put in there to give Tristan a role. I never planned to have him play a role in the new Elemental Lords. But I suppose that you could say that Zulor is his heir.**

**Thawn716: The water spirits are neutral. They merely wish to do their job. And since Yue is now the Moon Spirit, she will be aiding the Revenant.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. I will try to have chapter 17 out by Wednesday.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. When I started this story, I knew that Roku had to be the Voice. I had just learned that he was Zuko's Great Grandaddy. Also he was a mentor of Aang, so it made sinse. And as far as the Aangpairing goes, why can't it be both?**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you. I will update as soon as possible.**

**ML7: Thank you. I wanted to keep it sort of similar, but be diffrenent enough to be intresting. Judging by your comment, I am succeding. **


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

First off, I just want to apologize for the delay in the time it has taken me to update. I have had to do several papers and other events have occupied my mind since the last update. I am sorry for this. The next chapter is almost ready and will be out in a day or two. Three at the latest. Thank you all for your patience and I hope that i have not lost any of my reviewers.


	18. Realization of a Dream: Betrayal

"**I have always loved you, ever since the days of our youth. When I first saw you, I knew that you would be an intricate part of my life. But I never knew how deeply we would connect. That time from the North Pole to ****Ba**** Sing Se was one of the most difficult periods of my life. But I am thankful for it. Without it, I would never know the depth of my love for you, or how much I need you. Not being with you tore my heart to pieces. But you then came and put it back together again. Do I regret anything? The only thing I regret is not being by your side sooner."**

**Katara to Zuko, on her deathbed.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor **

**Chapter Seventeen – Realization of a Dream: Betrayal**

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Zuko." Katara gasps. I get up and barely keep both Katara and I from falling after she lunged at me. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in close. No matter what, I have always found solace in her. I wrap my hands around her and we stand there. For a time we did nothing but hold each other, the holes in our hearts being filled merely by being next to each other. If I was to die here and now, I would die the happiest man in creation.

But sadly, we had work to do. I pulled away from Katara and sigh. "Katara, its time to reveal everything to you." She nods and we find a comfortable crystal. I take a deep breath and start. "Katara, as I have said, Azula is in the city and is planning a coup. She is using the Dai Li to fulfill her plans."

Katara nods, "Yes, I know. We've had several run-ins with them since we came to this city."

I nod, knowing she will not take the next part well. "Yes, and I plan on helping Azula."

I did not look at Katara when I said this and the prison becomes as quiet as a tomb. I swear I think she stops breathing. I look over at her and cringe when I see the fury building. "WHAT!?" She yells. I flinch and rub my ears, Agni, she had some powerful lungs. "ZUKO, what in the name of La are you thinking! You want to side with AZULA! That manipulative witch that not only has hunted you, but Aang as well. Not only that, she almost killed your Uncle. Why on earth would you want to support her?!"

Katara continued on for several more minutes, though her ranting was much less intelligible. I caught bits and pieces of what she is saying, most or it is along the lines of insane princes and stupid firebenders. I wait until she has burned herself out and is panting.

"Now that you have stopped, maybe I can explain." I speak, raising my eyebrow. Her eye twitches a little. "Like I said, I am going to help Azula, but I will use the opportunity to prepare for my sire's downfall."

Katara sighs, "Zuko, that is an idiotic risk to take. We already have a plan to take down the Fire Lord…"

I interrupt her, "Let me guess, you plan to invade on the Day of Black Sun." She stares at me, shock clearly written on her face. "No offense Katara, but that is possible the worst possible day for you to invade the Fire Nation. All reserve troops are called out, along with the militia. Everyone that can wield a weapon does. Also, the royal family is evacuated to a remote location. The eclipse does not last long, but when it does, the entire Fire Nation is on guard."

She continues to stare at me, in disbelief. "Any commander worth his salt, knows that an enemy will attack on that day and there are probably more preparations then I am aware off. If you invade on that day, you will be slaughtered."

Katara sighs, and sits back down. "You are right. I mean how stupid were we? Of course the Fire Nation would have the best defenses on that day."

I take Katara into my arms and speak, "That is why I am going to side with Azula; I have had a vision of this. I will help defeat the Avatar and go back to the Fire Nation. While I am there I will mobilize the rebel forces that have been gathered. I will also bring the Sith Clan into the fold."

Katara looks at me. "Sith?"

I nod, "Yes, the Voice that spoke to me was really Avatar Roku. He was also the previous Sith'ari, or overlord of the Sith. But he was killed prematurely, and a successor was never chosen. I have only recently completed my training. During the next battle I will need to prove my worth to the masses of the Sith."

Katara stares at me, than nods. "I too have something to tell. Only recently have I completed my own training, and my master has passed the Mantle of Progenitor of the Water Tribe to me."

Smiling I ask, "Was your master a man named Seto Kaiba?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Yes. How did you know?"

I chuckle, "I think that our masters hate each other. The first time I saw my own master, he was trying his best to beat Kaiba into a bloody pulp."

She laughs for a moment before stopping. She looks me in the eye and it breaks my heart to see the sadness etched in her eyes. "So I guess we will have to fight each other."

I look at her before pulling her in, locking our lips together. When I pull away I speak, "I would like you to join me Katara." Honestly I did not know what her reaction would be. She took it better then I thought.

"What! Zuko, has something gone loose up there? I can't come with you to the Fire Nation. For one they would never have me. And for another I can't leave Aang, or Sokka or Toph. They need me."

I stare at her, a little hurt. "Katara, **I need you**. I will be going into the heart of evil. If I go alone I will fall and everything that we have fought and struggled for will have been for nothing. Worse then nothing."

Katara stops and gazes into my eyes. I see that she warring with herself. I stand up and wrap my arms around her. "Katara you are the darkness to my light. I need you. If I go alone, then I will burn from the inside out. I need you. You are my soul mate, the one I wish to stand by me in all things. Please Katara. Aang does not need you. He has already mastered Waterbending and will soon master Earthbending. Right now you are needed here."

Katara continues to gaze into my eyes, but I see that she is weakening. "But, what about the nobles, or your father? What will they say about me, a waterbender?"

I smirk, "After spending some time in your company they will wonder why you became a waterbender, when you should have been a firebender."

"I.."

I bend down and capture her lips in my own. "Katara, they will tremble before you. You are more of a warrior then they will ever be. If they should challenge you, they challenge me, and only my Sire has the power to defeat me. Please, Katara, my darkness, join me."

After that I know that she is flagging, and only another push on my part will do it. "Katara, tell me, how did you defeat the Drill?"

Surprised, "We hit its pressure points and then delivered.. oh!" She said as realization dawns on her.

"Exactly." I say.

She pulls away from me, and turns her back to me. She stands there for a minute before squaring her shoulders. She turns and grabs my shoulder, pulling me forward and claiming my mouth in an explosion of fiery passion. I was so surprised that I put up no resistance.

As soon as it started, she pulls away, and touches my scar. "Zuko, I will follow you to hell and back."

I smile and pull her in again. After a few minutes we part and I rest my head against hers. "Katara, you have no idea how fulfilled I am right now."

She smiles gently, "I think I do Zuko."

I sigh, as much as I would want this peaceful moment to last, there are a few things that must me discussed first. "Katara, you do know that you will have to attack Aang, right?" She nods. "I mean seriously attack him, as in to permanently disable him. Azula will be watching; you can't hold back."

She nods again. "I understand Zuko. I will put all of myself into this." I nod and embrace her. Suddenly the wall explodes and I push us apart slightly. Aang walks through the hole, and Katara, bless her, runs over and acts like nothing has happened. As she hugs him, Aang gives me a possessive look. I respond with my own angry look. But then Uncle come forward and embraces me.

Partly acting, but mostly real, I asked, "Uncle, what are you doing with the Avatar?" I did not like that look Aang gave me. In it he told me to stay away from Katara. That little brat, who was he to tell me what to do, especially when Katara was perfectly happy with me near her.

Aang narrows his eyes at my tone. "Saving your hide, that's what." He says pompously.

Even though I knew I would eventually work with him, his attitude was really pissing me off. I start forward, ready to give Aang a piece of my mind, when Uncle stops me. "Zuko, that's enough." Then in a calmer voice, he speaks to Katara and Aang, "You two go on ahead. Zuko and I need to have a talk." Aang nods, sending me one last glare before heading back through the hole. Katara leaves too, but as she leaves she uses Aether to give me one last message. _'I love you Zuko.'_

As Katara and Aang disappear, Uncle turns to me. I already know what he is going to say, having discussed this thoroughly last night. "Zuko," Uncle begins, "You are not the man you used to be. You are stronger, wiser, and freer then you have ever been. And now it is time to choose. It is time to choose good." Uncle was suddenly cut off by a column of crystals that imprisoned him.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," Azula comments as she slides down the embankment, with two Dai Li agents flanking her. "But Zuko, **Prince** Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

I scowl, "Release him immediately." I command.

"You know it is not too late, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Azula offers, ignoring my command.

At this Uncle pipes up, "Zuko, don't listen to her. The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

Azula glowers at Uncle, "Why don't you allow him to decide that for himself." Then she turns to me, and pleads her case. "Zuko, I need you. I have plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you can reclaim everything. You can have the throne, father's respect, and most importantly, your honor."

I turn away from her, and stretch out with Aether. I want to find out if she is telling the truth. I am shocked to find that she is telling the truth. She really does need me.

Not realizing that she is being scanned, Azula speaks, "You are free to come to a decision. I will not force anything on you." She gestures, and the Dai Li agents bow and bend themselves out of the cell, closing the opening. Azula then walks away, glaring at Uncle. As she enters the hole she stops and looks back at me. "No matter what, I have missed you big brother." She says before disappearing.

I stand there for a minute, letting Azula catch up with Katara and Aang. I then nod to Uncle, and run through the hole. After a few seconds I come out into a large cavern. I see that Azula is trapped between a river and Katara and Aang. I unleash a fire blast, right between Aang and Azula. All three turn to face me and I move to within several feet of Aang. Azula stares at me, and I swear I see a trace of fear in her eyes. Then I turn and face Aang. I see his eyes widen a second before I launch a fire blast at him.

He brings up an air shield and jumps back. I continue to pump out fire blast and he dodges them, running in a circle, then blowing a wind replica of himself at me. I cease my attack and am thrown backwards. I land and see Aang jump forward. Only to be stopped by a water whip around his neck. Katara shifts her weight and throws Aang at a nearby pillar. He crashes and then Katara runs over to me.

I get up and see that Azula is completely at a loss for words. I smirk, now the time I have waited for has come. Aang gets up and he looks over to see Katara standing next to me. "Whaaat??" he asks.

Seeing that he has not fully comprehended what has happened, I lean down and capture Katara's lips with my own. Now, I am not a cruel man, not by any measure. But even I experience some twisted pleasure at the look of utter shock and betrayal on Aang's face.

Katara and I break and we turn to him. Apparently it was too much for him, for he falls down and starts to weep. I look over at Azula. Now she is smiling, and I begin to suspect that she may have her own private desires for Aang.

Suddenly Aang stops and gets up, his face contorted with rage and hatred. He launches himself at us, firing a series of air blast. Katara and I separate, and I fire my own blast at him. Katara meanwhile calls water to her, and forms a shield. She then launches shuriken at Aang who dissolves them, only to have a second set fire at him. He dodges them, but gets hit by me when I jump forward and deliver a punch to the gut. He is winded, and I am about to finish him off when I am thrown to the side by an explosion of earth.

I pick myself up to find Toph Beifong, and Uncle helping up Aang up. Toph turns to Katara and snorts, "I guess you have made your choice."

Katara nods and slings her ice daggers at Aang. He jumps up and retreats. Azula meanwhile leaps forward, and engages Uncle. That leaves me Toph.

I launch a fire blast and jump in the air. As I am in the air I blast several more fire streams at her. Toph smirks and sinks into the earth. As I land a stone pillar erupts from the earth. I jump again and propel myself off of it. I frown and land. This time stone gauntlets fly out at me. I bend low and dodge them. Another stone column rises and Toph come back into view. She bends the earth around her and leaps forward.

I am not surprised to find that she is an expert in hand to hand combat. I would expect nothing less from Mandalore.

**Katara's POV**

It was surreal. Never in my wildest imagination had I envision my reunion with Zuko to be like this. He asked me to join him, to betray Aang and my entire people. But I could not blame him. He had obviously thought of this for a long time. And his arguments made sense. And even if the Fire Nation did not have a plan for the Day of Black Sun, it was very likely that Azula knew of the plan. She had dressed as a Kyoshi warrior, and while the Earth King was nice, he was not the most cautious of people.

But some part of me still held hope that Zuko would join us and I would not have to betray Aang and my family. When we had corner Azula I thought that it might be over. Then Zuko appeared and shoot his fire ball at Azula and Aang. I watched as walked toward us. He stared at Azula for a moment, then turned to Aang.

Time seemed to stop for me at that instant. At that time I remembered Zuko's words, my master's, and my people's vows. If I helped Zuko I would be shunned from the Water Tribe. I would be excommunicated from my family and friends. I would go to the Fire Nation and would face persecution there. I would be mocked and ridiculed the entire time. But Zuko would be with me. At the end of that instance, I realize that there was really only one choice I could make. I would forever choose Zuko, and damn the rest of the world and their opinions.

Zuko then fires at Aang, and I retreat. I dive into the water and bend my way over to a place twenty feet away from my former position. I jump out of the water and see that I am only three feet behind Aang. He has just unleashed an air stream at Zuko, knocking him back. He jumps forward and I bend my water and wrap it around his neck, hurtling him to a nearby pillar.

As Aang slides down, I run over to Zuko and help him up. When he is standing, Aang stares at us, not understanding. Zuko then bends down and captures my lips. While I normally enjoy his kisses, I took no joy or pleasure from this. The look of utter betrayal and shock on Aang's face tore at my heart. I never wanted to hurt him, but some things in life are necessary. Even if things had not turned out like they had, he would still endure the pain of my rejection.

Apparently it hurt more then I thought, for he collapsed, weeping. Had Zuko not been right there, I would have gone to him, and tried to comfort him. But he held me firmly. After a moment, Aang leapt to his feet, and viciously attacks. I am surprised that he has not gone into the Avatar State yet.

Zuko and I separate and I draw water to me, forming an ice shield and then I launch some ice shuriken at Aang. The hollow look in his eyes surprises and scares me. Aang raises his hand and the shuriken melts, but I had hidden a second set in the first wave. Though he is the Avatar, Aang could not melt the second wave and was forced to dodge.

Zuko uses the opportunity to land a powerful punch right in Aang's gut. This knocks all the air out of Aang and Zuko is about to finish it when he was propelled back by an earth column. I turn to see Toph and Iroh help Aang up. Toph turns to me, "I guess you have made your choice." To anyone else, it would sound like Toph was hurt, by I had grown closer to the blind earthbender during our stay in Ba Sing Se. I heard an undertone of understanding. _'How much does she know?'_ I wonder.

I nod to her and then renew my attack on Aang. If I am going to betray him, then the betrayal must be complete and final. Aang's feeling for me must vanish; they must be twisted and forged into something that will allow him to survive. In betraying him, I am teaching him his final lesson.

He dodges my daggers and then jumps forward, attempting to get behind me. I roll forward and turn. I gather water in my hand and fire it as Aang lands. He bends the water and then redirects it at me. I catch the water and solidify it into a dagger. I run forward and lean down, lashing out at Aang's legs. He jumps up and blows wind out of his mouth. I bend water out of the ground and form a defensive igloo.

The wind is redirected and then I melt the igloo. I use the water to form a water spout and launch it at Aang. My attack catches him and sends him flying. As he flies, I gather water around me, and prepare for Aang's counter attack. When he lands, he rolls for a second, than leaps up. His eyes were still hollow, but now there was a questioning look to them.

"Why?" He whispers. I pause and look at him. "Why, Katara? Why have you betray me? Did I do something?" He asks.

I study him for a moment, and formulate my answer. "You ask why I did it? The reason I did it was Zuko. It has always been Zuko. The reason I did not snap yours or Sokka's heads off every time you insulted him was because Zuko needed you. No, you did not do anything. That is the problem. Had you acted on your feelings sooner, I might have not sided with Zuko. But you did not. And you only have yourself to blame. Now, you must fight or I will kill you." The words were spoken in a foreign tone. I had to play the part, or all of this would be useless.

Aang then launches a powerful air blast at me. I smirk and slightly freeze my water. As the air approached me, I opened the ice column and absorbed the wind. Bending the ice tunnel I move it around and redirect the wind blast back at Aang. My move caught Aang by surprise and he fell to fully dodge the blast. He was thrown back and hit another pillar.

I smirk and run forward. But I made a mistake. Aang bends the earth under me, and throws me backward. As I get up, Aang bends the earth, and traps my feet. I look up in time to see him gather stones around his fist. "I'm sorry Katara." He whispers as he raises his fist.

Before either of us could do anything, Zuko appears and launched a fire stream at Aang. Aang is forced to retreat and I use my water streams to cut myself free. Zuko then pulls me in and whispers, "Lets change partners. I take the Avatar. You fight Toph."

I nod and turn to face Toph.

**Zuko's POV**

If nothing else, the daughter of Mandalore the Omega was a suburb hand to hand combatant. She was blind, and nearly half my size, yet she attacked with a ferocity that few possessed. Her fighting style was unique, and I had rarely encountered it. But still, I eventually forced her back.

When I gained a reprieve, I received a flash of fear from Katara and turned. I saw her trapped and Aang preparing to strike. I run forward and launch a fire stream at Aang. He jumps back and Katara breaks free. I whisper to her about switching opponents, and I then turn to face Aang.

Now that I was facing him again, rage overtook the young airbender and he furiously attacked me. I dodged his attacks and then fired my own series of attacks at him. My force was greater and he jumped up to the roof of the cavern to escape.

Concentrating I pull all my energy and launch a huge fire blast at Aang. He bends the crystals to protect him, but my attack was too great and it forced him back. Panting I smile, and form fire whips. Then I lash out, attempting to catch Aang and burn him, but the little brat is too fast. Eventually he jumps to a practically large stalactite and breaks it from the roof. Then he follows it down. I brace myself, but am nevertheless thrown backwards. I land against some crystals, and the world becomes hazy.

**Katara's POV**

After leaving Aang, I threw myself against Toph. Zuko had done a good job of tiring her out, but fighting Aang had sapped much of my strength. I need to finish off Toph quickly.

When I approach, Toph smirks, "You know Sugarqueen, I can see why you sided with him. He is well built." Even now, her implication causes me to blush. Then Toph bends two earth columns at me. I jump up and land on the columns. I bend the water and catch Toph on the head. She stumbles back and then I bend my water again, wrapping my tentacles around her neck. After strangling her for a minute I throw her against a wall. I walk over to her and check to see if she is still conscious.

I am startled when she speaks, "I'll await your return Katara." Toph whispers, then she nods off. I look at Toph, then grin. Toph knew the truth, and that would be helpful when I did return.

I leave Toph and then run to Zuko. He is trying to get up, but is obviously hurting. I use my water and heal his injuries. Zuko looks up and smiles, "Thanks." I grab him by his arms and pull him up. We look over to see Azula fighting Iroh, not having much luck.

Zuko and I run over and each launch a blast of our own elements. This catches Iroh by surprise and he is thrown back. Azula turns to us, face ashen, panting. "Thanks, Zuko, Katara is it? This is most unexpected. But thank you anyway. Now we just need to call the Dai Li in…" She pauses as we hear a cry and see Aang fly up from his fallen place. We all assume bending stances as Aang lands and begins to roll toward us on a giant bolder. Suddenly a Dai Li agent appears and destroys the bolder.

Aang is propelled forward and as he lands, over a hundred Dai Li agents come down and surround Iroh and Toph, who has just regain consciousness.

Aang looks around and then he mumbles something. Then Aang disappears and Azula runs to get behind him. After a moment, the top of the crystals explodes and a bright surge of light pulses from it. Aang then rises, tattoos glowing. I hear Zuko curse and I reciprocate his feelings. But Aang does not get a chance to attack as he is struck from behind by Azula.

As he falls I just stand there, and watch. There is nothing I can do now. I can only hope that Iroh or Toph catches him. Sure enough, Toph pushes the Dai Li agents aside and jumps forward, catching Aang. Iroh then retreats and comes to a stand still next to her. Zuko, Azula, the Dai Li and I then close in around them. Iroh whispers something to Toph, who nods. Then she propels herself up and through the roof. Iroh stays behind to hold us off for a few brief seconds. But he is finally captured.

After being captured, Iroh looks at Zuko and shakes his head. Then the Dai Li take him away. Azula looks to us and then comes over to me. "Come, we have things to discuss." We both nod and walk away from the crystal catacombs.

**General POV**

Toph was struggling when she came to Appa. Sokka noticed her and jumped down. "Toph, what's wrong? Where is Katara." Toph sighs as Sokka takes Aang.

"Sokka, Katara has betrayed us." Toph speaks.

Sokka's eyes widen and he shakes his head, "No, no. That can't be true. Katara would never do anything like that."

Toph looks at him and snorts, "The proof is in your arms. She has sided with Zuko. I will bet anything that they are lovers. But that is beside the point. We need to get out of this city now."

She climbs onto Appa and Sokka follows a minute later. Sokka takes the reins and Appa takes off. As they flew over the city, Sokka still could not believe it. "I, it is impossible. Why would she do it? Why?"

Toph looks at him and sighs, "Ask yourself at what would you stop for me, and you will have your answer."

The Earth king then looks over the city and sighs, "The Earth Kingdom has fallen."

**General POV**

The shadows retreated the instant the Avatar fell. They were all smiling to themselves. The Sithari and the Progenitor had defeated the Avatar. The shadows would report back to their superiors and spread the word. When Sith'ari Zuko, did make contact, there would be no opposition. As far as the shadows were concerned, Zuko and Katara had proven themselves worthy.

* * *

**At long last, it is done. I have been dreaming of writing this chapter ever since the beginning. Is anyone shocked? How many saw this coming? Well i hope that it is worth the wait. The next few chapters will deal with the few weeks between CoD and the Awakening. And I have decided on the pairing for Aang, so the polls are now officially closed. Thank you to all those who reviewed and i apologize once again for the lateness of the update.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: I hope that this meets your expectations.**

**whiteoak-alina united: I hope that this is worth the wait.**

**NorthernLights25: Enjoy.**

**ML7: I am sorry, but Zuko is not going to be double-crossing anyone from the Fire Nation just yet. But i hope that you enjoyed the chapter, nonetheless.**

**Thawn716: Joey Wheeler is a character off of Yugioh. Basiclly, he is a hothead.**

**peanut26: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. And don't worry. Everything is not finnished just yet.**

**Azera-v: Nope. Katara was the one to "betray" Aang.**


	19. The Restoration

"**Why, why Katara? Why did you betray me? Why did you choose Zuko? I know that you love me. You have shown me this fact ever since the South Pole. So why did you side with Zuko? What does he have that I don't? I am the Avatar, I am the most powerful bender in the world! So why are you with him, facing me, when you should be with me, destroying him? You were my best friend, Katara. Now I see that the Monks were right. I must let go of all earthly things, including love."**

**Avatar Aang's lamentation following Progenitor Katara's conversion to Sith'ari Zuko**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Restoration **

* * *

**Aang's POV**

After I entered the Avatar State, all I knew was darkness. Azula's attack destroyed me, and cast me into this unending darkness. This is not the Spirit World. Nor is this the physical world. I don't know where I am. The only thing I do know is the darkness, and betrayal.

Why Katara? Why did you betray me? For that matter, why did you betray your people? It makes no sense. Katara has never once shown any sign agreeing with the principles of the Fire Nation, or Zuko.

I sigh, that name has become so much more than a curse, in my mouth. The very name tastes like ashes. I wonder how Zuko was able to corrupt Katara. When did he have the chance? There was not enough time when Katara was on his ship. And every other time we saw him, he engaged us in battle. After the North Pole we only saw him once, and he did not even speak to Katara, but only to thank her. It must have been before the storm. Sokka told me about Zuko's reaction to Zhao's desire to make Katara a slave, but I had assumed that it was only out of his own desire to take her and use her to get me.

Then it hit me, that night Katara came back. Right after she stole the waterbending scroll. She was very happy. She told me that it was because she had made progress with her waterbending. But I knew now that that was a lie. How many other times did she sneak off into the night, to meet her lover? How many other times has she lied to us?

I sigh and turn my thoughts away from Katara. I had failed again. Perhaps it was time to just give up. Let another Avatar be born and have them end this conflict. They certainly would do a better job than me.

Suddenly I hear laughter and the darkness takes on a whole new feel. All of a sudden it gets colder and I see something approach. The laughter gets louder and I cringe as it approaches. There is something malicious, evil, about that laughter. A form appears before me. It is indistinct, but evil radiates from it like the sun.

It gazes down on me and laughs harder. "SO this is the mighty Avatar. The last Airbender. Haahaaa!" I shudder and try to move, but the figure's power holds me in place. "I suppose that you are confused, young Avatar, about where you are?" It asks.

Not bothering to wait for me to answer, the Shadow answers my unspoken question. "You are in the deepest pits of the Spirit World, young Avatar. Here is where you will remain for all eternity, a broken and pitiful speck of what you once were." The Shadow once again laughs, and despair rises in my soul.

"Do not despair, young Avatar." The Shadow speaks in a mockingly sweet voice. "I will see to the world in your absence, and I will bring order to the chaos that has penetrated the world ever since the Mandalorian Wars. I will succeed where you have failed, and when I am done, I will spread to other worlds. Soon there will be nothing that can stop me. HahahhaaaHAhAhHAAAAHAAAA." The Shadow bellows as it disappears, back into the darkness.

When it leaves me, I sink into myself and start to fade. His words have broken me, and I see no reason to continue my suffering. If the shadows want my soul, they could have it. But as I fade, I heard a noise. It was a sound I had not heard in nearly a hundred years. It was the roar of a dragon.

Suddenly a bright light pierced the darkness and I saw the largest dragon ever appear. It was a blood red, with hundred of blades on its back. It was also exceptionally long, much longer than any other dragon. But the strangest thing was its two mouths. Then I saw its rider. The rider was a large being, dressed in silver grey armor, and a long sword at its side.

The dragon flew closer and I looked at the rider. He was powerfully built and he stared back at me. There was silence for a minute before he spoke. "I am very disappointed in you, Avatar Aang."

It was too much, I could not bear to look at another person and repeat my failure. Then he spoke again, "I am disappointed in you, not for your failure at Ba Sing Se, but for you almost giving into the lies of the Air Nomads." I look up startled. This was not what I had expected, and I was starting to get angry.

"What do you mean, the lies of the Air Nomads? They spoke the truth, their teachings are true." I speak.

The rider looks at me, before raising his hand and sending out a massive force of air. I was knocked back and sent flying. After twenty feet, the wind direction changed and I was pulled forward. I came to a stop, a foot away from the rider.

"We have much to go over, young Aang. If I have to, I will beat all the teachings of those pathetic Monks out of you with my bare hands." This infuriated me and I tried to attack him, but my wind blast merely blew past him. He gazes at me, and even through his mask, I could sense his smirk. "That is the best you can do? That was barely even a breeze." He mocks me.

My anger starts to boil over, and I attack him again. This time he jumps up and leaps over my head. He lands and I turn and launch an air reinforced kick at him. He catches my foot, and twists. I am thrown through the air and raises his finger. And sharp air blast exits his fingers and pierces my shoulder. As the pain washes through me, the rider disappears and then reappears behind me. He grabs me and starts propelling us down to the ground, spinning as we fall. When we are ten feet away he lets me go and I slam into the ground.

The force of the impacts jars me, and breaks many of my bones. When I look up, I see the Rider standing over me. "Now, are you ready to listen, or will I have to humble you more?"

I grimace and shake my head, "I, I will listen."

He nods and takes a veil out. He uncaps it and pours the water out, on to me. My wounds are healed. I look up at him, astonished. He bends down and offers me his hand. I take it and am dragged up. He then turns and mounts the dragon. He looks over his shoulder and motions for me to follow. I hesitate for a second, but then follow.

When I mount up, the dragon takes off. We leave the darkness and I am startled by what I see. We are in the middle of an infinite mountain range. But these mountains are not snowcapped, they are full of trees and all manner of plant life. But the most startling thing is the people. There are thousands of Airbenders, some working the fields, other doing other things. It brings tears to my eyes.

The Rider notices this and snorts, "Don't get all teary eyed on me, Avatar. My brethren are not your people, and they will not take kindly to seeing you."

I look at him, confused. "But those are Air Nomads, they are my people."

At this the Rider burst out laughing. Unlike the Shadow's, it full of life. When he stops he turns to me and shakes his head. "You have much to learn, Avatar. Soon I will instruct you in the truth. But for now know that the people you would call kin are not here, but at another place."

After this strange sentence, we rode in silence. After a few minutes we came to a large house, situated on a hill. The odd thing was that it was near the ocean. The Rider lands and we jump off. Then the Rider walks up to the dragon, whispered some words to it, and then the dragon took off. Then, without a word to me, he turns and walks into the house. I stare at his back before he turns and looks at me. "What are you doing just standing there for? Get your tattooed rear-end in here, double time!" I quickly hasten to comply.

When I enter the house I am not surprised to see Airbender artifacts adorning the walls. What surprises me is the number of Water Tribe symbols and things. I look around and a stab of pain seizes me when I realize that this could be what Katara and my house would look like had she not betrayed me.

Somehow the Rider managed to catch my thoughts for he snorted and removed his helmet. "Stop deluding yourself Avatar. Katara never had any eros love for you. At most she had Philia love for you. Kaname thinks that she had storge love for you, which makes sense, since she is the mother of your group." He snorts again. "Had you had a proper upbringing, you would have known that. But no, you had to be raised by _monks_, and not just any monks, but corrupted monks."

This comment sparks my anger again. "Who are you to judge the monks?! I do not who you are but I will tolerate any more slander against my brothers and sisters. They were not corrupt, they were good men and women who had attained much wisdom. Furthermore,…" But I was stopped by a powerful gust of wind. I was caught off guard and became trapped.

The Rider was glowing and his voice changed. "**You ask who I am? I will tell you, you little whelp. I am Skywalker Sousuke Sagara, supreme master of Air and Lord of the Airbenders. And for your information, they were corrupt. Do you want to know who those people are out there? They are my people, the Airbenders that lived before and during the Mandalorian Wars. They are the True Airbenders, ones who have not been corrupted by the Jedi. Your people were pawns, lackeys, the personal lapdogs of the Jedi. When the Jedi said jump, they asked how far and did they want them to stay up in the air. The Air Nomads are traitors, and cowards. And if you don't want to spend the rest of eternity being the plaything of the Jedi Lords, **_**then you will listen to me**_**.**" At the end of his speech, the glow fades and his voice changes back to its normal tone.

I bend over, breathless. I then look at Sousuke. If what he told me is true, then he at least deserved to be listened too. I nod, and bow. "Lord Skywalker, I apologize for my rudeness. Please tell me what you wish and I will listen."

Sousuke nods and sits down. He pulls over a chair and I take a seat. He sighs then begins. "First off, forget everything that you know about the Mandalorian Wars, for it is all a lie. I will tell you the truth. But first, have you ever heard anything about or called the Revenant?"

I shake my head. Sousuke sighs again. "Didn't think so. The Revenant was a political union that was founded by me, and my friends, who just happened to be the leaders of the world's nations. Our plan was to eliminate the barriers between our nations and form a single one under the leadership of a council that would consist of us. We had so many plans. But they never came to being. The Spirits, or more accurately known as the Jedi, did not wish to lose their power over this world. So they mutated the genes of the Mandalorians, causing a disease that would eventually kill of the entire race."

At this point I interrupt. "But Lord Skywalker, the Spirits would never.." I am interrupted in kind by his pointed stare.

"Do not delude yourself Aang. Not all Jedi are as harmless and benevolent as you would make others believe. Need I remind you of Koh, or Hei Bai, or how about that time you and La joined forces, killing untold numbers of Fire Navy men and women? No, the Jedi are dangerous. And while some have allied with us, the majority would soon see our worlds destroyed then have humans dominate."

I nod, and he continues. "Anyway, the Mandalorians were poisoned and their death was inevitable. Only a few small clans were able to escape the disease. But for the rest, there were only two options. Die a slow and painful death, or go out in a blaze of glory. Yami, or Mandalore the Omega, choose the latter. He came to us and begged that he and his people be given an honorable death, not be forced to waste away. We all knew that agreeing with him would play right into the Jedi's hands, but…" Sousuke stops and wipes a few tears out of his eyes.

"But, Yami was our friend, our comrade. We would not abandon him, or his people. So we agreed. And thus the Mandalorian Wars began."

I look at him and shake my head, "I, I had no idea. The monks told us that it was out of bloodlust that the Mandalorians battled. I never knew that they were poisoned."

Sousuke nods, "Yes. The worst part is that all of this could have been avoided. We never wanted a war with the Jedi. We just wanted to raise our planet out of its stupor and bring it greatness. But, they would not negotiate. In any event, during the course of the war, the Mandalorians targeted many spiritual sites and destroyed them. They hoped to cause the Jedi as much pain as possible before their end. And that came on the planes of Malachor V. There the last of the infected Mandalorians died, with their leaders, Mandalore Yami Moto and his wife, Tea Moto. It was a terrible day."

Silence stretched between us for several minutes. Finally he spoke, "After that battle, the few surviving Mandalorians scattered. This was a necessary evil. Few people outside the Revenant and Mandalorians knew the truth behind the war. All saw it as an act of Mandalorian aggression. Had the remaining Mandalorians not scattered, they would have been torn apart. Fortunately, they escaped."

I nod, "Are there any left today?"

Sousuke nods. "Most of the remaining Mandalorian blood is concentrated in three tribes: the warriors of Kyoshi, the Sand Tribes, and the Dai Li."

The last one surprised me. "What!? The Dai Li are descendents of the Mandalorians. But they are evil."

Sousuke merely looks at me. "They are not evil. If there is one thing that all Mandalorians have, it is the desire, no need, is to follow a strong leader. Mandalore was the supreme and unchallenged ruler of the Mandalorians. His or her word was law. Even though a millennium has passed since the death of Mandalore the Omega, that need still pulses within their blood. Long Feng initially brought that leadership, and then Azula swayed them with her power. They will continue to serve Azula until the new Mandalore is ready."

"And just who is this Mandalore?"

He smirks, "You already know her quite well. History is repeating itself. All of the Elemental Lords have been gathered together again, and have formed a deep friendship."

I look at him, and then it all becomes clear. "Toph is Mandalore. And Katara and I are another of the elemental Lords."

Sousuke nods.

I sigh, "But you are wrong when it comes to the friendship part. Katara choose to abandon and betray that at Ba Sing Se."

Sousuke gazes at me for a moment, before standing up. "Come with me, there is some more that you need to learn." I get up and follow him.

We leave the house and the dragon is waiting for us. We climb on and it takes off. "First off, you assume too much when you say Katara abandoned and betray you. She has not abandoned or betrayed you."

"But, she attacked me. She sided with Zuko."

"And how does that constitute betraying and abandoning you?"

"But, but…"

"You and your friends have split up before. There is more then on path to victory, and Katara chooses to take a different one then you. She did not betray you, and she has only abandoned you once, and that is entirely your fault. The betrayal you feel is false, because of your upbringing, you mistook the signs she gave you. She loves you as a friend, or a son. She holds no greater love for you. Had you had a mother, you would have recognized the gestures. Her heart was captured by Zuko long ago. I would suggest you move on and find another."

This time I nod, not wanting to, but subconsciously realizing the truth. As we fly I ask a question. "Why are you telling me this? I am dead."

Sousuke looks back at me. "I am telling you this so that you know the truth. Also, you are not dead. The Shadow was mistaken. You are nearly dead, so close that to anyone not physically next to you it would look like that you died. But your body is still alive. I brought you here to explain and to take you as my apprentice. Also, you need to see for yourself just how cruel the Jedi are."

Suddenly we came to a stop and Sousuke points down. I look down and saw human fighting demons. The battle was intense, the humans were outnumbered and surrounded, but still they fought on. The demons were hideous; more disgusting looking then Koh. Suddenly, a demon grabbed a human and an orange light connected the two for a few seconds. Then it vanished and the human slumped over. While the demon looked fresh.

"Now do you see? This is what we fight. The Jedi seek to control this world and our world. And while we can't die here, we can be defeated. That Jedi just used a technique called Drain Life. It is a terrible thing. It sucks the energy out of a human and replenishes the Jedi's strength. Should the Jedi win, then all humans, everywhere, will be subjugated and forced to worship them."

As I look at the Jedi, for the first time I saw them for what they really are. Monsters. The Monks were wrong, I realize. The Spirits are corrupt, and we were foolish to hide from the world.

My inner revelation is not lost on Sousuke, who smirks. "I am glad you realize that. Now it is time to send you back."

"But wait! Don't we need to help those people?"

Sousuke shakes his head. "It is a trap. The Jedi are going to be defeated." As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground exploded and a wave of reinforcements flooded the Human lines. The Jedi were quickly surrounded and defeated.

We leave and return to the darkness. We get off the dragon and it flies away. Sousuke walks away from me and draws his sword. He stands there for a moment, and then begins to twirl it. The sword begins to glow and the air around him is charged with power. Suddenly, he stabs the sword into a spot in the air and a door materializes. Sousuke twists the sword and the door opens.

"Wheww. That was difficult." Then he turns to me. "Alright Aang, it is time for you to go back. I will keep in touch, and will train you to be my successor."

I nod and give him a bow. "Thank you. I have learned a lot today."

He bows back and I head through the door. It closes and the world goes black again.

**General POV**

As Aang walked through the portal, Sousuke smiles. The lies of the Jedi had been broken, and Aang was ready to be molded.

He turns and his smiles widens when he see who is walking toward him. "Kaname, I'd thought that you would be with the Waterbenders."

She smiles. "Yeah, I was. But I felt that that you were almost done with Aang, so I came here."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. "Thank you for not being with me during this. I doubt that Aang would have been as receptive had he seen and Airbender and Waterbender together."

She nods. "Yes, but he will find new love."

* * *

**Aww, I am glad that chapter is done. Hope that you all enjoyed it. Oww, and I have some good news. To all those who have not checked out the Zutara Evidence series on Youtube know this. The cover for the Book 3 Volume Four has been released, and guess what? Aang is on the cover, in the AVATAR STATE! So that means that he must have let go of Katara. (Gets up on table and dances) **

**Alright, now that that bit of news is out of the way, the next chapter will be out in a week or a week and a half. I am thinking that I will only have one or two more chapters in this intermediate arch before moving on to the Fire Nation. Till next time.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you. I hope that this chapter continues to meet your expectations.**

**Thawn716: Amen my fellow Zutarian, amen. Aang just continues to tick me off. I hope that Katara gives him a good let down speech.**

**AvatarAiris: Why thank you. That scene had been floating around in my brain for a while and I hoped that I was good enough to write it well. By your review I would say that I succeeded. **

**peanut26: Thank you. Hope you enjoy.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**whiteoak-alina united: I wanted to see a story where Katara joined Zuko for a while now. But most stories are about him joining the Gaang. It is nice to be different. A future story will be where Katara is on Zuko's side to begin with. But more on that later.**

**ML7: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Mandalore the Invincible

"**As of late, I have been hearing disturbing rumours that the next Mandalore will never arise. That talk ends today. The next Mandalore is already among us, training, preparing. But this new Mandalore will be different than any other. This Mandalore will depend on the earth in a way no other has. Our new leader will be one with it, listening to it always, embracing it in a way that we will never be able to. Our new leader will be blind. But in that blindness, they will see perfectly.****"**

**Captain Jango Fett to other Dai Li Agents, shortly before Toph's arrival in Ba Sing Se.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor **

**Chapter Nineteen – Mandalore the Invincible **

* * *

**Toph's POV**

Pain. It was all that I could feel from him. Blind I may be, but even my diminished sight could see the suffering that emanated from Aang. I also saw his life diminishing. The thought terrified me. I knew that Katara would "betray" us, but I never knew that the cost would be so high. Katara was our healer, our comfort, and in many ways, our mother. Now she is gone, and I am the only one who has the faintest hope of saving him.

Breathing out my anxieties, I fill myself with Aether. Once I have summoned as much power as possible, I lay my hand on Aang's head. With the contact I separate myself from my body and move into his.

Nothing that I have ever experienced could have ever prepared me for what awaited me. As I entered Aang, I immediately fell. There was only chaos in this place, and I had come unprepared. I fell for a minute before I centered myself and stopped. I concentrated some more and the chaos vanished, to be replaced with earth.

"There, at least I can see now." I mutter. Taking another breath, I stretch out and try to find my target. It took a while, but I finally found it among the jumbled mess of Aang's soul. Smiling, I transport myself to a large room. During one of my Aether lessons, my Dad taught me that every being has several cords that attaches them to the physical world. One type of cord was the friendship cord. For Aang I sensed several. The only odd thing was that one of the cords was torn to shreds. "Must be Katara's."

Other cords were the love, hatred, duty, life… The one I was looking for was the life cord. Aang was still alive, but just barely. Since Katara was not here, I was going to use part of my life-force and strengthen it. Only problem was that this could very well kill me.

"**Now when has that ever stopped you before**?" A familiar voice asks.

I smile, "Hey Dad. What are you doing here?"

Out of the darkness, the armored figure of Mandalore Yami Moto appeared. "**I'm here to give you your final test. I want to see just how well you do in healing the Avatar.**"

I nod and turn my attention back to the cords. I concentrated and soon I sensed a weak pulse coming from one. I walk over and bend down. Feeling the cord, I make sure it is indeed the life cord. After ensuring that it is, I pull my energy and pour it into the cord. For a minute nothing happens, then the cord starts to grow. Little by little, the cord increases in size, until it has reached the same size as the others.

The good news is that Aang was safe. The bad news is that this has used up all my energy. As soon as I release the cord I fall backwards. Only to be caught in the strong arms of my father. As I lose consciousness, I hear his chuckle and one sentence. "**You are ready, my little badgermole.**"

When I awake, I find myself on a comfortable, soft bed. Groaning I shift and plant my feet on the ground. The instant they touch I know something is wrong. This ship is metal. My first thought is that we have been captured. I instantly discard this notion. One: I would not have this good of bed, and two: I feel my dad's presence.

"**Good morning Toph, I have been waiting for you to awaken.**" Dad spoke, a hint of a smile in his voice.

I snort, "Wow, two visits in the span of a day. I wonder what the occasion is."

Dad laughs, "**Aw, Toph. It is your time. I believe you are ready for the Initiation.**"

Any reply is frozen on my tongue at the mention the Initiation. I can feel the smirk growing on Dad's face. "**Speechless, huh. I wish I had a way to record this.**"

That brought me out of my stupor. "You can't be serious. I am only thirteen. I can't be ready. I am too young."

Dad stops smirking and walks over to me. He picks me up and holds me. "**Now where is the tough, unbreakable Toph Moto I raised? Surely this blooming boulder lily can't be her.**"

Blushing I only stammer.

"**Toph, as of this moment, there is no earthbender stronger then you. In addition, you live and breathe the teachings of the Mandalorians. You may be younger then any other, put your potential is unlimited. When you claim the helm, I have no doubt that you will surpass Mandalore the Indomitable, Mandalore the Ultimate, and me. I have faith in you, as does your mother.**"

His words bring tears to my eyes, and Dad firmly embraces me. I hug back and we stay like that for a few minutes. Suddenly he breaks and lowers me. "**Your mate comes. Now remember, even if you are the current Mandalore, if he breaks your heart, I will break him.**"

"Sure Dad." With that Dad disappears and Sokka enters. I feel his surprise at me being up.

"Oh, Toph you're up. That's good. I was worried for a second there that you might not wake up."

I smile, touched by his concern. "How long have I been out?"

Sokka shrugs, "About a day. After you did, well whatever it is that you did, we managed to get to my Dad's fleet. From there we managed to capture a Fire Navy vessel. I was just planning on have a conference with Dad to see how we should respond to this latest development."

I noticed the pain in his voice as he refused to speak of Katara, and her conversion. For a moment I was about to tell him, but then decided against. I would wait for us to get to Hakota first.

We left the room and met Hakota a few minutes later. I sense Hakota standing near the edge of the ship. We walk over and he turns to face. "Hello Sokka, and this must be Toph. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sokka has told me so many wonderful things about you."

I blush at his words and Hakota chuckles. "Well, in any event. I suppose we should discus what should be done now. Though Avatar Aang is stable, Katara's betrayal is most troubling. I still do not know why she would do it?"

I snort. "That is easy. She loves him. That is the only reason that she needs." I could feel the stares of both Sokka and Hakota on me. "Don't look so surprised. If you only knew what they are, then it would make perfect sense."

After a moment Sokka speaks up, "And what exactly are they?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice, as well as the confusion in both of them.

I extend my senses out just to double check that we are alone. "Seeing" that there is no one within earshot I explain. "What I am about to tell you is secret, no one, and I mean absolutely no one, is to learn of this. I want your word on the pain of sacrificing what is most sacred to you that not a breath of this will leave us." My voice is cold, and unyielding.

I could sense the surprise from the two men, but they both nodded. Sokka went first, "I swear on my love for you that I will breathe not a single syllable of this to anyone."

"I swear on the grave of my wife that this will not leave us." Hakota spoke.

I nod, seeing how both were being sincere. "Good. Now, first off. Have either of you heard of the Revenant?" At their puzzled signals I nod. "I did not think so. You two have been more concerned about surviving in recent years then learning ancient secrets. What the Revenant is a political alliance between the Elemental Lords. It was contracted over a thousand years ago."

I pause to see if there were any questions. At their silence I continue. "The Elemental Lords planned to combine their lands and people. They desired to unite the world under their rule and begin an Industrial Revolution. It would have brought great prosperity to this world and perhaps we could have pushed past the sky, but that is just speculation."

"Ok, so it was an alliance that wanted to help the world over a thousand years ago. What does it have to do with Katara betraying us to join Zuko?" Sokka asks, a bit impatiently.

Sighing, I respond. "All things in time Snoozles. If you have studied history as I have, you will find that what happens in the past will often have tremendous repercussions a hundred or even millennium later. Anyway, the Revenant was close to implementing their plans when the Spirits, or Jedi, struck. You see, despite what the Jedi would lead you to believe, they did not make this world. The world was made by the Supreme One, and the Jedi were created to be caretakers of the world until the time when we could do it. Unfortunately, the Jedi grew corrupted on the power and influence they wielded. When the Revenant came into being, the Jedi saw it as a threat to their power. So to undermine the authority and unity of the Revenant, they used the knowledge of Wan Shi Tong's Library and mutated the genes of the Mandalorians, my people."

I stop and try to hold back the tears. Sokka, seeing this, comes and embraces me. He just holds me for a minute, and then I get control of myself. "Thank you Sokka."

"You're welcome." He whispers.

"Well, the Mandalorians then began the Mandalorian Wars and eventually were almost eliminated. Several tribes were immune, however and they escaped. When there is time I will gather them. But I'm getting off track. After the end of the war, the remaining Lords were broken and the world had been shaken. Any attempt to form a new government would have failed. The Jedi then moved in and instigated their own form of rule. One thousand years passed. Finally hope was born in the form of Zuko, Katara, Aang, and me. Each of us is an Elemental Lord. Zuko is the Sith'ari, Katara is the Progenitor, Aang is the Skywalker, and I am Mandalore."

Silence stretched between us for a few minutes before Hakota spoke. "But that still does not explain why Katara betrayed us?"

I rub the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Hakota, Zuko is leading a secret rebellion. Right now he needs Katara more then we do. She will be a pillar of strength of him when he meets his father. There is something else moving in this world. It is a darkness unlike any of the Jedi. And it is using the Fire Nation. For now, Katara must experience that darkness first hand. Besides, who are we to ask her to hide her love for Zuko?"

"But he is a fire bender!" Both of them roared. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Like it or not, Katara has chosen him as her mate, and she is the Lady of Water. So if you don't want to personally see the full extent of her power, I would lay off the insults of Zuko."

Sokka started to say something, but I hold up my hand. "You can fight it out with Katara all you want when she gets back. In the mean time, Aang is not to hear a word of this. This is a test, and he must pass it." At their nods, I sigh again. "Alright, now can either one of you tell me how near we are to the port of Ani'la Aka?"

I hear some rustling and some murmuring on Hakota's part. "We are about a day's travel to Ani'la Aka. Why do you want to go there?"

I smile, "Because that city is the ancient border guard of the Mandalore Initiation cavern."

The day past quickly. I gathered some money and supplies and said my goodbyes. As we neared the coast of Ani'la Aka, Sokka lowered us down in a small skiff, and he rowed us to shore. "Thanks Sokka. Now remember, pick me up in a week at the town of Anil'la Parjai. I will have the helm of Mandalore with me."

Sokka moves and embraces me. "Are you sure that I can't come? You may need help."

I smile and give him a quick kiss. "Thanks, but this is something I need to do on my own. Now get out of here before you are spotted." I get out and Sokka starts rowing away.

Turning, I start out toward the cave. After an hour of travel I approach the opening. To all appearances it is just a cliff wall, but to me it screamed with power. Smirking, I remove my pack and retrieve the Book of Mandalore. Opening it I thumb through until I find the right page. I trace the lines, drawing on the ancient lines. Closing the Book, I stretch my hand out and a small opening appears in the ground before me. Placing the Book in, I step back and I stretch my hand out to the wall. I pour power through my hand and then issue the ancient command. "I am Toph Moto, Daughter of Mandalore the Omega Yami Moto and his Mate, Tea Moto. I come to claim my birthright. I come to claim the helm of Mandalore. I now command you, OPEN!!"

For a moment nothing happens. Suddenly a huge explosion of power emanates from the cave and I am forced to bring up my arms to shield myself. The energy soon stabilizes and forms into a single source. When it is finished a being of pure earth and energy stares down at me.

"**It has been a long time since I was summoned. And even longer by one as arrogant as yourself. Who do you think you are?" **The being asked

Lowering my arms I stare straight into his eyes. "As I said, I am Toph Moto, and I have come to claim the Helm of Mandalore."

I soon hear chuckling which then proceeds to full blown laughter. I just stand and take it. I knew what he was doing, and it would take more then this to rattle me. After a minute he stops and looks at me**. "Congratulations, Toph Moto. You have proven worthy of my time. But you have not proven worthy of entering. Tell me the Code of Mandalore and perhaps I will admit you."**

I smirk and recite the Code "Peace is fleeting, there will always be conflict; through conflict I prove my strength; through strength I gain honor; through honor I gain power; through power I gain victory; through victory I learn; through knowledge I grow; through growth I gain wisdom; through wisdom, my chains are broken; I am Mandalorian."

The being stares at me then snorts. **"It one thing to know the Code, but it a completely different one to know what it means. Tell me what each line means."**

I smirk, knowing that I am making progress. " 'Peace is fleeting, there will always be conflict' is easy. Humans will always war with each other. It is our nature. We hate, fear, and despise each other. We covet what others have. We plot and scheme our little schemes. We are flawed creatures and as such, peace will not last forever. Conflict is eternal.

'Through conflict I prove my strength' is another easy one. It is through conflict that a person's strength is shown. When we are challenged, we reach into ourselves and focus our strength on the challenge. No matter what the outcome is, the act of gathering and focusing your strength will show it to others. Even if you lose, if your strength is great, others will take note.

'Through strength I gain honor'. The demonstration of a person's strength brings recognition. No matter what the test is, from a simple test of knowledge to a Terra Kai, the act of showing your strength will gain a person honor.

'Through honor I gain power'. The more honor that is gained, the higher a person rises. When a person continues to gain recognition and people become more aware of them, responsibilities and authority is given to them. Should they continue to win honor, more power will be given to them.

'Through power I gain victory'. Power is given only to those who have earned it. No fool is given any significant amount of power because they lack the strength needed to earn it. Thus the strong of will, body, and/or character are the ones who have access to power. With the more they gain the easier it becomes to accomplish their goals. With power come easier victories.

'Through victory I learn'. The path to victory is filled with mistakes and setbacks. But when victory is achieved, it grants a person the chance to look back and meditate on the path that they took to gain this victory. Victory gives them knowledge of the ways that they won and how they were hindered. As they look back, they learn.

'Through knowledge I grow'. With knowledge, a person will grow and mature. Just as the knowledge of right and wrong must be learned for a baby to enter society, the knowledge of one's path is critical to understanding one's self. Through self-knowledge, one will take the next step as a person.

"Through growth I gain wisdom'. With growth comes experience. Growing involves learning. As one learns, wisdom is developed. It is not something that happens overnight, but over many years.

'Through wisdom, my chains are broken'. With the accumulation of wisdom, things become clear. What was once thought to hold a person back becomes obsolete. With wisdom a new sight occurs. People become free. Their chains are broken.

'I am Mandalorian'. I am a Mandalorian, a warrior, an earthbender, a fighter." I finish. Taking a breath I refocus on the Being.

"**Very good. But I have one last question for you. Tell me, is victory at any cost desirable?**"

I snort, "Heck no. If a victory is gained by sacrificing your character, morals, or ethics, it is undesirable. Also, if the victory is one that you can learn nothing from, then it is only an illusion."

"**Well done Toph Moto, well done. You show a deep understanding of our Code and what it means to be a Mandalorian. You also spoke with no fear and with a confidence worthy of Mandalore. You are indeed worthy. Continue on, but before you go, I have a question. Who am I?**"

I stare at him for a moment. The Book of Mandalore never said exactly who participated or what happened in the Initiation. Then the answer hit me.

I grin. "You are the one who we all have aspired too. You are the one who first founded our race and who has inspired us all with your example. You are Mandalore the First. It is an honor to be tested by you." I say as I kneel. The ground then began to move over me. I start to move when Mandalore the First speaks.

"**You have done well Toph. Few have ever guessed my identity. Only your father and Mandalore the Indomitable and Ultimate have. To reward you for your insight, I gift to you Mandalorian Crushguantlets and this armor. The armor will only function while in the cave, but you will find it useful during the upcoming trials. Remember your training and you will claim your birthright.**" Mandalore the First said as he vanished.

I get up and feel my new armor. It is strong, and charged with energy. It is the same energy that pulses from the cave. I smirk, well at least I would have some protection. Then I move my attention to the gauntlets. I feel much stronger with them on. I bend down and with out using any earthbending, crush the earth around me. "This is going to be fun."

I entered the cave and proceed to walk down the tunnel. If I had thought that the power was strong outside, it was almost overwhelming in here. Several times it threatened to overwhelm me. But I kept my control and soon made it to a large cavern.

As I enter it, the entrance shuts behind me. Apparently the ancient Mandalore love dramatics. I sigh and take a bending stance. When nothing happens, I stretch out. I faintly feel something coming me, but is indistinct. As it approaches it does not become clearer. I find this odd. It reminds me of a moving dust cloud, just barely holding together.

Suddenly the things burst through the roof. I bend down and hit the ground, using my new gauntlets and earthbending to send up a cloud of dust. The dust rises to the roof and through it I get a clear picture of these things, even when they are in the air. The things were like little demons. They screeched and hollered, bending rocks at me.

I easily destroyed them. And they kept on fling rocks at me. I narrow my eyes at this. Something is wrong. These things are so weak it is pathetic, and there is something wrong with them. These things are not flesh and blood. They are made of something different. I feel it ever time they land on a cave wall. Their make up is like nothing I have ever seen before.

Tiring of this little game, I sent a stone hand that intersected one of the little demons. It passed right through him. Seeing that I knew what this was. I drop out of my bending stance and call out, "ENOUGH!! You pathetic things of shadows be gone! I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with shadows!!" The demons stopped flying and disappeared.

After they vanished I felt a new presence. "And you might as well come out to."

After uttering that sentence, another being of energy and earth appeared before me. "**Hahaaaa. You continue to impress us Lady Toph. No one, not even your father managed to pass this test as quickly as you have. But that is to be expected of you. Very few Mandalorians have had to rely on the earth as much as you.**"

"That is no surprise. I am after all the greatest earthbender in the world." I reply, smirking.

"**Hahhaaa. That is true. In any event, you have passed the test and you are free to proceed to the next room.**" The wall disappears and the figure pulls out an object. "**There will be times when you face an enemy that has power over your mind. In those instances brute strength will not aid you. So I offer you this.**" He throws an object at me. I catch it and examine it.

It simply some metal. I turn my head back to the being. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

He chuckles, "**That is breskar, Mandalorian iron. I discovered a way to modify it and use it to stop mental interference. Attach it to your mask and all attempts to enter your mind will fail. It is how I achieved my name, Mandalore the Indomitable.**"

I nod and bow. "Thank you Mandalore the Indomitable. I appreciate this."

Mandalore starts to fade then. But before he disappeared he spoke. "**Remember, that those who fall are not always lost.**" With that he disappears.

I pocket the breskar and move through the archway. I walk on for a few minutes, drawing the power of this place into me. I then came to another entrance. I walk through and the opening closes. The first thing I notice about this cave is that it is colder then the others. There is a sense of malevolence, rage, and sorrow here. I stretch out and search for a presence. I find one, but it is very faint. It is centered in a large stone sarcophagus. I walk over to it and press my hand to it.

I recoil instantly. The stone is so cold. Then it opens and the presence increases. A being begins to take form. Unlike Mandalore the First and Indomitable, this being is dimmer, and full of rage. I even sense sorrow, but that is hidden deeply. "**Who has disturbed my sleepless rest?**" The being is silent for a minute before snorting, "**Yet another Mandalore wanabee. Have they sent you here to destroy me? Well do not stand there. Draw your weapon. I will not go quietly into the darkness.**"

I jump back at his words and bring up my hands. "Wait, wait! I don't even know who you are. Before you come charging at me, why don't you tell me who you are and why you automatically assume that I am out to destroy you?"

I sense that my words reach him, for he drops his weapons, and snorts. "**You don't know who I am? What do they teach you in school nowadays? I am the fallen Mandalorian, Montross. I have been sealed in this cave for thousands of years. All who have passed through this cave I have faced and every time I have been defeated. I used to be so strong, but it is gone.**" He dimmed a bit at that.

"Montross, now I remember. You lead a rebellion against Mandalore Jaster. It failed and you were killed in the final battle. Though why you were entombed in this place is beyond my understanding."

He sighs. "**To further emphasize my failures. I only wanted to bring my people to their fullest potential. I only wanted them to be strong.**"

I snort, "Your way would make us nothing but butchers. We would be hated and feared. There is no honor in that."

Rage flared in Montross' aura. "**And what has happened is so much better. Our people are all but extinct. The Jedi have made many inroads into human space. And now we have an evil that is spreading from the Fire Nation like a weed. Yes, this is so much better. If I had won then we would have been strong enough to expel the Jedi. We would be Lords of the Earth and we would probably have escaped the gravity of this planet and expanded. But no, Jaster won, and I have been stuck in this damn tomb, cut off from my brothers.**" His rage vanished and was replaced by immense sorrow. "**I miss them, even now. I miss my family.**" He trails off and his aura dims even more.

Suddenly I realize the test. This is not one of battle, or war. This is of forgiveness, and comradeship. I step forward and take one of Montross' massive hands. He jumps a little at my touch. Probably the first time someone has touched him in a peaceful manner in thousand of years. "You don't have to be alone Montross. Even now they would forgive you. You only need to ask for it." My voice is soft, inviting.

Hope flares in him, before it is squashed. "**No, they wouldn't. I caused too much pain. They would never forgive one such as me.**" I notice that he still hasn't taken his hand out of mine.

I smile. "We never turn away our brothers and sisters. They may get a little lost along the way, but we value our family Montross. Family is more then bloodlines. No matter what you have done, come back and sincerely ask for forgiveness and we will." I then feel a drop of water him my hand. I focus and see that Montross is crying.

He takes his hand out of mine and lifts me up. I hear him crying and I slide my hands around his neck. We stand there and I see the darkness, rage, and sorrow bleed away from his soul. He is now glowing.

After a minute he puts me down. "**Thank you Mandalore. I now remember that all the others tried, but I was too stupid and angry to listen. You have healed me, and restored me to my family. You will become a great Mandalore, of that I have no doubt.**"

I smirk "Thanks. I know I will too."

He lets out a bellow at that. "**Yes. To help you on your quest, I have this**." The sarcophagus opens and I feel an giant hammer fly out. "**This is my weapon, Hell's Anvil. It is yours now. It is a weapon completely forged of breskar. It can be formed into a number of different weapons and other items. I hope that it aids you on your quest, young Mandalore.**"

I nod and take the weapon. It immediately reforms to match my weight and size. "Smart weapon."

Montross chuckles, "**Yes, it is. Now, it is time for you to proceed. And for me to leave this place. Thank you again. I will never forget this.**" With that Montross vanishes and the wall opens up. Swinging Vil onto my back, I proceed forward again.

After a few minutes I get to another cavern. The wall closes again and I wait. I don't wait long for my next challenge to appear. Another being appears. But this one is different. It is much brighter then the others. It reminds me of Dad.

"**You are to be congratulated young Toph. Montross has haunted this cave for over three thousand years. No one before you could make him see reason. He is now making his way back to our people. Thank you.**" The being gives a small bow.

I return it. "I'm glad that I could reach him. Now who are you, and what is my next challenge?"

I could fell his smirk all the way from here. "**Impatient are we? Well you don't have to wait long. I am your final challenge. I am Mandalore the Ultimate. The greatest Mandalore, after the First and your own father. Your task is to defeat me. Think you can manage?**"

I grin and swing Vil from my back. "The question is do you think you can manage?"

"**Hahaaa. I look forward to finding out**." Mandalore jumps up, and lands on the ceiling. He shifts his weight, and a barrage of rock daggers launch at me. I twist and a rock shield surrounds me. The barrage hits my shield and the force is so great that I must reinforce my shield with my own will to keep it steady.

Through my earth sense I feel Ultimate snort. "**This is all the great Toph Moto can do? How disappointing.**" He releases his grip on the roof and drops toward my shield. I reforge Vil and sink through the ground. I then minimize my presence. A second later I feel my dome being crushed.

**Mandalore the Ultimate's POV**

As I crush Toph's shield I am not surprised to find her not there. What surprises me is that I can not sense her. For the first time in my life I curse my sight. I had heard techniques that were only available to blind Mandalorians. Toph was currently utilizing Minimize. I then draw my sword and take a defensive stance. I wait and suddenly a barrage of daggers, stone gloves, and stone boomerangs raced at me. I reach out and attempt to crush them. To my utter horror, they remain intact. "**Siit tal**!!" I launch into a furry of strikes, and bend pillars to meet the projectiles.

Only my years of experience saved me. I almost missed it's approach. But its slightly different feel gave it away. Ignoring the remaining projectiles, I turn and grab a dark boomerang. I smirk as I catch Hell's Anvil. It disappears and a second later I am thrown back by its power. Before I land, Toph erupts from the ground and grabs me. She squeezes, crushing my left and before throwing me twenty feet to the nearest wall.

"**Siit tal**." I mutter, before getting up and forming a new hand out of stone. I stare at Toph who has retrieved Hell's Anvil and has reforged it to a battle ax.

"**Very good, very good. Excellent strategy. Distracting me with those projectiles and then the Anvil, to finally destroying my left hand. I am impressed. But that success ends here.**" I yell as I leap forward, bring my sword down in a violent arch. Toph smirks and rolls forward, slicing her ax at my feet. I leap up, land on the ceiling then push my way off. As I fall I bend two rock cuffs around her feet. "**Dodge this**!!"

To my astonishment, Toph brings her ax up, reforges it to a staff, then bends rocks around it, creating a giant shield. Not only that, but she connects her shield with ten rock pillars. As my sword lands, it does not even crack the shield, because she has managed to distribute the force of impact equally amount ten points.

Then I feel something latch onto my ankle and I am thrown back. Toph disintegrates her shield and sends the fragments hurtling to me. I raise a stone pillar, shielding myself. Once the barrage ends, I bend the pillar at her. She dodges the pillar by jumping on it and launching herself off. She leaps toward me, a large hammer posed over her head. I curse and kick myself back, barely dodging the blow. But in one fluid motion, Toph changes the hammer into a sword and blast herself from the ground, to me.

She would have impaled me, had I not bended a pillar under me and shot myself up into the air. As I did, I watched on as her sword came into contact with the pillar. It disintegrated before my eyes. I then reach up and grab the ceiling. I stare down at her, amazed. This girl is only thirteen years old, and already she is brushing aside all my attacks. She smirks back and I realize that I was beat before the match ever started. With new understanding I look down and I see her, for the first time truly see her. The power of the cave is flowing into her like a newly released river from the confines of a dam. Toph Moto was growing stronger, while I was growing weaker.

After this epitome, I realize that there is only one thing I can do. Go out in a blaze of glory. I plant my feet on the ceiling and draw all my power into my next attack. Then I launch myself at the ground. When I land, I roll and once again push off, this time charging right at Toph Moto. "**THIS IS IT!!**" I cry as my blade streaks toward her.

All she does is grin and raises some pillars. I frown. Surely she can sense the power behind this charge. Why does she waste our time with such pathetic defenses. In any case, I slam into the pillars and tear through them like they were mud. My charge ends as my blade comes to meet Toph's chest. The energy of my charge rushes past me and collides with her thin body. It is plummeted and battered. When the shockwave dies I stare into her eyes, confusion sprouting in my mind.

She grins then disintegrates in a shower of dirt. I have only half a second to realize what happened before I was struck by ten different earth pillars. I felt my bones break and some organs punctured. But the pain is nothing compared to the realization of what happened. Toph made a clone. A perfect earth clone the fooled me. Me, Mandalore the Ultimate. I can not help but smile. She was not even fighting with one hundred percent of her strength. In this instance, I can not help but feel pride, a deep, burning pride for Toph. She would be the greatest of us. She would be invincible.

My reverie was interrupted by her cry as she leaped out of the ground and ran up one the pillars. The next thing I know, her fist connects with my face and I am thrown back. As I fly I surrender my soul and when my body lands it splits and returns to dirt.

**Toph's POV**

Panting I lower myself to the floor. Ultimate had just disintegrated and I was tired. Never in my life had I been so tired, but it is worth it. I had beaten him. As I think this, Mandalore appears again. He stands there, just staring at me. Then he kneels and bows his head to the floor. I stare at him, dumbfounded.

He rises. "**Excellent work, Mandalore Toph. You have earned the Helm. I have never been prouder of anyone in my entire life. You have passed all of the test that have been placed before you. You are worthy of the title of Mandalore.**"

"Thank you, Mandalore the Ultimate."

"**You're** **welcome. A loved one awaits you in the Chambers of Obilisk. Go.**" He bows then disappears.

I stay down for a moment, then proceed to the Chambers of Obilisk. When I enter, I feel two very warm presences. "Mom, Dad." I say, tears forming in my eyes. In front of me, by the Helm of Mandalore, stand my parents, Mandalore the Omega Yami Moto and Tea Moto. I run over and throw myself at them. They catch me, and tears of joy stream down my face. "I did it. I did it."

Tea smiles. "**Just like we knew you would. We never doubted.**"

Yami nods. "**My littile badgermole is grown now. I never thought this day would come. It gives me great honor to be the one to crown you. Please, kneel**."

I nod and kneel before my parents. Yami takes the helm of Mandalore and places it on his daughter's head. The helm mearges with her and forms to fit perfectly. "Rise Mandalore, rise Mandalore the," Yami tapered off. It was tradition for Mandalores to be awarded titles on their coronations by the former Mandalore. But Yami could not think of an appropriate word.

Finnally Tea spoke, "**Rise, Mandalore the Invincible**."

* * *

**The Spirit World**

Five Jedi sat around an orb. They stared on, in horror, as Toph Moto was crowned Mandalore of the Mandalorian Clans. To add to their grief, her title was invincible.

"Good, this is not. Strong she is, stronger she will become." One of the Jedi murmered in a backward way.

"She is a demon, a monster. And she will pay for what she has done." Another Jedi uttered, hate dripping off his tongue.

One of his peers smirked, "Tong, you are a fool. That is the only reason she managed to injury you."

Tong's feather's bristled and he started to reply when a cane tapped the floor. "Divided, we must not be. In this time of darkness, united the Jedi Lords will be. Understood this is?" The other Jedi bowed to the tiny figure. "Good. Needed, a plan is. Or, Lord Tong's efforts, wasted shall be."

The other Jedi nodded and began to discuss the latest development.

**The Fire Nation**

The shadow opened his eyes. "This should be interesting."

* * *

**Chapter 19 is finnally done. I hope that all you enjoy it. The next chapter will be a Azula centric one. Then I will have the Zutara coronation chapter. After that the Fire Nation awaits.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: Zuko and Katara will be coming up soon. As for Aang, he will recieve his training in the Fire Nation. And Zulor, well, I don't know what will happen to him just yet.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**Thawn716: Sorry, but it had to be written.**

**AvatarAiris: Thanks. Sorry about the lack of Zutara but I needed Toph to have a chapter to herself.**

**Azera-v: Thanks.**

**NorthernLights25: Sorry about the lack of Zutara. It will be in the chapter after next.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**


	21. Shatterpoint

"**There are moments in life, so essential that people will never realize just how important they are until years later. There have been a few of these moments in my life. The first one happened shortly after the fall of Ba Sing Se to Zuko, Katara, and me. I was presented with a choice. I was told to examine what I truly wanted. I made my decision. To this day, I consider it to be the wisest thing I have ever done.****"**

**An excerpt from Lady Azula's Final Testament.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor **

**Chapter Twenty – Shatterpoint**

* * *

**Azula's POV**

It surprised me, how hollow I felt after striking the Avatar down. Normally when I completed my objective I felt content, at the very least. But now… now I feel empty. I am pleased that Zuko has joined me, and has even brought the waterbender, Katara, to our side. As the Dai Li moved from the Palace, heading to send my instruction to the 3rd Army division, Zuko, Katara and I made our way back up to the Palace proper.

I wearily sigh and turn to them. It surprises me to see just how well the two of them fit together. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Katara slightly leaning on Zuko, and both had the faintest of smiles on their faces. I could almost feel their spirits brightening the longer they stay together. I then smirk. "Thanks Zuko. And thank you Katara. The day is ours and the Avatar has been defeated. Now go get some rest. The Dai Li won't even get to the outer wall until sunrise, and by the time anyone figures out what is going on the Army will be firmly entrenched."

I turn and start to my own chambers when I pause and look over at them. "Oh, and I don't want to become an Aunt just yet Zuko. So try and keep your pants up." I chuckle at the crimson colors their faces turn before heading off to bed. When I enter my chambers I walk over to the bed and plop down. I don't even bother to take off my Earth Kingdom uniform. Fighting Uncle Iroh had taken a lot more out of me then I was willing to admit. Had it not been for Zuko and Katara, I would have been defeated.

Sighing I close my eyes and drift off.

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by crystals. "Wha, what is going on?" I get up and see myself locked in combat with the Avatar. We traded blows for a few minutes before we switched partners. Realization dawns on me, "This is the battle from earlier. But why am I seeing this?" I ask the air.

The air does not deign to give me a response. I shrug and settle in to watch the fight. Being able to watch myself and the Avatar fight I noticed that he had definitely improved greatly since the first time in New Ozai. Then the Avatar encased himself in the crystals and I see myself move behind him.

A blinding light flashes and he rises. My skin tingles with the feeling of raw power flowing out from him. Then he was struck by my lightning. The moment he was I feel a blinding pain in my back. It was so powerful and unexpected that I do not even cry out. I sink to my knees and claw the ground. Soon the pain vanishes and the cavern disappears.

Still on my knees I feel something approach me. I suddenly feel very cold. I look up and a shadow reaches out and grabs me. I am lifted up and for the first time in my life, feel true terror. The shadow looks me in the eyes and then laughs. Its laugh is deep and resinous. But there is no joy or life in it.

"**You have served me faithfully Azula. You have been the perfect pawn. Dancing this way and that to my tune. Now your time has come to an end. Your death will only fuel my ascension to godhood." **When it finished speaking the shadows deepened and my flesh started to wither. I watch in horror as my life is literally sucked out of me. I try to scream but I'm frozen. Soon my appendages fall off and I start to fade.

But before I completely fade a light brighter then anything I have ever seen pierces the Shadow. It screams and releases me. As I fall I am caught by the strong arms of an aluminous being. Light pours out of it and my body regenerates. I look into the being and I only see a glowing arrow on its head.

"**You** **are safe Azula. I will keep you safe**." The arrow suddenly glows brighter and I am washed in light. **When I find you, tell me that time means little. All illusions must one day break.**

"Who are you?" I gasp weakly.

The figure laughed. **You will realize it before the end…**

When I awake I find myself back in my room. The sun is just barely rising above the walls of this city. I shake myself. "Just a dream. It was just a dream." I murmur. I get up and I feel a sharp pain emanates from my back. Gasping I reach around and feel the area in question. It is a foot long stretch of skin, on my spine. Right where I had hit the Avatar…

Limping to the mirrors I turn and check. Yes, there is a scar on my spine. Right in the same spot that I had hit the Avatar. I was so mystified by the appearance of the scar I did not hear the knocking on the door. I am knocked out of my stupor when I hear Ty Lee shout. "Azula! Azula are you awake!! The army is marching through the fields and they need someone to coordinate the occupation." I quickly push through the door just as Ty Lee was about to knock again.

"I'm awake. Now let's go." I command, back in Princess Mode. Ty Lee nods and falls into line. I spend the rest of the day and well into the night establishing marshal law in the city. There was little initial protest, and by afternoon the army was well entrenched in all five sections of the city. After a brief lunch with my family and friends, I through myself back into the task of appointing new officials. By the time I called it quits it was near midnight. I groan and fall onto the bed, asleep before I hit the covers.

Something was wrong…

My eyes snap open and find myself somewhere other then my chambers. I look around and only see sand, the ocean and cliffs. I tense remembering the last time I had a similar experience. I raise my hands and take a defensive position. I then hear laughter. Turning, I launch a blue fire blast at the figure. Unlike last time, I would not be taken unaware.

My blast collided with the figure's hand, and promptly disappeared. The figure laughs again, but its laughter is different then the shadow. This laughter is one you would find in a large man, one who enjoyed life; much like Uncle Iroh's laugh would sound. "**Is that the best you can do? And I hear that you are one of the top five most powerful firebenders alive. They must be mistaken.**"

Normally I would not allow his taunts to get to me, but combined with the terror I felt at the possibility that this being was like the Shadow, and the tiring day I just had, I was not in my best of mind. I leap forward, moving my hands and launching a bolt of lightning at him. He smirks and brings up his hand. The hand catches the lightning and then he sends it out over the ocean. I gape in utter disbelief at him.

Using my distraction, the man leaps forward, launching a multicolored fire blast at me. I bring up a shield, but it is easily overpowered and I am sent flying back. I brace for impact, but it never comes. I look up to see the man holding me by the scruff of my neck, ten feet off the ground. The reason for the height becomes apparent when I look to his back. Black wings adorn his back and they beat lightly.

Through his whole head except his eyes are covered, I can feel his smirk. "**Are you done now Azula? If so there are things that you need to see.**" I look at him and I know that he is different then the Shadow. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. I nod and he takes off. We fly for a minute before setting down on ground. He puts me down and I look around.

I don't see anything and I turn to look at the man. "Well? What am I supposed to see?"

He looks at me, shaking his head. "**Patience is a virtue. It will be here in thirty seconds**."

Just to spite him I start counting, and in exactly thirty seconds a person walks over. I gasp when I see who. It is me, dressed casually. The other me sits down and stares out at the ocean. She stares out for a moment before another person comes into view. Somehow I knew that the person is the Avatar.

"How, how did he survive?" I ask, shakily.

The man shushes me. "**Be quiet. The good part is coming up**."

I return my attention back to the other me. The Avatar continues to walk toward her and she merely smiles. "Hello Avatar. I knew that you were still alive." She speaks without contempt, or anger. If anything, she sounds happy.

The Avatar stops and looks at her. "Azula, right?"

She laughs, genuinely laughs. "Yes, and no." Then noticing his confused expression, she continues. "I am still called Azula and have chosen no other name, but I am not the same Azula who chased you and attacked you at every occasion. I, I am something less I think."

I watched in amazement as the Avatar moved to within arms reach and started a conversation. I was even more surprised that she did nothing but answer his questions. Finally, when he made to leave, she stopped him and embraced him. Then they went their separate ways.

I stood there in complete silence for a minute before turning to the man and asked a simple question. "What was that?"

He smiles and picks me up. "**The beginning**." He flew straight up and took me on a journey. I saw many images pass me. I saw myself bowing before the Avatar; I saw myself with him on a ziggurat, doing some weird dance; I saw myself holding him, battered and bloody; I saw him, much older, holding me up against a wall, and um… doing stuff; I saw us in a white room, me screaming and threatening vital parts of his anatomy, while he nods his head and says 'yes dear'; I saw us surrounded by little ones and older men and women; and at last I saw us, old and withered with age, holding each other as our spirits left our bodies.

When the journey was over, the man brought us to a high mountain and sat me down. I stare up at him, "What was that all about? Why did you drag me out of my body to show me all this and just who are you?"

The man chuckles and wraps his wings around him. "**Azula, these past two nights you have been given glimpse of two futures. The first one you are devoured by a great evil, and in the second you chose the side of the Avatar and develop a love for him. Why I show you this is to let you chose, and to make you think about what it is you truly want and just who you are.**"

I turn and walk away from him. "That is ridiculous. I know what I want. And I know who I am. I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and I want the throne. That is all."

The man walks over to me and peers into my eyes. "**Is it really? I can see into the depths of your soul Azula. Is that really what you want or is that what has been drilled into you?**"

I stare back at him, and nod. "Yes, that is what I want." I say, but there is the tiniest bit of my mind that is unsure.

The man looks at me then nods. "**Very well. If you are sure then I will assist you.**"

"Hhm? What do you mean?"

He walks away from me and begins to glow. "**If what you truly want is throne then I will grant your wish. I will endow you with power and the ability to destroy the Shadow. There is only one thing that I ask in return.**"

As I look into his eyes the coldness returns and I notice that his eyes have taken on an evil look. "Wha, what do you want?"

His skin starts to pale and an aura of blackness envelopes him. "**All I ask for is your humanity. Your ability to love, to feel joy, happiness, emotions. Your ability to form friendships and attachments. If all you want is power then you will not need these things. I will even make you immortal. That will cost you your ability to have children and obtain pleasure from intercourse, but you won't need it. You will be immortal, and children would just try to rob you of your power. So, do we have a deal?**"

I take a step back, doubt coursing through my veins. "I, I don't know. I don't think…"

He cuts me off. "**You're not sure? Is this not what you wanted? You said you wanted the throne and that means power. Don't tell me that you want love, friendship, joy, children. That will only hold you back.**"

"I don't know!! Ok? I don't know what I want!!" I yell.

The man gazes at me for a second then begins to change back to his original appearance. "**That, at least, is an honest answer.**" He walks over and takes me by the shoulder. "**I don't want an answer right now, but I want you to think about it. Work it over, and before you leave Ba Sing Se, I will return.**"

I nod and the scene disappears. I awake to find myself back in my room. I get up and stroll over to the balcony. The sun is just about to rise. In that moment I make a decision and sink to the floor. For the first time in many years, I meditate as the sun rises.

Throughout the third and fourth day of the occupation the dreams pressed heavily on my mind. I did not pay any attention to my work. Fortunately most of the officials had been appointed and what was left could be handled by Zulor and Sion. On the fifth day a letter arrived from father. He told us that he wanted us to be out of the city in four days. Aside from that command, there was nothing else. It hurt a little. The very least he could have done was said good job Azula, or thank you for bring your brother back into the fold. But no, there was nothing.

The man's words came back to me and I saw an example of what I would be like if I sacrificed my humanity. More and more the answer was becoming clear, but I decided to store it for now, and have a little talk with Katara.

That night I caught her in the dinning room. "Katara," I say as I approach her. She is where she has been the entire week. Right next to Zuko.

She turns and frowns. "Yes Azula."

I smirk. While I liked her, it appears that Katara does not like me just yet. "I need your help. There have been reports of growing unrest in the southern quadrant. Before I send any troops in, I would like to check it out. But I need some back up. Would you mind?"

Katara looks at Zuko before responding. "Why can't Mai or Ty Lee help out?"

I smirk, reading what she was really saying. "Mai and Ty Lee are busy in another part of the city and I would rather have you then twenty Dai Li agents." Hopefully I stroked her ego enough to get her to agree.

Still seeing her hesitate I roll my eyes. "Katara, he will still be here when we get back. I don't think he's stupid enough to try and go after one of the palace maids, but if he is, I'll help you castrate him. Besides, if the amount of heat he gave off this afternoon is any indication he still should be satisfied." This brought a crimson hue to both of their faces.

Finally Katara agrees and give Zuko a goodbye kiss. Which involved a lot of tongue and some roaming hands on both their parts. When they are done we make our way out of the palace and into the lower rings. As we walk, not a word is spoken. Katara is probably thinking of Zuko and I am preparing what I want to say to her.

Finally we make it to the southern quadrant. "So, where do you want to start?" Katara asks.

"Actually, I lied about the troubles in this section."

Katara rolls her eyes and sighs. "I kind of figured that. So, why am I out here?"

I look at her and my voice hardens. "I want to know exactly what you want from Zuko."

Katara stares back at me, surprise clearly showing on her face. "What?"

"You heard me. What do you want from Zuko? If I learn that the only reason you are with him is so that you can live the life of luxury, I will kill you myself."

Now Katara's voice hardens. "That is rich. Especially coming from you. Zuko has told me of a few times you tried to harm him. And now you are threatening me? At the very least be honest about why you hate me Azula. This has nothing to do with Zuko and everything to do with me being a water tribe peasant. Well, for your information, the only thing I want from Zuko is him. I don't care if he is the Fire Lord or a simple farmer. I want him for him."

I stare at her for a beat, seeing if she is telling the truth. Deciding that she is I nod and hold out my hand. Katara eyes it with suspicion before taking it. "Katara, I believe you. And I know that you have little reason to believe anything that comes out of my mouth. But the truth is, I really care for Zuko. I know that I have not showed it in the past. And I know that he will probably not believe me, but I do. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted him for him, not for the money or power. And I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone, well, at least none that you know." I stop and let go of her hand. I turn away and begin again. "The truth is: I really admire you. From what history I have been able to gleam, you came from poverty. Yet despite a lack of money, you taught the Avatar waterbending. You have held off Zuko and numerous other opponents. I respect that. I guess what I am trying to say is that, well, I don't want to be alone any more. I want friends."

Katara comes over and places her hand on my shoulder. "But, I thought that Ty Lee and Mai were your friends?"

I snort. "At best they are acquaintances. For too long I have lorded over them, demanded their unconditional obedience. Perhaps one day we can be true friends again, but not right now." Before Ba Sing Se, I would be disgusted at myself for how wistful my voice sounds. Now I find it comforting to drop the façade.

Katara processes this for a minute before taking me, wrapping me in her warm embrace. I had not expected this, and remained frozen. "Azula, I believe you, for some strange reason." She continues to hold me and I wrap my own arms around her. "Rest assured, I want Zuko only for Zuko. He makes me feel more alive then I have in ages. He is the other half of my soul. I am in love with him. And I am proud to call you my sister now."

Something in her words breaks me, for tears spill out of my eyes. It had been so long since anyone had shown me any type of affection. I could barely remember the last time, that summer on Ember Island. Katara, to her credit, does nothing but hold me and whispers sweet nothings into my ear.

When I am done we pull away and I blush slightly, embarrassed beyond all words that anyone had seen me in such a state. "Thank you, Katara. You have been more understanding then I ever expected. For that I thank you with all my heart."

She smiles and slings an arm over my shoulder. "You're welcome Azula. And if you ever need someone to talk to I will be there. Zuko too, if you apologize to him. Which I recommend doing."

I nod, "Yes, I was planning on doing that soon. Come on, let's get back to the palace." We spent the rest of the trip back talking of both our lives. Me, telling of Zuko's early mishaps and Katara telling me of Sokka's.

When we entered the sleeping wing we parted ways. I went to my room and stripped of my work clothes. Donning a silk robe I got into bed and fell asleep.

The next day I awake to find myself in my room. I sigh, no dreams, thank Agni. I get up and proceed through the day. When the sun finally sinks below the surface I know the time is right for me and Zuko to have our talk. I stop one of the servants and ask if they know where Zuko is. She nods and mentions that Zuko was last seen in the gardens.

I make my way to the gardens and sure enough, Zuko is there. Surprisingly, Katara is no where to be seen. "Good." I mutter. I then jump down from the balcony, using my fire bending to slow my fall. Zuko turns and faces me. His face is like stone, and I sigh. I have no one to blame but myself.

As I walk toward him he speaks. "Katara told me about your talk. I personally have no reason to believe that you were sincere, but Katara thinks otherwise. But then she does not know you as I do. What is your angle?"

I sigh again, this time louder. "Zuko, there is no angle, no hidden agenda, no sinister plan to elevate myself further while pushing you down. Your mistrust hurts, but you are not wrong to mistrust me. I have wronged you in so many ways." His features lighten a little and then completely break at my next action. I get down on my knees and bow. "Zuko, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. I was a cruel, malicious, heartless sister to you and you have done nothing to deserve it. I know that I am probably beyond forgiveness, but I ask it anyway. Zuko, for all I have done, will you forgive me?"

I look into his eyes as I speak and I see them soften. My apology obviously had not been what he had been expecting. I see emotion war in his eyes before he closes them and breathes. He then steps forward, grabs me under my arm pits, pulling me up and embracing me.

"The Azula I know would never get down on her knees to anyone except Father. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He asks, humor tinting his eyes.

I smile, tightening the embrace. "The old Azula is dead Zuko. I no longer wish to dominate others. What I want, truly want, is to be loved. Can you do that Zuko? After all I have done, to you, to Uncle, to everyone? Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Zuko pulls back and stares into my eyes. As he does I feel something. It is faint but it is coming from Zuko. Before I have the chance to decipher it, it vanishes. After a moment Zuko nods. "I forgive you Azula. I forgive you of everything you have done. All I want now is my little sister back."

I smile and pull him back. "I am here Zuko and I will never return to my old self. You have my word, I swear it."

He smiles and takes me over to a bench. We spend the rest of the evening reestablishing our bond. One that had been severed for far too long.

When we finally retired, I slid under the covers and fell asleep. I open my eyes to find myself on top of a mountain. I look around and see the man flying my way, on top of a red eyed dragon that was the color of the night. He lands and jumps off the dragon. The dragon bends and he pets its muzzle. The dragon then flies off and the man turns to me. "**Have you made your decision?**"

I nod. "Yes, I have."

He smiles and walks over to me. "**So, what will it be? Power or love?**"

"I choose love. Zuko, Katara and my friends are more important to me then anything. I realize that now. I was a fool to think otherwise."

The man nods. "**You have chosen well. This is the turning point in your life. Things will chance dramatically. You have more choices in front of you. Keep an open mind, and above all else, ask yourself if who and what you are expected to be, truly is who you are?**"

With that the man vanishes and so does the mountain. I slip back into sleep.

* * *

**The Fire Nation**

The Shadow opens his eyes. "**Something is wrong. Something has changed.**"

As he spoke a servant entered the room. "My Lord, a message from your spies."

The Shadow took the message and read it. All was still for a moment before the fires surrounding his throne exploded. The servant quivered with fear, fearing for his live.

"**OUT!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!**" The Shadow roared.

The servant bowed and ran out of the room. The Shadow did not even notice. His rage and anger was too great. "**Curse you Azula. You have failed me. You have become sentimental and weak, just like your whore of a mother. You are useless to me now.**" The Shadow seethes for a few more minutes before noticing a hidden presence.

"**How dare you enter my chambers uninvited! Show yourself!!**" The Shadow roared.

For a minute nothing happened. Then a form materialized in the middle of the room. It was a man, with spiked hair and a glowing third eye in the middle of his forehead. "Forgive the interruption, my Lord." The man began. "But I believe I know what ails you. And I have a solution."

The utter calm and confident way in which the man spoke swayed the Shadow's hand. He decided to let the man speak. "**Alright, tell me just how you can serve me.**"

The man smiles a feral smile and begins to outline his plan.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. The main bad guy is finnally getting some screen time and Azula is thawing out. Yay. The Zuko/Katara corination chapter is next and unless i am struck with any other ideas, the chapter after that will encompass the events of the Awakening. Ow, and I have decided to ask for your help again. Two of the five main Jedi Lords have been decided. But if you have any favorite Jedi tell me and I will choose the best to install as the final three Lords.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Well you are right on Yoda being one of the Jedi Masters. As for Anakin, he is the son of Darthia Vader, not one of the Jedi Masters. As for the other three, I have not picked a final selection. Send me a suggestion of who you want them to be.**

**Thawn716: Thank you. And as for the Dai Li, well, in this story they have not really fallen. They were just following Long Feng until the next Mandalore came along. **

**ML7: Thank you very much. It has always been my prime objective to write a story that is worthwhile to read. Trust me, I have read some really bad, and I mean really bad stories in the year before I took up writing. Glad you like the Mandalores. They will being playing a big part in later chapters.**

**NorthernLights25: I hope that this chapter has measured up to your Azula tastes. The Zutara chapter is coming up next. **

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. To tell the truth, in case you arn't a Star Wars buff like me, Hell's Anvil is the name of the ship that Montross uses in Bounty Hunter. **

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. Your words of praise are much apreciated.**

**Azera-v: Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Zulor and Commander Lee.**


	22. Ascension

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Just a quick little note before the story begins. There is a small lemon upahead. Nothing to big. But it is my first one, yay! If things go well and I get some positive feed back, I'll try my hand at more. Should you not like any kind of lemon, just skip over it. **

**And one more thing. A few reviewers seem to think that Azula is good now. Just want to tell you that she is not. She is still an ultranationalist, pro-fire, person. She just values her family now. Don't worry, she will turn good, just not yet. Give it eight-ten chapters. All the Zuko-angst of season 3 will now be replaced with Azula-angst.**

* * *

"**I admit it. I was scared. I was so scared. Scared that I might not be good enough. Scarred that my people would die another death, this time greater then the one Sozin gave them. I was scared that they would not respect me. That maybe all they would see was the descendent of the man who sent them into exile, not the person I am. But you know what? I made it through. And it was not by some hidden reserve of strength that I managed to make it through that coronation. No. It was by the love and support of one woman. Your mother, Katara." **

**Sithari Zuko, to his children, several years after the end of the War**

* * *

**Rise of the Sithari and the Progenitor **

**Chapter Twenty-one – Ascension **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

As Katara and I left the catacombs I could not help but feel a sense of complete and utter triumph. Katara had chosen me, and Aang had been beaten. I could now return to the Fire Nation and truly begin my work. But I hid my feelings. While Katara had joined me, she still felt like she was betraying Aang. It would be difficult for her. Not only when we traveled to the Fire Nation, but when the time came to rejoin Aang. For now I simply held her close.

As we stepped out of the dark tunnels, Azula gave out her orders to the Dai Li and they left. At dawn, the Fire Nation Army would storm the city. Hopefully Zulor would be among the first in. It had been too long since I had seen my brother.

After giving her orders, Azula turned to us and gave a soft smile. She thanked us and after commenting on her desire not to be an Aunt just yet left us. Taking Katara by the hand I walk to our own bedchambers. We strip off our outer garments and slide under the covers. Sleep claims us almost instantly.

When I awoke the sun was still below the horizon. I knew that we had a least an hour before we had to get up and cement our control of the city. Turning from the window, I gaze down at Katara. Agni, she is so beautiful. Her dark skin mixed with her sapphire eyes created such an arousing, exotic look. Of course her beauty stretched far beyond mere looks. With Aether enhancing my vision, I gazed into her soul. It was so bright, a beacon in the darkness that surrounds us.

Smiling, I lean down and plant my lips of her ear. I then move, softly kissing my way down her, to her neck then up to her lips and on. "Zuko, it's early. Why can't we sleep some more?" Katara softly wines.

I smirk. "We would, but I can sense your desire. You want me, and I so desperately want you." I then continue with my soft administrations. I move down the length of her neck and into the valley of her bosom. She gasps as I make my way up the soft mounds. Then I move lower. Down to her abs. I stop after gently kissing her navel. Looking up at her I speak softly. "Of course, I would never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you would rather sleep I can…"

"Zuko," Katara interrupts, "stop talking."

I smirk. "Your wish is my command." And I once again start moving. Katara continues to make soft noises as I lower my mouth inch by inch. Finally, when I place my lips on the hot center of her being, she lets out a low and continuous moan that pleases my ego.

After repeating my ministrations, I feel something come over me. I look down and see Katara moving her hands. "Katara wha…" I start before a wave of pleasure renders me unable to speak.

Now it is Katara who is smirking. "Why Zuko, what is the matter?"

I let out my own moan. "Katara, what are you doing?"

Katara moves forward and places her own lips on me. "Why nothing. Just a little trick my master showed me. He told me that this was an excellent way to hold off men. Just a little concentration and they will keel over. Of course, I made a few adjustments to the technique. But if it makes you too uncomfortable, I can stop."

My eyes widen and I violently shake my head. "No! No, don't stop. Don't stop."

Katara's smirk widens. "Didn't think so."

The rest of the predawn hours passed in a haze. Now that we had no fear of being caught, the chains we kept on our passions were starting to loosen. Still, we had not yet taken that final step. As of now it would be too dangerous. But every step before that was fair game.

Afterwards we lay together, quiet, exhausted, and thoroughly satisfied. I look over and see that the sun has almost broken the surface. I sigh, which draws Katara's attention. "What's wrong?"

I look down at her and smile. "Nothing. It's just… we'll have to get up soon. And that means dealing with the Army."

Katara nods and withdraws into herself slightly. I gaze back down and frown. "Katara, what's wrong?"

She continues to look down and I am about to ask again when she speaks. "Zuko, what's going to happen today?"

I stare at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She sighs and stares into my eyes. "I mean, what is the Army going to do to the city? Are they just going to occupy it or are they going to round up all the earthbenders and enslave them? How many will they kill?"

I look at her and it clicks. She was afraid that it would be like the raids. I bring her in tight against me. "Its not going to be like the raids Katara. The Fire Nation can not do anything to piss of the Dai Li at this time. They may throw some officers and high government officials in jail, but there will be no mass executions, no slaving raids. It will be just like Omashu." My explanation calms her for she relaxes in my arms. "We're not all twisted… evil…" I murmur.

"Thank you Zuko. I love you, and I meant it when I said I would follow you into hell. But…I don't know if I could live with myself if my actions led to the deaths of thousands of innocent lives."

I nod and kiss her forehead. "Don't worry. This is the capital of the Earth Kingdom. The army is not going to do anything to provoke a large scale revolt."

Before she responds there is a knock at the door. I sigh and get out of bed. After slipping on a robe, I open the door. A Dai Li agent stands in front me. "Lord Zuko, the Fire Nation Army is nearing the inner wall. Their representative has already arrived. He requests yours and Lady Katara's presence in the throne room."

I nod and the agent leaves. Shutting the door I grab my clothes. Katara is already dressed. "Who was that?"

"Just a Dai Li agent. He told me the army's representative is already here and wants to see both of us."

Katara raises her eyebrow. "Why would he want to see me? You I understand. But why me?"

I stare at her and raise my own eyebrow. "Katara, as of right now, you are the only waterbender who is on the side of the Fire nation. The Dai Li saw you fight. They have undoubtedly told the representative. He may just want to so who you are."

Katara nods then shrugs. "Oh well. I guess it had to begin sometime." She then grabs her water skins and fills it with water from the basin. After capping it we head out. After a few minutes we made it to the throne room. What I saw was the last thing I had expected. Zulor was standing in the center of the room, overseeing Dai Li agents and Phantom Pain members spar.

We watched on for a moment before Katara poked me in the ribs. "Zuko, who are they?"

This snaps me out of my trance and lean close to her. "The man in the middle with the two long swords is my brother, or technically half-brother, Zulor. The man without a shirt is his second in command, Sion. The other masked people are his troops, the elite members of the Fire Nation Military, Phantom Pain. You don't have to worry about them. They can be trusted. In fact, it was Zulor who first started me on my path to self discovery."

Zulor turns and spotting us smiles. He says something to Sion and walks over to us. When he gets over to us, he grabs me and lifts me off the ground. "Zuko!! It's so good to see you. My, you look different from the last time I saw you on Gonggar Island. And you must be the Waterbender, Katara. Your defection has created quite a commotion back in the Third Army." He pauses and studies her closely. He then laughs and takes one her hands, kissing it softly. "But I think that you will do. Reports indicate you fought the Avatar furiously and even strangled the blind earthbender. Yes, I believe that you will be a good mate for Zuko."

Both of our faces glow crimson red and Katara sputters a bit. "But I, Zuko, we aren't…"

Zulor laughs again and wraps his arms around both of us. "You don't need to deny anything Katara. The whole palace already knows that you stayed in the same room and many of the earthbenders were blushing profusely when they mentioned the activity in the last few hours."

I didn't think it was possible but our faces became even redder. Zulor releases us and then speaks in a conspiratorial voice to Katara. "Plus, I already knew that he wanted you. Sent me a message some months ago saying, and I quote, _'I want her Zulor. I desire everything about her; her love, her body, and her soul. I just want her. And I want to give her everything that I possess. I want to make her mine, and for me to be hers.'_

Katara loses her blush and glares at me. I gulp and back away slightly bring my hands up to defend myself when Zulor saves me. "Of course, he never told me in person. But things like this can happen to untrained Elemental Lords who find their mates early on." His words were more shocking then anything I had heard in a long time.

Zulor smirks and sinks to one knee. Following his Master's example, Sion and the other members of Phantom Pain disengage and bow to me. "Sithari Zuko, it is our honor to greet you. On the blood of our ancestors, and our honor, we, the members of Phantom Pain, do swear our loyalty to you. If there be any deceit in our words, may the ground open up and swallow us." All of them said solemnly. While they uttered their oath, the Dai Li bowed their heads in respect.

Once they finished, Zulor stands and is about to say something when he stiffens and speaks a quick command. "Kisea." Phantom Pain members bow and take their positions in front of the throne. The Dai Li follow suit. Zulor then turns to up and whispers, "I'll explain later. We're about to have company."

He leaves us and in a second Mai and Ty Lee walk through the archway. They give a nod to Zulor and Mai gives Katara a look of complete disgust. Katara returns the look and I glare at her. At my glare Mai averts her eyes and takes her place. We stand there, for several minutes, awaiting Azula to come. After a few more minutes Zulor begins to become restless. Mai and Ty Lee follow suit, looking over their shoulders to see if Azula is coming.

After ten minutes Zulor has had enough. "Ty Lee, go to Azula's quarters and drag her out if you must. Speed is critical and I will not be trapped here by the Earth Kingdom Army because she could not get her royal backside out of bed."

Ty Lee bows and runs off to Azula's chambers. Seven minutes later she and Azula walk through the arch way. Ty Lee returns to her spot and Azula takes her place next to me and Zulor at the front. "I apologize for my lateness. Now that I am here let us get started." As Azula started speaking, I felt something. It was barely there, like an echo. But that echo was there. Something had changed in Azula.

I glance over at Zulor and see the slight nod of his head. He had seen it too. _'Yes Zuko. Something has changed. Something happened last night. Let us see what will happen.'_

The rest of the meeting passed quickly and we split up. Katara, I, and several members of the Dai Li and Phantom Pain proceeded to break up a potential hot spot in the northern section of the city. The operation advanced smoothly and in two hours the fort had fallen and the only real chance for an insurrection had been squashed.

Katara and I returned and had a quiet lunch with Zulor, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Once we had finished, Katara and I set out to ensure that the peace was maintained. After spending the rest of the day out in the city, Katara and I returned. As we entered the Palace, Zulor contacted me. _'Zuko, I will be waiting for you and Katara in the North Tower. You need not bother with stealth. Ozai's Angels are all fast asleep.'_

'_Alright Zulor. We're coming.'_ I respond.

I turn to Katara who nods. She had heard it to. Without another word we make our way through the palace. Dai Li agents and Phantom Pain members line the halls. Weapons held over their chest, nodding to us as we walk. Finally we make it to the North Tower. Sion stands at the bottom. He bows and ten soldiers appear out of midair. "Overlord," Sion said, "Darth Zulor awaits you. We will remain here to ensure your privacy."

I nod and he opens the door for us. After closing it we make our way up, pass several empty rooms, until we come to the top. And there Zulor stands, gazing out over the city. As we walk out he turns and bows. "My Lord, and Lady, it is an honor to finally be able to call you that."

I step away from Katara and walk over to Zulor. "It is good to hear it from you Zulor. There are times when I wonder what would have happened had you not spoken to me on Gonggar Island. Though I never expected that you would be one of the Sith Lords."

Zulor smirks. "I'm good at surprising people. That is why I lead Phantom Pain."

I nod and Katara steps up and takes my hand. She gives me a sweet smile before turning to Zulor. "Darth Zulor? It is an honor to meet you. Between the meetings and reconnaissance missions, I have not had time to properly introduce myself. I am Progenitor Katara. It is an honor to meet you."

Zulor nod and kisses her hand. "The honor is mine. Now, I believe that Zuko might have a few questions?"

"Yes, I do. During my time receiving visions, I was under the impression that the Dai Li were, and still would be against me. And then you go and proclaim your loyalty to me in front of a room full of them. Obviously I am missing something."

Zulor looks at me before turning back to face the city. "Zuko, a thousand years ago, the Mandalorians were shattered; completely and utterly. The Jedi infected them and they lost everything. Their lands, their power, their lives. Only a few managed to escape. Those that did conversed on three locations. One was the islands of the Blue Eyes Ocean. The Second was in the great deserts of the Earth Kingdom. And the Third, was in Ba Sing Se."

Realization dawned on me. "The Dai Li."

"Yes Zuko. The Dai Li settled her after ten years of traveling. They disguised their Mandalorian heritage and integrated themselves in all three levels of society. Of the surviving clans, they have been the most successful at rebuilding their strength."

"Yes, that makes sense. Toph told me that out of all the earthbenders, she would want the Dai Li when she begins her own quest."

"Fascinating. Now that we know the Dai Li are on our side, what happens now?"

Zulor turns back to us. "Your coronation is the next thing. We need to have it as soon as possible. You have proven yourself and it is time to end the century long absence of our Overlord."

"Ok, so what do I need to do to prepare for it?"

"Nothing really. I would advise that you look over the documents I brought over. They contain statistics and a number of projects that are currently being worked on. Once you familiarize yourself with those, Darthia Vader will slowly step down and you will take your rightful place as Sithari. Of course, that is our plan. You are our leader. What did you plan to do?"

"I had planned on going back to the Capital and continue the rebellion that I started on that floating prison. I will do whatever I can to sabotage my sire. And when Aang attacks the Capital on the Day of Black Sun, I will leave and join him."

Zulor nods. "We have already approached Commander Lee. He was skeptical of us at first but after getting him promoted to General, he changed his mind."

"Good. Thank you for taking care of that. On another subject, do you know what was with Azula today? I have never known her to be late for anything. And she was seventeen minutes late for a critical occupation meeting. That is seriously out of character for her."

Zulor nods. "Yes, I know what you mean. I am assuming that you felt what we felt today, right Katara?"

"Yes. There was something there. A hesitation, which I find confusing. In all my dealings with her, I have never known her to hesitate at anything."

"Yes. I also felt…" Zulor began, then he stopped abruptly.

"Zulor, why did you...oh, what is that?" I ask, feeling a strange presence enter the palace. I concentrate and the identity of the presence becomes clear. "Master, what are you doing?"

Zulor and Katara turn to me. Seeing their puzzled look I explain. "The presence we are feeling is that of my master, Sithari Joey Wheeler. He is doing something to Azula. But I don't think we have anything to worry about. If anything, he is probably trying to save her."

Katara nods. "That is most likely true. Though my master constantly ranted on and on about how inferior Sithari Wheeler is, it's all an act. Master Kaiba really admires him. I'm not surprised that Sithari Wheeler is trying to change her. I can only hope that he succeeds."

Both Zulor and I nod at her wish. Nothing would make my heart happier then to have Azula back, but I would not hold my breath.

I start to say something, but I feel Katara's exhaustion as she tries to stifle a yawn. I close my mouth and open the door. "Come on. It's late. Let's go on to bed."

Katara gave me an appreciative look and walks through the door. As she walks through I turn and hug Zulor. "Before I go, when is the coronation set?"

"In a week."

"Good. Goodnight Zulor. See you in the morning."

After leaving the North Tower, Katara and I made our way to our chambers and we promptly went to bed.

The week passed by fairly quickly. On the third day Toph visited us during our meditation time, and we outlined a plan for what was to happen after the Day of Black Sun. On the fourth day I found Jet and he gave me his answer. I then arranged for him, Longshot, and Smellerbee to be smuggled outside the city. On the fifth and sixth day I received a surprise when Azula talked first to Katara, threatening her if she ever broke my heart. And then she talked to me and asked my forgiveness. I granted it and felt old wounds begin to heal.

On the seventh day, I felt the arrival of several powerful individuals. "Tonight is the night, Katara. Are you ready?"

Katara nods. "Yes. Whatever happens, we will face it together."

As sundown, Zulor knocked on our door. I opened, dressed in the clothes that Zulor had brought for me. "You look nice Zuko."

'Thanks."

Then Katara stepped into view and my jaw drops several inches. Zulor had brought her the traditional clothes of the Fire Lady. It was nothing I had not seen before. But the red and gold, mixed with her blue eyes and chocolate colored skin made an image so delicious that I wanted to push Zulor out and ravish her right here and there.

Katara does a little twirl, robes flaring a bit. "So, how do I look?" I still say nothing, and Zulor laughs.

"Katara, I think this is perhaps the first time I have seen Zuko struck speechless by such an attractive young lady as yourself. From what I have heard from Iroh, he generally ignored ladies of any type during his travels."

Katara smirks, "Well after that time by the river he had better have."

I snap to at that and slide up to her, taking her by the waist. "Don't worry Katara. You're the only woman that has ever caught my attention." Our lips merge and stay locked for a minute before Zulor coughs and we break apart.

Blushing we walk out the door and I lock it. We follow Zulor down several hallways, which were eerily deserted. Finally we came to a dead end. When we stop, Zulor pulls out a little device and a blue form appears. "We are here. Open up." Zulor commands the spectral figure. The figure nods and a wall slides away, revealing a winding stair way.

Zulor walks through and Katara and I follow. After a few minutes we make it to a door. Zulor stops and turns to us. "I need to go through first. Stay here. The final preparations will not take long. When the door opens, just walk straight. I'll see you again in a moment."

Zulor entered the door and it closed behind him. I look over at Katara, who smiles, and gives my hand a little squeeze. Then the door opens and we step forward, to our destinies.

As we walk on I see slight differences between Roku's coronation and mine. The first thing I noticed is two rows of red robed warriors lining the walk way. Their weapons vary, but all are held over their heads, forming an archway over our heads.

We continue our walk and eventually end at the front of the room. Fire Sage Shyu is waiting us, dressed in the colors of the Sith. Zulor, and two men I did not know stood to one side. Shyu gestures and we step before him. He begins speaking and to my surprise, I can understand the dialect he is using.

"We, the Sith, have gathered here today to swear our loyalty to the new Sithari of the Sith, Overlord Zuko. If there should be any who claims that Overlord Zuko does not deserve the title of Sithari step forward." No one said a word.

Shyu nods at the silence. "Very well. Overlord Zuko, do you swear to cast aside everything, your country, your people, your name, your family, and embrace the Sith and the title of Sithari?"

Shyu stops and waits for me to answer. My answer sends waves of panic and outrage through the crowd. "No."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Zulor grinning. Katara gives me a puzzled look and the two masked men raise their heads. It felt like they were expecting me to say that.

Shyu stutters, "But, but my Overlord, you must cast aside these things. If not, then you will never be the Sithari."

I shake my head. "No. I will not. If you had only asked me to cast aside my country, I would have. If you had only asked me to cast aside people, I would have. Even if you had asked me to discard my name, I would have. But I will never set aside Katara. Or any other members of my family."

One of the two men steps forward. "So you are saying that you will not put the Sith first. That this woman, your psychotic sister, and half-brother, comes first."

"Yes, they do."

The other man steps forward. "So if you had a choice to make, and it was between the entire Sith Clan dying, or Katara and your family dying, you would save Katara and your family?"

"Yes. I will tell you the truth of the universe. Every person has seven duties in his or her life. They are a duty to the Lord of Creation, a duty to their spouse, a duty to their children, a duty to their families, a duty to themselves, a duty to their people, and a duty to their world. I am sorry if I can't abide by your rules. I am still willing to work with you to end this war and my sire's life."

There was a moment of perfect silence where I felt that Katara and I may have to fight our way out. Then I hear faint chuckling. It grows into full blown laughter from one of the masked men. He bellows out and the other soon follows. Out in the audience someone starts to clap then that person is followed by more. Soon the entire cavern is filled with cheers and roars of approval.

Finally the first man who started laughing holds up his hand and the noise dies down. He turns to me and bows. "Well done, Sithari Zuko. You have just proven yourself beyond a shadow of a doubt. No Sith would dare follow you if you gave up your mate and put us in her place. That is the kind of nonsense that has weakened the Avatar. The Jedi had the Avatars become hermits. They cut them off from the world, from the people they served. There is no strength in denying your humanity. But you know this. There is no more need for tests. You have proven yourself. I, Darthia Vader, do swear my alliance to you, Sithari Zuko."

He bows and then the second man follows. After them, the entire room sank to their knees and in one voice shouted, "We the Sith, do pledge ourselves to you, Sithari Zuko. We the Sith also pledge ourselves to you, Darthian Katara, may the earth open up and cast us into never ending darkness should our words be tainted."

After hearing their oath I turn and kneel before Shyu. I raise my head to face him and he lifts a device and presses it against my forehead. I feel a searing heat surge out of the device. I would have cried out in surprise and pain, but Katara was suddenly there by me, not only physically but mentally as well. She took my hand and the part of the pain transferred to her as well.

Whatever the device was, it was also efficient. Only thirty seconds passed before Shyu removed the device from my forehead. As he did, I turned and faced Katara. Through Aether, she sent me a picture of what the mark looks like. After studying it for a second, I rose and faced the gathered Sith. As I did, I felt different. The change was subtle, but it was there nonetheless. As I stood before my people I felt none of the nervousness I had felt at the beginning. I felt calm, and in control. They were mine, and now, I was theirs. For the first time, I felt like the Sithari of the Sith, and not just a student who was learning how. It was one of the pivotal moments in my life.

As I stand the gathered Sith see the mark and let out a shout that shook the stars. "ALL HAIL SITHARI ZUKO!! ALL HAIL SITHARI ZUKO!! ALL HAIL SITHARI ZUKO!!"

Shyu nods and motions for Katara step over. She takes my place and he lifts another device. As he presses the device to her forehead I turn and kneel, taking her hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see the unnamed masked man nod approvingly. It is one thing to say something, it is quite another to do it. As she did for me, I take part of the pain into myself.

Like my marking, hers is quick. After another thirty seconds, Shyu removes the device and Katara rises. As she does I am once again struck by the realization at just how beautiful she truly is. The mark on her forehead does nothing to detract from it. Instead it enhances it. I send her an image of what it look likes, and she smiles.

After a second of glancing at me, we turn to face crowd. Their response to her was as great as mine.

"ALL HAIL DARTHIAN KATARA!! ALL HAIL DARTHIAN KATARA!! ALL HAIL DARTHIAN KATARA!!"

The next several hours passed by quickly. Both Katara and I spent time meeting and greeting the Lords of the Sith. Zulor personally introduced me to Darth Revan, the Supreme Military Commander of the Sith. I found him quite pleasant. I got to know Darthia Vader a little better too. Along with the two masters of the Sith Council, I met lesser Lords as well as Admirals and Generals of the Sith. Overall the night went well. All were sincerely glad to have me crowned. None showed any disdain for Katara. I later learned that many of the Lords had mixed parents of different elements.

Another thing that surprised me was the lack of intrigue among them. Granted, I had only talked to them for a few hours, but I picked up the sense that they preferred to settle any differences they had immediately and with as little fuss as possible. Already I liked them. When my sire was killed I would make sure that all the nobles at Court were stripped of their ranks and I would give the positions to the Sith Lords and officers.

After finally declaring the coronation over, Katara and I walked out of the secret room. Revan, Vader, and Zulor personally saw us off.

"My Lord." Revan said.

I turned and faced. "Yes Lord Revan?"

He bows and motions to Katara as well as me. "My Lord and Lady, there is one small piece of business that needs to be completed before you retire."

Katara asked the question that had been on both of our minds. "I hope this business has something to do with how we are to hide these marks."

Revan smiles at her. "Yes my Lady. There will come a time when you and Overlord Zuko will not need to hide your crowns. But that time is not yet come. The process of hiding them is quite simple. Simply stretch out with Aether and mask its presence." We nod and concentrate. The marks fade.

"This technique seems familiar somehow." I comment.

Zulor nods. "It should. This is an offshoot of the cloaking technique Sith Assassins use to hide." We nod and bid them good night.

When they vanished from our sight, we made our way back to our room. We slipped out of our clothes and sank gratefully into bed. Sleep claimed us instantly.

* * *

**Yay, finally done with this arch. Now I can move on to the Fire Nation. I hope that this satisfied all those who wanted Zutaraness. Thanks for the suggestions too. Next chapter: The Awakening episode.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Sorry, but there has to be a little angst in Season 3. That is what makes it better then one and two. And you want me to make Aalya evil! I can't do that. You can't turn someone that hot into a bad guy. As for Mace, I'm seriously considering him. Thanks for the suggestions.**

**NorthernLights25: Hope you enjoyed.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. Azula is getting there. The coronation was cut short because I want to move on. But after I'm finished, I plan on doing some oneshots about diffrent moments in the story that I skimmed over. Stay tuned for those.**

**Thawn716: I am also seriously considering those two. And your right about Azula's age. In many fics i have read it is like she is a dominatrix. She is only 14! or 15, I don't remember. **

**ML7: The Shadow will be devolped more in the Fire Nation Arch. I plan on doing some good things with him. (Laughs evily)**

**peanut26: Thank you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. As I mentioned earlier, Azula has not changed to the Light Side, she is still Dark Side, she just values her family. And about Azula and Katara, I thought that might be a good move. Hope you enjoyed.**


	23. A Mother's Blessing

"**You know Toph, before Katara left us, I never realized just how much we needed her. She was the glue that held us together. She helped solve all our problems, healed our wounds, and comforted us when we needed it. She was our Mother. And to tell you the truth, I don't actually remember my real mother. It was so long ago when she died. At first her image never left me. But gradually, Katara's image replaced her. I guess what I am trying to say is that, I never really appreciated her enough."**

**Lord Sokka, to Mandalore Toph, shortly after their incursion into the Fire Nation.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – A Mother's Blessing**

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I was glad when we finally left Ba Sing Se. While I had lived far more comfortably then I had in most of my life, there was an aura of despair and fear that lay over the city like a wet blanket. Most of the time I had to call on Aether to keep it from smothering me. Despite the spiritual climate of the city, my time there had been very productive. I had finally joined Zuko. And we had made it through the coronation ceremony. Now Zuko and I had the loyalty of the Sith. In addition to their loyalty, we had thoroughly reviewed the plans that Zulor had provided. The Sith had obviously been very busy in their hundred years of exile.

In addition to this, there was the added bonus of Azula. It was strange. When she first came in, I felt the same thing Zuko and Zulor felt. But there was something else. For an instance, I had felt Aang in her. Then his presence was…gone. Just gone…

I did not mention it to Zuko or Zulor because I was not completely sure myself. Over the week I had studied her closely. And the conclusions I came to were startling. Not only did I feel Aang inside her, I could see a small thread stretching out of her. I followed the thread and was shocked to see that it connected to Aang. Surprised by this, I asked Zuko and Zulor if they could see the thread. They said that they could not. Zulor then informed me that it was most likely because I had had a deep relationship with Aang.

There was one other interesting development. Azula was weakening. I don't know how or why, but Azula was loosing her inner fire. I saw it every time I saw her. Zuko and Zulor were also as mystified as me. Perhaps it has something to do with her accepting us as her family.

That was yet another unexpected development. When Azula had asked me to follow her outside, I never expected her to threaten me if I broke Zuko's heart. And when Zuko told me of how she had begged for his forgiveness, I was even more shocked. Whatever Sith'ari Wheeler had shown her or told her must have been powerful.

I look up and stare at the nearly full moon. My thoughts then turn from the past and I focus on the energies that surround the moon. Relaxing, I let go and sink into meditation. As the world slips away, I find myself being moved. I open my eyes and see myself in a hallway.

I get up and start walking. On the walls I see portraits and sculptures of waterbenders. Below each is an engraving stating their name and rank. Most are Progenitors. A few are remarkable Water Tribe Chieftains. About three-fourths of the way down I stop and study one portrait in particular. It is an image of my Master, Seto Kaiba, in full battle armor. Even though it is only an image, I can still feel the power that resonates from him.

After observing his image I turn and continue on. As I near the end of the hallway, I freeze, stopping and staring, blank faced, at the second to last portrait.

It is a picture of my mother. For the first time since the Swamp, I gaze into the eyes of my mother. She is standing, relaxed, holding a small child's hand. With a start, I realize the child is me. Below her picture, I read a small biography.

_Kya Aquos, Wife of Hakoda Aquos, Daughter of Kanna and Atilla. Mother of Sokka Aqous and Progenitor Katara Aquos. Kya was slain, murdered during a Fire Nation raid on her village. In so doing she protected the life of her daughter. Through her sacrifice, Progenitor Katara lived, and eventually was able to claim her rightful title. _

_May she be forever honored for her sacrifice._

Reading that brought back long hidden tears. And as soon as they start to fall, they don't stop. I sink to my knees and cry. For several minutes I sit there, weeping for a scar that has never truly healed. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Zuko standing there.

He looks down, love and understanding radiating from his eyes. "Katara," he began, "she's beautiful." This brings more tears to my eyes and I fling myself at him. He catches me and for another minute I weep. After I was done, Zuko takes me by the head and kisses me softly. "I'm sorry Katara."

His apology, so heartfelt and earnest, brings a smile to my face. "Thank you Zuko." He then embraces me again and we hold each other for a few minutes. After that, we split and I turn to the portrait again. "I wonder why I am here?"

Zuko looks around and then points to the door. "Because you need to be. I am sorry Katara, but I must go. What happens next, is something that only you can endure."

He starts to fade and I turn and plant my lips on his fading ones. "Thank you Zuko. When I get back, I will make sure you know just how grateful I am." I said, at the end a little playfully. He smiles and fades completely.

Turning from my mother's portrait, I walk to the doors and open them. I step through the entrance and am startled into silence. There, standing in front of me, with her back turned to me, is my mother. And just like in the Swamp, tears stream out of my eyes and I rush forward.

The difference between now and then is that my mother turns and wraps her arms around me. For the third time this day, I start weeping. This time however, it is out of joy. Even if my mom is going to vanish in the next instance, I am not letting go.

As if sensing my thoughts, Mom starts rubbing my hair and whispering to me. "Don't worry Katara. I am not leaving you this time. Just let it all out dear."

And I do. I don't stop until I have drained out every tear that I am able to produce, and being a waterbender, I can produce a lot of tears. When I am dry I sink to the ground, and Mom follows me. I pull away and look into her eyes. "Mom, please tell me that this is not like the Swamp. Please tell me that you won't disappear any second."

Mom smiles and kisses my cheek. "I will stay as long as you need me."

Smiling I embrace her again. "It is so good to see you. It has been so difficult, these past few years."

Mom smiles and motions me over to two comfortable chairs. "Come Katara, and you can tell me all about it." We walk over and sit down. I start telling her everything from the time of the raid to right up to the crystal catacombs. I stop there because I don't know how to continue. I had purposely left the fact that I had fallen in love with Zuko out of my narrative. Not that I was embarrassed or ashamed of Zuko, its just I did not want Mom to get mad and ruin our time.

Mom smiles again. Looking into her eyes I know that I had been caught. "So, Katara, what happens after you were thrown into the catacombs?"

I blush and mumble a reply. "Um, well, there I met Prince Zuko. He, well, he had been thrown in there by Azula as well."

For the first time, Mom loses her smile and grins at me. "And then what happened?"

"…"

Mom smirks at my speechlessness. "Tongue tied, aren't we Katara? Well, I will tell you what happens then. After he lands you tackle him and start embrace him. Had he not been focused on getting you to join him, he probably would have escalated it, kind of like that morning after you defeated the Avatar."

I am burning with embarrassment by now. I chance a peak up, and see Mom smiling again. "Katara, I know all about your relationship with Zuko. Seto almost had a heart attack when Zuko first kissed you. I seriously thought he was going to come down there and strangle that boy. It was funny to watch Joey, Yami, and Sousuke hold him back."

I stare at her, perplexed. "How do you know the Lords of the Revenant?"

"My sacrifice did not go unnoticed. Seto was watching our village closely, waiting for the chance to speak to you and begin your training. He saw me save you and personally came to take my spirit to the Spirit World. On the way there, he and I formed a friendship. Once we arrived, he offered to train me in the more advanced waterbending techniques. I accepted and have divided my time between learning, watching over you and my family, and helping Seto in the war."

She stops and I nod. "As for Zuko, I personally think that you could not have chosen a better mate. He is kind, understanding, and loves you more then his own life, or that of his people. He is everything a husband should be. Further more, he has not forced the issue of bedding you. He has left that decision up to you, a fact that has done nothing but elevate him in my sight."

I blush again. What Mom said is true. After a couple of weeks of us being a couple, the issue had come up. He had told me that he would never do anything that I would uncomfortable with, and if I wanted to wait until the war was over, then he would. He had made no effort to hide his desire for me, but neither had he ever done anything against my wishes. He was the perfect knight.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "Mom, why am I here?"

Mom stops smiling and gazes at me. Then she speaks. "You are here, because you will need this."

"Need what?"

"You are heading into the heart of darkness. And while Zuko will be there, Seto felt that you might need something different."

I nod, and get up. I move forward and embrace my Mom again. "He was right. This has meant more to me then you could possibly imagine."

Mom hugs me back and whispers in my ear. "Katara, I have never been more proud of you then now. All your choices, all the paths you have taken, all have helped make you the person you are. When you leave, always remember that I love you. No matter what you do."

"Thank you." I whisper as I begin to fade.

Mom fades and I return to my body on The Right to Rule. Zuko is sitting next to me. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Did you find what you needed?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm glad that I went there. I feel different now. I feel that something has healed inside of me."

Zuko smiles. "It shows."

* * *

**Finally, 100,000 words!! Yes, I did it!! This is so awesome. I never thought I would reach this stage. Well I hope that you like that. This chapter is mainly a small filler. The Awakening is without a doubt the next one. I knew that something was needed. Katara joining Zuko is AU and I can't have her just all happy and no guilt at all. So meeting her mother is my way of readying her for the Fire Nation. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Alright, so far I have had 128 reviews. And I want to thank all those that have reviewed. Your words have truly made this worthwhile. But I admit that I am greedy. I would like more reviews. So, to give some incentive, for every 50****th**** review I receive, I will write a one shot on the reviewer's behalf. Please Review. Your words are the life blood of this enterprise.**

**Also, last chapter I forgot to show what Zuko and Katara's marks look like.**

**This is Zuko's mark - starwars./wiki/Image:ExarKunsymbol.png**

**This is Katara's mark - starwars./wiki/Image:UlicQel-Dromasymbol.png**

* * *

**With the end of Avatar in sight, I have decided to state my reasons for why I ship Zutara, and not Kataang anymore. There really is no purpose to this, other then me just wanting to explain myself. Should things like this bore you, feel free to skip over it.**

**It has been roughly five months since I turned my back on Kataang and embraced Zutara. And I will be the first to admit that my reasons were not pure. To put it simply, I was mad. Ever since the beginning I had noticed Kataang (Really, who hasn't. You would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to). When I first saw it I thought, 'Hmm, this is cute, and sweet. It is obvious that he likes her. They will be together.' When I first learned of the existence of Zutara my thoughts were, 'What are those Zutarians thinking. Zutara will never happen. He is a jerk, and from the Fire Nation. Kataang is guarantied'. Boy, was I ever wrong. Chapter after chapter I waited. Hoping that Aang would finally tell Katara how he feels. When the Zutara Cave happened, I nearly had a heart attack. But when Zuko betrayed Katara I rejoiced. I thought, 'Haha, that will show those Zutarians. There is no chance that Zutara will happen now.'**

**All though season 3 I waited. And Aang finally kissed her in the Day of Black Sun. I, like many Kataangers rejoiced and dismissed that little look she gives at the end. When WAT came out I was excited. I was wondering what Aang was going to do. And just what did he do? He went and explored the Temple. Did not speak to Katara at all about the kiss or contribute anything worthwhile to their future plans. This was the last straw. I had put up with Aang's carefree attitude and Jedi like mentality for 42 episodes. What got me through it was the hope that confessing to Katara would change him. And. It. Did. Not. Do. A. Dang. Thing. After WAT finished, I stared at the screen and then threw my hands up in disgust. My exacts words were, "Arahhh! That's it! I have had it!!" And that is when I left Kataang.**

**During the next few days I searched Fanfiction, looking for an alternative. I eventually latched on to several Zutara stories. I liked them and then officially changed ships. But the reason I did so was not out of a love for or appreciation of Zutara. Like I said, I was mad at Aang.**

**As time went on, however, I gained an understanding of Zutara. I grew to appreciate the subtle hints and nature of it. I eventually realized that what sets Kataang and Zutara apart most is the concept of understanding. Aang does not understand Katara. How can he? He was raised in an all male temple (As far as we know the only time he encountered a female airbender was the time he got Appa.) He does not understand Katara's pain. He never had a mother. Instead, he uses her to provide him comfort.**

**Zuko, on the other hand, understands Katara. He lost his mother at an early age too, both were lost to the fire nation. He knows what it is like to not have your father be there for you (While Hakoda went to war, Ozai never cared for Zuko, so it amounts to the same thing). Zuko also has a similar situation with Mai. Mai is his girlfriend, 301-309. And yet she has the same problem that Aang does. She does not understand Zuko. One line that I love is from the beach house in 305, "You don't have any passion for anything!" Not only that, but Mai does not want to talk about the big things. She only gives him comfort, just like Katara only gives Aang comfort. **

**Plus there are many other things. But that is for another time. To end it, I now ship Zutara because I love them as a couple. I think that they will go well together. And I truly believe that Mike and Bryan will have Zutara has the main couple. If there should be any doubt, read Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle and tell me where and who Katara spends the most time with.**

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Aayla as a good guy? Well I think I can do that. There are some Jedi that are on the Revenant's side, so I can work her in. As for Azula, well the moment I saw her in the Beach I knew that she was not all evil. She just needs someone to help her get past all the pain and hurt. Thanks for the review.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you. I know that I have been a little cruel when it came to Zutara in the last few chapters. But I am glad that you enjoyed it. **

**TwilightG: Yay, a new reviewer. I am glad that you think it is interesting. Hope you enjoy my future chapters.**

**ML7: Thanks, to tell the truth, I really just wanted to get past this chapter. Now that it is over I can move on to the Fire Nation. Also, from now on, Zulor won't be taking any more big breaks. Thanks for the review.**

**Thawn716: That is the one thing I forgot to put in chapter 21. The marks are tattoos. They are like the ones that Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma got when they became Sith. I have some links up if you want to see their marks. Yes, this was a fun chapter too. As I explained earlier, I am going back and reviewing the chapters of Avatar, to further cement my own understanding of Kataang and Zutara. And I am finding it really hard to do so. Mainly because Aang is so annoying. Especially in the beginning of Book One. And thank you for the Lemon compliment. I have spent some time reading lemons, and I don't think I will ever go as far as some have, but I will continue to write more.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. A little bit of trivia. The whole seven Duty speech was originally in chapter two. I had Zulor give it to Zuko, then deleted it because it just did not work. But I liked it so much that I vowed to put it in some where. And what he said is basically my outlook on life. Thanks for the lemon compliment. As for the connection between the two, I'm glad that I did it well. My outlook on Zutara has changed dramatically since I began this fic. I now feel that I have a better understanding of them as a couple then I did a few months ago. And for Azula's transformation, I'm glad you understand. Any character like Azula can't change overnight. As for the Awakening, I am unsure just how much to keep Aang the same and how much to change after only one chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you for the compliment. I am glad that you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	24. The Changing World

"**There has been most disturbing news as of late. Ba Sing Se's fall, the death of the Avatar, and the betrayal of one of our most promising waterbenders. These are dark days, dark days. And what I still cannot figure out is why you did not let us correct the problem. The Divine Right to Rule passed right through our territory. We could have destroyed it, the traitor, and two members of the royal family. Instead, you held us back. Why? Why have you returned? Why have you called us to your service after nearly a hundred years of absence?"**

**Pakota, Leader of the Genoharadan**** to Progenitor Kaiba, days after the fall of Ba Sing Se**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-three – The Changing World **

* * *

**Aang's POV**

The door closed behind me and I felt myself return to my body. As I do, pain assaults me. I grimace and sit up. After a second, the pain subsides.

"Where am I?" I mutter. I look up and the red emblem of the Fire Nation stares back at me. I jump, and scan the room. It is similar to Zuko's room back on his old ship.

My first thought is that I have been captured. So I grab my staff and walk, unsteadily to the door. To my surprise, it is unlocked. But I don't pause to take this into consideration. Using my staff, I limb down the hall way, grunting as my movements cause new jolts of pain to resonate throughout my body.

I stop at a corner, to catch my breath when I hear voices. I peak around and see two Fire Nation soldiers. I retreat and breathe in a few breaths. Then I move around the corner and launch an air blast at them. I then start to run as fast as I can.

As I flee, I hear one of them call out, "He's awake!! Stop, wait please!!"

I don't bother to reply and keep moving. After several seconds, I make it to a stairway. I climb them, but my foot catches on the last step and I fall to the ground, my staff sliding away from me.

I look up to see Momo being scratched by a Fire Nation Captain.

"Momo?"

Momo squeals in delight and rushes over to me, licking my face. I look up and see Toph and Sokka standing by the railing. "Twinkletoes!!" Toph shouts as she runs over. I barely mange to get up before she embraces me; a little bit too hard. At my gasp, she pulls back, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "Uhm, sorry about that."

Sokka then comes up and hugs me, though a bit less firmly. "Aang, good to see you."

I look closer and see that Sokka to is wearing a Fire Nation uniform. "Uh, is, is this a dream?"

Toph shakes her head. "No, it is not. You're finally awake. We were beginning to worry."

I nod, "Sorry." Then I black out.

**Zuko's POV**

As I step out of the main tower, I see Katara standing by the railing. She is gazing at the moon. Tomorrow we will arrive in the capital. I know she no longer doubts herself, or the path she has chosen. But still, I know that she must be scared. I smile as I heft the package. It had cost a fortune, but in the end, it's mine. She is worth it all.

I walk over to her, and Katara glances at me before returning her attention to the moon.

"Are you cold?" I know she is not, but if she wants to get warm, I am ready.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. I just have a lot on my mind. It has been nearly a year since I left my home. I've changed so much. Yet…I can't help but wonder, is it enough?"

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close. "Yes. It is enough. No matter what happens, I'll be there. And if I am not, then don't worry. Aside from my father, there isn't a single man, or woman, who can take you in the Fire Nation."

Katara smiles and presses her lips against mine. We stay like that for a minute before I pull away. Katara give me a questioning stare and I smile, pulling out my package. "Though it never hurts to have the best protection possible."

Katara takes it, and opens it. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and she stammers a bit. "Zu… Zuko, is, is this what I think it is?"

I smirk, pleased at my gift is appreciated. "Yes. That, my Tara, is a Zeison Sha Warrior Armor." Katara continues to stare at it, eyes now brightening. "I know that soon you will have your own ceremony. And I know that for Progenitors, their favorite armor is infused with their power, and becomes their crown. And, I know that the Zeison Sha were an integral part of the Water Tribes before they died off. I hope that you like it."

And then I was knocked off my feet by Katara. As we land, I see that her face is bright, like a child's at their life day. "Oh Zuko, thank you, thank you, thank you!! This is a traditional Southern Water Tribe Zeison Sha Warrior armor. It must have cost a fortune."

I nod. I will not demean the gift by telling how much quite how much. I could almost have bought a battleship with the money I spent on it.

But then she kisses me then, and I quickly forget about the price of the gift.

**Aang's POV**

After I awoke a second time, I was given a coat and some tea. Then Toph sat down with me.

"Ok, can someone please tell me just what is going on here? The last thing I remember is being in the Spirit World and now I am on a Fire Nation ship, with all of you dressed as Fire nation soldiers."

Toph looks at me for a moment before rolling her eyes. "First off, you need to chill Twinkletoes. You were hurt pretty badly."

Her command stops me, and I subconsciously hold my sides. After a moment of silence, Sokka speaks. "You know, you should keep your hair. It looks good."

That snaps me out of my stupor. "I have hair?!" My hands rush north of their own volition. Sure enough, I have a full head of hair. "Just how long was I out anyway?"

Sokka grins at my antics, "At least two weeks."

After he finished, a man walks up to us. "Is everything alright?"

Sokka nods. "Yeah, we're good Dad."

The man smiles and reaches down to me. "I'm Hakoda, Sokka's father." A stab of pain echoes in me, as I realize that Hakoda is trying to not bring up Katara. Off to the side, Sokka shuffles his feet, and Toph looks away. Sighing, I look back to Hakoda and take his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Chieftain Hadoda."

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "The honor is mine." He nods to us and then leaves, saying something about checking the engines. As he leaves a fresh stab of pain hits me, and I grimace. Toph is there in an instance and I see the briefest flash of pain cross her face. But it is gone and she is helping me up.

"Canderous!!" She bellows. A figure turns around and runs toward us. He is a mountain of a man, dressed in red and black armor. When he gets within five feet he bows. "What is your command, Mandalore?"

"Canderous, I can't feel that whiny doctor's presence. So he must be taking a bath. If he is, drag him out and get him to Aang's chambers. He needs healing, and I can't do a thing to help him." Toph commands.

Canderous nods. "Right away Mandalore." As he walks away, I turn and stare at Toph. She had always been blunt and straight forward, but something was different now. She turned to me and for a moment stared, or so it seemed, into my eyes. Then she turned her head.

"Come on, Aang. You need a healing section. Let's get you back to bed."

With Sokka's help, they got me back to my room. Sokka left and Toph stayed behind to watch while the doctor, a man called Dhagon Ghent, tended my wounds. When he was done, Toph kicked him out and leaned against the door, studying me. I look back and was about to ask what was going on, but Toph spoke first.

"A lot has changed in the two weeks you were out Aang. But now isn't the best time for answers. Though you live, you have lost much of your energy. Rest, and in the morning, you'll have some answers."

"Ok. I'll wait."

Toph smiles and walks out the door. As the door closes, I lay down, and remember Sousuke's words, about how Katara did not betray me. "I wish I could believe. But it hurts too much. It just hurts too much." I whisper to the room.

There is no reply, so I roll over, and fall asleep.

**General POV**

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy, and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital." Lo called out to the amassed warriors of the Fire Nation.

"In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother, Zuko. But that was not all that she found. With Zuko, a revolutionary woman there was. The Waterbender, Katara. Together, the three of them faced the Avatar." Li picked up where her sister left off.

"And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell." Lo and Li cried out together.

"Azula's agents quickly over took the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls…" Lo said.

"And brought them down!!" the sisters cried.

"The Armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls, securing our victory." Li said.

"Now the heroes have returned home!!" Lo and Li said.

Taking her cue, Azula, dressed in full battle armor, steps out of the flames and walks to the edge of the tower. "Your Princess, Azula!!" Lo cried. Azula stares down at the warriors, a conflicted expression on her face. Not that it mattered. The men and women below could not see it, and they cried out their welcome to her.

"And after three long years," Lo spoke.

"Your prince has returned." Li finished.

Zuko walked out of the flames and stepped to the edge, by Azula.

"ZUKO!!"

This time the roar of the crowd was deafening. The warriors grew ecstatic at the sight of their prince. And they showed it.

Zuko looks down, and unlike Azula, smiles, revealing in the emotions of the crowd.

After the warriors' cries die down, Lo and Li set about introducing Katara.

"And, for the first time, a waterbender has betrayed her country, and has joined the Fire Nation." Lo called out.

"It is our honor, to welcome the newest Lady of the Fire Nation, the former waterbending master of the Avatar, Katara!"

Katara, dressed in her Zeison Sha armor, stepped out and took the position on Zuko's right. Her reception was mixed. Half of the crowd cheered, and the other half remained less than enthusiastic. But none would dare show open disrespect. 'Still, it is better than I thought it would be.' Zuko thought. Afterwards, Lo and Li gave a speech, outlining the way Ba Sing Se fall and the long road that lead to that moment.

**Aang's POV**

I awoke to find Dhagon Ghent knocking at my door. I let him in and he gave me my morning check up. He changed my bandages and then told me that Toph and the others were gathering on deck, and that I could join them, as long as I did not exert myself.

Grabbing my staff, I make my way out. I spot Toph, Sokka, Hakoda, Bato, and that man, Canderous, kneeling besides some maps. As I step onto the deck, Toph turns and calls to me. "Come over here Twinkletoes, breakfast is beef ranman, courtesy of the Fire Nation!" I shake my head and make my way over.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Everyone says back.

I take a bowl and see that it has only noodles. Sighing, I hand the bowl back to Sokka. He gives me a puzzled look. "What's wrong Aang?"

I sigh again and look at him. "Could, could I possibly have a little meat in mine, please." Sokka stares at me for a minute before setting my bowl down, and standing up. He stays quite for a second before bellowing. He continues to laugh for a minute, before falling to the floor. There he rolls, clutching his sides.

Canderous looks at him, then to me, and finally to Toph. He starts to open his mouth, but Toph cuts him off. "Don't say anything. It's an inside joke, kind of." Canderous shuts his mouth and then returns his attention to the maps. After a few minutes of laughing, Sokka gets up, and puts some pieces of beef in my ranman.

As he hands it to me he smirks. "I knew it. I knew you would fall. Nobody, and I mean no one can forever resist the tender juices of glorious meat." I sigh and start eating. Toph slaps her head and Hakoda and Bato sigh. All of us were well aware of Sokka's tastes.

"Ok, now that you have had your laugh, can someone tell me what is going on?"

Sokka stops laughing, and adopts a more serious attitude. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. You were hanging on by a thread. We needed a doctor and since Ka…" He stops at my pained look.

Fortunately, Toph took over. "On the way out, I was able to heal you."

I turn to her, the pain forgotten. "You healed me?"

Toph nods. "There are techniques available to the elemental lords, techniques that many consider to be unnatural. I used one such technique to strengthen your life bond. If I hadn't, you would have died."

I stare at her, shocked. "Thank you, Toph."

She smiles and hugs me. "It was my pleasure, just don't get hurt anytime soon."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I won't."

Her face hardens and her next words chills me to the bone. "You don't get it. We are bonded. Whatever pain you feel, I feel as well. Until I can safely break the bond, there is a chance that you could get me killed. Be careful."

I nod and Sokka continues. "Anyway, we flew to Chameleon Bay where we teamed up with my Father and the other Water Tribe Men. After joining in, the Earth King left, saying he wanted to travel the earth in disguise."

Toph snorts. "Good riddance. That man had no business being King."

Canderous nods his agreement and Sokka does not even lose stride. "Soon the bay was overrun with Fire nation ships. We managed to capture one and then snuck out. After about a day of travel we stopped in Ani'la Aka. We dropped Toph off and picked her up a week later in Anil'la Parjai. By the time I came to get her, she had about twenty men following her."

He stops as Canderous rises. "It is an honor to meet you, young Avatar. Mandalore has told me much of you. I can only hope that you live up to her opinion of you."

I nod, a little creeped out by the tall warrior.

Toph smirks, obviously picking up on my discomfort, but does not comment on it. "Yes, I passed the Initiation and claimed the helm. When I arrived in Anil'la Parjai, I found Canderous and the doctor. I gathered what volunteers I could and rejoined the crew."

"Since then, we have been moving west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We have had a few sightings of Fire Nation ships, but they have all ignored us."

As Sokka finishes, I look up. "So, what now?"

Sokka sighs and puts down his bowl. "That is a question that we have trying to find an answer too. Katara knows of the Invasion, and will undoubtedly tell the Fire Nation. Still, the Day of Black Sun is our best chance. I honestly don't know. What do you think Aang?"

Once again Sousuke's words come to me, telling me that Katara did not betray me. I contemplate them, try to take them to heart, but I can't. It hurts too much. Katara did betray me. She cast me aside. Anger wells up in me. Who is he to give me advice? He knows nothing about me. As he said, his people are not Nomads. While the Jedi were disturbing, I would not abandon my beliefs just on the word of a stranger.

I sigh, and turn to Sokka. "Katara has betrayed us. There, I said it. None of you have to tiptoe around the issue now. I still say that we invade. Whether the Fire Nation knows about it or not is irrelevant. They will still be stripped of their bending."

Sokka nods. "Very well. Since we don't have the Earth King's support anymore, we will invade with whatever amount of troops we can find. We have already run into Pipsqueak and the Duke."

"Yo." Pipsqueak said.

I wave.

"And if we are going this route, then the eclipse is not even our biggest advantage." Sokka leans forward and whispers conspiratorially in my direction. "We have a secret. You."

I blink. "Me?"

Sokka nods. "Yes, the whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that great?" he yells, jumping up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Canderous roll his eyes and mutter something about another Malachor V. But I pay him little attention.

I get up and stagger over to the railing. I look out over the water for a second before turning back. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That is terrible!"

Sokka shakes his head and walks forward. "No, it is good news. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun. Best of all, Katara doesn't know."

I shake my head, than plow my fingers through my new hair. "No, no, no, this, this isn't right. This is so messed up."

Suddenly a ship's horn bellows, and we turn to see a Fire Nation Ship approaching us. I grab my glider and twirl it, opening the flight apparatus. "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." I try to take off, but pain erupts in my side and I can't.

Apparently Toph was correct for when I look up, I see her clutching her side. "Aang. You are in no condition. We still have the element of surprise. They think we are Fire Nation. Let us handle it." I sigh and retract the glider.

They give a sigh of relief and Hakoda buts on his helmet. "Just stay calm. Bato and I will handle it."

I sigh and make my way below deck. "I hate not being able to do anything."

Toph crouches down next to me. "Hopefully you won't have too. We can't afford to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves right now." She chides.

I don't respond and concentrate on the enemy commander. After talking with Hakoda and Bato for a minute he begins to leave. Suddenly Toph jumps up. "They know." Then she metal bends, knocking the boarding ramp off and sending the commander down to the sea.

Toph then yells at the top of her lungs. "Mandalorians, we have a ship to capture!!" Toph then runs forward and jumps onto the enemy ship. Canderous comes up next.

"You heard Mandalore. It's time. Our return is now!!" The rest of the Mandalorians cheered and followed their leader. I stayed in the shadows and watched as 21 Mandalorians cut a bloody swath through the Fire Nation ship. Sokka made it over there after a few minutes and took his place beside Toph. Together they made their way below deck and I lost sight of them. After twenty minutes, the battle was over and we had gained a second ship.

**Azula's POV**

I sat and stared at the turtle-ducks. They all cowered away from me. At first I was surprised when they did not come and take the bread I offered them. But, I remembered that I was never kind to them. I continue throwing out small pieces, and one of the braver turcklings comes forward and snaps the piece up before retreating. I smile. It was only a tiny step forward, but it was a step forward nonetheless.

As I continue to throw pieces out, I remember the disconcerting revelation I made earlier today. My firebending is weakening. I can no longer call on the blue flames. My attacks are still powerful, but they are ordinary flames. It was the only thing that was on my mind the entire ceremony. I had to get that flame back. If not, then I would be left behind.

The turtle-ducks gave squawks of delight and I turn to see Zuko, and Katara, coming. They smile when they see me and I move over. They sit down and for a few moments we just throw bread. With Zuko and Katara's presence, the turtle-ducks warm up to me more and start eating all of our bread. Eventually they retreat, full, content.

As the last truckling leaves, Zuko turns to me. "What's wrong, Azula?"

I look him in the eyes, and debate whether or not to tell him. The old me would balk at the suggestion. The old me would never expose myself like this. But the old me probably wouldn't have this problem anyway.

"I can't bend the blue flame anymore." A simple sentence, but one that has worlds of meaning.

Zuko nods, his image grave. Katara's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean that blue isn't your normal flame color?"

I smile at her naiveté. "No. All firebenders normally can produce only orange flames. I was proclaimed a master when I was able to produce blue flame. But, for some reason, I have lost that ability."

Zuko grimaces. "And that carries grave implications."

I nod. Katara remains clueless.

"And those would be?" She asks

Zuko turns to her. "At best, she will lose Father's favor. At worst, banishment. And with the Avatar dead, and Ba Sing Se conquered, there is little left for Azula to do to prove her worth." At the mention of the Avatar, something must have passed through my eyes for Zuko directs his next question at me.

"The Avatar is dead? Right Azula?"

I look at the turtle-ducks. Was the Avatar alive? All I had to go on was a few visions. Those could be fake. But that man. He exhaled power, and honesty. He showed me a vision of myself meeting the Avatar. No, the Avatar was still alive, but did I want that fact to be known? The answer surprised me, well not the answer, but my reasoning. I would not tell, but it was to protect him. This shocked me. I now cared for my family, but when did I start caring for the Avatar?

I turn to Zuko and shake my head. "No. There is no way he could have survived."

Zuko looks at me, as does Katara. Finally he speaks. "Then you had better figure out a way to get back you blue flame."

After that we sit still, listening to the rustling of the wind.

After twenty minutes, I left and donned my finest armor. Father had requested that I meet with him before he saw Zuko and Katara. But for the first time, I was truly frightened to be in my Father's presence. The image of that Shadow kept coming back. But I pushed my fears down and headed to the throne room. The two guards opened the door and I step through. I saw my father, and the fear returned. I squashed it and approached the throne, bowing when I got within ten feet.

"Report." It was a command. The first thing he said to me was a command. No good job, or so glad to have you home. But I pushed these thoughts and did as I was told.

"The Army is now fully entrenched in Ba Sing Se father. I left one of the Juppongatana in charge."

My father turned to his left and a figure stepped out of the shadow. I turn my head slightly to see that it is Makoto Shishio, one of the most dangerous men on earth.

Without being told, Shishio provides the information father seeks. "Saizuchi was placed in charge of the city following Azula's departure. His latest reports say that there is no trouble."

It bothered me that Shishio had not used my title. He had simply called me Azula. It bothered me even more so that Father did not correct him. It seems that Zuko was right. I am no longer the favoured daughter.

"Continue."

So I do. "The only other thing of interest is the Invasion that is scheduled for the Day of Black Sun."

I sense two more shadows step out. I turn my head slightly to see General Vaklu and his personal aid de camp, Colonel Tobin. Father turns to them and Vaklu speaks automatically.

"Any invasion will fail my lord. The new Air Destroyers are nearing completion. Soon we will have an air force that will eclipse the air nomads."

Father nods. "Yes. Let the fools come. That will be all. You are dismissed."

I nod and walk out of the room. When I get back to my room, I fall on my bed and start weeping.

**Aang's POV**

After the battle, Toph had sent her men, and Canderous, to scrap the Fire Nation ship. Once they left, I was sent back to my room. We eventually made it to port. I was meditating when Toph and Sokka came in. "Hey, Twinkletoes, want to come with us and grab a bit to eat?"

My stomach rumbles, and I nod. "Sure." I start to get up, when Sokka hands me a headband. "What's this for?"

Sokka looks at my forehead. "Your arrow, it's kind of noticeable."

Realizing what he means, I throw the headband to the ground. "Forget it. I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

I move to the bed when Sokka grabs my arm. "Come on Aang. Be reasonable."

Toph then grabs his arm. "Sokka, go on without us. I need to talk to Aang."

Sokka nods and leaves. Toph walks forward and sits in a chair.

"I know why you are upset. You hate having to hide. You hate having to omit the truth. You hate having people think that you are gone. You hate having people think you failed. Am I right?"

I turn to her. "Yes, that is true."

She smiles. "Aang, I know what it is like. I know what it is to have people think your people failed."

I interrupt her, "Well la de da. You and your people just failed themselves. I failed the entire world."

Toph's face hardens. "That's not true. None of it is."

I get off the bed and make my way to my staff. "It is true. After all that effort, after all that time expended, I finally made it to Ba Sing Se. And then because I could not let go of Katara, I lost. Now the Earth Kingdom is lost forever."

"It is not. The Mandalorians will rise again. And with us, the Earth Kingdom. Plus, there still is the Invasion…"

"And I hate the Invasion. I don't want you, or Sokka, or anyone else getting hurt to fix my mistake." I yell as I tear down a tapestry.

"Aang…" Toph began, but I cut her off.

"I always knew that I would have to face the Fire Lord. But now I realize that I need to do it alone."

Toph gets up and makes her way to me. "Aang, you…"

"Toph, don't." She stops, and lowers her arm. She stands there for a second, before going to the door.

"Fine, do you need anything?"

I stare at the wall, the picture of the Fire Nation staring right back at me. "I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." And with that, Toph left.

**Zuko's POV**

At long last. The day that I have waited for over three years has arrived. Dressed in my finest armor, I make my way, hand in hand with Katara, to my sire's throne room. I stop before the door. Katara puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Whatever happens, we face it together." She whispers. I nod, and sucking one last breath of air, open the doors. My father is situated in the throne, surrounded by his flames. Katara and I walk forward and bow before him.

"You have been away a long time, Prince Zuko. I see that the weight of your travels has changed you. Made you stronger." I hear the rustling of clothes and realize Ozai is getting up. "You have redeemed yourself, my son."

I look up and see his golden orbs staring down at me. "Welcome home."

Ozai then turns his attention to Katara. He studies her for a minute before circling us. "I am proud of you Zuko. I am proud of you because you and your ally, conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, by your traitorous uncle, you did the right thing and captured him. I am proud because for the first time, a waterbender fights for the side of Fire. This is due in no small part to you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you have taken your lessons to heart and are well on your way to securing an heir." Though we both maintain our calm demeanors, Katara and I are sputtering and fuming on the inside. How dare he comment on my sex life!

Ozai remained oblivious to our rage. "And I am proudest of all for your most legendary accomplishment. If it were not for you, the Avatar would not have been killed and vital information might have remained hidden. You have earned my favor. You are now my heir. As for Katara, she will have all the rights and privileges that come with being your consort. But make no mistake." He turns from me and speaks to Katara. "The nobles will not suffer your presence her lightly. If you want to one day rule over them, you must make them fear you."

Katara bows her head. "Yes my lord."

Ozai stops, and then returns to his throne. "It is late. You may go." We nod and bow again before departing. Once we safely locked away in our room, Katara let her furry escape. I stepped back and watched as she vented her frustration through bending.

As soon as she tires I step forward and embrace her. "You did well. You did very well."

She smiles and embraces me back. "Same with you."

**Toph's POV**

I must admit, I am glad that Aang did not accompany us. He would have been such a downer. As it is, I had a wonderful time with Sokka. He took me out to eat, then to a carnival. To end the night, he took me to this secluded spot by a little creek. And he showed me just how much he loves me. I feel the blood rushing to my face. Sokka noticed because I felt the smile coming across his lips.

Arm in arm, we walk on to the ship and my good mood evaporates. I concentrate, but I still can't feel him. "He had better be levitating, or I will throttle him." I growl before taking off.

"Throttle who?!" Sokka yells.

I race through the ship and come to Aang's room. I kick it open and feel nothing. Then I start yelling. "SOKKA!! GET APPA READY!! NOW!!" Sokka complies instantly. As he busies himself, I make my way up to the bridge. Hakoda must have heard me for he is waiting when I get up there. "Hakoda, my idiot student has run off. Sokka and I are going after him. Continue with the plan. We will meet up with you at the rendezvous site."

He nods and I jump over the balcony. Using Earthbending, I soften my landing and find that Appa is ready to go. "Come on Sokka. You fly, I'll navigate."

Sokka takes the reign and turns to me. "How are you going to navigate?"

I wince as the first pains begin to register. "Because, Aang is in a lot of pain right now.

**Aang's POV**

I focused all my attention of keeping in the air. The pain was excruciating, but I knew I had to press forward. Several times I nearly fell, but I managed to stay in the air. I eventually came to a blockade. I dived under the water and made it to the other side. Coming up for air, I spot a piece of driftwood. I grab it and use it as a surfboard. With a combination of air and waterbending, I was able to move away from the blockade.

But as I move further away, the waves get rougher. Soon they begin crashing against me. It becomes harder to maintain my balance and I fall over. A large wave then crashes on top on me. I am pulled under. When I get back to the surface my staff is torn from my grasp and floats away. I then latch on to the drift wood.

"I've failed." I mutter. For a minute the waves continue to roil, then they calm. I then feel a tingling in my spine and I look to see the clouds starting to swirl. I watch the clouds join and begin to redden. I gasp when I see what they are forming. After a minute the dragon of Skywalker Sousuke appears. It looks down at me and roars.

The force of its roar is so great that I am pushed back at least twenty feet. It then comes down, and I see Sousuke standing on its head. His helmet is off and barely controlled rage burns in his eyes. He raises his sword and swings it at me. A burst of air sends me flying.

"Lord Sousuke, stop this!!" I call out. "Toph…"

"Mandalore Toph will not feel a thing. I have blocked your bond." He interrupts. "You, however, are in for a world of pain." He then punches the air in front of him. A cyclone appears and travels into the water. It makes its way over to me and I am thrown into the air. For a minute I remain trapped in it, being jostled and slashed by combination of wind and water.

Suddenly it stops, and I fall. I stop abruptly when Sousuke catches me. He glares at me, his eyes somewhat calmer. "I am not angry that you do not believe my words, Aang. I did not expect you too. It is very difficult to let go of all you believe. I understand that. What makes me angry is that you RAN AWAY!! AGAIN!!" He yells at me. He then tosses me up in the air again. Only this time he catches my foot and sends me crashing down to the ocean.

As pain floods my senses, I hear him speak again. "You did this once already. You ran away when the monks told you would be leaving. You did not even stop to ask Monk Gyasto for help, or tell him where you were going. Did you even come up with a plan?"

I turn over in the water and make my way to the driftwood. Thankfully, Sousuke was more interested in yelling at me then proving my inadequate knowledge of airbending.

"And what was the result of your running away? You got frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years, while death and destruction reigned here. And now you are doing the exact same thing. Do you know just how close you came to dying Aang? If Mandalore Toph had not known how to form a life bond, you would be dead. And how do you repay her? By running off, trying to regain your honor." He finishes on a sneer.

By this time, I have nearly passed out with the pain, and Sousuke must have recognized it, for I am gently lifted up, and I can feel healing energies wash over me. After a few seconds, my wounds are gone and Sousuke sets me down on his dragon.

He stares at me, all rage gone, only to be replaced by sorrow. "Aang, you will gain nothing by going off alone. There are people who love you, and will help you. It may not seem that way, but Mandalore Toph understands your pain. She can help you. And I can help you, if you will only listen to me."

I step back and glare at him. "Why should I listen to you? You tell me that my people are wrong, that all I believed is a lie. Yet you yourself said that your people are different then mine. And while the Jedi are disconcerting, that could very well be a trick."

He looks at me before sighing. "You should believe me, because I understand what it is like to be torn from everything you know and to embrace new ideals." He pauses and I give a tentative nod to continue. "I was not always the Skywalker. My parents were killed when I was very young. I was then raised in a mercenary group. We traveled the world, hiring ourselves out to whoever paid. I was a killer, a monster. I did things that I am ashamed off today. And I was proud to do them."

He stops and as I look into his eyes, I can tell he is telling the truth.

"Then I was separated from them, and I met my wife. She taught me that I was wrong. She taught me that there was more to life then killing, and money. She showed me what I could be. And I cut myself off from my former acquaintances. I hunted them down and ended them." He stops and for a few seconds there is silence. "You ask why you should listen to me. You should because I understand what it is like to be separated from all you know, and believe."

I turn away from him and gaze out over the ocean. "Its, it's just so hard. Everything is happening so fast. Me almost dying, your revelation, Ba Sing Se falling, Katara. I, I just don't know if I am strong enough."

Sousuke puts a hand on my shoulder and embraces me. I am surprised and don't do anything. After a moment he pulls away. "Aang, you are strong. There are not many who can function after learning their entire people were killed. There are also few who can survive for as long as you did after being shot with lightning. You have the strength. All you need is some guidance. Don't think that you have to do it all alone. Others are here to help you."

I nod. "I'm, I'm sorry. You have been nothing but helpful to me, even if I did not think so at the time. You have always healed me, and I have not appreciated that."

Sousuke sighs. "I went a little overboard here. But it was because I was scared. Scared that you might die. And when I got to you, I just wanted you to understand. I apologize. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

He holds out his hand and I take it. "From now on, I will be your master. I will watch out for you until such time that you are ready."

I nod. "And I will be your student. I will heed your warnings and advice. I promise to obey your commands until the time when I can take the mantle of Skywalker."

He smiles and embraces me again. "Good. Now, you have to get going." I nod and jump off the dragon. I land in the water and climb on the driftwood. I then bend the water and begin surfing. I feel another powerful blast and I am sent onward. I look over my shoulder to see Sousuke vanishing.

Eventually, I reach an island and pass out.

When I wake up, Toph and Sokka are there. The first thing Toph does is punch me in the shoulder. "Never do that again, Twinkletoes." She growls.

I laugh and embrace them both. "I'm sorry."

Sokka pats my back. "It's alright."

Toph then reaches behind her. "Hey, what's this, oh…"

She hands me my staff. It is broken. I look at it then bend my way up to a lava flow. I look at it one more time, then throw it in the river.

I jump back down. "I don't need it. It will only give me away. For now, I need to stay hidden." Toph and Sokka nod and we make our way to Appa.

* * *

**Yay, first chapter of the Fire Nation Arch is done. I hope that this is good. I think I did well on the Azula angst, but feedback is always appreciated. The Headband episode will be out shortly. As I said in the summary, Aanji will only be a friendship pairing, but it may be a romantic one in future stories. As always, read and review. **

**Alright, continuing on with why I think Zutara will triumph, I will take a quick look at Sozin's Comet: the Final battle. Now there has been a lot of commotion stirred up because of this book. The Zutarians are in tears, and the Kataangers and Maikians are dancing on the tables. Let me make one thing clear right off the bat. I don't believe that this is the true ending.**

**First off, it is an adaption. Definition: adaption - something that has been modified to suit different conditions or a different purpose. So this story has been modified in some way. Let us hope that at the very least Mike and Bryan have better character interactions and fight scenes. **

**Joking aside, something has been changed. To me, the most obvious thing is the pairings. My first thought when I read the Maiko and Kataang was WTF? I mean seriously. Mai makes one appearance in the book. And she is there for two sentences. Before that she was only thought of by Azula. Zuko does not even think of her during any of his POV chapter. And then Bam!! They are together. It makes no sense. Especially since ****Mai said Zuko dumped her****. If they really were meant to be together, couldn't Zuko have said, wait for me, or something like that in the letter he wrote to her?**

**And Kataang. That also made no sense. He has almost no interaction with her, the ENTIRE book. Only at the beginning and at the end. And then Katara come out and kisses him? What is wrong with that picture? Even Kataangers must acknowledge the fact that it has been AANG, and not KATARA, who has pursued a more then friend relationship for the entire series. So far, they have kissed three times. Once in a dream, once on a boat, and once in a building that may be on Ember Island. And what do all three have in common? Aang was the one that initiated them, not Katara. But more on that later. **

**On another Kataang note, tell me my readers, just who does Katara spend the most time with in this book? Is it Aang? No, he's stuck on some smelly giant turtle for most of the book. Is it Sokka? No, he, Toph, and the unworthy one (Suki) go to the Earth Kingdom to help stop Ozai from burning the world. So who is it? It is ZUKO!! Katara spends most of the book with Zuko. She is the one who goes with him to the Fire nation. He even saves her life. Now, I find that interesting. Even in this Kataang book, Katara is spending a great deal of time with Zuko.**

**To wrap up the pairings, they happen fast, and have no explanation. There is no revelation, no "I'm sorry" line, no build up what so ever. But then, this book was written for kids. And kids love a happily ever after ending. I myself did love them till I became ten, then they got boring and I started liking real romance stories.**

**Now, for another confusing aspect of this book; the Avatar State. Aang successfully activates it. But the question is how does he activate it? By seeing Katara's face. How lame is that? If that was all that was needed, why did he say, "I'm sorry Katara" in CoD? Because he has to let go of attachments, and Katara is his attachment. If he didn't need to let go, why did the Guru pound it into him?**

**Here is another confusing aspect of the story. When Katara goes with Zuko to the Fire Nation, Iroh wonders if Zuko and Katara will make a good match. Now why is this significant? Because Iroh is one of the wisest characters in the series. He is constantly offering Zuko advice. He helped bring understanding to Zuko's crew during the Storm. And he has even helped out Toph and Aang with some of their problems. SO the fact that he, one of the wisest characters in the series asks whether or not Zutara could work, means something. But it is forgotten because, this book is for the little kiddies and they can understand Kataang better than Zutara.**

**And just one more thing. Here Mike and Bryan tell us that Zutara is going to happen. Excerpt: Why did Sokka have to lose his Space Sword and his boomerang at the end? They were so much apart of his character and his skill set, especially since he lack bending skills?**

**Mike: That's what makes that scene so great! These are just two ordinary objects, but over the course of the series Sokka (and the audience) have formed an emotional connection to them. So when he loses them in order to save Toph, it really feels like a **_**SACRIFICE**_**. And in an epic finale, it's always more satisfying when the characters have to sacrifice something in order to achieve their goals.**

**Now, I don't know about you all, but I don't care one way or the other about the boomerang or the space sword. I have no emotional connection to either, but the point is that Sokka does. He sacrifices them to save Toph. Mike says that it is more satisfying when a character has to sacrifice something in order to achieve their goals. So, what if he is also talking about Aang. Aang getting Katara at the end is not epic. It goes against what Mike just said. But if he sacrifices her, then that will make the victory meaningful, because he gave up something he cared for dearly to gain it. And where does that leave Katara? With Zuko. Because, one way or another, Katara will have a great romance.**

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: Thank you. I'd figure that Kya would be supportive of her daughter's love life as long as the guy is a good man. And in this story Zuko is good.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**doctor anthony: Yes, hopefully Azula won't die at the end of the series.**

**AvatarAiris: Yes, we know that Katara was closer to her mother then her father, so I thought it would be nice to have her in there before Zuko and Katara met Ozai. As for my story, I suppose that many Zutarians have similar ones. Hope you enjoy.**

**peanut26: Thank you. Azulaang won't heat up until the Beach, but i promise to do my best to make it good.**

**whiteoak-alina united: It is my own personal belief that couples should wait for intercourse until they are married. It is just safer that way. And I believe that would be a lesson that Ursa and Iroh would have taught Zuko during his time with them. As for my conversion, it ticked me off to no end when Aang and Katara did not speak. Now i realize that it is all part of Mike and Byran's master Zutara plan. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Thawn716: Thank you. I agree. Kataang is boring. Its just like the relationship I have with my mom, only without me kissing her on the lips. Ewww. Plus it is so boring. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Azera-v: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nor do I own any other characters that are used in the story.**


	25. Cavern of Rejuvenation

****

Author's Note: I am aging Toph a little bit. When the Gaang found her she was fourteen. She is now fifteen years old. I am doing this because I want to work in some Tokka lemons and thirteen is just too young.

"**That time, in the cave, when I asked you to dance, I briefly wondered if we could be more then friends. I wondered if I could hold your heart to mine, and bond to you as much as Sokka and Toph or Zuko and Katara. But I found that I will never love you more than a friend. And you know what? That is alright. For sometimes there are people along the way who help teach you what you really need. You taught me much Aang, and I know that I helped you become the man you needed to be."**

**On Ji to Aang, years after the end of the war.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-four – Cavern of Rejuvenation**

* * *

**Azula's POV**

Ever since the morning that we returned to the capital, things had been steadying worsening for me. First I had lost the blue flame; then father had stripped me of my status and had given it to Zuko. Not that I blamed Zuko. None of this is his fault.

To solve the problem I tried going to Lo and Li. They were the ones who had originally taught me the secrets of fire. I thought that they would help me again, or at least point me in the right direction. That was a mistake. Lo and Li did nothing to help. They barely even spoke to me. All they said was that sea slugs should know when it is time to surface and allow themselves to be swallowed my higher creatures. Their blatant disrespect was so shocking that all I could do was stare at them.

Finally I turned around and walked out. Now, in my chambers, I realize that there is only one person who can help me. I get up out of bed and grab a robe. I make my way out of the palace and to the closest prison. I walk through the gates and stare up at the massive structure.

But before I can go in a prison guard spots me. "Hey!! Who's down there?" he yells. I stand there for a second, debating whether or not to go in, before turning, and leaving. There will be other opportunities.

**Aang's POV**

After leaving Crescent Island, we made our way further into the Fire Nation's territory. To cover our movements, Toph suggested that I bend the water in the clouds to shield us from view. But since I was still injured, Sokka took over steering Appa. Aside from Sokka steering us off course a few times, the plan worked perfectly and we set down on a small island.

Sokka then jumps down and hides behind a large rock. After peeking around to check for other people, he turns to us. "Aang, great job with the cloud cover, but next time, why don't we work on the silent part?"

I look over at Toph, who is grinning at her mate. "Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us and turn us in, now would we?"

I laugh and Sokka's eyebrow twitches. "Hey, we are in enemy territory." He points up to four Toucan-Puffins. "Those are enemy birds."

Then, to underscore just how much danger they posed, one of them jumped down on his head and squawks at us.

Toph and I laugh a little, and Sokka waves the bird off his head. We then begin moving to the cave only to have Sokka jump over us and land in front of us, moving his head side to side before running in a crouched position.

I turn to Toph, and start to open my mouth when she plants her hand on it. "Don't say anything." And I shut it.

We then walk into the cave and Sokka turns around. "Alright. This is how we will be living until the invasion. Hiding out in cave, after cave, after cave." He ends dejectedly.

Toph sighs and walks over to a wall. "Sokka, it's more efficient to blend in then hide out. All we need to do is steal some clothes."

I nod. "Yeah. We'll be just as safe outside with some red clothes as we would be in here."

"Besides, I don't know about you, but eating cave hoppers doesn't sound like a good way to keep your strength up." Toph comments, before smacking the wall. Her touch displaces about five cave hoppers, one of which was immediately dived on by Momo.

Sokka looks at Momo then back at us. "Yeah, I hate caves anyway."

We leave Appa at the cave and make our way around the island. Soon we come to a fairly large home with plenty of clothes. But I then start to have second thoughts. "Is this right? I mean, this is stealing."

Toph looks at me and jumps over the side, dragging Sokka. "Yeah, we'll repay these people later." Sighing I jump over and grab some clothes. With Sokka's help, Toph manages to get her own. We then go back to the hills and put on our new outfits.

I tighten the headband around my head and jump around. "Ta-da. Normal kid." I choose to wear a dark vest with a dark grey shirt and black arm coverings.

Toph had chosen to wear a red dress with gold, black and red over vest, and a dark red cape.

Sokka had chosen to wear a red shoulder guard with a light red shirt and pants.

As we make final adjustments to our clothes, Toph sits down. "Hmm, I probably should wear shoes, but then I wouldn't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes." And she pushes her foot through the sole of the shoe. The bottom comes off and smacks me right in the face.

After pulling the offending piece of fabric off my face, I speak. "Alright, let's go into to town and try out our new disguises." Since no one attacks us, I assume that they work. We then make our way to a merchant and Toph picks up a red and gold tiara and Sokka purchases a red and gold hair braid for his new topknot. I just stick Momo under my shirt.

"Things are going well, let's just familiarize ourselves with the town before moving on." I say. Toph and Sokka nod. We then head out. Aside from a few glances, no one stops us. We soon come to a restaurant. I look in the windows and recoil.

'**Now come now. Meat is good for you.'** Sousuke chides softly.

'Yes, I know. But I haven't eaten any meat for twelve years. Only a few pieces of beef are enough to make me sick. I'll eat some, I just don't need to be surrounded by it right now.'

Sousuke nods and retreats to the Spirit World. I turn to Toph and Sokka. "Why don't you guys go in and bring me back some food. I still am a little wooshie around so much meat."

Toph nods and heads in. Sokka just stands there, grinning at me. Toph comes back and drags him inside. I stand outside and just listen to rustling of the breeze and the sounds of the market. Then a shadow appears. I open my eyes and see an older man flanked by two guards.

"It's over. We've caught you." The older man said, hands on hip.

I look up, my voice cracking a bit. "Who? Me?"

He looks down on me. "It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here."

Sweating profusely by this point, I bring my hands behind my back, ready to lash out if it becomes necessary.

"The next time you play hooky, change out of your school uniform." The man said, exasperated by my ignorance.

I look down and then laugh nervously. "Heehaa."

Two strong arms take me by the shoulders and I am dragged out of the town. After a ten minute walk we come to a school. The man leaves and the two guards walk me through the hallways, stopping at the last door. They open it and shove me in. I come to a stop and look around. My gaze falls on one girl instantly. I sense something from her, but then it is gone. I blink my eyes and turn to the teacher.

She looks down at me, one eyebrow raised. "So, is this a new mind ready for molding?"

I smile and tap my skull. "Sure, let the molding begin."

The two guards begin to leave when the teacher gasps. "Wait, you're not from the Fire Nation."

They stop and turn to me. I begin sweating again. The teacher walks behind me and I turn slightly to see her. "Clearly, you are from the colonies."

I almost sigh with relief. "Yes, of course. I'm from the Earth Kingdom Colonies." The two guards leave and the girl I had spotted upon entering looks at me, curiosity etched in her eyes.

The teacher ignores the others and focuses on me. "Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland, we bow to our elders. Like so." And she brings her hands up, her right hand clenched into a fist and placed into the open left hand.

I perform the gesture only to have her tap my hand. I look over at the girl and she shows me the correct way. Grinning sheepishly, I redo the gesture. The teacher sighs.

"And one more thing." She whacks me on the head. "We don't wear head coverings indoors."

I rub my temple, wincing at the pain. "I have a scar. It's really embarrassing."

The teacher nods. "Very well. What is your name? Or should we just call you mannerless colony slob."

Chuckling, I shake my head. "No, no that won't be necessary. Call me, Kuzon." The rest of the class gives a polite bow and I take an empty seat behind the girl.

The teacher moves back to her desk and begins the lesson. After a few hours the bell rang and we were let out. As I move through the court yard I open my shirt and whisper to Momo. "We made it through the day. And it was actually fun."

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey." A voice calls out. I turn to see the girl who first captured my attention. Now that I am looking at her again, I sense something. It is stronger this time. She reminds me of someone, but I can't place who.

"What monkey?" I ask, buttoning my shirt up.

She smiles, walks up to me and unbuttons my shirt. Momo stares out at her and she pets him. "Flying lemurs are cut animals, aren't they?" She murmurs.

I stare at her and she steps back. "Sorry, my name is On Ji. It is nice to meet you Kuzon."

I smile and bow. "Nice to meet you On Ji."

She starts to say something, then stops. She mutters something under her breath and whispers to me. "Meet me here in an hour. Trouble is coming."

Before I can ask what is wrong, an older boy brushes past me and wraps his arms around On Ji. "I know that you're new here, colony trash. So I'll make this very clear. On Ji is my girlfriend. Stay away from her."

I look at him then back to On Ji. She is rolling her eyes and I decide to humor the bully. "Sure."

He nods and leads On Ji away. A boy then walks up to me. "I can't believe it. Hide didn't beat you up, not even a little."

I shrug. "I guess I'm just lucky."

He smiles. "I'm Shoji. Want to play hide and explode with us?"

"Sure. But only for an hour." We run off and after an hour I return to the court yard. It is empty, save for one girl doing stretches. She turns and spots me. "Hey, Kuzon!!" I wave and walk over to her.

"Hi On Ji."

"Want to do some early evening stretches?"

I nod and begin. She stops and looks at me. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable to take off your vest and shirt?"

I pause and turn to her. "Uhm, yeah, but I have more scars. Very embarrassing." On Ji nods and we continue.

After ten minute she stops and puts her shirt on. "Sorry about Hide. He is so arrogant. Just because the Headmaster favors him, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. I'm not actually his girlfriend, but he says I am."

"I'm sorry. Are you sure this is alright? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

On Ji looks at me, then chuckles at my question. "Who I spend time with is my own business. Besides, there is something about you that intrigues me."

I gulp a little bit, and On Ji stares at me, like she was trying to decipher some puzzle. Then she smiles. "But enough about that, come on. Let me show you where all the best sites are for fun."

I spent the next several hours with her. I had a great time and, for the first time since Ba Sing Se, forgot about Katara. At the end of the day she hugs me and leaves for her house. I make my way back to the cave.

As soon as I enter Toph yells at me. "Twinkletoes, where have you been? Sokka almost ate your portion of dinner."

"Oh, just with a girl I met at school."

Sokka jumps up and stares at me. "At What?!"

I take off my headband and pocket it. "I enrolled at a Fire Nation School. And I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in WHAT?!" Sokka cries before falling down.

**Azula's POV**

I return the next night, after gaining a copy of the guard's schedule. As I approach Iroh's room the guard from the previous night spots me. "You again?! What do you want?" He questions, pointing a spear at me. I continue to walk and only raise my head slightly.

"Princess Azula." The guard gasps. I then knock the spear out of the way and grab the man's collar.

"I am going in. You will stay out here, and nobody will know of this." He nods and I release him. I open the door and step in. The first thing I notice is how pathetic Uncle looks. Even when he was in exile he had an air of confidence about him. Now he is just a broken old man. I almost stepped away, but something inside of me tells me that Uncle is my last hope.

Swallowing my pride, I step forward and speak. "Uncle, it's me." All he does is turn away.

"Uncle, my blue flame is gone. I need it back. You are the only one with the knowledge that I seek."

"Why come to me Azula? There are plenty of others who would have the information you seek. Why come to a shriveled has-been?" He asks nonchalantly.

I lose some of my control at his tone. "Because no one else will talk to me!!"

Uncle turns and looks me in the eyes, and I know that I let out too much information. "I see. So, it has begun. The disowning."

"Shut your mouth!!" I cry as I blast fire next to him. He does not even flinch. He looks at me for a second then turns away again.

"That's it? That is all you're going to say!!" I scream and kick a nearby stool, then smash my flame reinforced fist into it. "You're crazy. A foolish old man who has long outlived his purpose. You can rot in here for all I care!!" I cry as I slam the door shut.

**Aang's POV**

"Ok Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your plan, but, it sounds really dumb." Sokka said.

Toph nods. "Yeah, we have new clothes, there's no reason to go to school."

I reply defensively. "Every moment I spend in the class room I learn new things. I already got a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. And I made this one from noodles."

While Sokka thinks, Toph gives me a sly look. "Or, is it someone who is making you want to stay."

I blush slightly. My time with On Ji had helped me greatly, but I was not falling in love with her. "No. On Ji is just a friend."

Toph smirks. "So, you admit that there is a girl."

Before I can speak Sokka puts in his two cents. "Very well. We will stay a few days to allow Aang some more time with his girlfriend."

I try to speak. "But On Ji is…"

Toph nods. "Yes, having a girlfriend will do him some good. Speaking of which, it's such a lovely night, Sokka. I think I will go out for a walk." She then leaves the cave.

Sokka turns to me. "Think you can keep yourself entertained?" And before I can say anything he leaves.

I shake my head. "I guess it's just the three of us… Hey, where are you two going?" I cry out as Appa and Momo leave the cave. Appa gives a little growl and Momo chirps a little before they leave.

I then sit in the cave and start bashing my head against the wall. "I hate being the only one without a girlfriend." I mutter to the empty cavern.

Off in the distance I hear Sousuke's laughter. Muttering about strange masters, I lay down and go to bed.

In the morning I go to school and join the others in the class room. They all stand as the teacher enters. "Good morning class. Recite the national oath."

As one the class turns and faces a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. They begin to recite the chant and I try to keep up, but eventually cause the class to burst out laughing. They sit down and the teacher slams her ruler onto the book. "Since it is hilarious to mock our national oath, there will now be a pop quiz on our Great March of Civilization."

The class groans together and retrieve their paper from the desks. "Question One, what year did Fire Lord Sozin defeat the Air Nation Army?" At this I raise my hand.

"Kuzon?"

I stand. "Is that a trick question? The Air Nomads did not have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." The class stared at me, but On Ji's stare was a mixture of surprise, and something else. But I did not have time to contemplate it for the teacher spoke.

"Well I don't see how you would know more than the national history book. Unless you were there a hundred years ago?"

At her question I sat down. "I'll just put down my best guess."

After a stifling music session, I went outside. Most of the students stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Eventually I came to a corner, only to find On Ji.

"Hey Kuzon."

"Hi On Ji."

She gives me a look before speaking. "Kuzon, I was wondering, where did you get the idea that the air nation did not have a military?"

"Oh, just a little book I read. It's probably a fake. I was just surprised to learn that what I read was wrong." I say quickly.

On Ji nods. "Yeah, ok, and I liked those dance moves you did in music class."

I smile, glad to be changing topics. "Thanks On Ji. I could show you more if you like."

Suddenly a fire blast consumes my bag. "What did you say, colony trash?"

I turn to face Hide. "I just offered to show her some dance moves." I look at Hide's stance and almost laugh. This guy was so unbalanced that the tiniest breeze would be able to blow him over.

"No one shows my On Ji anything. Especially dance move." He then jumps forward, aiming a punch at my face. I easily duck under him. He continues to attack me and I employ the most basic avoidance moves to evade him. I'm still an airbender, no matter what Sousuke does to me. Like Bumi said, long ago, avoid and evade. I didn't even have to bend any air to defeat him.

After a minute the fight was ended by the appearance of the Headmaster. It might have also helped that Hide was now on the floor. "Picking fights on your second day, hmm? It's time we had a conference. Bring your parents to my office after school." Then he walks away, Hide, smirking, in tow.

"Parents!" I gasp.

After going back to the cave and getting Sokka, I managed to get the Headmaster to overlook my "offense". Of course that did not stop Sokka from rubbing it in when we got back.

"That's it. No more school for you young man!" Sokka yells at me, rubbing his fake beard. I look over his shoulder to see Toph smacking her forehead.

"But I am not ready to leave. You don't know what it is like. Those kids are so confined they make Master Pakku look like a mad partier by comparison."

"Och." Sokka grimaces.

"Yeah. So I am not leaving until I help them."

Toph then spoke up. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to throw them a secret dance party." I say, dancing a little.

Sokka just stares at me. Then he points to the back of the cave. "Go to your room."

**Azula's POV**

I sat on the outskirts of the Capital, mediating. Uncle had not provided any answers, so I sought them through mediation. The problem is that mediating was not helping any. I sigh and lie back on the ground.

"Why? Why am I weakening?" I hear footsteps and I jump up, only to relax when I see it is Zulor. He nods his head in greeting and walks over to me, staring at the sun.

Finally he speaks. "So, how is Uncle?"

I look at him then curse. "That guard told you."

He turns to me. "No, you just did."

I curse even louder and fall back to the ground. Zulor looks down at me, concern in his eyes. "You're not just losing your firebending." It wasn't a question.

I look away. He sighs and bends down. "Azula, I'm here, if you need help."

I turn back to him and shakily pull him in to a hug. He wraps his arms around me, and holds me.

**Aang's POV**

It did not take much to convince Sokka to go along with my idea. He caved a few seconds after Toph mentioned that she would not mind dancing. With their help, the cave was lighted with candles, and pillars raised for the musicians.

As Sokka lit the last candle he shakes his head. "I can't believe that we are having a dance party. It seems, kind of silly."

"Don't think of it as silly Sokka. Think of it as excuse to get very close to me in public without anyone saying anything." Toph placates him.

Sokka thought about it for a minute, then smiles. "Yeah, this is going to be awesome."

Toph then snaps her arm at the door way. "They're coming."

After a minute the entire school gathers in the cave. The Flameos take there places on the stage and begin to play. After they played for a minute I make my dramatic entrance.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!! Now, let's get this dance party started!!"

I wait but nothing happens. Shoji steps forward. "Now what?"

I sigh. "This is the part when you start dancing."

One of the other students speaks up. "I don't think my parents want me to dance in a cave."

"Yeah, what if we're caught?" Another student asks.

I slap my forehead. "Come on guys. Dancing is not some great evil. It is an activity that helps release the stress of everyday life."

Shoji speaks up again. "Maybe it was different in the colonies, but we don't do that here."

"Sure you do. You have for generations." I lie. "I even know some traditional Fire Nation Dances." I squat down, extend my arms back and push my legs out. "This is known as the Phoenix Flight." And I proceeded to show them some more dances. Eventually they got into the hang of it. Of course none of them were as talented or passionate as Toph and Sokka. Those two got together and I could see elements of Toph's former life seep through. She knew how to dance. Sokka didn't but made up for it in enthusiasm.

**Azula's POV**

"I brought you some Komodo chicken and Ginseng tea. Zuko told me that you like them." I say to Uncle's back. I get no reply. I sigh, and try a different tactic.

"I, I am so confused. The night that Ba Sing Se fell, I received a vision. It was of a great shadow devouring me. Then the next night, a man came to me and showed me a glimpse of the future. In it…in it the Avatar is alive. Uncle, the Avatar is alive, I know it."

He continues to ignore me. "Uncle, I need your help. I am losing my strength. And I don't know why. Please, I've changed. I am no longer that psychotic monster I was."

"I believe you."

His words shock me into silence. He then turns and takes the tea. "I believe you, Azula. The old Azula would never come to me. The old Azula would never have this problem. But I have no answer. This is a trial that you must face. You alone must come up with the answer."

His answer was not what I wanted to hear. "Please Uncle, I am so weak. I am scared. Father, there is something wrong with him. I never noticed it before, but there is a darkness in him. Please, if you know anything, let me know. I can't fight as I am."

Uncle looks me in the eyes and sorrow flashes across them. "And that is the point." Then he turns and faces the wall again.

I stare at him for a moment longer, then stand and leave.

**Aang's POV**

Ten minutes in I look over the crowd and see On Ji moving toward me. I smile and walk to her. Then she grabs me and whispers into my ear. "Let's do form 3." I step back and look at her, shocked. Form 3 was an airbenders training sequence. She smiles and drops into position.

'**Go for it, Aang. On Ji is the one you need the most right now.'** Sousuke calls out.

Following my teacher's advice I drop into position. We begin circling each other, our arms crossed. She begins launching kicks, and I duck. I return the favor, and she bends over. She pulls herself up and juts her upper body outward. I do the same and we stop, barely a few inches apart.

We step back and I take her arm, spinning her. She plants herself on my spine and we begin twirling. We break apart and begin a complex jumping pattern. Both of us are constantly flying through the air, only getting occasional glances at the other. Eventually I hold out my arm and she falls into it panting.

The rest of the party cheers for us and we give a small bow before heading off to the sidelines. When we get to the drink corner, I pour us both a glass and we take a seat. "You show a remarkable knowledge of Form 3, On Ji." I comment. She smiles and gives a small bow.

"No more than you do. Less, in fact. Which leads me to believe…" then she was cut off by the Head Master. He sent out his guards and I dived into the masses. Eventually I managed to make it out with everyone wearing a head band.

"Come on everyone, let's get on Appa."

"Wait a minute Twinkletoes, your girlfriend is here." Toph says.

I turn to see On Ji holding a bag over her shoulder.

"On Ji, what?" I begin before she walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush and Sokka gives a hoot of approval.

"That is for this evening." On Ji said. Then she gives me a small bow. "And that is for what you have done for the world, Avatar."

I stand there is shock silence before asking the only sensible question. "How?"

On Ji smiles. "At first, it was the impression you gave when you entered the classroom. It matched the description left in the journal of my great-grandfather. Then you wouldn't remove your coverings. Next was your exclamation that the Air Nomads did not have an army. If you were really from the Colonies, you would have known what the expected answer was. Then there was the way you handled Hide. And at last, was your knowledge of Form 3. You showed complete mastery. Only one such person has ever master Form 3 by your age. And that is the Avatar."

I look at her for a moment then nod. "Yes, I am the Avatar." I then remove my Headband. She smiles and embraces me.

"I have waited a long time for your return." She whispers.

I let her hold me for a minute before pulling away. "Now I have a question for you." At her nod I continue. "Who was your great-grandfather?"

She smiles. "An old friend of yours. Monk Gyasto."

At my stare she laughs, and walks over to Appa. "Monk Gyatso broke the Air Nomad Code and had a son named Chang. Chang was not given to the Air Nomads, but was sent to live in the Fire nation. But Chang felt betrayed by Gyatso's actions. So when Sozin launched his assault, Chang assisted with the Invasion of the Southern Air Temple. He butchered his way through the Temple, until he found his father. They fought, and Chang was the one that ended Gyatso's life. Gyatso's last words were that he was sorry. Chang then took Gyasto's journal and left the Southern Air Temple. He eventually settled down and had a son. Then I was born thirteen years ago."

At this time Sokka speaks up. "So you're an airbender?"

On Ji nods. "And a beginner firebender." That was met with silence.

"So, could you possibly…" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. I know only how to make basic flames. Your teacher must be stronger than me."

"So what do you want?" Toph asked.

On Ji turns to face her. "I want to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. I want to cleanse my family name. I want to live. I want to see what kind of person Aang is. If he really deserves all the praise and admiration that Gyatso gives him in his journal. Pick any reason you want." She pauses then smirks. "Also, I think it would be in your best intrest to let me come. I have heard that it was Lady Katara that did most of the cooking. And somehow I get the feeling that none of you have much experience in that department."

Toph snorts. "When you're right, you're right. Fine, if Aang or Sokka doesn't mind, you can come."

Sokka nods and turns to me. "Well, its your call."

I look at On Ji again, then nod. "If this is what you want On Ji. Know before hand that it will be dangerous. And that you might not make it."

She nods and places her bag on Appa. "I know. I still want to go."

I nod and jump up on Appa. "Yip-yip." And we takeoff, now reinforced by a hybrid air and firebender.

**General POV**

An enormous man moves out of the shadows in the industrial district of the Fire Nation Capital. He pauses and scans the area, looking for his potential employer. He then feels a shadow pass by. He turns and looks down at a hooded figure.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" The hooded figure asked.

At the giant's silence, the hooded figure continues. "I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do."

The hooded figure stops and another shadow appears. "And even better at keeping secrets." The giant stares at the second figure who was a bit smaller then the first. Even through their robes, the giant knew who he was talking to.

Zuko continued where Katara left off. "The Avatar is alive. I want you to find him. Capture him."

A water snake begins to wrap around the giant and he looks down. The Snake gets to within a foot of his face and opens its mouth. Ten Fire Rubies gleamed out at him.

"Ensure that no information of the Avatar reaches the Capital, and these rubies will be the least of your reward." Katara said.

The giant nods and takes the rubies before moving off into the shadows.

Once he is gone, Katara turns to Zuko. "Is this really the right way?"

Zuko nods. "Yes. Aang has never faced a foe like Combustion man. Aang will learn, and be stronger for it."

* * *

**Yes, chapter 24 is done. Sorry to all those who wanted Aanji, but I now think that they work best as simply friends. But maybe future one-shots will have them as the main couple. Also, sorry about the shortness of the Dance. I don't watch Dancing with the Stars and have never really danced in my life. Hope you enjoy. Oh, no Zutara rant today. I'm just not motivated enough. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. And Azula probably won't die. It is a children show after all.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you.**

**Thawn716: Iroh was just waiting in prison, asmae as the show. Sorry that I did not mention that in the previous chapter. I just forgot.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. Azula will soon hit rock bottom.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you. Tokka will be appearing a lot more now. As for the Zesion Sha, I'd figured that they would be the most appropiate armor for Katara, since they live in extremes too.**

**ML7: Thanks. I got the idea from Revan and Bastila from Kotor. As for the reunion. That is gointo to be sweet. I promise. As for Azula, like i said earlier, she'll hit rock bottom soon.**

**Silent deciever: Ow, I just love getting new reviewers. WIll you stay for the long haul, or will you leave only the occasional review? Either way I am happy. As for the shows I like, its possible. Many of my stories will be crossovers. Thanks for the reviews, I hope to hear from you more. And I just love Bounty Hunter. Jango is so kick-ass the entire time. Such a shame he got beheaded by Windu.**

**disclaimer: I own Revnos, Zulor, Lee, and now Chang. Nothing else.**


	26. The Jang Hui Alliance

**Author's Note: To all future winners of one-shots, just letting you know that I am revising the rules a little bit. You can still request any genre and make up your own plot. The only difference is that I will not do Yaoi pairings. Nothing against that type of shipping, but I have never been a fan. I will however, do any other ship. Whether it be Yuri, polygamy polyandry, or just regular ships. **

**Also, there will be some language. Not much, and certainly nothing that we have not heard before. But just in case, here's the warning.**

* * *

"**You know why you are here? Of course you do. Your kind is abhorrent to us. Jedi, they are creatures of evil, things that need to be exterminated. But you are different. You have shown us that you are good. You have shown that you care for those under your protection. You are as the Jedi were created to be. So, welcome to the Revenant, Painted Lady****."**

**Avatar Revnos, Supreme Master of the Revenant, to the Painted Lady, after the Jang Hui incident.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-five – The Jang Hui Alliance**

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I traveled slowly down the pathway, and only the sounds of my Komodo Rhino pounding the ground were heard. I was traveling father inland, seeking escape from Drago, all its pomp, and ornamentation. My current and very foul mood, had all begun earlier today.

**Flashback**

I sat, dressed in casual clothes, by the turtle-duck pond. Zuko was busy elsewhere. I had no idea where Zulor was, and Azula was sitting ten feet away, meditating on several small candles. Pausing, I study her for a second.

Everyday she weakened. Soon Azula will lose her ability to bend. I move to comfort her, then stop. At this point, Azula does not want comfort. She wants closure. She wanted answers. I return my attention to the turtle-ducks, smiling as I watch the turcklings play.

Suddenly the sun grows dark. I look up and furrow my eyebrows in distaste at the sight. Before me, stands Ash Le, the daughter of a minor noble, a prejudiced, stuck up and arrogant witch.

Seeing my distaste, she smirks. "I knew I would find you here. Your kind never could stay away from the water for long. A defect in your bodies, I suppose." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Azula's flames intensify, but she remains still, waiting for my response.

I give a small, albeit forced, smile. "Water gives life. Those who do not acknowledge this fact are fools who die slowly, and painfully. Many in the Fire Nation seem to place too much importance on fire's warmth, and forget the cooling presence of water. Perhaps you would like to take a cooling dip, to refresh your memory?"

Ash Le's eyebrow twitches slightly, and I sense some of her control slipping. "Watch your tone, Lady Katara. Your presence here is barely tolerated. As soon as Prince Zuko tires of you, I will enjoy gutting you."

My smile turns into a smirk. "Oh, I see. You are still angry that Zuko turned down your advances. It must hurt, being beaten by a lowly waterbender."

Ash Le's control brakes at my taunting. "You have not won anything, you little ." Then she said it. The word that was considered the most profane insult in the entire Water Tribe. Calling someone it, not only insulted the person, but their entire family as well. It was grounds for an immediate Aqua Draconis. But to me, the word cut much deeper. My mother had been taken away from me when I was a child. Now this pasty, arrogant, vain, witch was not only insulting me, but my mother. She would pay.

Without any wasted motion, I leap to my feet, drawing water from the pound, and forming it into a wave. I send the wave at Ash Le. She was caught totally off guard. The wave knocked her off her feet and slammed her against a nearby tree. Before the water recedes, I freeze it, trapping her.

"What do you think…" Ash Le begins before my fist slams into her face, breaking her nose and causing blood to spray out.

"I am challenging you to an Aqua Draconis. That is what you conniving little bitch."

Ash Le stares at me for a second, before laughing. "You fool. You have played right into my hands. I have no obligation to accept your challenge. And you have assaulted me. This is all I need. You will be expelled from Drago, and Zuko will be mine for the taking."

Rage boils in me, but before I can bring my hands around her throat, a shuriken embeds itself in the tree, barely an inch from Ash Le's head. I turn to see Azula standing five feet away. "What you say is true, Ash Le." Azula then melts the ice imprisoning Ash Le. "Katara is not a citizen of the Fire Nation, nor a member of the nobility." Azula walks forward as she speaks, coming to stand in front of me.

"At most, she would be considered the consort of Zuko. But then again, she can't claim even that. Zuko has never publicly claimed her. Technically, she has no legal rights."

Ash Le smirks, but does not see Azula winking at me.

"However." Azula then whips around, catching Ash Le by the throat and slamming her against the tree. "Katara is a friend. And you have not only insulted her, but her family. Soon she will be part of mine. If you will not accept her challenge, then I will challenge to an Agni Kai. Then when I have sent your battered, broken body to the infirmary, Katara will have her chance to inflict her retribution. Then I would imagine that Zuko might just come by, and punish you for demeaning his mate. So, no matter what you do, you will be in a world of pain."

Azula releases Ash Le and steps back. "Or, are you too afraid to face me, Ash Le?" I sneer at her.

Ash Le turns to me, hate spilling from her eyes. "I am not afraid of you. Fine. I accept your challenge. We will finish this at midday." She huffed, before stomping off.

We watch her progress before Azula speaks. "She is a fool. Well I hope you have fun."

I smile and lay my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. I knew that this was coming. After I beat her to a bloody pulp, I should get at least some respect."

Azula nods before leaving to collect her things.

I leave the garden and make my way to Zuko and my quarters. I strip out of my clothes and strap on the traditional female Agni Kai dueling garments. I then walked to the arena, which was already half full of spectators. I walk up to the stage and spot Zuko and Zulor. Zulor grins when he sees me. "Katara!!" He walks over to me and hugs me. "Damn. You look so fine in those garments. Doesn't she Zuko?"

Zuko and I glare at him and he holds his hands up. "Yeah, sorry. Hey, there's Cho. I think I feel lucky."

When he is gone, Zuko pulls me into an embrace. "Give her hell." He whispers.

I smile, and kiss him. "Don't worry, I will."

I then climbed the stage and we waited till Ozai took his seat. At his signal the gong is rung and I turn. Ash Le stands and fires a fire blast. I nearly yawn. The attack is so rushed that she did not even bother to aim. The blast misses my several feet. Ash Le's face flushes and she tries to make up for her error by unleashing a barrage at me. I merely gather water and form a shield.

Unlike Zuko's, or Azula's, attacks, these have no power behind them. She was a fool to accept the challenge. After the barrage ends, I lower the shield and stare at a breathless Ash Le. Smirking, I move my hand in wide, arching circles. As I do, I gather an impressive amount of water. Ash Le focuses on my movements, and completely misses the fact that I am freezing the floor. When I am done, I skate forward.

As I do, Ash Le realizes what has really happened. She tries to stop me, but I evade her increasingly frantic attacks. I slip under her guard and wrap one of my whips around her arms. I attach the whip to the floor and freeze it, reducing Ash Le's mobility.

By now, she is completely frantic and tries to free her self. But in her panicked state, she has lost her balance. Her flames are barely stronger then wisps. I smirk and draw more water to me. I lash out and trap her other arm. Then I freeze both her legs.

As I finish, she stares up at me, eyes pleading forgiveness. She will find none. "Let this be a lesson. Never say anything that you aren't willing to back up." I instruct her before unleashing a barrage of ice blocks at her. I only target her none vital areas, but by the time I finish, Ash Le's arms and legs are battered and bloody. Seeing her defeated, I leave the arena, unfreezing the water.

I make my way back to my room, and change into my civilian clothes. I then grab some money and head to the stables. I ready Kya, my personal Komodo Rhino, and head out. No one tries to stop me.

**End of Flashback**

After leaving Drago, I traveled northwest for several hours before I came to a forest. After I passed a tree, I stop, and jumped down, grabbing my bag. My double then jumped on Kya, and loaded her own bag. She nodded to me then took off. Once she was out of sight, I jumped on another Komodo Rhino. I gave a nod to the Massassi sergeant on duty, then took off, riding west.

The waypoint had been set up by Zuko and I while on our way to Drago. We both agreed that their might be times when one or both of us needed to get away undetected. So we had two doubles placed in a forest, ready to continue on to predetermined locations, while we went to our real locations.

I was glad that we had thought ahead, but now that I was safe from the prying eyes of spies, I was at a lost of what to do. After thinking for several minutes, I decided just to follow the path. Soon, I came to a river. I stopped my beast, and jumped down. I walked over and was shocked to see how filthy it is. Sighing, I bend some water out and cleanse it. Then I give the majority to my beast, while taking a small sip for myself. After giving her a brief rest, I mount her again and take off. I follow the river until I come to an overhang. I stop and stare out at a large village, floating in the middle of the river.

"Wow. That is a big one." I mutter.

"Sure is." I look down to see an old man looking up at me from a boat. "My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?"

I smile, sensing that Dock is harmless. "I'm Kya. I just came here from the Earth Kingdom colonies."

Dock's smile widens. "Aw, a colonial. We don't get many of those around here." He gestures to the boat. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride into town."

"So, why do you live on the river?" I ask Dock.

I duck as he swings the bamboo poll to the other side of the boat. "Well, we're a fishing village. At least that's how it was until the factory moved in a couple of years ago." As he speaks we come to a break in the canyon walls, and I see what he means. The factory was big, and it was dumping tons of pollution into the river.

"The army makes their metal there. And in the process, unloads the waste into the river. Now we're barely holding on."

We soon move past the factory and make it to the village. As Dock ties up, I thank him. "Here. It's not much, but it is the most I can give now." I say as I hand him a few gold pieces.

Dock smiles and bows. "Thank you, little lady. This is appreciated, and will be remembered."

I leave him and make my way through the walkways. All around, sick people languish, barely having the energy to move. It tears my heart to see this. I eventually make it to the trading hub of the town. To my surprise, I see Dock at one of the booths.

"Hello again, Dock. You work here too?" I ask.

"I'm not Dock. Dock is my brother. My name is Xu." Dock, err, Xu corrected, shaking his head slightly.

I stare at him. "But I just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is that your hat is now cream and red, instead of red and orange."

"Dock works on the dock. That's why they call him Dock. I work in the shop. That is why they call me Xu." He explains in a slightly crazed voice.

"Ok. Um, do you have any supplies I can purchase?"

Xu dropped down below the counter and came up almost immediately with a box of fish and clams.

I look over and before I could show my disgust, Xu spoke. "You know, what? Since you're such a nice girl, I'll give you a special deal. Buy three fish and get a clam for free."

I look back down at the box and almost hurl. All of the fish and clams were sickly beyond imagination. It would take a few hours of heavy cleaning to make them even approach edibility. But the town needed the money, and it was Ozai's coin I was spending.

"You know what Xu, I'll take you up on that offer."

I give him the money and he wraps the produce. "Oh, mind asking your brother to give me a lift back to shore?"

Xu nods, drops down below the counter, then reappears wearing the orange and red hat. "My brother said you needed a lift. Right this way." Dock walks away, and I shake my head, laughing softly. I turn to go, then catch the attention of a little boy. "Can you spare some food?"

Looking down of the scrawny, malnourished boy, tears my heart even more. I bend down and give him the healthiest fish. "I wish I could do more."

The boy takes the fish and bow to me, smiling widely before running up to an open air house. For one, long moment, I watched as he kneels before a woman and gives the fish to her.

I turn and follow Dock out to the boat.

**Aang's POV**

I leaned back against Appa and watched Sokka "finagles", as he put it, at the schedule. Today we had stopped by a mountain, during a strong breeze, and I had helped On Ji with her airbending forms. This, of course, had delayed our inevitable march to the rendezvous point, and has Sokka finagling, trying to restore order.

"Our detour into the mountains has cost us some time. We're going to have to cut back in some areas to make up for it." Sokka mumbles to himself, hunched over his schedule.

I glance over at Toph, who is shaking her head. On Ji, on the other hand, is giggling softly.

"To start off with, we will have to wake up forty-three minutes earlier each day." He announces.

"Sokka, none of us are pure bloodied firebenders. We don't rise with the sun, nor do we rise before it." Toph states matter-of-factly.

Sokka jerks his hands up in exasperation. "Look, we only have a few weeks before the eclipse, which only last for ten minutes. And we just lost a day training On Ji. So if we want to make this thing work, we **have to wake up early**." He finishes, enunciating the last five words.

"Hmp. Well, I am not waking up earlier." Toph says defiantly, leaning back.

"Or we could cut out our eating breaks."

"NO!!" We all yell.

Sokka pauses for a moment, then snaps his fingers. "I've got it. We take potty breaks and eating breaks, at the same time." We all stare at him then burst out laughing.

Sokka huffed a little at our responses. "Hey, it might be gross, but it is efficient."

Toph, still laughing slightly, jumps up and saunters behind Sokka, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Or," she whispers, kissing his cheek slightly, "We could cut out all of our together moments. That would allow us to make it to the rendezvous point ahead of schedule." She keeps kissing him, moving along his jaw line till she reaches his lips. The she stops and smirks at him. "So, what is it going to be? Get there a little late, but thoroughly satisfied, or get there earlier and be famished?"

Sokka stares at her for a moment before bending down and scooping her up. "Spirits above! You are the most persuasive woman I have ever met." Toph laughs and kisses him again, as he walks away from the camp.

On Ji, Appa, Momo, and I stare after them until they vanish in the darkness. After a moment of silence On Ji laughs. "Those two are the most horny people I have ever met."

I grin. "That is for sure."

We sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, until Appa and Momo leave. Once we are alone I look at On Ji and remember a question I asked earlier. "Say, On Ji."

"Yes, Aang?"

"Earlier today, you mentioned something about a brother. Do you want to talk about him?"

On Ji looks away. "There is not much to tell. I have an older brother who left, six years ago."

I nod and stop my questioning. She doesn't want to talk right now. Maybe later. "Alright On Ji. If you ever need an ear. I'm here."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you, Aang." On Ji then surprises me by snuggling in to me. I look down on her, startled. But after a moment, shrug and bend a blanket over to us.

"Sweet dreams, On Ji." I whisper softly.

**Katara's POV**

I thanked Dock again, and headed back to my ride. When I near the beast I stop and sigh. I can almost physically feel the disapproval radiating from my guards. "Alright, if you have something to say come out and say it."

Nothing happens for a second, then the five members of my guard appear. "My Lady, the whole purpose of the crossing is to ensure your protection. Which we can not do if you ride ahead of our mounts."

I walk over to my beast and pull out cooking supplies. "So, are you saying that I can not defend myself?"

The five men and women immediately shake their heads. "No, Darthian. We never insinuated anything like that. Merely we wished to convey our concern for your safety."

I smirk. "Also, you know that if anything happens to me, Zuko will have all of your heads."

The Caption of the guard nods. "That too."

I kneel and begin setting out the pots and pans. "Don't be so up tight. I did survive the journey from the South to the North Pole, the Invasion of the North, the Journey to Ba Sing Se, and the betrayal of the Avatar. I think I will be alright. Now loosen up. Relax… I'm sure that you have had a hard day. Let me make you all dinner."

Though they relax, they do not sit down. "Please Darthian. Let us prepare dinner."

I look at them and sigh. They would not be quite unless they did something. "Fine. If you want to help so badly, go to the river and bring me some water. Are any of you earth or waterbenders?"

Two raise their hands. "We're both earthbenders."

"Good. I'll need your help with the water."

After an hour, dinner was prepared and we all sat around the fire.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I am here?" I start without preamble.

All nod. "Well, it was originally just to get away from Drago. But now I want to help those villagers. That river is so polluted that all of the wild life looks like they were born half-way rotted. It's the factory. I know it is not one of ours, so I will need all of your help."

They continue eating, but focus their eyes on me.

"The first thing we will need to do is get them some food and medicine. The factory will have both in abundance. Then, we will destroy it."

They all stop eating and stare at me. "Darthian Katara, we, we can't destroy the factory. The army will blame the villagers. Then they will kill them."

"True. But they won't if they think a completely unrelated party was responsible." This got their attention. "What I was thinking was dressing up you two," I point to the earthbenders, "as Dai Lee agents. You can destroy the factory and let some of the soldiers see you. That way there will be an internal investigation, and the focus will be on the Dai Lee. Of course, that will bring more heat on Azula, but it might be just the push she needs. She is close. I can feel it. Only one more big push is needed. Then she will be ready to join us." I finish, talking mostly to myself. At one of the guard's coughs I look up. "Sorry, I lost myself for a second."

"And where will you be during this operation?" The Captain asks, a bit disrespectfully.

I narrow my eyes at his tone, but then realize that I had not fully specified my plans. "Since I am the only registered waterbender in the Fire Nation, and my location is not solidly fixed, I will be stealing technical data. Normally I would do this myself, but this is a time when we can not afford mistakes. So unless another option presents itself, I will not be putting in an appearance." The man nods, a bit placated, but still, there is something amiss. I stretch out and feel that they do not trust me. They will follow my orders, I know. But they do it out of loyalty to Zuko, not to me.

'_Well, I plan to fix that problem.'_

After finishing dinner, I lead my guards to the factory. There we managed to take quite a bit of food for the village. After dropping it off, we moved back to the camp and I promptly fell asleep.

In the morning, I awoke and made my way back down to the village, under the watchful eye of two invisible guards.

As we stroll down the walkways, I look around and see the new life that has been breathed into the town. Children were playing, adults moving around. "Doesn't this town look livelier?" I comment to the guards.

Though they don't speak, I hear a small gruff of acknowledgment. Smiling, we make our way to Xu's shop. "Good morning Xu. Tell me, why is everyone so energetic today?"

Xu sips some water and turns to me, grinning. "A wondrous event happened last night. A mysterious and wonderful person delivered food to our village. It was the Painted Lady."

"The Painted who?" I ask, grinning on the inside. This might just be what I need.

Xu reaches down and places a small statue of a hooded woman on the table. "The Painted Lady. She's part of our town's lore. She's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought that she was just a legend. Until now."

I nod, gazing at the statue for a minute. "Xu, how much for that?" I ask, pointing to the figure.

"Oh, not much. Only ten copper pieces."

I reach in and give him a silver piece. "Thanks for the information Xu. Oh, I'm going to be sticking around for a few more days. Do you have any more food?"

Xu bows to me and drops down, coming up in a second with two fish. "Do you want the single head, or the two headed fish."

One of my guards nearly hurtles at the sight of the two headed fish.

I pause, then grab the two headed one. "Thanks Xu. See you around." I call back after depositing some money.

When we reach the safety of open water, the guard who almost lost it, did lose it. Once he finishes, he stares at me. "Darthian Katara, there is no way that I, or any one else is going to eat the mutant."

His statement made me laugh and the guard simmers a little. "No, no. You misunderstand. This fish is going to be frozen and sent back to Ziost. I want it on record that this is what happens when we do not use clean factories."

The guard nods, looking very relieved. When we get back, the Captain bows to me. "Darthian Katara, was your trip into town successful?"

"Yes. More then you possible imagine." He stands there, waiting. "There has been a change of plans. We no longer need to implicate the Dai Lee."

He blinks. "Then who will be the scapegoat?"

I smile and move over to my supplies. While packing, I had felt the powerful urge to place a purple cloak and a bamboo hat in with my supplies. I had no idea why I did this, but now understand.

"Simple." I say as I dawn the cloak and hat. "The Painted Lady is the protector of Jang Hui. Its time she lived up to that claim."

After night fell, we split up. My guards made their way back to the factory, to steal medicine, while I make my way to the village to heal the sick, and reinforce the deception that the Painted Lady is helping them.

I move forward to touch the water, when suddenly I feel a presence. I stop and draw water to me. A mist then rises from the water. I gaze on as a figure rises from the water.

"_Jedi_." I hiss. I leap forward, bringing two water whips around, unleashing them at the Jedi. But not before I reinforce them with Aether, allowing them to hurt it. But the Jedi is quick. The spirit dodges the initial attack and brings up its arms, shooting water blast at me. I leap back, then form two ice swords.

As I stand there, reading for its next attack, the Jedi stops and lowers its hand. "You fight well, Progenitor Katara." Then to my surprise, she bows. I do not lower my guard, but I calm myself down.

"So, you know who I am. But what I want to know is you are you?" I ask, a bit more forcefully then I intended.

But if the Jedi was offended, it did not show it. "I am the Painted Lady. Guardian of Jang Hui."

After her statement, her form became clear to me. I look at her, surprised. "Wha…"

"I am not here to fight you, Progenitor. All I want is to help you rid this area of the factory."

At this I snort. "Yeah, right. The last time humans accepted the Jedi's 'help', an entire race was nearly extinguished. So you will forgive me if I decline."

The Painted Lady sighs, and moves closer to me. "Progenitor, I am not, nor ever was, a member of the Order of Jedi Lords. This war that they fight with the Revenant is pointless and stupid. All I want is to help the people of this village. But if you can not believe me, then send me back to the Spirit World. I will not resist."

During her speech, she moved closer to me, till she came with in five feet. Then she sank to her knees, head pulled back, exposing her throat. I stare at her, and stretch out with Aether. To my surprise, the Pained Lady has no shields in place. Her being is completely open.

I scan her, and find that she is telling the truth. "Ok. Let's say that I half-way believe you. How would you be able to help?"

The Painted Lady smiles and rises. "I know that you intend to use my image to make the Army think it was I who destroyed the factory. I can't intervene directly, but I can lend you my aura. That will make you appear translucent, allowing you to fool the soldiers."

Still skeptical, I cross my arms. "And how much control would you have on me, with your aura attached to me?"

"Absolutely none. I will have nothing to do with your actions or thoughts."

I stare at her, still unsure, when Seto's voice calls to me. **"You can trust her, Katara. Not all spirits are Jedi. She only wants to help."**

Sighing, I nod. "Fine. You may place your aura on me."

She smiles and stretches her hand out. White light moves from her fingers and embraces me. After a few seconds, I am glowing, softly. I look back up to see the Painted Lady fading. "For now my time is done. The aura will stay with you for as long as you desire. Good luck." She calls out as she vanishes back into the night.

After waiting a moment, I move out onto the water. I glide silently across it, making my way to the village. I floated up to what passes for the village's hospital. Bending my way out of the water, I enter the building and begin to heal the sick. While I do so, I tune down the aura, so as not to alert anyone too soon. When I finish I turn and walk out the door only to have the same boy I gave a fish to stop me.

"Thank you, Painted Lady."

I smile and jump off, raising a fog cover. After leaving the village, I make my way to the factory. Halfway there I spot my guards, hauling two boats full of supplies. I float over to them and nod. "Good work. Let's get these to the village then get back to camp."

With my help, it only took another twenty minutes to unload the supplies and get back to camp.

In the morning I went back to the village, to find it buzzing with activity. When I get to Xu's store, I see Dock. "Good morning Dock. Is Xu around?"

"Let me check." He says. Then he walks around a corner, stops for a second and returns wearing Xu's hat. "Hello there. Dock said you needed something."

Strange as it may seem, I found Dock/Xu endearing. "Just a little more food. And some information."

Xu nods. "Food, I've got. As for information, well, the brain is not what it used to be."

I hear a little murmur that sounded like, "No kidding." But I ignore it.

"I just want to know why the town is so festive."

Xu smiles. "Oh, that. Well the Painted Lady visited us in the middle of the night again. She healed all of our sick folk and even brought medicine." We both turn and see some of the villagers putting up a statue of the Painted Lady.

"That's good. I'll see you around Xu." I wave goodbye, after taking some clams.

As we leave the town, my guards disengage their stealth fields. "It makes me sick. Those people don't even know who is really helping them. They think it is some Jedi."

"Well, she is helping them." They look down at me and I activate the aura. My hand begins to glow. It so startles my guards that they nearly capsize the boat.

"Darthian! That is a Jedi's aura!! What in the name of the seven hells are you doing with it?!" They scream, nearly in synch.

"The Painted Lady is not a Jedi. She is just a spirit. She gave me her aura to help fool the villagers and soldiers. There is no need to be concerned." I say with an air of finality.

They try to argue the point, but a glare from me shuts their mouths.

After returning to the camp site, I order everyone to rest. Tonight we would destroy the factory, and then I am sure we will have to battle the soldiers stationed there.

At midnight I awake to find my guards ready. I dawn my outfit and lead them to the factory. We make it inside and begin destroying everything. With my now activated aura, I bend water into the factory, pouring it on the hot sheets down on the conveyor belt. They instantly explode, taking out more of the equipment with them. As I do this, a couple of technicians run and stare at me. I turn to them, which sends them running off in the direction them came.

After ten more minutes of wanton destruction, we leave, satisfied with our work.

In the morning I wake up to the far away sounds of motor engines being gunned. I walk over to the over hang and spot ten motor boats speeding toward the village. I turn and nod to my guards.

**General POV**

"I thought we could live as neighbors, in peace. But I guess I was wrong." General Muun exclaimed. "You steal our food, and medicine. Then you destroy our factory."

Dock popped up from the crowd. "We didn't do any of that."

He lowered himself then Xu came up. "Yeah. It was the Painted Lady who healed our sick. Not your medicine."

General Muun laughs. "Then I suppose it was her that drew our symbol on these crates?" He held up a figure of the Painted Lady. Then he spat on it and threw it against a box full of rice. "This is a town of thieves and liars. And we are going cure the world of this sickness." He said, before blasting a nearby home.

After the attack, two water jets circled around the village, sinking hooked chains into the support beams, dragging whole houses down.

Two soldiers then attempted to light a bomb, only to be engulfed by a torrent of water.

"What is going on?" Several of the soldiers asked nearly at the same time.

It was quite for a moment before steam began to rise from the river. Then several water spouts erupted from the river, and flew at the amassed men and women. They tried to dodge, but had no time. In less then a minute, only General Muun remained on the platform. All of his other soldiers had been swept off the platform by the water spouts.

But General Muun was no coward. He sank into a bending stance and called out over the water. "IS that the best you can do, Painted Lady?! Come out here and show me just how powerful you really are."

"Fool." A voice echoed across the river.

The small child that Katara gave food to grins. "It's the Painted Lady. She's coming."

"Quite!!" General Muun yells.

A glowing figure appears at the mouth of the canyon. All the inhabitants of the town gasp. Then the figure propels itself forward, racing across the expanse of water in only a few seconds. The figure then is lifted into the air and raises its arms. Twin cyclones of water erupt on either side of Muun, enveloping him.

Then he too is lifted up and stares into the Painted Lady's glowing eyes. "Leave this village and never return."

He nods frantically, and she drops him. He lands in the filthy water, only to be picked up a few seconds later. As he races into the distance, the Painted Lady lowers herself to the cheers and shouts of gratitude of the people of Jang Hui.

When she lands she raises her arm and the noise dies down. "People of Jang Hui, today I was able to drive away the invaders. But that might not always be the case. The only reason that I was able to intervene was because the Summer Solstice draws near. In the future, disaster might strike at a less opportune time. Heed my warning. You can not always depend on me."

The village nods. "Yes. We see that now Painted Lady. Though you have our undying gratitude. We will tell our children and our children's children of your actions today." Dock said.

The Painted Lady nods and begins to fade. "But before I go, I have one final gift." A surge of power emanates around her for a second before being sent into the river. Almost instantly, a fourth of the pollution rose from the water. It floated in the air before traveling to the now abandoned factory.

"For now, that is all I can do. I must return to the Spirit World. Though I will always watch over you." The Painted Lady said before disappearing back into the somewhat clearer water.

After a minute, a boat pulled up and Katara stepped out. "Hey, Dock. I just saw water spouts. Is something the matter?"

Dock shakes his head. "No little miss. The Painted Lady just drove the army away. And she even managed to clean a large portion of the river away."

Katara smiles. "That's good. But what about the rest of the river. It still is kind of polluted."

Dock nods, "Yes. It is." Then he turns to the rest of the village. "Now let's not waste the chance our Painted Lady has given us. Let's get that river cleaned!"

The rest of the villagers cheered and made their way to their boats.

"Hey, Dock. Mind if I help out?" Katara asks.

Dock smiles. "Not at all. Though I won't be helping. I'm going to go get my brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." Then dock changed his hat, to a bamboo one. "Alright. I'm Bushi. Let's get started."

Katara laughs softly. "Bushi, you know that you just switched hats and called yourself a different name, right?"

Bushi looks at her for a moment then laughs. "Oh, I don't do that. You must be talking about my brother Dock. Now he is crazy."

There was a slight couch off in the background, but Bushi did not notice.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the river.

After returning from her river cleaning duties, Katara set the guards to packing. She then walked to the river and allowed it to pool in her hands. She then feels a presence. She looks up to see the Painted Lady. "Thank you." She whispers before fading again.

**Katara's POV**

"Darthian Katara, I am impressed. Privately I thought that you were just a peasant that somehow managed to worm her way into Sith'ari Zuko's good graces. But that last feat you did. That was incredible. Not ever Darth Brianna could pull that one off." The Captain exclaimed as we rode away.

I smirk. "Yes, though I must admit, creating a water clone was challenging, especially when I had to infuse it with Aether and project my voice. But it worked."

The other guards nodded. "And now I can go home. Though do not think you are off the hook for those comments, Captain." I remarked, slyly.

The Captain visible gulped, while the rest had a good long laugh.

We eventually made it back to the forest where my double was waiting. I sent the Caption on a trip to Ziost, to deliver the fish and clams. Then I headed back to Drago. When I entered the Palace, all who saw me, immediately bowed. Almost none were afraid of me. But all had either witnessed my duel or had heard about it. And they all knew that I could easily hold my own. It was like Ozai said. They challenged me, and I had prevailed.

I put Kya back in the stables and then felt Zuko's arms wrap around me. "I missed you." He whispers, kissing my ear slightly. Then he proceeded to move along my chin.

"I, I missed you too." I managed to get out.

He looks at me, then smirks. "Maybe we should stop. I would love to hear how your trip was." He began before I pulled him to me.

"Talk later."

**General POV**

"But my Lord, the factory was destroyed by water attacks. And Katara was not in the Palace during the time. There is a high probability that she destroyed that factory." Colonel Tobin said.

The Shadow looked at him before laughing. **"So what if she did, Tobin. That factory was going to be closed down anyway. Besides, General Muun's report also stated that the figure was glowing and translucent. Somehow, I doubt that Katara has that ability."**

Seeing the futility of arguing, Tobin backs down.

"**Though the destruction of the factory has raised the hopes of those people. Tobin, put it down that taxes need to raised in that area."**

"Yes my lord."

'_Soon this will all pass away. Soon.'_ The shadow though to itself as Tobin brought up the latest piece of business.

* * *

**I am glad that this chapter is done. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the long wait. At first I thought that Katara might be sent here to cure an illness, but decided to just have her leave Drago, after her fight with Ash Le. Which is something I wanted to do, but I was not quite sure where to put it. But I think this works out well. Also, this chapter has a little foreshadowing in it. Kudos to the reviewer who guesses what it foreshadows. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Silent deceiver: Excellent. **

**Thawn716: On Ji isn't a master. She is only an initiate in both arts. Sokka would be a more dangerous opponent than her. On Ji's primary role is moral support and domestic stuff. And I have decided to have her as an air warrior. Her fire talents will mostly be none-existent. She will be able to make a stealth field, but that is it.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**ML7: Thanks. I am glad that you are enjoying the new version of Book 3. As for On Ji, I have always felt that she was a very undeveloped character. Hopefully I will do her justice in the story.**

**NorthernLights25: Thank you.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. I am glad that everything is proceeding nicely. For On Ji, as of this moment, I mainly plan on covering her friendship with Aang. **

**Darth Malacar: That would be telling. I will leave that to your imagination for the time being.**

**Yuul: To be honest, I had not given that any thought. On the one hand, it would close part of Zuko's life. But, I did read this story where Katara said she thought it was sexy. So I am still up in the air.**

**disclaimer: I only own my own OCs. **


	27. Matters of Power

**Author's note: I feel in a writing mood. So, I am issuing a challenge to all my readers. The first person who can translate the words below and tell me who said it and to whom it was said will get a one-shot. To point you in the right direction, the quote is found in Star Wars: Legacy of the Force – Revelation.**

* * *

"**Wayii, gar ori'shukla!"**

**Jagi to Canderous Ordo, shortly after Canderous left Mandalore Toph.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-six – Matters of Power**

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

I lay back, below a small overhang, gazing out at the falling stars. I feel a little shift and look down to see Toph snuggling up closer. I smile, and take her hand into mine. She squeezes it. _'My, she is beautiful. I don't know what I did to get her to notice me.'_

"Tell me Sokka. What's happening?" Toph whispers into my ear.

"It is a meteorite shower. It's beautiful. There are so many lights that are falling to earth. Here, you can see." I say softly, opening my mind to her. Toph stretches out and touches my mind. Through my eyes, she is able to view the world, for nearly the first time. She gasps.

Off to the side, Aang and On Ji lay together. I have to admit, I had been skeptical about her at first. But now I was glad that she came. On Ji and Aang would never be more then friends, but right now, she's what Aang needs. Even I had been able to see the scars that were etched onto his heart after he awoke. But now, Aang had healed.

My thoughts then drift to Katara. Toph had said that Katara was still loyal to our cause. And while I believed her, I found myself wanting to go to Drago personally and smack some sense into her. Her "betrayal" had literally rocked the world. Every where we went, people talked of her and her exploits. It was a little sickening. Especially considering how much pain she caused.

'**He will strengthen himself through pain.' **Toph said, through our bond.

Flicking my eyes to her, I see her holding her head on her arms, looking at me.

'**But the pain he endured. Is it worth it?'** I ask skeptically.

She nods. **'Yes Snoozles. Through his pain, Aang is growing to be the man that he needs to be. No one said that it would be easy. And Katara is helping him more then you possibly believe.'**

I sigh and let the subject drop. I knew that there was going to be a reckoning when Katara returned.

Turning from those unpleasant thoughts, I shift slightly, causing Toph to roll on top of me.

'**Well someone is eager.'** Toph comments.

'**Like you can talk. Now, unless you want to look at the meteor shower some more…'** I trail off.

She leans down, and captures my lips with her own. **'No falling rock will ever be as interesting as you, my love.' **Toph declares, with the utmost sincerity.

But before we can continue, Aang shouts. "Hey! What the heck is that?!" Toph and I disengage and leap up, ready to attack whatever it is Aang saw. Upon seeing no enemy, I turn to the sky and gulp as a large meteorite come hurtling toward. Swinging around, I pull Toph down to the ground, bracing for impact.

Thankfully, the meteorite misses us and continues on until it strikes the ground some miles away. I help Toph up and we then go the rise, and stare at the crash site. Then with Aang's help, we manage to load Appa up in record time.

After a minute or so of flight time, we come to the crash site. A fire had spread from the crash site and was spreading quickly. Aang brings Appa down and we all jump off. "Alright, Toph, you and On Ji stall the fire. I am going to go get some water. Yip-Yip!" Aang calls before taking off.

As they run off I call out. "What am I supposed to do?"

On Ji turns and calls out. "Watch Momo." She says before running off to combat the wildfire. Though it was not her intent, On Ji's words tears my insides out. Toph stops and turns to me, staring in my direction for a second before resuming her work.

I take Momo and move away from the blaze. Once I am a safe distance, I sit and admire Toph. '_She's so beautiful. And strong. And self-assured. And I… all I am is the boomerang guy._' I think, dejectedly.

As I think, Toph continues to put out the fire. As she works, the flames illuminate her and it appears as if the flames are dancing on her skin. _'So strong, so beautiful.'_

Aang has to make two passes with the water before the fire is extinguished.

**General POV**

Warden Poon opens the door to the prisoner's cell and walks through. Poon stops less then a foot from the bars and drops the bowl of rice he is was carrying. The filthy form of Dragon Iroh scurries across the cell and grabs the bowl. He immediately starts shoveling it into his mouth.

Poon glares down at him. "Look at you. You're just a fat, disgusting old man." Poon sneers. "You do nothing. You say nothing. All you do is eat and roll around in your own filth like swine." Iroh, says nothing, and continues eating.

"You're a disgrace." Poon says, before spitting on Iroh. Poon then turns, and walks out the door.

Once the door closes, Iroh pulls the hair from out of his face. "Fool." Iroh mutters, smirking.

**Sokka's POV**

I lean against the wall of a local restaurant, my smoked sea slug off to one side. Aang and On Ji sit at a nearby table, laughing and talking. Across from them, I can feel Toph's eyes on me. I could always tell when she was looking at me. The hair on my back would stand on end. Normally, I delighted in her stares. But today they only served to remind me that one way or another, Toph would get to the root of my problem. It was at times like this that I wished she wasn't so much like her element.

Stubborn. And very patient.

Predictably, I crack after only fifteen minutes. "I'm not like you, Toph."

Aang and On Ji stop their conversation and turn to us.

Toph smirks. "I would hope not. Otherwise, I would have to question my grasp on the male anatomy."

I blush and look away. "You know what I mean." I say, trying to hide a smile. "I can't bend Toph. I can't fly or make other things fly. I can't control the earth. I can't do anything."

Aang starts to speak, but is silenced by a glare from Toph.

She gets up and walks over to me. She takes my hand and pulls me down to sit by her on the ledge.

"Sokka, do you think that I, or Aang or On Ji, think any less of you because you can't bend?" Toph asks softly.

I shake my head. "No, it's just that each of you, especially you, is so strong, and amazing. And I'm just the guy with the boomerang."

Toph smiles and kisses me, before pulling me down, so my head rests in her lap. "Sokka," Toph said, stoking my hair lightly as she said it. "To me, you are more then just the 'boomerang guy'. You were the first person to see me as someone more then just a precious item or an ally. You saw me as Toph. And you loved me as I am, blindness and all. To me, you are the most precious life on this planet. I would sooner sacrifice the Avatar, for there will always be more of them. But," Toph pauses and captures my lips again. "There shall be only one Sokka."

Smiling, I take her by the shoulders, and bury my face in the crook of her neck. **'I truly don't deserve you, my love.'**

'**Shush. I think I know what you need.'** Toph replies.

**General POV**

"Shopping!!" Sokka cries out, before running into a weapon's emporium. He immediately spots a pair of nunchucks. "How about these?" He asks himself before taking them out and twirling them.

'_This is not going to end well.'_ Toph thought, while watching Sokka.

Sure enough, Sokka hits himself on the head after a minute, then fell to the floor.

Shaking her head, Toph walks over and helps her now delirious mate up.

Elsewhere in the store, On Ji was looking at some small daggers when Aang calls her.

"Hey On Ji, look what I found."

Turning, On Ji grimaces at the sight before her. Aang had on a massive suite of armor that consisted of human skulls, demon heads, and massive dragon horns and claws.

"Now, all I need is a wind sword." Aang remarks. On Ji just stares at him.

"Too much?" Aang asks.

"**HAAHAAAAA. Hhaaahaaaa."** The spectral laughter of Sousuke echoed in the store.

"Does that answer your question?" On Ji asks, raising her eyebrow.

Aang grins sheepishly. "Yeah. Let me just, whoa!" He cries as an unexpected gust of wind knocks him over.

"Very funny master." Aang grumbles from the floor.

A few isles over, Sokka continues to experiment with weapons. After going through several, he spots a sword. Dropping the halberd he is holding, Sokka moves over to the sword and picks it up. The case was engraved with gold symbols and dragons.

The shop owner noticed Sokka and walked over. "You have good tastes. That is an original from Piandao. The greatest sword maker and master in Fire Nation history. He lives in a big castle, not far from here."

Sokka nods and the keeper moves off to continue his sweeping. Once he left, Toph speaks. "You know Sokka, this is perhaps what you needed all along."

"A sword?"

"No Snoozles. A master. Both Aang and I have had masters and we have come out stronger because of it."

On Ji nods. "Though I have not been trained formally, my brother did leave me some scrolls that were helpful in tearing down the lies of the Fire Nation."

Sokka nods and draws the sword. "Yes." He murmurs while studying it. "I will go and see Master Piandao."

**Toph's POV**

After leaving the weapon's emporium, we went back to camp. Sokka stayed for a minute, grabbing some supplies, kissing me goodbye, then leaving. Once he was out of sight, I erected a tent, and grabbed my armor. Once I changed I stepped out, and left. As I did, Aang stopped me.

"Toph, where are you headed dressed in full battle armor?"

I sigh and bend him out of the way. "I'm going to give Sokka some back up. Stay here and play with your girlfriend, or, perhaps you could get Skywalker Sousuke to train you." I comment before vanishing into the earth.

**Sokka's POV**

After leaving camp, it only took me thirty minutes to reach Master Piandao's residence. I walk calmly up to the front gates and knock. After waiting a minute I knock again. When that bears no fruit, I grab both door knockers and beat them against the door continuously. After a few seconds the door is opened by a rather large man in servant clothes.

"Can I help you?" the man asks in a very bored tone.

I straiten up and but on my best regal look. "I've come to train with the master."

The man just sighs. "You should know that the master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring to prove your worth?" He asks, holding his hand out.

I blink and shrug, grinning sheepishly. He sighs again, this time much louder. "Let's just get this over with." He steps aside and motions me through.

After a few minutes, the butler, who's name is Fat, shows me to Master Piandao's study. I step through to see a lone man sitting at a table on the far side of the room. Seizing my courage, I step up and bow my head. "Master, my name is Sokka and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

Master Piandao stops writing and turns to face me slightly. "Sokka. That is an unusual name."

Mentally kicking myself, I try to allay his suspicions. "Um, really. Because where I come from, in the Fire Nation Colonies, it is a pretty common name. For Fire Nation colonials."

"Hmm." Master Piandao replies. I sigh and mentally bash my head against the floor. Then he spoke. "Let me guess. You've traveled hundreds of miles from your little village, where you're the best swordsman. And you think you deserve the right to train under me?" Master Piandao asks, a bit wearily.

"Well actually, I've been all over the world." I began.

"Yep, just like all the rest." I hear Master Piandao mutter.

"And I know one thing for sure." I get on my knees. "I still have a lot to learn."

Master Piandao stops writing and turns to glance at me sideways. "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself." He comments.

"I know. Fat told me that I would have to prove my worth to you. But, the truth is, I don't think I am worthy." I speak, bowing my head fully.

"Hmm. Well Sokka," I look up to see Master Piandao standing before me, hands resting on his sheathed sword. "Let's find out together just how worthy you are. I will train you."

**Aang's POV**

After Toph left, I made my way over to On Ji and was preparing to start her lessons when I felt an old presence enter the camp. Turning, I bow to Sousuke. "Greetings Master."

Sousuke materializes in front of us, wearing his silver and gray armor. **"Good morning, Aang. Bender On Ji." **On Ji returns the bow.

"Is it finally time to begin my training?" I ask, somewhat eagerly, and yet somewhat hesitantly.

He nods. **"Yes. You have healed enough that we can begin. It's a good thing that On Ji was able to come. Had she not, you probably wouldn't be ready until the Day of Black Sun."**

On Ji then stands up. "If it time, then I will leave you two alone."

Sousuke nods and I hand On Ji a scroll. "Take this and work on it. I'll come by later."

She smiles and hugs me. "Good luck." On Ji whispers before heading off.

"**Now that she is gone, I have your first exercise ready."**

"Good. What is it? Am I going to learn a new airbending move? Or is this some secret meditation?" I ask excitedly.

Sousuke sighs and opens his hand. In it was a small scorpion bee. **"Your exercise is quite simple. I want you to use your airbending to kill this animal."** Sousuke says.

"What?" I ask, incredulous. "Why would you want me to kill that little creature?"

Sousuke sighs again, and I get the feeling that if he was alone he would be bashing his head against something hard. **"Because, you will need to kill in the future. And since you have never killed anything before in your life, this is as good as any place to start."**

I sigh, and look at the bee again. "Ok, so, how am I suppose to kill it?"

Sousuke shrugs. **"Do whatever you feel like doing. Just kill it."**

I sigh again and shout an air current at the bee. It misses completely. Puzzled, I try again. Much to the same result. Frustrated, I concentrated and send another air dagger at the bee. This time it hits it.

Sousuke nods. **"It is as I feared. The mental blocks of the nomads is strong. Come, I will help you remove that interference."**

**Sokka's POV**

"Now, tell me Sokka. Why do you seek power?" Master Piandao asks as we walk out of the changing room.

"Well, there is a girl." I begin.

"Hmm. I see." Master Piandao comments, grinning slightly.

I shake my head. "No, no. It's not like that. You see, she has a vision. It is grand, and noble. And I want to help her. But, I really can't as I am. So I have come to you to learn sword fighting."

He nods and we continue walking until we come to the courtyard. Fat greets us, and hands me a sword.

"The first thing you must learn is the sword is an extension of yourself. You must learn to think of it as another part of your own body." Master Piandao explained, while moving through some maneuvers.

"So, it's like a second head?" I ask.

Master Piandao stops and stares at me. Then I feel the familiar presence of Toph. I hear her sigh and softly slap her forehead.

"More like a really long and really sharp arm." Master Piandao corrected, gently.

He then moves on to more complicated maneuvers. "The sword is a simple tool. But in the hands of a master, it becomes one of the most versatile weapons."

He sheathes his sword and turns to face me. "And just as the human imagination is only limited by the individual, only the individual can limit the sword's possibility."

I nod, and Master Piandao continues. "The first thing you will learn is Shii-Cho, Form I, or the Determination Form. It is a basic form, and is easily learned. I will demonstrate some opening moves. Watch closely."

Master Piandao begins and I lock my eyes on his body, studying every movement. When he is done, he nods to Fat, who wheels out a large black board. On the board are more sequences.

"This is enough for right now. Drill each and every one for the next hour. When you are done I will have a better idea of what forms suit you." Piandao instructs.

I nod and start working.

**Iroh's POV**

All through the day I worked. Doing sit-ups, push-ups, doing upside down sit-ups. And I made it even more entertaining by alerting Warden Poon and forcing him to check in on me, only to find me doing something crazy.

Soon, I would be able to free myself, and I would rally what was left of the Order of the White Lotus.

**Sokka's POV**

After an hour of work, I was sweating and exhausted. But Master Piandao did not let me stop. My next tasks involved writing my name and painting the landscape after getting only a second's look.

Unfortunately, I messed up both exercises. For the calligraphy lesson I put ink on my face and rolled it across the page. Possibly it wasn't the best of my ideas, looking back. Master Piandao just rolled his eyes.

The second exercise faired only a little better. He set me to paint this beautiful waterfall, and I added a rainbow. That time he rubbed his temples.

When we returned to his mansion, things went better. I engaged Fat a few times in the sparring ring. And each time I made more progress. The final time I was able to disarm him in less than half a minute.

After learning how to manipulate the environment to my uses, Master Piandao took me aside.

"Sokka, you've had a good first day of training." He begins.

"I have? I mean, I messed up every thing we worked on today." I respond.

He smiles. "True, but you did so in a special way. The more you train, the more I learn what forms you are suited for. I believe that you are now ready for a real sword."

I immediately brighten. "Are you giving me one of yours?"

"No." He responds. I sigh. "Your sword must be a reflection of you. Go get some rest and I will meet you in the armory tomorrow morning."

I nod and leave. Fat guides me to a room where I strip and crawl into bed. After a minute the door opens and Toph walks in. She too strips and climbs in with me.

"You did well Sokka." She whispers.

"Thank you." I kiss her then fall asleep.

In the morning I awake to find Toph slightly on top of me. Smiling, I gently ease her off me and pull on my training clothes. As I lace my boots, Toph awakens.

"Umm, Sokka?" She murmurs.

I lean over and kiss her. "Wake up. You need to get dressed before Fat comes. I would be hard-pressed to explain your presence here."

Toph grumbles a little then slides out of bed and quickly enters her armor. Just as he placed the helmet on her head, there was a knock at the door. "Pupil Sokka. Are you awake?" Fat asks. Toph blows me a kiss before sinking down into the floor. I open the door to Fat.

"Oh, good. I was afraid that you were still asleep. The master is waiting for you." I nod and head down to the armory.

As I enter the armory, Mater Piandao looks up from his swords. "Sokka, you look different today." He comments idly.

I furrow my eyebrows. "How so?"

Master Piandao puts down the sword he is holding. "You have that look men get, when they have worked hard then had a restful night, in the arms of their woman." He finishes, placing the sword in its holder.

I gulp slightly. "I'm not sure what you mean. I did not bring anyone with me." It wasn't a lie. I did not know what my face looked like, and I did not bring Toph. She followed me.

"Hmm." Master Piandao studies me, then shrugs. "Perhaps you're right. It may be that these eyes are just getting old. Perhaps it is also that I wished for that look."

"Don't you have a wife, Master?" I ask, frantic to change subjects.

Master Piandao shakes his head. "No. These walls have been without a mistress for many years. Many years." He ends wistfully.

After a minute he snaps back to the present. "Anyway, now, let's get started on forging your sword." I nod and step over to a table.

"The most important part of creating a sword is choosing the components. A swordsman must trust his steel with his life. Choose carefully." Master Piandao instructs.

I glance over the materials, picking up a few pieces. I bite down on one experimentally before putting it down. I thought for a moment, before an idea came to me. "Master, would it be possible to leave and bring back a special material for my sword."

Master Piandao smiles. "I would not have it any other way." I bow then head out of his palace.

Once I am safely out of sight, the ground opens up and Toph springs up. "Well, that went well."

I nod. "Yes. I learned much. Though, how much of my confession did you hear?"

Toph smirks and rests her head on my shoulder. "Enough."

Sighing, I lean my head over and place it on hers. "You know, you could have warned me."

"About what?"

"Apparently, I had a look that nearly alerted Master…Oh, right."

"Sokka, if I didn't love you, I would smack you upside the head for that."

"Yeah. I guess you'll have to get me later." I say, pinching her rear before taking off.

"SOKKA!" Toph cries before I hear the rumbling of earth.

Some time later, after a little pain and a whole lot of pleasure, we arrive at camp. On Ji greets us, then returns to her cooking. I look around and don't see Aang.

"Hey, On Ji. Where's Aang."

She shrugs. "I have no idea. He went to train with Skywalker Sousuke yesterday and hasn't come back."

"Actually, I am back." Aang calls out. We turn and cringe at his appearance. He looked like the drooping of a komodo rhino.

"What the heck happened to you?" We all ask.

Aang sighs, and walks over to the nearest stone. Then he flops down on it. "I spent yesterday and all last night working on removing the Monk's mental interferences from my mind. There were a lot of them."

"And that means?" I prompt.

"Let's just say that it was a pain and I am glad it's over."

I shrug. "Well if you're clear. Toph and I are going to the meteor site. I need it for my sword. Want to come?"

Aang raises his head. "Does the place you're training at have beds?" I nod. "Then sure. I'll go."

On Ji nods in agreement. "Sure. I have nothing better to do. Plus, I've heard that Piandao is very nice." I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that comment, so I said nothing.

After settling Appa in, we make our way back to the meteorite. With Toph's and Aang's help, we managed to get the meteorite back to Master Piandao's castle in only an hour.

When we arrived, I grabbed both door knockers and knocked them violently. This time the door was opened in a few seconds.

Master Piandao steps through the door and surveys us. "Who's this?"

"Oh, just my friends. Good Fire Nation folk. Do you think we can make a sword out of this?" I ask, pointing to the meteorite.

Master Piandao nods. "We'll make a sword unlike any other."

After having Fat help us drag the meteorite to the smelting area, Aang left to sleep, while On Ji stood and watched Piandao. I, on the other hand, went to work. Once I made a fire hot enough, I helped break up the meteorite then started the melted process. I worked through the night.

By morning the metal was ready. Master Piandao took the superheated liquid and poured it into a curved frame. After an hour of beating the metal, he placed the sword in a barrel of water.

Once it cooled, Master Piandao and I worked on the hilt and markings. After another hour, it was finished. "Good work Sokka. Meet me in my study. The time of your apprenticeship is drawing to a close." I nod and inform Toph and the others. We then make our way to the study. Fat is already there.

Master Piandao then comes in, holding my sword. "Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You evened seemed to doubt yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a dragon, and thrice as big." Master Piandao says, praising me. While he does, I look down, shame filling me.

"And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainty wasn't those." He remarks. I wince.

"No, you showed something beyond that." Master Piandao says, drawing my obsidian black sword. "You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence, and the will to achieve your goals. These are the traits that define a great swordsman, and these are the traits that define you." He finishes, sheathing my sword and handing it to me.

I take the sword. "You told me that you did not think you were worthy. Well, I think that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Master Piandao praises.

I look at the sword then back to him. "I'm sorry master. You're wrong. I'm not worthy. I'm not who you think I am." Master Piandao furrows his eyebrows at this.

At the back of my mind I hear Toph. **'Sokka, shut up. Don't say anything.'** But I ignore her.

"I'm not from the Fire Nation. I am from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied to you so I could learn sword fighting. I'm sorry." I offer him my sword.

"I'm sorry too." Piandao says, before whirling around, striking out with his sword.

As I parry his attack, I don't even have time to draw my sword. I hear Toph and the others get up. Without turning, I say, "No. This is my fight."

**Iroh's POV**

I sat against the bars, looking comatose, when the door opened and Warden Poon walks in. He stops a few feet away and stares at me. "You used to be the pride of the Fire Nation. The Dragon of the West. Now look at you. Look at what you've become." He spits out, drooping the tray of food. I reach out and grab a piece of bread.

Poon sighs and walks out. Once he is gone, I sit up and take off my upper robe. I look down to see the impressive amount of muscle I've collected in my time here.

"Yes, Poon. Look at what I've become."

**Sokka's POV**

Master Piandao stares at me, before walking out the door. I follow and we take our places on the dueling field. For a moment Piandao just stares at me. Then as if he heard some silent signal, Piandao jumps forward, bring his blade for a mid-level slash. I block, then duck down, bringing my sword up to cut his left shoulder. But Piandao's blade is there in an instant. I try to overpower him, but he shifts his weight slightly, allowing him to push me back.

I slide a little bit before returning to my feet. Piandao rushes me, so I dive underneath his strike. Then I hop onto a stone ledge. He swings again, but I jump over his strike and land near the railing. This time I bring my blade up to intercept his sword. I push back then retreat again. Piandao lashes out again, but I increase my speed and make my way to a staircase.

"Excellent. Using your superior agility and speed against an older opponent. Smart." Piandao states. He then presses the attack, forcing me to take the defensive. With a few maneuvers, he packs me against the wall.

I duck and weave through a series of slashes before I manage to get my feet on the wall. I push out, sword outstretched. Piandao parries the strike and I roll, then launch myself to the top of the wall.

"Good use of terrain, fighting from the high ground." Piandao commentates as he swings at me. I dodge and then see an opening. I take my sword and block low, bringing the blade right down to the ground, right on top of Piandao's sword, and then step on the end of the blade.

Piandao shifts for a second, before stepping forward and using his strength to lift me off. I grab the handle and retreat into a bamboo forest. As I run, I slash at the bases of a row of bamboo, causing them to fall on Piandao when he runs through. Of course this does little to stop him.

I then come to a small cluster of trees. I grab one of the branches and take it with me. When I am halfway around the cluster, I let go. The bamboo swings back to Piandao who beheads it neatly. But this distracts him enough for me to get in a quick strike.

He blocks it, then comments. "Yes. Use your surroundings. Make them fight for you." He exclaims, while beheading another bamboo shaft. I then make an all out dash. I hear him coming after me, then vanish. As I come to a corner, I sense movement. I duck just in time. Rolling under Piandao's blade I plant my blade in the earth and fling it. Fortunately , it catches Piandao right in the eyes.

I smile when I see him try to open his eyes and fail. He lifts his sword and seems to focus his hearing, searching for me. I tip toe away, and almost step on a twig. But I see it just in time. Then inspiration strikes me. I slowly tip toe away and then grab a small rock. I throw it and it breaks the twig.

Piandao narrows in on the sound like a buzzard-bee to fresh meat. He swings his sword expertly. But stops when the feels nothing but air. I then run forward and bring my sword up. I aim for the hilt of the sword. I almost make it. But at the last second, Piandao shifts his body and I sail harmlessly by.

"Excellent strategy. Using deception and my blindness to your advantages Sokka."

Taking a cloth out of his pocket, Piandao wipes the dirt from his eyes. Cursing, I leap forward, using some of the movements I learned from Shii-Cho. Piandao blocked them, but then I made several adjustments. He looked surprised for an instant, then grinned.

"Yes! Use the Forms. Individualize them. Make them your own. Don't let them use you!" He cries, as he brings his sword up. I intercept the blade and focus all my strength. Piandao responds and for a minute we stand there, locked in place. Finally, I give slightly and am hurtled back.

Piandao is on me in an instant. He steps on my sword and points his sword at my throat.

Over his shoulder, I see Toph and the others jump down.

Then Piandao smiles. "Excellent work Sokka." He then raises his hand and Fat throws him his sheath. Piandao raises his sword and the sheath flies onto it. "Well done Sokka. Well done." Piandao steps back and bows to me.

"Um, why are you congratulating me? I thought that you were trying to kill me?" I ask.

Piandao laughs. "No Sokka. If I wanted to kill you, there are better ways of doing it. No, I was testing you. And you passed."

Toph and the others make their way over to us.

"Plus, if I killed you, I would have to go through Mandalore and the Avatar as well. And I think I'm a little too old for those fights."

"How did you know who we were?" Aang asks.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up. Especially when a fifteen year old blind girl manages to sneak up on you during the middle of the night. And looking at her weapon, it wasn't that difficult to figure out who she is. Of course I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe." He turns to me. "You might try picking out a better cover name. Try Lee. There's a million Lees."

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" On Ji asks.

"The way of the sword does not belong to any one nation. It belongs to all who are willing to endure the hardships to earn it." Master Piandao remarks.

Then he turns to me. "Sokka, there is no more time for me to teach you. The Day of Black Sun draws near. You must work on your own for now on." I nod and bow.

He returns the bow. "But, there is one last thing I can give you." Fat walks up to us and hands me some scrolls. "By studying you during your training in Form I, I was able to deduce what others forms you are naturally suited for." Piandao explains. He hands me three scrolls. "These contain instructions for Forms III, IV, and IX, or Forms Soresu, Ataru and Watojutsu. Soresu is also known as the Resilience Form. This form is most useful when you need to defend yourself. Knowing its tenants will greatly increase your life span. The second form I would advise you to learn is Ataru, or the Aggression Form. This form is only to be used in wide open spaces and against single opponents. It is aggressive and can be tiring, but it offers unparallel chances to confuse and confound your opponents with lightning fast movements. The final form is Watojutsu, know also as the Terra-Kaze form. This form allows you to engage many at the same time. It employs many of the same moves as Ataru, but with one critical difference. In Watojutsu, you use your own body to amplify the force of your attacks. It is extremely powerful, but difficult to learn."

I nod. "Thank you Master. I will study all of them and forge my own style."

Master Piandao bows and hands me two sacks. "Here is some money for the road, and the other has a key that you might need later."

After thanking him again, we leave. I pocket the money and open the second bag.

"Hey, isn't that a Pai Sho piece?" On Ji asks.

I nod. "Yes, but it is the strangest piece I have ever seen." On one side there was a circle surrounded on two sides by the simple for mountains. On the flip side there is a triangle, with the symbol of the Fire Nation in it.

"Weird. Oh, Toph. I have one last piece of space earth left. Here you go." I hand it to her.

"Sweet." She says. Then she bends it into several different shapes.

**Azula's POV**

I watch as the flames die. I focus and send out my chi. The flames strengthen for an instant, then they die. As the smoke rises from the now extinguished candles, I find it somewhat poetic. Now my flame is gone, and all that remains is smoke that will vanish in an instant.

* * *

**I'm glad that that is done. But I must say, I had so much fun writing the Tokka moments. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is the Beach and the beginning of Azulaang. **

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Silent deciever: For Zulor and Suki, well, I don't plan on revealing how they hooked up in RSP. If I feel there is a place for it, I'll tell. If not, then it will be in a drabble series. As for Katara meeting up with the Gaang, I have something sweet planned there. All I ask is that you be patient for a little while longer.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. **

**whiteoak-aliana united: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**NorthernLights25: Sorry about the lack of Zutara here. I just wanted to have a good Tokka chapter. There will be some Zutara next time.**

**ML7: Yes, Ash Le was based off of a real girl I knew. She was all hot air too. And yes. The Doubles are posing as Zuko and Katara.**

**Thawn716: Not quite what I was thinking off. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. Yes, I wnated Katara to fight a noble, but was unsure of where to put it. Glad you liked it.**

**Caramel Crazy: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters and my ships.**

**disclaimer: I only own my own OCs, and not Avatar or any LotF quotes I used. **


	28. Epic Failure

First off,** AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!! MIKE!! BYRAN!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!**

Now that I have that out of my system, I am mad, extremely mad; obviously. But, I am not mad at the cannon ships. For what it is worth, congratulations Kataangers. You get a cannon ship that is just plastered up there with no real emotions or explanations whatsoever. Gee, I would so want that.

Anyway, what I am mad at is the complete and utter stupidity of how they ended this show. I can stomach Kataang. It is cute. But Katara was not happy with Aang, at all, at the end of Ember Island Players. She yells at him when he kisses her. That is something nobody can dispute. Then she spends almost no time with him during the finale. He even yells at her during the Phoenix King. And she yells back. They had no time to reconnect after Aang tried to force himself on her.

Then Aang disappears and Katara and Zuko make their way to Iroh then to the Fire Palace. Then when Azula strikes out at Katara, **Zuko jumps in front of the blast and saves her.** Katara then takes care of Azula, and save Zuko. And all he says is 'Thank you Katara.' And her response is "I'm the one who should be thanking you." That's it. He just saved your life, put at least a little more emotion in it.

And at the coronation, Aang and Katara share a little look. Ow, how cute. But where is the romance?! Where is the great romance that Katara was promised? It certainly is not in Aang. And that Kiss. The kiss at the end. They say nothing!! It is so boring. It almost makes me want to throw my Avatar DVDs away.

As for the Avatar State, that is even more disappointing. Aang hits his back on a rock. And that releases the Avatar State, plus gives him full control? What were they smoking? That is ridiculous. We went through a whole episode, dealing with how to unlock the Avatar State, and a simple impact is all it takes. Unacceptable.

Maiko. WTF. I mean this make no sense. Why would they get back together? Better yet, why did Zuko not make even a attempt to get her back? Why instead, did he go with Katara and help her?

Another thing. What the hell were they thinking, having Zuko go to Ozai, and then demand to know where Ursa is, then not tell. If nothing else, Zuko needs to finish that. He needs to close that chapter of his life.

And Toph. There is no closure whatsoever with her parents. Why bother sending Hawky away at all, if there is not ending?

This sucks. This ending is worst then Evangellion, and both endings of that were horrible. The way they ended it does not satisfy me. It infuriates me.

But don't worry. I have not given up on Zutara, nor will I. But Mike and Byran have fallen from grace. That, I am sure, is a sentiment felt my many Avatards.

But to make it so Fanfiction does not delete this, I plan on not be updating RSP for at least a week. The next chapter may be up sooner, depends on how I feel. I am sure you all understand. I just need a break from Avatar and this disastrous ending.

Till next time,

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**_


	29. The Dark Apprentice

**This chapter was supposed to be the Beach, but it was taking to long. So I decided to do this and another Interlude first. It will help explain Mai and Ty Lee's actions and personalities at the Beach more, as well as develop Ozai some more. My thoughts are for him to be like Palpatine (like he was in the Prequel Trilogy, not how he is in the Original Trilogy). Sweet, and caring on the outside, evil and manipulative on the inside, and insanely clever. Hopefully I succeeded. **

* * *

"**Looking back, I suppose I should have seen it. It was all in her stance, the way she walked during those weeks after the fall of Ba Sing Se. She was vulnerable. She was angry. She was full of hate. And all it took was a little push, to send her spiraling into hell. And I helped give that push."**

**Taken from the memoirs of Sith'ari Zuko, concerning Lady Mai's fall **

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Interlude 1 – The Dark Apprentice **

* * *

**General POV**

It was cold, unusual for Drago at this time of year. Or perhaps it was just Mai. Ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se, she had not been able to feel anything except the cold. Not that she had ever truly been warm in her life.

In the dead of night, Mai stands on the outer walkways of the Royal Palace. Sighing, Mai turns to face the moon, contemplating what she has lost since Ba Sing Se. _'Oh, how I hate that thing. And all it represents.'_ Mai reflects bitterly. The moon reminded her of Katara. And of all the times they had fought. Never once had she been able to best the waterbender. Even with Ty Lee's assistance, Katara had always eluded her shuriken, frozen her arms, or managed to get away before victory was assured.

Then, to add insult to all those still gaping wounds, Katara had joined Zuko and together, they had destroyed the Avatar. Afterwards, they could not be separated. Mai was not blind to what transpired behind their closed bedroom door. Though she could not feel the radiant heat Azula assured her they were giving off, she could see the candles and the pitcher of water in her room. It would be quiet one instant, then, the flames would grow. A second later, the water would slosh violently. This would continue on for some time before they calmed, returning to normal.

She had tried to ignore it. Tried to squash the hurt, and jealousy she felt. But she could not. She had loved Zuko, ever since they were children. And to lose him now, to a waterbender, it was unthinkable.

But there was nothing else she could do. She had tried talking to him; tried explaining that it would not look good for him, being with a waterbender, even if she had helped the Fire Nation win a major victory. But Zuko had changed. He was not the same person he was when he banished from the Fire Nation three years ago. During his time away, he had absorbed many qualities of the other elements; including an increased stubborn streak. Not that his original was small to begin with.

The first time she had brought up the subject, Zuko had laughed in her face. Then he told her that Katara was his mate and nothing she or anyone else said was going to change that. His proceeding responses were far less calm. The last time she had told him her concerns, he had ignited his hands and came with in an inch of burning her.

Ironically, only Katara's presence spared her the shame of a burn mark. After he calmed down, he spoke in such a quite voice that she had to strain to hear them. But even with the low volume of the words, they still echoed with feeling.

**Flashback**

Zuko stared down at Mai, anger blazing in his eyes. Katara stood to one side, her gaze mirroring his. "Mai, you were useful in conquering Ba Sing Se, and will continue to be useful. So, I will give you one warning."

Mai stares up at him, eyes bleeding with hurt and betrayal.

"I have chosen Katara. Just as she has chosen me. You are nothing to me. Whatever it is you might feel for me, I do not reciprocate those feelings. Find someone else. Because if you make trouble for Katara or me again, I will make sure that Tom-Tom never has the displeasure of knowing you. Am I clear?" He ends.

"Perfectly, my Prince." Mai responds, hurt now replaced with anger.

Zuko nods and walks away, Katara at his side

**End of Flashback**

After that moment, Mai's love for Zuko changed. She still loved him, probably always would. But now, after thinking of his repeated rejections, an irrational surge of hatred began to flow through her veins. Mai was now beginning to hate him, in addition to Katara.

Fire Lord Ozai, hidden by his dark power, silently chuckled. When Mai had returned, he had noted the change in her, and saw an opportunity. So, while Mai had glared at the moon, Ozai had crept up to her, shrouded in his darkness. He gazed into her mind and smirked at what he saw. _'Pathetic. But she may yet have uses. If she can rid herself of her weakness.'_ He thought, grinning maliciously. As Mai stared up, Ozai poured anger, hate, and his own darkness into her mind, molding it, transforming it.

After a minute he stopped, and retreated, mentally. The darkness that had instructed him often said that for best results, beings need to make decisions for themselves. The more one interfered and directed their path, the greater the chance they would rebel at some later point.

Not that it mattered here. Mai was already full of rage and anger. All she needed was a little push. Ozai let her stew for a few minutes before diminishing his shroud and stepping out onto the walkway

Mai noticed his presence almost immediately. She turns and bows to him. "My Lord." She murmurs from a kneeled position.

Ozai gazes down at her, eyes softening, like those of a catgator before it strikes. "Mai, my dear, why are you sulking at this time of night?" Ozai questions her, his tone deceptively warm.

It was pathetically easy to gain her trust. Her mind was so open, so ready to grasp at any sign of hope. To shift the affection that had blossomed for his son… she would have responded to any show of kindness.

"I, I was just thinking, my Lord." She stammers slightly, still unnerved at Ozai's sudden presence.

He smirks. "Thinking of Zuko and his mate?" Ozai ventures. But before she can respond, Ozai exerts a small amount of mental energies, just enough to get her to talk firmer.

Mai nodded. "Yes. I was thinking of them."

Ozai chuckles and steps up beside her. "Yes, many thoughts are centered on her, and Zuko, tonight. They created quite a stir. Even I did not foresee this. Though it is certainly not an unwelcome occurrence."

Mai snorts at this, becoming more agitated.

Inwardly, Ozai chuckles. _'Good, she is coming out of her shell. She is not afraid to show a little backbone. Yes, she will be a useful pawn.'_ Outwardly, he asked, "You disagree?" Ozai's smile grows at her response.

"Katara may be a unique asset, but she is still a threat to the Royal Bloodline. She will taint Zuko's offspring with her inferior blood, weakening the Royal Family." She continued on, explaining, in a somewhat logical fashion, why she believed Katara should be ousted.

Outwardly, Ozai's face was calm, even reflective, as he listened to Mai's arguments. On the inside, though, he was elated. _'Hahahaaaa. This silly little girl is actually in love with Zuko. This will be far easier then I thought.'_

After a minute, Ozai speaks. "I agree."

Mai stops and stares at him. "Katara is a fine warrior, but what the Fire Nation needs is an heir of pure blood." Ozai stops, then starts again. "I have a proposition for you." At Mai's nod, he continues. "If you apprentice yourself to me, become my Hand, and carry out my orders unquestionably, I will give you Zuko. After this world is mine."

In truth, Ozai planned on killing Zuko as soon as he had shed his mortal flesh. While the boy was powerful, and had removed a great thorn from his side, he did not have the necessary disposition to be in Ozai's new world order. But Mai need not know that quite yet.

After a moment of consideration, Mai nods and sinks to one knee. "I submit myself to your teachings."

"Good. Very good my young apprentice." Ozai was about to speak again when he felt a disturbance. He stretches out and smiles when he determines its source.

"Apprentice, you will retire now. In the morning, report to the throne room at first light. There you will begin your training." Ozai commands his new apprentice.

"Yes my Lord." Mai bows before leaving for her quarters.

Once she vanishes from sight, Ozai shrouds himself in darkness again. _'There may be one more person who will join you Mai.'_ He thinks as he leaps up and moves through the air.

* * *

**As I said before, this should have been the Beach, but lately I have been in a rut. Some of it is due to the horrible ending of Avatar, but most it is due to the fact that I am out of practice. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Ty Lee's seduction is next. I have something interesting planned for those two. **

**Now, even a few days ago I would use this part to rant and rave over my dissatisfaction with the ending of Avatar. But a long conversation with my grandmother, regarding Avatar in specific and tv in general, has removed my desire to rant. What more is there to say? Yeah we hate it. Yeah, it was stupid. Yeah, it was random. All those things have been said and will continue to be said. So, I will say this. I have made my peace with the ending, Kataang, and Maiko. Do I like them? No!! But as whiteoak-alina united said, we have fanfiction. So we can change the ending, or anything else. Also, many of you have questioned and encouraged me not to give up this story, as well as Zutara. Don't worry. I will finish RSP, and I will continue to write more Avatar fics. I will not give up just because Mike and Bryan can't see how good Zutara is. Oh, and on a side note, did anyone else see Forbidden Love from the SDCC? If so, was that totally uncalled for or what? I mean that was just vindictive.**

**Anyway, that is all I have to say on the finale. I'll wait and see if they do a better job with the three movies. **

**One last thing. I have nothing to confirm this with, just a gut feeling. But I think that there are two versions of Avatar Aang. The reason is because of the buildup of Zutara over the first three episodes of the finale. Plus the fact that Aang and Katara do not have any time to reconcile after the debacle during the Ember Island Players. But it is just a theory, and probably is wrong, but a Zutarian can hope.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Ninja Master: Thank you for leaving a lot of reviews. To answer your questions, No, Aang can not become a Sith. Being a Sith is more of a genetic thing, and not a belief thing here. And have Aang with Ty Lee? Well I did consider that when I was writing ideas down for a Avatar/Star Wars: Kotor crossover. But, I like Aang with Azula or Toph better. And you'll just have to wait for the last question. Thanks for the reviews.**

**BuddyJack: That would seem plausible. **

**NorthernLights25: As I said, I have made peace with the ending. Life will go on, and since Mike and Bryan have been acting like dumbasses lately (I love Red from that 70's Show) we, the fans, must work to make the ending something that is dramatic, epic, and Zutara.**

**ML7: Thank you for the kind words and your many reviews. They are appreciated. Zutara will live on. As long as a single person carries it on. I will continue to carry that torch for as long as I can.**

**Whiteoak-alina united: No, I have not. Besides, I would not want to control your mind. You're too nice. There are many others, however, that I wouldn't mind controlling. Personally, I would not be so upset by a Kataang victory if Bryke had given them a moment where things could have flowed. What we got is a 'oh, I love you' look, then a kiss. Boring. Though I do thank you for your kind words. Zutara will live on.**

**doctor anthony: Don't worry. I'm back and I will continue to write.**

**Castle Anthrax: True. Very true.**

**Black Demon Cat: Yes, and that is what makes the finale even more confusing. There is so much Zutara build up and then puff. It all disappears to be replaced, magically, by Kataang and Maiko. Mai said Zuko dumped her! So why are they back together?! It makes no sense.**

**Ryan-Draven57: Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	30. Identity Crisis

"**Not a day goes by that I do not feel the weight of this planet in guilt for what happened to you, and Mai. I should have been there. I should have helped you two. I love you. Even back then I loved you, but I was too embarrassed to do anything about it. And then, I fell in battle. Ty Lee, the fact that you love me, even after I failed you, only proves how far you have come."**

**Lord Kalo to Lady Ty Lee, several years after the war **

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Interlude 2 – Identity Crisis **

* * *

**General POV**

Ty Lee rarely, if ever, lost her temper. Her approach and outlook on life was infamous in the Fire Court. She was the perfect edition to what many had dubbed, "Ozai's Angels". Azula was the leader, formerly cold and hard as steel, able to manipulate people and bend them to her will. Mai had been the truly cold one. Able to do anything, without remorse, without hesitation. She was often associated with a new phenomenon that the Fire astronomers had discovered. The astronomers had called it, a Black Hole, an area of complete darkness, where not even light managed to escape.

But Ty Lee completed the trio. She was not the leader or manipulator Azula was. Nor could she do the things as efficiently as Mai. Her strengths, however, very still essential. For while Mai was associated with the newly discovered Black Holes, Ty Lee was associated with the mythical Fountain of Youth. Unlike Mai, Ty Lee constantly spouted optimism, mercy, love, kindness, and light.

Ever her enemies had to agree with this assessment. During the Drill incident, Mai had slaughtered many of the Terra Team. However, all those attacked by Ty Lee lived. They would not be able to move well for a few days, but they recovered.

The Kyoshi Warriors were the same. Mai and Azula killed a quarter of them before the fight was over. The only one Azula had sparred was Suki, and that was merely because of a rumor she had heard. At the time Azula had no desire to antagonize Zulor, who would not have hesitated to kill her if Suki had been killed; crowned princess or not. So she had taken Suki into captivity.

But Ty Lee had once again sparred all those she had attacked. Many of the Court and military saw this as a weakness. Others speculated that Ty Lee's personality, beliefs, and abilities were the remnants of a suspected family connection to the Airbenders.

Regardless, Ty Lee almost never got angry, or showed anything but cheerful optimism. But, there was something that made Ty Lee angry. It was not a well known fact. Only Mai and Azula knew the truth. And the truth was that Ty Lee valued her individuality. Fortunately for her, it was a unique one. Few people knew as much about auras and chi as she did, much less cared. In addition, few could match her agility, and speed.

So before returning from the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee rarely found any concern that her image might be stolen. And even if someone tried, well, they would never be able to fully master the techniques Ty Lee employed. It would take years for them to perfect them.

But that all changed today. It was merely a few days after they had returned from Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee had just settled in to her quarters when a servant appeared and announced that her family was there.

Ty Lee smiled as always and bounded out to meet them. Only, when she got to them, her blood froze. In front of her, were six, nearly identical versions of her new identity. The matron of the family smiled and ran up to her, embracing her and exclaiming how they all were so proud of her. After that, Ty Lee had to focus all her energy on not losing it and permanently damaging her families' chi paths.

Though, Ty Lee was furious, she did not show it to her family. She had smiled, albeit a strained one, and said all the appropriate things. And after hours had passed, and her family finally left, Ty Lee stood in the middle of her room. Had she been a firebender, the candles overhead would be blazing, and a steady stream of fire would be blazing from her hands and mouth.

Seeking relief, Ty Lee had commandeered some of the Royal Guard. Then, for the next half hour, she had fought them. But they offered no release, and after the last of them had fallen, Ty Lee stared up at the sky, and began to scream. And scream, and scream.

Ty Lee screamed, unleashed all her frustrations. Tears poured down her face as she slammed her fist into the ground. "WHY?! Why can't they leave me along?! Why must they take what I hold most dear from me?! Why can't I be Ty Lee? WHY?!" Ty Lee screamed at the heavens.

Unfortunately, it was not heaven that answered her cries. It was the devil of hell.

Ozai landed on the roof of the training building silently. He had felt an immense surge of negative energy, and had come to investigate. Though the anguish he had felt was profound, he was slightly disappointed by what he found.

While Ty Lee was emitting more despair and anguish then a black sun, it was different then Mai. Mai was traveling down a dark path, growing stronger everyday by embracing her hate. Ty Lee was still centered in the light. She was not growing stronger. All she was doing was purging herself of her anger, not feeding on it. '_Hmm, this was not what I was expecting. Still, her body is strong, and her reflexes quick. Yes, she will be an excellent temple to house my loyal servant.'_

Ozai stood silent for a few minutes, slightly prodding her mind, making it more amiable, more willing to listen. Once he was sure she was ready, he withdrew and floated down to the ground. Ozai then withdrew the veil of shadows.

Unlike Mai, Ty Lee did not notice him immediately. Anguish and despair were more crippling emotions then hate or anger. Still, months of tracking the Avatar had honed her senses. It only took five seconds before she realized someone was there.

Almost instantly, the despair and anguish vanished, stuffed down into her being. In its place rose irritation. Ozai grinned as he stepped out into the arena. _'You may be a failure as a potential acolyte, but at least you're amusing' _

Then Ty Lee recognized Ozai, and dropped to one knee. "My Lord."

Ozai smirks. "Tell me, child. Why do you despair so?"

"It is nothing, My Lord." Ty Lee responds, irritation slightly decreased, but still there.

Gently, Ozai applies a little pressure. Then he tries again. "Are you sure child?"

Ty Lee remains silent, and Ozai frowns. _'Her will is strong, And the fact that she has never known true hatred keeps her safe. Even after all the battles she has been through, she is still innocent to the darkness of this world. I will enjoy watching her be swallowed up.'_ Ozai thinks before sending a stronger compulsion to have Ty Lee talk.

After a few seconds, she spoke. "It is my family, my Lord."

"Your family? What is the matter? It was my understanding that all the Lees were healthy." Ozai asked, voice filled with concern.

Ty Lee snorts. "Yes. They are healthy. It is the fact that they have decided to steal my image that troubles me my Lord."

Ozai nods his head, sympathetically. "Hmm, I believe Azula told me sometime that you ran away from home because you did not have your own image. Is that correct?" Ozai knew it was, he had just read it from Ty Lee's mind.

Ty Lee nods. "Yes, my Lord."

Ozai nods and crosses his arms over his chest. "Ty Lee," he begins, then stops. She turns her head to him and gives him her undivided attention. "Earlier, Mai agreed to become my Hand, to be an extension of my will. Now, I know that this war is far from over. And Azula is weakening for some reason. What I need now is beings who can enforce my decrees and handle, delicate matters. Would you consider becoming my Hand?"

Ty Lee blinks and starts to speak, then shuts her mouth. Ozai literally see the connections being made in her mind, weighing the risks and rewards. It doesn't take long.

Ty Lee nods, and bows. "It would be my honor, my Lord."

"Good. Very good." Ozai smiles.

Then he looks around and notices the fallen forms of his Royal Guard. Shaking his head, he turns to leave. "Apprentice, meet me in my throne room at first light. This will be a new beginning for you."

Ty Lee nod, and Ozai walks away. _'Yes, it will be a new beginning. The beginning of the end. Hahahaaa.' _

* * *

**Glad that is done. Truth be told, I found writing this one a bit harder then the last one. And now onto the bad news. The Beach chapter is going to be postponed, for at least a week. I have some good things planned, but in order for them to make since I need to take a break from the main action and do more little interludes. Don't worry, there won't be that many. Two definitely, and maybe one more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Yes, Mai and Anakin are very similar in this instance.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Believe it or not, I had not intention of paralleling Mai's fall to Anakin's. I was just going along with the plot. Though I am glad you enjoyed. Mai and Ty Lee will be playing a bigger part in RSP then they did in season three. Well, from a certain point of view they will.**

**ML7: Don't worry, I never intended for this to be a bad guys win story. **

**Thawn716: From a certain point of view. (Man, I just love the mysterious Jedi talk, even if I don't like them.) And I agree with you. Dark Knight was an awesome movie. And Ozai does sound like the Joker with regards to watching the world burn. Which makes no sense. A scorched earth policy is very effective for a small area, but burning a whole continent? Come on Bryke.**

**AvatarAiris: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**NorthernLights25: Thanks. I will always support Zutara. Best couple in Avatar!!**

**Ninja Master: You're welcome. As for AvatarxBleach, I don't plan on it. I really don't know anything about the series, and I have only watched one episode. The one where this ugly (demon, spirit, oni??) has this little bird who is a little boy who lost his mother, in a cage. It did not appeal to me. But if you win a one-shot you can request a crossover and I will do my best to make it a good one.**

**Silent deciever: Thanks. And I will watch the Clone Wars as soon as it comes out. I can't wait. Ani has a padawan!!**

**Burnin4Christ: Yes, it was very disappointing. Maybe the movies will be better. Welcome, glad to have your review.**

**Ranting writer: Welcome aboard, and thanks for the reviews. By the way, what made you think it was the Cabbageman's POV? Just curious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	31. Waves of Mercy, Waves of Grace

"**The waves will wash away the strife. The waves will cleanse the soul. The waves will take away the confusion. The waves will renew you. The waves will transform your soul. You only need to open the door, and let them in."**

**Zeison Sha Proverb **

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-seven – Waves of Mercy, Waves of Grace **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend of Ember Island!" Ty Lee squeals as the sea lion pulls our boat across the waves. I look at Katara who shakes her head ruefully. Even after all this time, Ty Lee is still too perky and cheerful for our tastes. Still, she was better then Mai, who would spend hours glowering at Katara, or me, if given the chance.

"I can't wait to get there. It'll be great just to kick back, lie on the beach and do nothing." She continues, stretching. This time, Katara and I nod. It had been draining, working undercover in Drago.

There were, however, some goals that I managed to accomplish. Kenshou had been hired, and would track Aang. In addition, he would ensure that Ozai received no indication that the Aang was alive by normal means. Also, I received a message from Mandalore Toph, who told me that my agents got a com-crystal to her. Now we would be able to plan more effectively without the risk of being spied on.

Still, despite these successes, things had not turned out as well as I had hoped. While I was able to draw many to the Confederation, my rebellion, it was not nearly as many as I had hoped for, and far fewer than I would have liked.

Mentally I cursed my sire. The seed Roku had told me about was already full formed when I arrived back in Drago. It was now a dark tree. At first I had thought that my sire was being controlled by it. But I then realized that he was controlling it. And once this revelation dawned on me, a lot of pieces began to come together.

Ozai was silently execrating his will on his troops, warping their minds. I was lucky to grab the troops I had.

Even so, I had done much, and so had Katara. Without her, I would not have lasted as long as I have. Still, hiding my knowledge and activities, as well as my power, I expended too much energy. So I was thankful for this vacation. Even if Mai was mad as a crazed komodo rhino.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. This is nothing but a forced vacation. I hate it already." Mai declares, vehemently. We all stare at her, shocked at her anger filled outburst. She notices and glares back. "What?"

"Um, nothing." Katara, Ty Lee, and I respond quickly. Mai huffs and turns to brood.

Azula looks up from her own brooding and gives Mai a demeaning look. "At least Father has time for you and Ty Lee. You should count yourselves lucky. He has taken the time to personally train both of you as his Hands. Take my advice. Enjoy the time while it last. For as soon as you cease being of value, he will discard you, faster than he would a piece of torn fabric." Azula says, her eyes hollow.

Mai glares at Azula, but Azula has already turned around. After Azula's little speech, an awkward silence descends on us. Ty Lee shifts around, nervous. Katara looks at Azula, eyes radiating sadness and concern. Mai- well, Mai troubled me the most. I had seen a change in her since we had come back to the fire nation. She was angrier, more spiteful. She was growing more and more to be like Ozai.

As I saw this, I knew that I was partly responsible. Had I not responded so violently to her when she insulted Katara, things might be different. I had tried talking to her, tried to apologize, to help her. But she refused to hear me. Ozai had captured her, and was sinking her claws into her.

He was doing the same thing to Ty Lee, if only more subtly. And as much as I wanted to intervene, I could not. Ozai would know of it and he would kill us before we were ready. So I waited, praying that they could be saved at a later date.

After a few minutes, Ty Lee turns to me. "Say, didn't your family used to have a house on Ember Island?" She asks, trying to break the tension.

"Yes. The whole family used to come here during the summers when Azula and I were little."

_/Aww, tiny Zuko. You must have been so cute./_ Katara coos at me through our bond.

_/Katara!! Shush!!/_ I mentally scream back.

Oblivious to our words, Ty Lee nods. "Yeah. We used to come here too when I was little. It must have been so fun for you guys."

"It was a long time ago." Azula mutters. The mood sours again, and this time, Ty Lee does not try to revive it. I sigh, a bit annoyed at Azula's new attitude, but don't say anything. Instead I relax, and study my sister. Ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se, Azula had been changing. First there was the mental change, where she had come to value me, Zulor, and even Katara as her true family.

Then came the physical, where she began to weaken. It eventually culminated to her losing her place as the crown princess and losing something much more precious- her firebending.

Now, now Azula was lost in her own world. I desperately wanted to help her. But Joey was yelling at me to stay out of it. He had said that this was Azula's trial and that she alone could pass or fail it.

While I was not pleased I abided by his wishes. I then turn back to Katara, and she leans over, resting her head on mine.

After several hours we came to a dock on the southern side of Ember Island. As we pull us, Lo and Li walk up to us. "Welcome to Ember Island kids." They say in unison. We all look up at their house and grimace. The thing was an ant compared to the other beach houses.

"We apologize for the, err, quaint size of our house." Lo and Li said.

"But you see." Lo began.

"It has always been just." Li continued.

"Lo and me here." Lo finished.

Katara sighs, and smacks her forehead. I give her a pat of the shoulder. When we enter the house, I wrinkle my nose. "Urgh. It smells like old people in here."

Katara turns to me, eyebrow raised. "You do know that in fifty to sixty years, we'll smell like old people too."

I smile. "True. But no matter what odors you give off, you will always be like fresh fire lilies to me." I respond, taking Katara in my arms.

She grins back at me, and moves up, to take my lips, but we are interrupted by a cough. We break to see Mai standing by the door, hands crossed over her chest. Ty Lee is giggling and even Azula has lost her distant look, and has a smirk plastered on her face.

I glare at them all, but especially Mai. Katara ignores them and pulls my head back down. After a minute we part and move further inside the house.

When we enter the parlor, Ty Lee is standing by a picture of two ladies, kneeling, their butts touching.

"Who are these two beautiful ladies?" She asks, pointing at the picture.

Lo and Li smile and take opposite sides of the picture.

"Can't you tell? It's Lo and Li." They chorus, bending and mimicking the picture. And then I run outside, losing my lunch.

When I return, Katara and the others had gone into the guest bedrooms. Ty Lee was already on a bed. "Oww, isn't this seashell bedspread just the cutest." She squealed.

Mai glares down at her. "Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up in here."

"Which is still a preferable design to what you favor, Miss tall, dark, and bitchy." Katara replies cuttingly. "Don't you have the least bit of tact? It doesn't matter what you think of this place. Mistresses Lo and Li have graciously offered us hospitality during our stay here. If you find this so repulsive, you can sleep on the boat." She finished, glaring icy daggers at Mai.

Mai returns her glare, pure venom streaming from her eyes. Azula looked between the two, and took a large step back. I too stepped back. Katara did not want my help, and this confrontation had been a long time in coming.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, any confrontation was stopped by Lo and Li. They walked quickly in-between the two vixens, and simultaneously, picked up both of them and carried them to opposite corners of the room. Both Katara and Mai were so startled that they did nothing to stop them.

"Now," the twins began, "there will be no fighting in this house. It has been in our family ever since we were little girls. It is a treasure to us." They stopped and turned to Mai. "Young Mai, you will stop acting like a spoiled child who has been denied her toy. Prince Zuko chose Katara, and if reports are accurate, she does more then enough to satisfy him. Stop pawning after him. It is demeaning." Mai was fuming by the time they turned from her.

"And you, Lady Katara," They continued, "will take care to leave matters that do not concern you alone. Lady Mai has insulted our house and how the situation is handled is our choice, not yours. Do we make ourselves clear?"

Katara nods, not nearly as mad as Mai at the rebuke. Upon seeing Katara's sincere response, Lo and Li soften their tones. "We know that this was not your wish." Lo said.

"To come and spend the weekend here." Li continued.

"But Ember Island is a magical place." Lo said.

"Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance."

"And it can help you understand yourselves, and each other." The twins chorused. Then, to underscore their point, Lo picked up a smooth rock.

"The Beach has a special way," Lo began.

"Of smoothing even the most jagged of edges." Li finished.

Katara was nodding, enjoying the speech. Mai was rolling her eyes. Azula had a glint in her eye. And Ty Lee, well, Ty Lee was being Ty Lee. As for myself, I looked forward to seeing Katara in a bikini.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the mysticism of the twins vanished. They clapped their hands and grabbed their belts. "Time to hit the beach." They cry as they shed their outer garments.

I gulp and step back. Thankfully, Katara raises a hand and covers my eyes. Lord, I love that woman so much.

**General POV**

On the opposite side of Ember Island…

"Twinkle Toes!!" Toph yelled at her wayward apprentice.

Aang, who was floating in a lake, looks up at her. "Yes Toph?" He asks, tone sluggish.

Toph sighs, and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Just because the world at large thinks you're dead doesn't mean you can be careless. Cover up!!"

Aang raises his eyebrow at that. "What? I have trunks on."

Over to the side On Ji giggles slightly.

"Not that!! I'm talking about your tattoos! What if someone sees them?" She asks, exasperated.

As Aang was attempting to work out how she knew how he'd taken off his headband, On Ji, unsurprisingly came to Aang's aid. "Come on Toph. There are walls surrounding us, and no one was here when we set down."

"That doesn't mean more won't have come while we are here." Toph replies.

On Ji blinks. "It was my understanding that you could sense everything around you." She asks, confused.

Toph snorts. "The vibration of the water fall makes things hazier." What Toph left out was that she still could see, and that two Fire Nation soldiers had taken position outside, and were waiting out there shift. Toph would not lie outright, but she did not mind bending the truth.

Aang shrugs. "I don't see it being a problem. This is a remote area. Why come here when there are plenty of beaches?"

Toph sighs, then frowns. _/Even now, he is still so young. He as come far, but he is not ready yet./ _Toph says to Sokka.

_/Yes. He needs something more personal to fight for. We've distanced ourselves from him as of late. And while On Ji is a good friend, she's not what he needs./_ Sokka replies.

Aang then floats over to a hole and jumps through it.

_/Maybe this Kenshou Zuko and Katara hired will be the one who finally makes him grow up./_ Toph muses, as much to herself as to Sokka.

Ignorant to the discussion taking place above him, Aang slides down the tunnel, laughing. _'It has been to long since I just kicked back and relaxed.'_ He thought.

Then the tunnel came to an end, and he fell into a large pool of water. Oblivious to the two Fire Nation soldiers, he laughed and glanced up at Momo. "Let's go again!" Then he launched himself from the water and made his way back into the lagoon.

The two soldiers stared at the large rock formation for a second then turned to each other. "Th, th, the Avatar is…" One began.

"Alive." The other finished. They then smiled and run over to their messenger hawk. The skinny one wrote a quick note and tied a black ribbon to the carrying case. He then whispered the destination to the bird and it took off.

"A black ribbon message. This is so exciting!" The chunkier guard cries.

Meanwhile, Toph sighs, and rest her head on Sokka's lap. _/I have a feeling we're going to have company tonight./_ She mutters.

Sokka nods. /_Yes. I'll make sure all the stuff is packed and ready to go./_

**Zuko's POV**

After that extremely disturbing moment with Lo and Li, we decided to just go out on our own. Fortunately, Lo and Li did not seem to mind. They bid us farewell and said that dinner would be ready an hour before sunset.

That left us the rest of the day to do whatever we desired. So after changing, we made our way down to the beach. While on the way I could not help but stare at Katara. Normally, she told me, she would just wear her underclothes for swimming. But since this was her first time in the Fire Nation, she had worn something a bit different.

Instead of white strips of cloth encircling her body, Katara had gone with a blood red two piece that had a small skirt attached to the bottom. And just so she was not too exposed, she wore a flame pattern light robe.

While she was being modest compared to some other designs out the, her chocolate color skin made the swim suit all the more alluring. It took all my control not to pounce on her and tear it off.

"Easy there, tiger." Katara whispers seductively. "Later."

I smile and place a light kiss on the top of her ear. During out many make out sessions, I had learned that that particular spot was extremely sensitive.

She shivers and glares at me, annoyed that she could not reciprocate the action. Owing to the fact that my sensitive spot was covered at that instance.

I smile at her, pulling her closer. After a second she drops the façade and rests her head on my shoulder.

Behind me I hear a snort, but ignore it. Mai really needs to take Lo and Li's advice to heart.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the squeals of children laughing. I look up to see that we have made it to the beach. I smile and we soon find an appropriate spot. Mai immediately sits down and huddles in the shade of an umbrella. Ty Lee goes and manages to get a few guys to do things for her. And Azula just sank to the ground and began to meditate.

I take a look around and sigh. "So much for group fun." I mutter. Katara then kisses me and swings around in front of me.

"Who needs them? Come one Zuko. I have been dieing to try some waterbending moves in water that is naturally warm." With that she turns and runs to the water edge. I smile and grab a surfboard. It had been part of my training that Uncle put me through. He said it would help me keep my footing. He was right.

**Mai's POV**

I sat and glared as Zuko ran after Katara. That peasant looked radiant and Zuko was not the only one to stare at her. A majority of the men on the beach were salivating at the mere sight of her. Too bad that Zuko didn't notice. Either he was unnaturally blind to these things or he was secure in his relationship with Katara. Either way it wasn't good.

After moving past all the gawkers, Katara and Zuko went into the water and began to surf. Often I would see Katara move her hands, manipulating the waves. They did this for what seemed like hours. Laughing. Weaving in and out of the other's way. It made me sick.

I was so lost in my disgust that I did not notice the presence moving toward me until he was sitting down. I turn and my eyes widen in surprise at the interloper.

"Hello there, miss tall, dark, and moody." Kalo said, face full of mirth.

After his greeting there is a small stretch of silence. I try to find the appropriate greeting for my older brother, but I find I can't. I feel nothing but annoyance at his interruption.

"Greetings Lord Kalo." I finally respond. "Why have you bothered me?"

His eyebrows jump up at my cold greeting. Following the surprise I see immense hurt. But strangely, I don't care. A small part of me is shocked at this, but I do nothing to change my greeting.

After a minute his eyes harden. "Greeting Hand Mai. I see that you are enjoying your vacation." He responds, voice hard as steel.

"I am. Is there some reason you have approached me, Lord Kalo?" I ask, my attention turning back to Zuko and Katara.

"I just wanted to invite you, Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, Lady Azula, and Hand Ty Lee to my estate. I was not able to be in Drago when they celebrated your victory. So I want to throw you all a party. That is, if you can find it in your time to visit your brother." He ends sardonically.

I shrug, ignoring his last sentence. "I don't care one way or another about celebrating the fall of Ba Sing Se. But if the others don't object, we'll come."

Kalo nods and looks over at Ty Lee. Something flashes in his eyes when he sees a man rubbing lotion onto her back. I glance at Kalo and smirk. "Jealous?"

He glares down at me before leaving.

Once he is out of my line of sight I frown. I had never treated Kalo in such a cold manner. He is my older brother. He was the one who had loved me not matter what. So why did I not feel anything for him anymore?

Unbidden, a saying of Makoto Shishio came to my mind. _"Emotions are both an asset and a liability. Feelings like anger and hate can bring focus to your mind. They can give you the strength to drive your sword into your enemy's heart. Other emotion like love and compassion will only weaken you. Distracting you from your duty."_

Was this the price of having Zuko? Was it Kalo's love and affection? I roll it over and decide to mediate on it.

**Azula's POV**

While all around me laughed and played, I sat and mediated. Ever since hearing I would be going to Ember Island I could not get the vision of the Avatar out of my mind. I know I will meet him here. And I know my past self will be watching that meeting.

That's enough to put me in a withdrawn mood. I had lost so much since Ba Sing Se. My firebending, my status, my sire's approval. Still, I had gained so much more. I now had a true family. Zuko, Zulor, and even Katara would be there for me when I needed them. Just as I would be there for them. I had also been forced to learn humility. That in itself was amazing. Me, the former Princess Azula, learning what it's like to be humbled.

The thought brings a smile to my face. "Such a pretty smile. It's good to see that even as you are you can still smile." A warm voice states, bring me out of my thoughts. I look up and my smile widens when I see Kalo. It had been a while since I had last seen him, but when ever I did he was always kind. He never groveled before me or tried to win my favor. As far as I could tell, the man had no hidden agenda, aside from the happiness of his sister.

"Hello Kalo. What brings you here?" I ask, before remembering that Kalo owned a house here.

Ignoring my slip, Kalo explains. "I was unable to be in Drago when your triumph was announced. So when I heard you and your friends were coming I decided to throw you a victory party. I just told Mai, but she seemed less the thrilled at the prospect." He stops, and when he speaks again the pain is clearly evident in his voice. "Azula, what has your twisted father done to my little sister?"

I turn from him and gaze over at Mai. She is mediating, something she would never have even considered doing before returning to Drago.

"He has replaced me." I state. "That's what he has done. He has burned all that made Mai, Mai, and has replaced her with a being whose only goal is the enforcement of his will."

Kalo nods. "Yes. You're right." He ends, looking far older then his nineteen years.

After giving me one more smile, he turns and walks over to Ty Lee. Of the three of us, Kalo had always like Ty Lee the most. What he saw in her I never knew, but he saw something. Though to my knowledge he had not acted on his feelings. But regardless, I could tell that Ty Lee at least suspected his feelings and returned them.

I smile as I see him talk to her. The blush on his face was unmistakable as was his annoyance at the three men fawning over her. I chuckled as I thought of the Lord of Thunder blushing over talking to an acrobat.

After speaking to her he went and informed Zuko and Katara. He spent a few minutes with them, reacquainting himself with Zuko and being introduced to Katara. Finally, he leaves and after giving one last pain filled glance at Mai, he walks over the crest of a dune and disappears.

We stay at the beach for another hour. Zuko and Katara left the surfing and went out into the dunes, to "explore for any interesting wild life", at least that is what they told us later, not that we believed them. Mai continued to meditate/sulk. Ty Lee eventually shooed the men away and worked on her tan. And I gave surfing a try. Me, the perfectionist, fell off my board within the first ten seconds.

Needless to say, I enjoyed my time at the beach and was disappointed when we had to leave. I needed this. It felt good to be able to relax without constantly being reminded of my failure.

When we got back, Lo and Li had supper prepared. I gratefully sank down and began to eat.

Mai was the first to speak. "I assume Lord Kalo informed you all of his invitation?" She asked dryly.

We all nod. "So, does anyone want to waste time going."

Ty Lee narrows her eyes slightly at Mai. "Mai, please show some respect for Kalo. He took time out of his schedule to inform us. You should be grateful."

Mai snorts and returns her attention to her food. We all ignore her.

"Personally I thought that Lord Kalo was quite nice. I would love to get to talk with him more." Katara said.

Zuko nods. "Kalo was always kind to me. He kind of reminded me of Zulor. I say we go."

Ty Lee nods as she chews her squid. "Yes. I would like to see Kalo again." She says, blushing slightly.

Mai snorts again then shrugs her shoulders. "Fine. I might as well tag along. There's nothing better to do."

We all sigh, annoyed that Mai was tagging along. Mai gives us a death glare that is frightening real. Then she sets her chop sticks down and gets up.

But before she can leave, Lo and Li begin speaking. "Like waves, washing away the footprints on the sand." Lo begins.

"Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate." Li continues.

"Ember Island reveals the true you." Lo finishes.

Mai sighs, and walks out of the room. Completely ignoring her, Lo and Li rise and clap their hands together and on their legs. "To the Party!" They cry.

We all look at each then shrug our shoulders collectively. What could you do, but go along with the crazy twins.

**Kenshou's POV**

I stand on the top of a cliff, awaiting Jammer to return to me. While I wait, I pull out my lover's last letter.

_Shou, _

_When I read your last letter, I could not do anything for several minutes. I know why you have taken this job. And I know that you will not back down, no matter what I said. You have given your word and you will not break it. It is one of the things I most admire about_ _you._

_Still, I wish that you had not accepted. I have fought the Avatar before. And even trying to kill him is almost impossible, let alone trying to capture him. Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you._

_With all my love, _

_Your Wildcat_

I smile again as I reread her letter. She was the first person to give a damn about me since I killed my mother, back when I first discovered my true power. To this day my mother's death haunts me. Yet, she did not curse me, as I held her in my arms while the blood drained from her body. Instead, she asked me to protect this world. And I intended to do so.

The Avatar had abandoned the world, and now Fire Lord Ozai would bring the kind of order we need. My wildcat was right. I would not back down. I could not.

Hearing a screech, I look up to see Jammer flying toward me. I hold up my left, metal arm, and Jammer lands. He hands me the message. I take a quick look before burning it.

"I have you now." I whisper.

**Azula's POV**

It did not take long to get ready for the party, and in half an hour's time, we were at Kalo's house.

As we stepped up to the front door, it opened and Kalo greeted us personally. "Good evening everyone." Kalo speaks, warmly. Katara smiles, and Zuko shakes his hand. Ty Lee blushes slightly, while Mai looks bored. What a surprise

After ushering us in he picks up a glass and tabs a chop stick against it. The crowd silences itself and turns it attention to us. "Greetings everyone. Most of you know me, and those behind me. So I'll make this quick." Kalo begins.

"Little more then a month ago, Ba Sing Se fell. It was not do to any great military maneuver or massive effort on our part. Instead, it was all thanks to the people standing behind me." At this a few people begins to clap, softly, but continuously.

"Were it not for Lady Azula's will, the Dai Li would never have seen the wisdom of allying themselves with us. And if not for Lord Zuko and Lady Katara's immense combat prowess, the gains made by Ladies Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee would be useless. So, let us all give a toast. To the fall of Ba Sing Se, and our heroes." The clapping was full blown now, with many people bowing to us.

After Kalo's announcement, the focus shifted from us and the party started again.

"Now, please enjoy yourselves. But first, I would like to speak with you Mai." Kalo says. Mai nods and they walk out the door.

And for the next fifteen minutes I am bombarded with applause and admiration for the conquest of Ba Sing Se. At one point I would have reveled in such praise. Now, they are merely words. So I eventually make my way out of the house and begin walking along the beach.

**Aang's POV**

After spending the day lounging around and resting, we spent the last hour before sunset preparing Appa for an early departure. Once we were finished, On Ji laid down on her mat and fell asleep.

I was about to follow when I heard Sousuke. **"Aang, before you rest take a stroll along the beach."**

I look up to see Sousuke floating above the lagoon.

"_Why?"_ I ask, curious.

Even through his mask, I can see my master smirk. **"Because, it is destiny."** He answers, avoiding a direct answer.

After staring up at him for a minute, I shrug and move to leave. Toph, naturally, is the first to notice.

"Hey, Twinkletoes. Where are you off to at this late hour?"

I turn to see her and Sokka huddled close, Toph practically on top of him.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

She nods and returns her attentions back to Sokka. I smile as I hear them. It must be wonderful to be so in love. To bad I don't have anyone.

A bang of hurt shoots through me at the thought of Katara, but it is nowhere near as strong as it once was. Progress, of a sorts.

**Mai's POV**

After dragging me away from the party, Kalo took me to an isolated corner of his property. I came along, only because I would rather not deal with all the ass kissers at the party.

When we finally stopped, Kalo turned and stared at me. His gaze was hard and I returned it. We glared at each other for a minute before his gaze softened. "What has happened to us Mai?" He asks, forlornly. "We used to be so close. But when I greeted you at the beach, it was like you had become a whole different person."

I look away, gazing out over the water. "I have become a different person. I have left that weak, pathetic being behind. I am now stronger then I ever was."

Kalo shakes his head and moves to rest his hand on my shoulder. I pull away, violently. The hand drops down to his side. "You are not stronger Mai. You may not see it, but you are burning yourself out. Yes, it's true. The old you was a cold, distant, introvert. But you were never this angry. You never had this much rage, boiling beneath the surface." He stops and steps forward, eyes now pleading. "I don't care what that monster has told you. If you keep the anger, it you let it fester, it will destroy you. Please Mai. You can be so much more then Ozai's Hand. You could be a woman of great honor and integrity. You can help others, instead of crushing them beneath Ozai's heel. Please, come with me Mai. Let's leave the Fire Nation. Go, explore the world. There is still good inside of you. I know it."

Looking into his eyes, something stirs in me. It is the faintest of lights, but it is there nonetheless. And as I stare into his eyes, I can see two futures. One, where I have Zuko, but he hates me. The other, where I travel with Kalo, without Zuko, but infinitely more happy.

Then, as suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished. Memories of my childhood come back to the surface. Of how I was forced into that quite, obedient shell. And how Kalo did nothing to stop it.

I tear my eyes away from his and turn from him. "There is nothing of that weakling left in me Kalo. She is dead. I will have Zuko, and Lord Ozai's way is the right path. Goodbye." And with that I start to walk away.

"Mai!! Wait!!" Kalo cries as his hand reaches out and grasps mine. "Please, don't do this!"

"Let go of me!!" I yell as I pivot, shuriken drawn, and slash it across his face. It is not a deep cut, but it will scar. He lets go and clutches his face.

And though pain ridden eyes, he stares at me. "Mai…"

But I ignore him and make my way back to Lo and Li's beach house.

**Kalo's POV**

As Mai walks away, I know that I have failed. I saw it. I saw that light. She was close, oh so close to accepting my offer. But then something happened. Something interfered, and the Mai I knew vanished.

"DAMN IT!!" I scream as I punch the cliff face, hand ablaze. After several minutes of beating the rock into dust I calm down. "Damn it." I whisper, then the tears begin to fall.

But before I can truly begin to weep, I sense something. I clamp down on my sorrow and swing around, casting a quick glance over the area.

"Who's there?!" I cry into the darkness.

At first there is no response. Then I hear a low laughter. After a few seconds it grows louder until it is a full bellow. "Show yourself!!" I yell again.

Then the laughter stops and a figure rises from the ground. My eyes widen in shock as I recognize the form of Fire Lord Ozai. **"You will never know just how close you came, Lord Kalo."** He whispers, his voice an unearthly rasp.

I step back and take a bending stance. "What the hell are you?" I question.

He laughs again, this time a laughter full of malice. **"I am your Lord and Master."**

I narrow my eyes at his tone. "Never. You have are not my Lord anymore. I don't know what you did to Mai exactly, but I now see that you must be removed before I can heal her."

"**Hahahaaaa. And what makes you think she wants to be healed?"** Ozai inquiries.

Tired of hearing his sickly voice I leap forward, moving my arms in two circles, separating the positive and negative energy, before bring them back together. As the lightning form, I spew green fire out of my mouth.

My attack makes its way to Ozai who smirks, and raises his hands. To my utter horror, he captures the lightning and flames. Then he brings his hand out and my attack comes spiraling back to me. I dodge the redirected attack, and land five feet away.

But Ozai is suddenly in front of me. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me up into the air.

I then feel a course of power flowing into me, suffocating me beneath a veil of darkness.

As Ozai subdues me, he completes his victory with taunts. **"Know Kalo, that you have failed. Mai is mine, as is Ty Lee. And soon this entire world will be. But don't worry, I won't kill you. No, I have something much better planned. You will be my slave, you will be forever trapped in your own mind, unable to stop the darkness that is to come. So despair, and know that you have failed."**

I barely register his words, before the world fades, and the darkness claims me.

**General POV**

As Aang walked along the beach, he silently thanked his master for ordering him to do so. It felt so peaceful on this beach. There was a sense of harmony that he had not felt in a long time.

At least until he crested a hill, and saw a figure sitting on the beach. She had changed since he had last seen her. The air of invincibility and power was gone from her. Indeed, she looked like any young woman in the world. But Aang would never forget her face, no matter how much she changed.

He stops, and begins to turn around when Sousuke's voice ring out. **"Aang, you will not run away."** He commands, voice as hard steel.

Aang tries to reply, but Sousuke cuts him off. **"I don't care what you feel. You will walk up to her and speak to her. She will not reveal your secret."** Sousuke said in a tone that broke no argument.

Sighing, Aang walks over to Azula.

When Aang gets within five feet of Azula, she turns and smiles weakly at him. "Hello Avatar. I knew that you were still alive." Azula said, happy to see that the vision she was shown was true.

Aang stops and raises his eyebrow. "You are Azula, right?"

At his question, Azula burst out laughing. Aang was startled and stepped back slightly. But he relaxed when the laughter turned out to be one of joy rather then malice. _'She has a nice laugh. I wish she would laugh more often.'_ Aang thought. Then he realized what he thought and mentally berated himself. _'No, no, no, no, no. I will not think that about Azula.'_

After a minute she stops and smiles at him. "Yes, and no. Yes, because my name is still Azula and I have no plans on choosing another. And no because I am not the same Azula who chased you up and down the length of the Earth Kingdom. I am something less, I think. But maybe that is for the best."

During Azula's answer, Aang tentatively reached out with Aether, testing the truth of her words. What he found shocked him. She had almost no mental defenses. She was an open book to him. And as he read he saw that she was indeed telling the truth. The Azula that had nearly killed him was dead. She died when the last of her fire was extinguished.

Deciding to wing it and trust his master, Aang moved next to her and sat down.

Azula smiled and turned to face him, waiting for him to do what he needed to do.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the surf washing on the shore filling their senses. At last Aang speaks. "Why?"

Azula tilts her head slightly. "Why what?"

"Why are you here now? Why are you so weak? Why do you seem so lost?" Aang clarifies.

Azula turns from him and gazes out over the ocean, mulling it over.

Aang waits, and was about to ask again when Azula answers him. "I suppose, you're the reason."

"Me?" Aang ask, confused.

Azula nods. "The night I defeated you, I had a dream. Or a vision. Call whatever you will. Anyway, in the dream I was being devoured by a shadow."

At this Aang perks up. "A shadow?"

Azula flicks her eyes back to Aang. "You are familiar with this thing?"

"Vaguely. We met once in the Spirit World and he laughed at me."

Azula snorts. "Yes, he seems to love lording his power over others. Anyway, he was consuming my body, when a powerful light hit him. He drops me and disappears. Then the same light heal my body. When I look up I see your face."

Aang blinks. "My face?"

"Yes, it was older, fully grown and full of a soft light. You then asked me to tell you that when I found you: time means little and that all illusions must one day break."

Azula pauses and gazes at Aang intently. "What does that mean?"

Aang looks up and gazes back into her golden eyes. "It's a line from an ancient Airbender poem. It means that to true love, time is nothing but an illusion."

Azula's eyes widen as the implications hit her. _'It seems the universe is telling me that the Avatar and I are destined to be together. But I don't know. How he must hate me.'_

Sensing her thoughts, Aang takes her and in his and squeezes it slightly. "I don't hate you Azula. I don't hate anyone. Not even Sozin."

This action surprises Azula, and causes the tears to begin to fall.

"I'm sorry, Avatar. I was a fool back then. I thought that all I needed was my sire's approval and power. I made so many mistakes. Hurt so many people. I know that you will never forgive me, but…" Azula's apology was cut off by Aang wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Shush, Azula. Right now, I am not the Avatar. I am Aang. And I forgive you. Right here, and now, I can see into your mind." Azula gasps and tries to pull away but Aang holds on tight. "And all I see is scared young woman. Who has lost everything she once valued and held dear. I also see your sincerity. You are forgiven Azula. So, if you need, you can cry on my shoulder. I will not think less of you for it."

And with those kind words, Azula broke down and cried. And Aang held her. Comforting her, bonding with her on a level he never even dreamed existed. And once she finished he continued to hold her.

'_This is it. This is what I should be fighting for. Azula, and all others like her. People who have been twisted and told that to fight and kill is the only way there is.'_ Aang thought. In that instant, Aang began to leave the last of his childhood behind. And become the man he was destined to be.

* * *

**At long last, the beach episode, or half of it. I thought that the Azulaaang bonding moment was the perfect way to end it. But don't worry, Kenshou will show up next chapter. Ow, and I changed his background a little bit. Instead of injuring himself when he was a child, he accidentally killed his mother. He lost his left arm later. But I'll get into that later. **

**Ow, and just for future notice, a com-crystal is my version of a comlink. It's a crystal that is grown in Ziost or Byss. And then it is harvested and infused with a tremendous amount of Aether. Once that is done it is linked with other com-crystals. This allows the Sith and others to keep in contact with their operatives with relying on messenger hawks, which can be intercepted. And you don't need to be an Aether user to use the crystals. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: Well, from Ty Lee's moment on the Beach, I knew that her individuality was extremely important to her. And she is not really evil, like Mai is training to be. She just wants to be special, but will pay for it in the next few chapters.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Thank you for the compliments. I hope you enjoyed part one.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you.**

**burnin4Christ: Nope. I have not read the Twilight series.**

**Thawn716: Thank you. There will probably be another interlude when we get to Nightmares and Daydreams.**

**AvatarAiris: Thank you. I'd figure that was the most realistic way to snag Ty Lee.**

**NortherLights25: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Ninja Master: Every 50****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot. And no, Aang isn't a Padawan. That is the territory of the Jedi.**

**AshBender: Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	32. Explosive Confrontations

"**He is a half-breed. Half Fire Nation, half Mandalorian. He is merciless to his bounties. He will never stop. He will never give quarter. To him, the rule of Law is irrefutable. And all who break it are worthless, scum who deserve to be hunted down and brought to justice. It is a sentiment that I wholeheartedly agree with him on."**

**June, concerning Kenshou, sometime after they became mates.**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-eight – Explosive Confrontations**

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

While I was excited at the prospect of the party Kalo was holding in our honor, the small cynical part of my mind could not help but think that some idiot would make a demeaning comment about Katara, thus prompting a retaliatory strike from either her, me or both of us. Thankfully my fears were unfounded.

The people at the party were not hateful bigots. No, like me, they saw the beauty that Katara possessed. They were also impressed with her intellect and collection of stories regarding her travels. About five minutes into the party, I left Katara to the masses, confident she would enjoy the verbal sparring several of them promised to provide.

From there things proceeded smoothly. I engaged several people in conversation, taking their opinions of the way the war was going; as well as other issues. After another ten minutes I noticed that Azula had slipped away. I shrug it off. In her current state, walking on the shores of Ember Island would be better for then listening to these people. Then suddenly, a massive surge of darkness hits me.

It was so unexpected that I drop the glass I am holding. It falls and hits the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. The nobleman I was talking to steps back, face etched with surprise and then concern.

"My Lord, are you alright? Should I call the physician?" He asks. I shake my head, clearing it.

I look up to see Katara and Ty Lee suffering similar conditions. _/Katara./ _I call out._ /Are you alright? Can you hear me?/_

Katara rubs her temples and then responds. _/Yes. But please, not so loud. My head feels like Aang brought down the wall of Ba Sing Se on it./_ She grumbles.

_/Sorry./_ I apologize.

_/It's okay. But don't do anything. Something bad just happened. Ty Lee felt it too. Let her get us./_ Katara states practically.

_/All right./_ I send back. I then remember the noble.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. It's just a minor headache. Now, what were you talking about?" We move away from the broken glass as a servant comes and cleans it up. Once we are a few feet away, the noble launches into a plan he was trying to get support for. But I do not pay much attention. My focus is on Ty Lee as she manages to disengage herself from the noble talking to her.

After spotting me, she makes a little 'come here sign'. Nodding to her, I refocus on the noble. "I'm sorry. But there is a matter that requires my attention. Excuse me." The noble blinks then bows. I move past him and walk out onto the balcony. Ty Lee and Katara are already there.

"Zuko, did you feel that?" Ty Lee begins without any preamble.

I frown as I feign ignorance. "Feel what?"

Ty Lee shivers slightly as she stares out over the ocean. "An immense darkness. I was talking to a noble when I felt it rise up. It was full of malevolent triumph."

I shake my head. "No. I did not sense anything. One moment I was talking the next a blinding pain appears in my head."

I then turn to Katara. "Did you feel anything?" I know she did, but I asked just for appearances.

Katara nods. "Yes. I felt something. Though I don't know what."

Ty Lee looks at us the nods, seemingly coming to a decision. "Something bad has happened. And I don't know if I can deal with it alone. Will you come with me?" She asks us.

Katara glances at me_. /I don't know if Ty Lee is strong enough to handle whatever made that darkness./_

_/Yes. I have a sinking feeling that it was Ozai./_

Our exchange lasted only a second, so Ty Lee did not notice anything strange. "Yes. We'll help you in anyway we can." Katara answers her.

Ty Lee sighs and smiles. "Thank you. It's just, I feel that Kalo is in danger."

We nod and follow Ty Lee as she makes her way to the source of the darkness.

**Azula's POV**

As I make my way back to Kalo's bungalow, I find that I am not quite the same as I was only an hour earlier. True, I had broken down and cried before, but only with family. I had never lowered my defenses to anyone outside my family before, especially a former enemy. And yet, Aang did not take advantage of my moment of weakness. No. He had held me, and let me cry. He had comforted me, not through any special words, but simply through the act of holding me.

No, I am not the same Azula I was. I feel stronger now. More in control. But it is not enough. I am not where I need to be. I am still weak. And that is why, when Aang had asked me to come with him, I had declined. Not that I did not want to go with. No. Nothing could be further from the truth. But I knew that I was not ready. Drago still had something to offer me. And before I knew what that was, I would not be joining Aang. Not yet.

But these thought flee me as I come into view of Kalo's house. While the sounds of the party could still be heard, I see the three shadowed forms of Zuko, Katara, and Ty Lee out on the beach. They were walking away from the house, to the outlying portions of Kalo's property.

"Zuko!" I yell. They pause and turn to me. I the speed up my pace and in a few seconds reach them.

When I get there, I see their faces are creased with worry and agitation.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs, then some of the lines disappear from his brow. "I'm glad you're alright." He whispers before wrapping his arms around me.

I blink, surprised by the show of affection. "Of course I am alright. Why would you think otherwise?"

This time Ty Lee answers. "Something bad happened here. I can feel it. We were just going to investigate." She pauses then studies me. "You look different Azula. Did something happen to you?"

I smile inwardly. Yes, something had happen. Not that I would tell her, not yet. "No. I just took a little stroll." I answer.

Ty Lee looks at me for a second, then shrugs. "All right. Let's go. I want to find Kalo. Maybe he has some idea about what went on." And with that she turns and begins running along the shore.

I glance at Zuko and Katara. They are looking at each other. It is almost as if they were having a silent communication. But that's impossible. Right?

I start to open my mouth when they broke contact and started following Ty Lee. I shrug and make my way after them.

**Aang's POV**

The trip back was uneventful. I had thought that I would hear from Sousuke. But he was unusually silent. Oh well, it gave me more time to think on what had happened. I had forgiven Azula! Who could have foreseen this? Probably Sousuke, but that's beside the point.

I had never imagined Azula would be like that. She was so lost and confused. She was nothing like the person she was in Omashu, or Ba Sing Se. It had stirred something in my heart. And then she had looked at me, actually happy to see me.

All in all, I was happy to have met her on these conditions. Though, I was disappointed that she did not accompany me. But I could not argue with her reasoning. She still had issues to deal with. And those could only be dealt with in Drago.

Soon I made it back to the lagoon. On Ji was still asleep. As were Momo and Appa. I could hear some moans and whimpers from Toph and Sokka's tent. I roll my eyes and get to my own sleeping bag. As I sink into it, my last thoughts turn to Azula, and I wonder what else is in store for us.

**Kenshou's POV**

After burning the message I had begun moving toward my target. If the Avatar acted how the reports indicated he would, then he and his party would rest at the lagoon for the night. Which was only to my advantage. The lagoon the soldiers described was a surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs. The perfect killing field.

The Avatar would pay, I would make sure of it. He had deserted this world; abandoned us all to whatever trials and tribulations would come. But we had survived. We had grown stronger. We no longer needed him to "keep the balance". Most of the world was already under one banner. One currency. One ruler. We no longer needed to be separated into four nations. No. Fire Lord Ozai would bring the order we need. The hard part was over now. Most of the Earth Kingdom was under his rule. The people might squirm and protest, but they are weak. They could do nothing to stop him now.

Well, almost nothing. If they had a symbol, something to rally behind, they could strike back. Not that they had a chance of winning, but it could create chaos. There would be more unnecessary loss of life.

That is why I have taken this contract. The end of the war is in sight. And yet, the Avatar has returned, creating chaos and confusion wherever he went. He is a terrorist. And I will not abide terrorists. Not after what they had done to June, and her father. No. With the capture of the Avatar, this world will be safe, ordered. It will be a place where June and I could raise our children.

**Zuko's POV**

It did not take us long to find the source of the darkness. Still, finding the epicenter turned my stomach. There was such a malevolent power here that I was sure Ozai was responsible. But, the question was why? What was he doing here?

Ty Lee answered that question when she sank to her knees. "Kalo," She whispered softly. I focus and do sense Kalo's presence. Though it is weak.

Ty Lee then gets up and starts frantically looking for him. After a minute she finds him. This time bile rises up my throat but I manage to control it. Kalo is a mess, a bloody mess. His face is scarred almost beyond recognition. His clothes are torn and his entire body is covered in cuts and dried blood. Some wounds are still bleeding.

Without a word Katara steps to the ocean and sends a wave of power into it. Steam rises immediately, then condenses into water. Katara floats it over to her and evaporates it again. She repeats the process several times, ensuring that all the salt particles are out of it.

Once all the salt is gone she surrounds Kalo in water. Then the water glows. After a minute the glow subsides, but the wounds still lie there, unaffected. Katara frowns, and tries again. The water once again glows, but this time the glow is as bright as the noonday sun. After a minute, sweat dripping down her brow, Katara lowers her hands. The glow fades. This time the wounds look better, but are not fully heal.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong, but I can't fully heal Kalo." Katara explains, voice filled with deep sorrow. Ty Lee nods, and walks over to Kalo. She bends down and delicately, as if picking up a new born baby, lifts him up. I instantly move forward and take Kalo's legs.

"Here, you don't have to do this alone." I speak softly. Ty Lee nods, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

As we move Katara turns to Azula. "Azula. Go up and tell everyone that Lord Kalo was in an accident. Have the servants show them out. We're leaving as soon as we get back to Lo and Li's."

Azula nods and makes her way up to the house.

Katara then comes over and helps with Kalo.

**Ty Lee's POV**

I had never been more scared then the moment I had walked onto that part of the beach. I had felt the darkness, but there had been something else there. An overwhelming sense of pain. The strength of it had momentary robbed me of the strength to stand. Then I had noticed the familiar presence behind the pain.

I had run forward, frantically searching for him. Then I had found him, lying against the wall of the cliff. His whole body battered and bloody. That sight had torn my heart apart. Thankfully Katara was there. She had managed to heal his most critical wounds, but not all. So, we would leave tonight and take him to Drago.

As we carried him from the beach I could not take my eyes from his face. It was so peaceful looking. I knew then that I had been a fool. I had wasted so much time, first at the circus, then chasing the Avatar with Azula. I could have spent that time with him. Helping him, sharing my life with him.

Well no more. My initiation was in a few days. I would simply turn down the position. Then I could focus all my attentions where they belong.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Lo and Li calling us. We stop and Lo and Li step up and take Kalo.

"We will load him onto the boat." They said. Then they left.

Mai came out of the house then and studied her brother's body. She then gave a shrug and went back in. That single action was enough to push me over the edge. Not thinking, I run into the house and up to Mai. She turns, hearing my approach, but does not see my fist until it had connected with her cheek.

She was so shocked that she said nothing for a full minute afterwards. While I, on the other hand, am breathing hard, trying to calm.

"Wha…" She starts.

But the sound of her voice rekindles my fury and I unleash a barrage of chi-blocking jabs at her. When I am done Mai is lying in the floor, blind and with no sense of touch. But she could hear me.

"Listen to me, you witch. I know that you have no real emotions. I know that you really only have anger, rage, lust, and indifference as your moods. But your brother was just attacked. Don't you feel anything?!" I scream at her.

"No." Mai replies, a bit slurred.

"Then you are a pathetic…pitiful creature, who will be alone the rest of her life." I spit out before leaving. I move past Zuko, Katara, and Azula, ignoring their shocked expressions. I walk over to the boat and take my place my Kalo's side.

As I kneel down, I whisper to him. "Live. Please live. Live my love."

**Kenshou's POV**

I soon found the lagoon. After climbing up the walls I stared down at the campsite. Lord Zuko had given me no orders concerning those traveling with the Avatar. In truth they did not matter. If I could, I would captured them. If not, oh well. Three less terrorists to trouble the world.

Still oblivious to the danger he faces, I see the Avatar stir. He looks up and sees me. His face goes from curiosity to horror in only a few seconds. He starts to rise, but is too late. Breathing, I channel my chi through my forehead and begin my assault.

**General POV**

Kenshou's first blast is blocked by Aang's desperate last second air blast. Still, the attack was close enough to throw On Ji and Momo a few feet away from their sleeping spots.

Not to be out done, Toph explodes from her tent, flinging the walls of said tent at Kenshou. Kenshou, however, merely stands his ground and destroys the slabs of stone with two well shot combustion blasts.

"Cover me Twinkletoes!" Toph cries as she shoots energy into the earth.

"Alright!" Aang cries as he leaps over to the water's edge. Kenshou notices and almost fires, but is stopped by one of On Ji's air blasts. The attack is only half as powerful as Aang's, but it is enough to distract Kenshou for a crucial few seconds.

Aang makes it over to the water's edge and takes a firm stance. Twisting his body in a circle, Aang gathers up water and earth. Bring them together in his palm, he launches the watery earth at Kenshou, which is further propelled by a blast of air.

As the three elements fly from Aang, they fuse and become a single column of elemental power. The attack should have forced Kenshou to dodge, but he stood his ground like the legendary Sith warrior Ganner during the Sith-Vongese war.

Then a larger ball of fire erupted from Kenshou's forehead. It flashed toward the approaching column. The two collided together and seemed to stall each other out. But after a second, the combustion ball entered the column, exploding inside, thoroughly destroying Aang's attack.

'_Good job Aang.'_ Toph thinks as she unleashed her attack. Five serpentine columns rise from the ground. "DODGE THIS!!" Toph yells at Kenshou. At her words the columns race forward, flying toward Kenshou.

Again, Kenshou does not retreat. Instead, he breaths, deeper then normal, and shoot out five small combustion blasts. Toph tries at adjust the angles of her columns, but four of the blast hit their targets. The fifth column manages to dodge the attack, and continues on.

But to everyone's astonishment, Kenshou draws a large sword and ignites it. Then he brings it crashing down on the earth column. Instead of being impaled, Kenshou slices the column in half.

There is silence for a minute before Toph whistles. "Impressive."

Having caught his breath, Kenshou unleashes a barrage of combustion blasts at them. Sinking down, Toph and Aang raise an earth shield. The Gaang then dives under it before it closes completely.

When they are enclosed Sokka slams his fist into the wall. "This is insane. How can you beat a guy who can blow things up with his mind!?" As if to underscore his statement, the walls begin to shudder as Kenshou reigns destruction down on their shield.

"We can." Aang answers. "I'll lead him…" He begins before a mound of earth covers his mouth. Aang continues to try to speak, then starts to shout incoherently.

Toph just rolls her eyes. "Stop thinking like an airbender." She chastises him. "This man is part Mandalorian. I can feel it. By attacking me he has issued a challenge that I will not, can not run from. I will humble him!" She states with an air of finality.

Sokka sighs, and turns to her. "Then how do you propose to do that? Ranged attacks don't work." The shield shuddered again, as Kenshou switched to firing more powerful attacks.

"Simple." Toph states as she explains her plan.

**Kenshou's POV**

The Avatar and his fellow terrorists certainly knew how to hide. Despite my best efforts, the rock dome they had incased themselves in would not crack.

This gave me pause. This dome was infused with a power that I recognized. Though I had never before seen it in my life, it called out to me.

Suddenly, the wall vanished and the Avatar stood up. But he was not alone. One of the young women and his flying beast stood by him. Before I could launch an attack, they breathed, and blew out an immense air blast. This attack was much faster then previous ones, and I knew my own attacks would be useless against it.

So I planted my sword in the ground and closed my eyes.

**General POV**

The massive air blast worked as Toph knew it would. The attack forced Kenshou to hunker down and weather it out. That left him blind, for a few seconds. But those seconds were all the time Toph needed.

Moving her hands, she launched Sokka up out of the canyon floor. Then she bended herself out. Toph had angled their flight vectors so they would land about ten feet on both sides of Kenshou.

The flight went without a snitch. Both landed and after a brief pause to reorient themselves, Sokka and Toph exploded forward.

Kenshou, who had just risen, breathed in and fired a blast at Toph. Instead of covering herself with earth, Toph launched herself out into the empty air. Kenshou stared at her in shock, then recoiled as a small piece of earth hit him in the forehead.

'_Siit tal. This girl is not like any terrorist I have met before. What is it about her?'_ Kenshou thinks before he returns his attention to Sokka. Sokka had made it to within a foot of him. Then, holding his sword at shoulder level, Sokka kicked the blade, performing a perfect Shugeki Tōsei.

Kenshou brings his blade up, blocking the attack. But Sokka is only the diversion. While in the air, Toph pulled out an earth column and made it more fluid. Then, taking the earth and covering her feet with it, she pulls on the column and shoots herself forward.

Kenshou sees her and brings up his metal left hand. It saves his life. The force of Toph's attack is magnified by the rocks attached to her feet. Had she hit flesh, she would have broken bone.

Still, Kenshou's arm is pulverized, and he is thrown off balance. As Toph lands she weakens the earth beneath his feet, and Kenshou fall over the edge. Toph and Sokka walk over to the edge and gaze down as Kenshou rolls down the walls.

"That will leave a bruise." Toph comments as Kenshou hits a rock.

Finally, Kenshou manages to maneuver himself so he can use his sword to slow him down. When he comes to a stop, he rises, albeit very slowly. He is covered with cuts and bleeding wounds.

Toph and Sokka then hear a bellow and turn to see Appa next to them. Sokka gets on immediately, but Toph stays put.

"Toph?" Aang calls out. Toph, ignoring him, raises her arms. A pillar then rises in front of Kenshou. A second later, she brings her hands down and the pillar shudders.

Kenshou looks from her then to the pillar. He inspects it for a moment before recoiling visibly. He looks back up at Toph, who gives him a small bow. She then takes Sokka's hand and climbs up onto Appa. Once she was secure, Aang took the reigns into his hand. "Yip, yip." He commands.

As Appa takes off, Sokka cast a speculative look at Toph. "You didn't say anything that would give him any more reason to kill us more then he already has? Did you?"

Toph unclamps her helmet and takes it off. "No. I gave him truth. We'll see what he chooses to do with it." Sokka shrugs and takes her into his arms. They had not gotten much sleep that night, what with Kenshou's attack and their earlier activities. Now, safe, they both drifted off into a content sleep, as On Ji keeps Aang company.

**Ozai's POV**

I smile as I make my way back to Drago. Torturing Kalo had been an interesting diversion, and now my Hands were nearly ready. Mai would come willingly. And Ty Lee, well there is only so much suffering a being can endure. Especially if it is your loved one who is suffering.

Strangely, thoughts of Ursa float to my mind. It had been some time since I had thought of her. _**'I wonder if she is ready?'**_I idly muse.

I stretch out and feel her through our long neglected bond. I am blocked however. I take a step back study the wall around her. When I realize what it is I sever the link.

"**What a weak and pathetic fool."** I spit out.** "She is useless to me. Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?"** I wonder out loud.

After a minute I push the matter from my mind. It would have been nice to have her with me, but she was hardly a requirement for my plans to succeed. When the end came, she would fall, along with the rest of my enemies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. When I was writing this chapter, I wanted to bring some more depth to Kenshou's character. I know he lost his leg and arm in an explosion as a child, but I have decided to change that. There'll be more on Kenshou's background in the next few chapters. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: Nope. Kalo is coming back soon. And no. You don't get to vote on whether or not Mai dies. But don't worry. She will suffer much before this is over. And Azula will be going back to Drago. She has some more growing to do before she joins Aang.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I tried to get the moment right. It will be important later on.**

**ML7: Well, I won't give anything away, but Kalo is going to be in for a world of pain very soon. And Sokka doesn't have Aether. He's just a regular swordsman. Anyone can talk telepathically through Aether as long as they are either bonded with an Aether user or an Aether user is talking directly to them.**

**NortherLights25: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Handerra: Nope. Azula will be going back to Drago.**

**burnin4Christ: I don't know. Is it a horror story? I don't like horror stuff. **

**whiteoak-alina united: Glad you enjoyed part one. Here's part two.**

**Maqpie-chan: One of these days, I will do a dark Azulaang story where Appa dies under the Sandbenders and Aang goes all evil. And I think you will enjoy the part when Zuko and Katara rejoin the Gaang. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	33. The Rising Force

****

I apologize for the long update. I was working on other stories, and this chapter has been unusually hard to write. I changed the direction of it so many times that I do not even remember what I wanted to do originally. But this is good enough. So I hope you all enjoy it. It will get better after this but I feel that this chapter is one of my worst. Hopefully you will forgive my long absence.

* * *

"**The Fire Nation is destined to rule this world. It is inevitable. Why can't you see it Roku? Only an empire will be strong enough to break the chains of the accursed Jeedi."**

**Fire Lord Sozin to Roku regarding the threat of the Jedi Lords **

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Twenty-nine – The Rising Force**

* * *

**Aang's POV**

It's quiet, unusually so. This is the first thing I notice when I open my eyes. I sit up and look around, expecting to see On Ji cooking, Toph and Sokka still sleeping, and Momo and Appa grazing/foraging. Instead there is only the quiet rustling of the wind.

I get up and look around. I am on top of a mountain, in the Spirit World. This is easy to determine since the sky is yellow.

"I wonder what Master Sousuke wants to teach me now?" I murmur aloud, hoping Sousuke would pop out of thin air as he always does.

As always, he does not disappoint. "Aang." Sousuke greets me, appearing to my right.

"Greetings Master." I respond, bowing slightly.

"Events are accelerating beyond our predictions. It is time you learned of Roku's history, and how this war began." Sousuke explains. A sudden breeze then blows through, and whirls around him.

"Meet me on Roku's home island by tonight." He commands. At his words, the wind lightens and a map of the Fire Nation forms. On the map two islands are highlighted. One is where I am now, the other is roughly a day's travel from our encampment. We could make it, barely.

"Yes Master. I shall be there." I respond. He nods and vanishes. The Spirit World then follows his lead, and I return to my body.

**Toph's ****POV**

It did not surprise me when Aang woke us all up and told us of his task. I knew it was coming. No, what irked me was that it had to happen now of all times. During the week since Kenshou's attack, Sokka had been hiding something from me. I had not asked him what it was or even made a comment on his behavior. Nor did I bring up all the time he was spending alone. He was up to something, and I want to know what it is. I had planned on asking him today, but Aang's little quest put that on hold.

Not that it could be helped. The Summer Solstice only came once a year. I could corner Sokka anytime. So I had helped load the gear onto Appa without complaint. We then left. It took most of the day, but near the end of the afternoon, we arrived on Roku's island.

As we land, I sense On Ji's gaze as she studies the island. It is desolate, void of any signs of life. "Why would Skywalker Sousuke command you to come here? There's nothing here."

I drop down to the ground and stretch out with my senses. I immediately see hundreds of houses, along with a few mummified corpses. Moving past them, I look toward the volcanoes. But I was unprepared for the intense emotions I feel. I physically recoil from the strength of them. Anger and hate are the most prominent, but I can also detect elements of lust, sorrow, depression, shame, and love.

"The earth is very good at hiding secrets On Ji." I answer her question, after centering myself again. "There is an entire village down there. This placed is charged with emotions. A great tragedy took place here. The echoes of it still resonate strongly."

This sobers everyone else. They cannot help but look down, and wonder exactly what happened.

**Azula's POV**

During the week following the events on Ember Island, I had spent a great deal of time meditating. Sometimes Zuko and Katara would join me. Other times Zulor would keep me company. That is if whatever he was doing inside that house of his did not warrant his immediate attention. If I did not have the most complete faith in his moral character I would swear he has a mistress.

Today, however I was alone. So far, my quest for answers had been fruitless. I had received no answers, experienced no great revelations concerning how I could gain strength. Nothing.

But today I had felt something. It had been small, barely noticeable. But it told me that I needed to mediate today, without fail.

Following its advice, I made my way to my favorite spot and assumed the position. After breathing out, I relax and let go of the world.

An instant later I open my eyes to find myself on a circular plateau. I blink in surprise and gaze around my surroundings. There is nothing else present except for a few clouds.

Then a massive red dragon flies into my field of vision. I jump back in surprise. Then I hear a soft laughter. I turn my head from the dragon's two slightly gaping mouths and look at its rider.

"Sorry about that Lady Azula. Slifer will give most people a start when they first gaze on him." The rider apologizes, still smiling.

After gazing at him for a minute, I shrug. "I've had worse experiences in this place, so I won't complain."

He nods then holds out his hand to me. "Come Lady Azula. It is time you learned how this war began, and how your great-grandfather died. As Joey is currently busy, and Roku is having his annual get away, I get chaperone duty."

My eyebrow involuntarily rises at his 'chaperone' comment. He just stares at me, hand held out. After a few seconds I shrug and take it. "Why not? Riding two-mouth dragons with men dressed in silver armor with giant swords and spying on my ancestor and the last Avatar isn't all that strange. No, not at all." I mutter as I clasp his hand.

He laughs at my mutterings then Slifer suddenly speeds up, causing me to yelp in a most undignified manner.

**Aang's POV**

As the sun begins to settle below the horizon I sigh and connect with the Spirit World. As I open my eyes, I see Sousuke waiting for me, with one unexpected person.

"Azula! I cry out, surprise and a happiness filling my voice.

Azula is just as thrilled to see me, though for different reasons. "Aang! Get your tattooed rear end over here now! This thing is a deathtrap and I need someone who had experience riding these things to hold on too. Sousuke won't let me cling to him!"

Master Sousuke smirks. "Because in the old Airbenders initiation rights young teenagers had to ride air dragons like Slifer bare. It was only then that they were accepted into society. Should you wish to mate with Aang someday you must pass this test." Sousuke explains.

"WHAT?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MATING?!" We both scream at the same time.

Sousuke bursts out laughing and nearly falls from Slifer. Meanwhile, both Azula and I are flushed crimson and looking at anything other then each other. After a minute Sousuke stops and nods to me. "Come on Aang, get on. As entertaining as it is to watch the two of you embarrass yourselves, we have a schedule to keep to." He slightly chastises me.

Sighing, I leap on Slifer. Azula takes the opportunity to slide up behind me and lock her hands around my chest. I flush even more as I feel her chest pressed against my back.

Turning his head, Sousuke smirks. "Keep it PG back there Azula. I know you are hot-blooded but have some mercy on the boy. He's only thirteen."

By now our faces could match the color of blood. "Sh,shut up! I am just holding on to him to keep myself from falling off!"

"Sure you are. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it." Sousuke grins, before Slifer takes off.

**General POV**

As Slifer brakes through the time stream, Sousuke guides him down to the ground in the Fire Nation Royal palace. After the riders jump off, Slifer gives a single flap of his wings and takes to the skies, disappearing from view.

"And here is where it all began." Sousuke narrates as he leads his charges through a stone wall and into a large courtyard. Aang and Azula gape as they see the two occupants of the courtyard. They are two of the most famous men to ever live. Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin.

But what added to unreality of the moment was what the two were doing. They weren't trying to kill each other, trying to win the other to their ideology, or even talking. In fact, they were playing. They were shooting small fire streams at each other and making a game of who could make the other fall first.

Sozin eventually maneuvered Roku so that he fell over a tree root. Sozin, not wasting the opportunity, leaps forward and grabs Roku's shirt. "Look's like I win again Roku." Sozin smirks before letting him fall.

Roku snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. The tree root did all the work. Slacker." Roku adds after second's pause. Sozin smiles at his friend and helps him up.

Aang, meanwhile, is staring incredulously at the two. "Roku was friends with Fire Lord SOZIN?"

Even Azula was confused. "I can't believe it. All records on their relationship indicate that the two were acquaintances at best."

"Yes, they would. But those records came from later. For now, there are no shadows. There is only the pure light of friendship between the two. Now come, there is much, much more." Sousuke says before following the pair of firebenders out of the courtyard.

He stops outside and they spy Roku standing at attention as a beautiful young lady passes him and Sozin. Sozin, smirking at his friend's discomfort, nudges him in the ribs. "Say something to her. Don't act like a love-sick puppy."

The woman continues walking as Roku steps forward. He starts to speak but then the words die in his mouth, and he slams into the ground, cheeks crimson. But the woman is not oblivious to Roku's attention. A small blush graces her cheek as she walks away.

Upon seeing his friend's failure, Sozin plops down to the ground and sprinkles blades of grass on Roku's face.

"Poor Roku. It always is hard when you are young. Especially when one is in love with a woman as attractive as Ta Min." Sousuke murmurs.

Aang and Azula nod, then upon seeing their shared action take a small step away from each other. Sousuke notices but chooses not to comment. _'Good. My plan is working quite well. Hahaaa.'_

"Okay, enough of this scene. Let's skip forward a few weeks." Sousuke announces, breaking the silent tension between Aang and Azula. Snapping his fingers, the scene in front of them vanishes and is replaced with dozens of laughing nobles.

"During their formative years, Sozin and Roku shared many things." Sousuke comments, turning his head to watch as Roku and Sozin, dressed in their best robes, walk side by side down the stairway. "Even a birthday."

Roku then glances to his right and spots Ta Min blushing, with a friend giggling in her ear. This distracts him, causing him to stumble. Fortunately, Sozin is there to catch him. Roku casts a sheepish grin to his friend before turning back to face the audience.

"Sozin was there for Roku. He always watched out for him. That is what makes their history so tragic." Sousuke speaks distantly. Aang and Azula glance at each other before focusing on him. "And this is where it starts." Sousuke murmurs, before titling his head toward the door. Azula and Aang turn in time to see five Fire Sages enter the courtyard.

The party instantly calms as Sozin steps down and walks toward them. "Did something happen to my father?" Sozin asks, worry etched into his voice. A voice that is still innocent.

Fire Sage Kaja shakes his head solemnly. "No, Prince Sozin. This has nothing to do with you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar."

The entire courtyard lets out an involuntary gasp at Kaja's words. Even forewarned, they are not prepared for Kaja's next revelation. "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku." He proclaims, bowing to Roku along with the rest of the Sages.

Sozin take a quick disbelieving look at his friend before following their example.

Roku can only watch on in astonishment as his fortunes take a complete 180.

The scene before them freezes as Sousuke turns to his charges. "We have often wondered, what would have happened had Roku stayed? Would Sozin develop his ideas concerning the elements and the need for one dominating the others? Would the Jedi Lords have been able to manipulate him into starting the war?" Sousuke muses, mostly to himself.

"Jedi Lords?" Azula asks, breaking Sousuke out of his reverie.

He snorts, a small tempest rising around him. "Just the official name of the spirits who sought to bring this world under their control. They are like the Shadow in that they desire this world. But the Shadow itself is a completely separate entity then the Jedi. But come, you will see that soon enough." Both Aang and Azula shiver involuntarily at the mention of the Shadow.

The courtyard vanishes and Sousuke takes Azula and Aang through the next stages of Roku's life. They see him master Air, Water, Earth, and the Avatar State. They see him make friendships and bounds throughout the entire world. They see him crowned as the Sith'ari of the Sith.

Then they watch Sozin. They see how he changed over those twelve long years. How he went from the carefree teenager, to the Fire Lord. They watched as he began to think of how he could improve the Fire Nation, and the world. And they saw the beginnings of the madness that would eventually claim his soul.

**General POV**

"Power." A voice aged beyond her years speaks out, disturbing the silence of the meditation chamber. "Someone, with power has come to this place." The Mistress of Roku's Isle speaks. Reaching out, she feels the bright light which is the life of the Gaang. "Avatar." The name is spoken as if it is a curse. "Why have you come here?" She wonders briefly before rising, and leaving her chambers.

**Toph's POV**

I did not like it. I did not like it one bit. It was foolish to try and contact Skywalker Sousuke from here. Every one of my instincts is screaming at me that I need to get Aang out of here.

I cannot pinpoint what exactly is causing me to feel this trepidation, but I know whatever it is, it is powerful; and it is emanating from the volcano. The volcano is a mass of energy. It is chaotic, full of anger, and other powerful emotions. It also serves to dampen my awareness of my surroundings.

"This will not end well." I mutter. Sokka and On Ji glance at me and nod. Even they, blind to the power of this place, know something bad is about to happen.

'_Come on Twinkletoes. Hurry up and finis__h whatever it is you need to do.'_ I silently urge Aang.

**General ****POV**

After the twelve year journey around the world, Roku returned to the Fire Nation. His first greeting with Sozin was warm, but things took a turn for the worst a few months later.

Aang, and Azula too, watched in horror as Sozin began speaking to Roku about the need for the Fire Nation to expand during Roku's wedding. Roku cut Sozin off quickly, stating that the Four Nations would only be that. Then he left, and rejoined his bride.

After the wedding, several years pass before Sozin makes his first move. After discovering how Sozin conquered a small Earth Kingdom city, Roku left for Drago and confronted him. At the end of the duel, Roku had leveled a quarter of the palace.

"After that, Roku did not speak to Sozin for twenty-five years. He busied himself with his duties as the Avatar and leading the Sith Clan." As Sousuke speaks a montage of Roku's life flashes before their eyes.

"Eventually came the day of Roku's death."

Aang and Azula watch on as Roku battled the volcano. The tide turned when Sozin appeared unexpectedly. He offered his help to Roku, and Roku gratefully accepted it.

Still, even the two working together were not enough to defeat three volcanoes. Seeing the futility, Sozin and Roku began their retreat. As they fled, Roku was hit with a stream of poisonous gases. When he fell, Sozin turned and faced him, calculating gleam suddendly appearing in his eye.

"Sozin, help me!" Roku cries out.

Sozin shakes his head and mounts his dragon. "No. The Fire Nation is destined to rule this world. It is inevitable. Why couldn't you see it Roku? Only an empire will be strong enough to break the chains of the accursed Jeedi."

Roku's eyes widen in horror, then rage as Sozin lifts off. Fang, seeing his master's distress, flies down and encircles him as a mountain of ash envelops them both.

The scene fades and switches to the Fire Nation. Aang and Azula watch on as Sozin leads his forces in a systematic purge of the Sith Clan. Many were caught off guard and killed. Still, Roku watched out for his people, even in death. With his help, many of the Sith managed to escape and flee the Fire Nation. They would spend years in exile, but would eventually settle in the abandoned husk of one of the Air Temples.

Then the scene fades for a final time and Sousuke takes them to a large room. "That is how this war began." Sousuke begins, gazing intently at Aang and Azula. "Both of you have seen the results of a century of warfare. Thousands of lives lost, millions wasted in the destruction of resources, arts, spending on military strength, and an increase in the amount of hate in this world."

Both nod, and Sousuke continues. "And both of you have seen the ultimate horror. The Shadow, the one who is now controlling the Fire Nation. The deaths of so many Sith and Air Nomads created a wound, a seed in Sozin. That seed did not sprout in him. No, he was a grown man, set in his ways and strong enough to resist it. The Seed did not even sprout in Azulon. But it did sprout in the grandson of Sozin."

Sousuke pauses, half expecting them to gasp in shock. But neither did. Both had realized, if subconsciously, who was responsible for everything.

"It sprouted in Ozai. There it found fertile soil. There the seed grew to be a mighty tree. One that has thoroughly been bent to Ozai's will. He is a dark master now. A force of near pure darkness. He will continue to cause death and destruction till he achieves his goal, or is stopped."

The proclamation did something to the fire and airbender. Each became filled with new found resolve. They had seen the glories of the past. They had seen the desolate present, and they could imagine what would happen if Ozai went on unchecked. Though they did not say anything. What more needed to be said?

Upon seeing his charge's resolute gazes, Sousuke smiles and begins to disappear. "But I see that this lesson has been learned. Go and continue your training. There is nothing more I can show you here."

As he disappears fully Azula cries out. "Wait!! What happened to Sozin!? How did he die!" But her cries go unanswered as a blinding light flashes, enveloping Aang and Azula, transporting them back to their bodies

**Aang's POV**

As I return to my body, I open my eyes to see my friends gathered around me. After a minute of quiet, I respond to their inquisitive gazes. "Hello. Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Toph snorts at my question and starts to say something when she stops and then turns away from me. "Something does not feel right." She mutters, starting out to the sea. She then stiffens and calls Vil to her.

Sokka, taking his cue from her draws his sword and faces inland. Before either On Ji or I could react, a column of water arises from the sea and rushes toward us. Toph grabs Sokka and leaps out of the column's way. On Ji and I dodge as well.

The column crashes into the rock I was sitting on and demolishes it. There is a moment of calm before we see a figure rise from the waves.

"I am not impressed that you dodged that." The figure speaks, the disdain in his voice almost tangible.

Toph suddenly whirls around and sends three earth columns at the rocks fifty feet behind us.

Several shadowy figures jump out and land near us.

"Very good Miss Bei Fong. Very good." A man dressed in bright blue armor comments.

Then before we can reply, or ask what they want, the men line up, and bow as one. A red shadow then appears behind them, arising from the ground like a specter.

"Avatar." The shadow has a woman's voice, strong, and weary sounding at the same time. "Why have you come here?"

**Azula's POV**

I slam the door behind me and glower at Uncle's shrunken form. "Uncle, I want answers, and I want them now."

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Ohh. And what makes you think I have any answers you seek?"

"Because I know you aren't as helpless and old as you are trying to make yourself out to be." I respond. "I just got back from the Spirit World and watching the history of my Great-grandfather. But the one who showed me told me that I needed to know how Sozin died. But he didn't. He was still alive at the end!"

"No he wasn't." Uncle replies softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled. "Of course he was alive. The last thing I was shown was him burning the Sith Clan."

Uncle chuckles slightly at my defiant counter. "You have more than one great-grandfather Azula. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather is Avatar Roku."

I stand still for a moment, unable to do anything. My other great-grandfather is Roku? But that means… that means I am related to Aang. In some kind of weird spiritual way.

Upon seeing me make the connections Uncle rises. "Yes, you are related to the young Avatar. And as such, it is your duty to fix the damage you and this family has caused over the last century." Uncle then removes a brick from the wall and withdraws an item.

"This is supposed to be worn by the crown prince. It is a royal artifact." I gasp as I see what it is. It was the head piece Sozin gave Roku before he left the Fire Nation.

"This is to be worn by the crown prince. But Zuko has not even bothered to visit me. I fear he is lost to Ozai. So, I give it to you."

I can't take it, and I fall to my knees. Uncle stands over me, gazing down with sympathy in his eyes. "You and Zuko, are the heirs of not only the Fire Nation, but the Legacy of the Sith. Born in each of you is the evil that had permeated our family since Sozin. But there is also good in you. Born from the line of Roku. Ozai nearly destroyed that light in you. He nearly made you his pawn. A perfect warrior of evil. One without emotion, one without compassion. But he failed. You are a true Angel of Darkness. You are the Darkness that compliments Zuko's Light. I can only hope that one day he will see the truth."

Finding strength I did not know I posse, I rise and take the crown from Uncle.

And as I do, I feel something happen. In the deepest part of my beings a flame grows. It is small, so small that I cannot even produce an ember. But it is there.

* * *

**Sorry about the long time between updates. I was focusing on What to Look For and taking breaks. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to but in Azulaang, but not have it all lovelydovey. And I hope I put Azula a little more in character. I have had a few comments on that so I hoped I fixed it. **

**And here is the revised chapter. Things will now go a bit differently.  
**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**doctor anthony: Thanks for the review. Their chapter is coming up shortly.**

**ML7: Sorry about the long wait. This chapter was hard to do. But I hope it is worth it.**

**Thawn716: Sorry about the long wait. Now that I have got this chapter written I feel better. Hopefully I will be able to get them out faster now.**

**whiteoak-alina united: True, it is sad. But I need villains.**

**Handerra: Thanks, though right about what?**

**Maqpie-chan: Thanks. Sorry for the long wait. And I love Kenshou to. Too bad that he was never given any background in the show.**

**NortherLights25: Thanks. Doctor Anthony has Kalo and Jun, and they would work out well. But I like Jun with Kenshou.**

**AvatarAiris: thanks. And sorry for the long wait. But at least I am better than Maderfole. (The guy is awesome but sometimes you have to wait 5+ months for an update)**

**Ninja Master: No, I am not planning on Aang becoming evil. Do evil things like a wind equivalent to Force Choke and Crush, yes. Be a darksider, no. Not in this fic.**

**Khajmer: Thanks for the long reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale. Nor do I own anything else but my OCs.**


	34. Hands of the Dread Lord

**This is it. The chapter where Ozai's power begins to be shown fully. What happens I think is plausible especially considering what Koh is capable of doing. This is just taking it one step further. Though I do want to say sorry to all Ty Lee lovers and Mai lovers. **

**And as to the TMNT thing, that is temporary. I just needed four guys who work well together and only for a few chapters. I did not want to spend the time to make up OCs for the job and then never use them again. So after the four-five fight chapters coming up next, they will go away.**

**And one last thing, if mkssll is still reading this, then jump down to the bottom of the story. I have prepared a reply to your unwanted, and extremely disrespectful review. And to all my other readers, thank you for your kind words and constructive criticisms when they were needed. It is reviewers like you all that make this enterprise worthwhile.**

* * *

"**What a weak and pathetic fool she is. Her obsession with Zuko leaves her vulnerable. The betrayal she feels at Zuko's choices blinds her. When I met after her return, she was like a slab of clay. I took it, molded it, crafted ornate imagery into it, and hardened it. I transformed her from something with almost no value into a beautiful piece of art. Now her purpose is finished. Kasui will come and be the perfect warrior. Something Azula almost achieved."**

**Kuragari, the being better known as Fire Lord Ozai, comments on Mai to General Vaklu**

* * *

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Interlude 3 – Hands of The Dread Lord**

* * *

**Ty Lee's POV**

As Mai and I approach the throne room, I stop, and begin to shiver uncontrollably. Mai and Azula had always mocked me when I spoke of auras. They assumed it was simply nonsense that I had picked up at the circus. But they were wrong. I could see auras. I would often catch glimpses of the Spirit World. It was a gift from my sky walking ancestors. And right now, I could see that the throne room was saturated in darkness.

Mai, noticing my hesitation, turns to me and sneers. "What is the matter Ty Lee? Afraid that Master Ozai will see that you are unworthy?" She jabs at me.

I ignore her. I was resigning my commission, so it did not matter what Lord Ozai thought of me. No, I was just afraid of stepping into that all encompassing darkness. This darkness was not like the darkness of the night. The darkness that covers night is gentle. This darkness is malevolent, full of violence and hatred.

I knew I should just turn and run. Go to Kalo's chambers, collect him and flee Drago. Take him and myself away from the evil that had already permeated the city to its bedrock. But if I did that, Lord Ozai would hunt me down. No, no matter what the cost, I must go and finish this tonight.

Sighing, I push my nervousness down and return to Mai's side. We continue on in silence until we past the doors and enter Fire Lord Ozai's throne room.

If I had thought that the darkness outside was strong, it was downright suffocating in here. So much so that for several seconds I struggle to even breath. Mai, oddly, seems unaffected.

When I finally am able to breathe, we proceed forward. As we walk, I notice that the Royal Guard is absent. Only Lord Shishio, General Vaklu and Colonel Tobin are present.

"Welcome, my servants." Lord Ozai speaks, his voice deeper then normal. "You have done well. Exceedingly well. There is little more that you can learn here. It is time you take your places as my Hands."

As he speaks, we finish the long walk to his throne and bow.

Lord Ozai addresses Mai first. "Lady Mai, do you swear to commit yourself wholly to me. To carry out my orders and commands without question and to uphold the Order that I am bring to this world?"

Mai's reply is instantaneous. "Yes, my Lord."

Ozai then turns to me. "Lady Ty Lee, do you swear to commit yourself wholly to me. To carry out my orders and commands without question and to uphold the Order that I am bring to this world?"

I pause for a second, and gathering my courage, shake my head. "No Lord Ozai. I will serve you as I always have. But I cannot take this oath."

I had not known what to expect Lord Ozai to do. I had certainly not expected him to nod.

"You have not failed to disappoint me, Ty Lee."

I look up surprised, but then jump up as a surge of evil rises up from him.

"You do not disappoint me, Ty Lee. You are weak. A weak pathetic fool. But at least you had the backbone to remain yourself. Unlike this foolish girl." I whirl around and stare at Mai. Her eyes are glazed over, her body ridged. I look at her aura and flinch at the emptiness of it. Mai, for all intents and purposes, is gone. All that remains is a body, a husk. Unbidden my words of only a week come back to me. I had accused Mai of having no real emotions. I had said she was a pitiful creature. Now she was truly a pitiful creature.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell at Ozai.

He starts chuckling, then it rises to a bellow, then to full blown maniacal laughter. When he stops laughing, I gasp as his skin begins to pale, and his eyes. Oww, his eyes. "**I have made her into the perfect suit of armor. She will be the vessel that will carry my true Hand.**" He speaks with a voice full of power, full of a malevolence that the darkness surrounding his throne could not even compare too.

As soon as he finished, he raises his arm and a hole is torn in the air. The hole brightens for an instance, emitting a dark mist. It flies over to Mai and when it touches her, her eyes color again. Only this time, they are a sulfuric yellow.

"**Rise, rise my Hand. Rise Hand Kasui!"** Ozai yells. At his command, black flames surround Mai's body. It takes me a second to realize that Mai is producing the flame.

'_But that can't be.'_ I think. _'Mai isn't a bender.'_

As if hearing my thought, Mai turns to me and grants me a demonic grin. **"That is true. But I am not Mai. I am Hand Kasui. Servant of The Dread Lord, ****Kuragari. Now, die you pitiful servant of the light and let my sister be reborn!"**

Mai, no, Kasui then launches herself at me. I jump back, but can't land a blow, due to the ever present wall of flame surrounding her. Kasui, however, is under no such restrictions.

For a time we dance across the throne room. I cannot hurt her, and yet she does nothing to finish me off. Then it hits me, about three minutes in, that Kasui is not actually fighting me.

'_That arrogant witch!'_ I mentally scream. _'She is using me as a sparring partner!'_

Kasui grins again, my thoughts obviously being broadcasted to her. Realizing that I needed to escape, I make a feint to the left, then went right before returning to the left and jumping past her. I land ten feet away and begin to run when suddenly, an invisible force clamps around my throat. My arms fly to my throat, feeling nothing.

I am then lifted up and moved to in front of Ozai. **"Now, now comes the part I have been waiting for."** He rumbles. Slowly, he raises his hand to my head. He presses his palm to my forehand and waves of darkness flows into my being. As the darkness consumes me, I call out to my love.

"KALO!!"

**Kalo's POV**

"KALO!!"

I lurch out of bed, Ty Lee's voice jarring me out of that mental hellhole Ozai put me in. But I regret it an instant later. Painfully, I make my way back to the bed from the floor. Sitting down on it, I look around. Seeing that I am in Ty Lee's room I sigh. Then terror fills my being.

"OZAI!" I scream, remembering this attack. I try to stand, but the pain is too great and I fall back down. "Damn." I mutter.

The door opens suddenly and Ty Lee steps in. I lift my head and smile when I see her. "Ty Lee! We have got… wait. You're not Ty Lee!" I yell as the imposter comes forward. I do not know how I know this, but I know. Whatever stands before me is not Ty Lee.

The imposter crooks her head and glances at me. She then smiles, exactly like Ty Lee's. But this smile does not fill me with joy. No, this smile reminds me of Ozai, and all of his dark glory.

"Kalo, sweetie, how can you say such hurtful things?" She asks. I growl and start to raise my hands when she pivots on her heel, twirling out of my aim. She continues the spin, and before I can turn, she is behind me. I try to step aside, but the demon that has Ty lee's body attacks before I can more. I feel ten sharp bangs as my pressure points are blocked.

"Oh no. We can't have you firebending, at least not yet." Her smile has morphed into a sadistic grin as she jabs several more pressure points. Fiery pain explodes in my chest as she hits the area just above my heart.

"Wha…" I start before I am robbed of the ability to speak.

"**Master Kuragari has given orders that I am to have the pleasure of breaking you. Soon, your mind will be destroyed, and my brother will reside in you. Then we will use your body and cover this world in darkness." **The imposter explains, eyes now a sickly yellow.

I try to curse her, to demean her, but my tongue is frozen.

She smirks down at me before pushing me onto the bed. **"Catgator got your tongue?"** She asks, all chipper. I narrow my eyes.

"**Now, I can't have you screaming just yet. There will be plenty of time for that later. Ow, by the way, my name is Biruran. Just so you know who to curse."** She informs me an instant before my world fades again, and the pain consumes me.

* * *

**Alright, I now have two of my main villains. They will not be showing up for a while, at least in the main story line. And hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. And in case you are wondering, Ozai's name means Darkness. Mai's Spirit's name is a combination of Kagai and Hisui which means Evil Jade. This is my little tribute to Jackie Chan Adventures, where one of the characters, Jade, becomes queen of the Shadowkhan. And Ty Lee's Spirit's name is a combination of Bi-rusu and Souran which means Controlling Virus. A tribute to Viral of TMNT Fast Forward. I'll get into their back-story a little later on but just for right now, Kasui was a firebender in her human life so that is the reason she can bend.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**NortherLights25: Thank you. I am glad that you enjoyed. And yes, that was TMNT. I don't care how old I get, I will always love the Turtles.**

**Cdfalcon: Thank you. And Zuko is not on Ozai's side. Uncle is basically lying to Azula. Or telling the truth from a certain point of view, or whatever you want to call it. Zuko has been to see him, just not as "Zuko". He has been there as Sithari Zuko, Nephew Zuko, but not just Zuko. **

**Thawn716: Don't feel bad. You update whenever you can. And thanks, I guess I was being a little hard on myself, but as I always say, it is better to strive to be humble then to be arrogant. And as to the Turtles, as I said, they will only be in there for a few chapters.**

**ML7: Yes, Iroh knows that Zuko is not on Ozai's side. He is just telling the truth from a certain point of view to Azula. (Man, I just want to go and write a fic bashing Kenobi now. Arrogant schutta) Anyway the turtles will get a little background but will be gone soon. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you liked it.**

**Handerra: Oh, sorry about the slip of memory. **

**whiteoak-alina united: Glad you enjoyed it. That was a funny instant. **

**Khajmer: Yeah, but it really serves no purpose now for Zuko to get the tour. He is already good. But thanks again for just straight up saying you did not like it.**

**doctor anthony: Thanks. I am glad you enjoyed. **

**Special Review Reply to mkssll**

**Okay, The very first thing I will say is that I respect the parts of your letter that were not insulting me directly. Now, to answer your points.**

**1: THIS IS MY VERY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FANFICTION STORY! Is it perfect? NO!! Will there be mistakes? YES!! Have I ever claimed mastery of writing? NO!! I am doing this for fun and this is the first time I have done anything like this. Besides, what is wrong with randomness and the Turtles?**

**2: And who said Sith can't be good. Often Good is a perspective. One could argue that Palpatine was doing good by uniting the Galaxy under one rule. I think the Empire would have done much better at fending off the Vong then the NR or even the GFFA. And have you EVER played Kotor? Revan was a Sith. Possibly even the true Sith'ari. And yet why did he use the Dark side? Was it power? Yes. But it was to unite the Galaxy against a greater evil. And how about Caedus? He wanted to unite the galaxy and ensure that something like the Vong war never happened again. Also, with out darkness, light would destroy us all. Both are needed.**

**3: For the Jedi, does the term baby snatchers mean anything to you? Anything at all? Also, they are idiots. I mean how many times did Yoda, Mace, Obi, or any other so called Master stand in front of Palpatine, talk to him, get to know him and not once notice the evil that he possessed. And they practically were begging for him to make Vader. I mean my word, the most powerful force user of their generation comes to them, practically gift wrapped and they taint the relationship immediately by being afraid and showing it. Then there is the case of the newest novel. Can callous even begin to describe the situation with Anakin, who not only was owned by a Hutt, but his mother as well, being sent to rescue a baby Hutt. Yeah, and you ask why I don't like the Jedi. Now the New Jedi Order is good. They are not idiots. Ow, and the no attachment rule, um, can we say dumb? And Yoda annoys me. Yeah, maybe that lowers me even more in your opinion, but I despise that little toad. And sometimes one just roots for the Bad Guy. I know I am tired of the good guys winning all the time in movies. That is why I loved episode 3 so much. Go Sidious.**

**4: As to the OOC of the people, well, it is just a story. It would be kinda boring if they stayed in line with what the Creators made for them. I mean, isn't that the point of Fanfiction? To do something different then what the creators did? That may be a radical concept for you, but try it out. You may like the results.**

**5: As I said previously, this is my first time writing. Please cut me a little slack. It is not like I am Maderfole, or any of the other greats. I am just a simple Avatarard, Star Wars lover. Who is doing this to entertain honored readers, like ML7, Thawn716, doctor anthony, other honored reviewers, and ungrateful schuttas like you and a few others.**

**6: For Zuko falling in love, I said this early on, there are plenty of stories where they fight an uphill battle for Zutara. I just wanted to write a story where it happened quickly. It isn't so hard to swallow, is it? Does that make be a bad person? A bad Zutarian?**

**7: And there is no need to be insulting. We may differ in opinions, but just because we do that does not give you the right to question my grasp of the show. When I read a story that I do not like, I do not question the author's grasp of the show. I will not even leave a review, unless it is something I think they need to improve on. So in the future, keep such low comments to yourself. They are not welcome and only show how shallow you are. With every word, seek to instruct, not tear down. **

**8: As for Zuko abandoning Iroh, Dum-dum, could it possibly be that Zuko does not want to arose suspicion. Oh, he could also be using another to transfer messages. Like Ming, or he could be using Aether to talk to him. Wow, what an amazing idea. Thanks to my beta for giving Aether to me.**

**9: THIS IS FANFICTION!! IT DOES NOT HAVE TO MATCH EXACTLY WITH WHAT THE INCOMPOTENT BRYKE PUT FORTH!! DO YOU GET THAT?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU NEED ME TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEAT IT INTO YOUR HEAD?! And who said they abandoned Splinter? Not me. All I said was that they were raised to be a single unit. That they were brothers and the Mistress beat the holy # out of them. I did not mention Splinter once. So before you go accusing me of doing something, READ THE ACCURSED WORDS FULLY! **

**Please do me a favor and not review again. I can handle constructive criticism. I welcome it. But I do not like people insulting me and my grasp of Star Wars and Avatar or any other show. I am not a great writer. I admit it. But instead of saying I suck, say 'do this, or do that, or perhaps you could not but this in there.' That is what a true reviewer is. And perhaps you are the one who needs to read the books, watch the movies and the tv series. IF you do, you might see that some of what I said is true. **

**Good day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale. Nor do I own anything else but my OCs.**


	35. Sorry, Updates coming soon

Author's Note

Hello again, readers of RSP. I have been away a while, and I have gotten over my hump. The TMNT characters, while fun, was simply too much, and upon reading a few PM, I got a little disillusioned. But I am now over it. And while I will not put my other stories on hold, I am going to finish this. It, and you as reviewers deserve nothing less. So, forgot about Liguid Terra. It never happened. Leo and the others won't be showing up. Instead, I will be doing something a bit different. And since no one reviewed chapter 38, I only have to but up two more of these note things before adding the next real chapter. Or, just leave annonoumus reviews until you can leave signed ones. It is very annoying that a reviewer can only leave one review per chapter.


	36. Note

Author's Note

Once I get some time on my hands, I will get a timeline and OC guide for this story up.


	37. Final Note

****

Author's Note

Okay, last note I swear. I hate the fact that when you delete a chapter you can't take the review with it. Or can you?


	38. Anidus Captivity

**When I first wrote Ty Lee, Mai, and Kalo's demise, I did not like him as nearly as much as I do now. So, I revised what happened to them a little. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rise of the Sithari and Progenitor**

**Chapter Thirty – Anidus Captivity

* * *

**

**Anidus **

**General POV **

With a start, Kalo opens his eyes, gasping for breath. "Ty Lee!" he cries out as he leaps to his feet. Ty Lee is there in a instant, wrapping herself around him.

"Kalo!!" She screams in terror, tears spilling from her eyes. "Kalo, I am so sorry! I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry!!" She repeats herself, her voice gradually degenerating into panic shrieking.

After regaining his bearings, Kalo grabs Ty Lee by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Ty Lee!! Calm down!" He orders her. Remarkably, she calms, but Kalo can see it is only temporary. Acting without thinking, Kalo pulls her in close, rubbing her back and whispering promises he knows he can not keep. But it pays off as Ty Lee's breathing returns to normal. When she is calm, Kalo pulls her away from him. "Now, tell me what has happened, to the best of your knowledge."

Ty Lee sniffles. Than, in much calmer voice, explains. "Ozai, he is not normal. He, he has powers like the Avatar. When Mai, when Mai and I went to be anointed, she took the oath. But I didn't. Something told me that I should not. Then, Ozai laughed and Mai's soul is gone, only to be replaced by someone called Kasui. I tried to escape but I was captured. Ozai then put his hand to me, and I ended up here." Ty Lee finishes, taking in a quick breath.

Kalo nods. "The next I knew after Ozai attacked me on Ember Island was awaking to your cry for help. Then you are in my room, and have disabled me." Kalo murmurs before looking up. "Where is Mai?"

Ty Lee gulps, then points over to a spot near the wall of their prison. "Over there."

Kalo focuses, and to his horror sees Mai chained to the wall. Unthinking, he rushes over to her side, flinching when he gets a good look at her. Her eyes are dead, great voids that show no life. Her skin, always pale, was not as white as paper. Her hair is crisp and falling out.

"What have they done to you?" Kalo asks her still form, gently brushing his hand across her skin. He recoils suddenly. In addition to the paleness, her skin is a cold as ice.

Ty Lee, who by this time has joined Kalo, takes him by the hand. "Come. There isn't anything we can do for her now." She reasons. Unfortunately, Kalo is not in the reasoning mood right now.

Kalo whirls on her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "LEAVE HER!? Is that what you expect me to do?! SHE IS MY BABY SISTER!!"

Ty Lee, who normally never gets angry, does something Kalo never thought she would. She punches him, right between the eyes. He is so stunned by this action, that he lets go of her, taking a few steps backwards.

"Can't you feel it?!" Ty Lee screams at him. "This place is eating us alive! I can feel it devouring me from the inside out! If you don't believe me, look at Mai!" Ty Lee points at Mai.

Kalo whirls around, and shivers at what he sees. He had not noticed it before, but the wall is eating Mai, slowly devouring her extremities. Upon realizing this, Kalo knows that Ty Lee is right. Mai is gone. And right now, they need to save themselves. Without another word, he whirls and grabs Ty Lee's hand, dragging her to the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asks as a sudden pain grips her leg. Falling, she instinctually holds the spot where the pain is originating, only to find that a hole has appeared in her foot.

Taking no notice of her, Kalo begins bashing the wall with his enflamed fist, pouring all of his considerably will into breaking their walls. He continues for several minutes, ignoring the small holes that begin to appear all over his body.

"Kalo!!" Ty Lee grabs his attention finally. He whirls to face her, blanching at the sight of her, missing her entire right leg as well as half of her left leg. "Bend down!!" He obeys and Ty Lee leans up, jabbing as many of his pressure points as she can. "Turn around!!" She orders him, uncomprehending, he obeys. She then finishes her jabs, and falls over. "I stimulated your chi and nerves." She explains. "You are at full power now."

Not needing anything else, Kalo returns his attention to the wall, already feeling the immense strength Ty Lee's stimulating had produced. He continues to bash away at the wall, painfully aware of Ty Lee's shrieks of pain. Finally, he manages to produce a crack in the wall. But his elation vanishes a second later as the crack disappears.

Now, sinking into despair, Kalo throws his head up, crying out at the top of his lungs. "Please!! Take me instead of Ty Lee!! I am the one who deserves to die!! I slaughtered thousands, destroyed hundreds of towns, and desecrated so much!! I deserve to have my soul stripped from me! But Ty Lee, she an innocent being of light. She does not deserve to be punished! So please, I will endure an eternity in Hell, if she can live! Please!! Give me the strength!!!"

From her position on the floor, tears flood Ty Lee's eyes. She had always known Kalo had loved her, she just never knew he would be willing to sell his soul to whichever higher power chose to take his offer. Ty Lee never realized just how much he loved her.

Suddenly, Kalo stands, his wounds healed. He then rears his fist back, and expels white flames. The flames crash against the wall, instantly burning away darkness. Without another thought, Kalo picks up the legless Ty Lee, and leaps through the hole, exiting the prison.

**Another Part of Anidus**

From somewhere else, Mai, barely conscious, watches them leave. "Fo, forgive me." She murmurs.

To her right, a dark spirit looks on her with disgust. /Pathetic./ He mutters before taking a knife, and carrying out his orders.

* * *

**Kind of short, but I wanted to explain what happened to Mai, Ty Lee, and Kalo. To all Mai fans, I am sorry but she will still be in for a very rough ride. But she may just make it out.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thank you to all of your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	39. Ancient Alliance Revived

**Rise of the Sith'ari and the Progenitor**

**Chapter Thirty-One – Ancient Alliance Revived **

* * *

**General POV**

"We are wasting time here, Lord Tyranus. We already have the information that Lord Revan wants. There is no purpose just sitting here." Darth Maul chastises his companion, though not with some justification. For the better part of an hour, Darth Tyranus has been calmly sitting there, allowing Aether to flow in and out of him. To the much younger and inexperienced Maul, this is nothing short of infuriating. He is so frustrated that he can not sense the death cries of those nearby…

For his part, Tyranus simply keeps his eyes close, instead using his tongue to eloquently cut Maul to shreds. "And that is why you shall never rise above your current station, Maul. All you know and care for is the direct approach to any situation. You are always on the move, never taking the time to stop and see Where. You. Are. Bless him, but if Lord Sidious has any faults it is his inability to beat the need for meditation beyond simply centering one's self into your thick head." Tyranus' chastisement further invokes Maul's rage, so much that the young man draws his sword, a very foolish move.

"Then let us settle the issue right now. Lord Tyranus, I challenge…" Maul is cut off by an invisible force closing in on his windpipe.

"Oh, settle down, you hormone driven adolescence. We can settle this on Ziost. For right now, a golden opportunity has presented itself." Tyranus rises slowly, and walks over to a nearby cliff. He looks down, and Maul follows him, having been just realized from the Choke Hold.

"What are you talking about…" He looks down, and his blood freezes. Bellow them, a large convoy of Earthbenders has been surrounded be a Company (120 Men in this case though it ranges from 70-250) of Firebenders. "I'll be damned." He finishes.

Tyranus turns to him, gives him a smirk, before igniting feet, and rising into the air. "Go, and buy some time Maul." He orders the younger man as he begins to prepare for a devastating finishing move.

Maul nods, and leaps off the cliff, igniting his double bladed fire sword. As he reaches the ground, he ignites his feet, slowing his descent. Then, he changes directions, and begins to spin, sword outstretched. The Firebenders does not know what hits him. Maul's sword skewers his heart, killing him instantly.

But Maul pays no attention to dead man, instead swirling around to slice the dead man's comrade in half. But he never gets the chance. Out of the blue, a grappling hook soars through the air, wrapping itself around the man's neck. Maul whips his head around, and sees a medium sized man, wearing bright silver armor. The man grunts, then slings the Firebender into a cliff wall. The wall opens at the contact, and after a second, the grappling hook reappears, minus one body.

The man then retracts it, and points one of his pistols at Maul. Maul extends his fist. Both fire at the same time. The man's earth bullet strikes the Firebender sneaking up behind Maul, and Maul's fireblast kills the man attempting to impale the Earthbender.

The Mandalorian gives Maul a nod of approval, before drawing his sword and continuing the fight. All around them, Mandalorians race up and down the walls of the canyon, using their superior skills to move quickly along the walls, then leaping off them, knocking the Firebenders into the stone, killing them as the stone is bended around them and they are sucked deep within the earth.

Suddenly, the sky darkens, and lightning reigns down, striking all the remaining Firebenders, killing them instantly. Tyranus floats down a minute later, his face perspiring heavily, and his breathing ragged. Maul, recognizing just how tired the older man is, helps him to the ground.

When Tyranus has been made comfortable, the leader of the Mandalorians barks an order. The men and women under his command nod, then begin to strip the bodies of all useable gear. While they are doing this, the leader turns to the two Sith Lords. "We thank you for your assistances, Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus. I am Jango Fett, leader of the Dai Li. How may I be of assistance?"

The two Sith are not surprised that the leader of the Dai Li knows of them. So Tyranus, as the senior Darth, rises slowly, helped up by Maul. "We ask nothing, save that you formally join the resistance movement that has been gathering strength at Ziost and Korriban for the past hundred years."

Jango nods, then casts his gaze over the now slightly bloodied cargo. "While I will would not mind joining forces with the Sith, I am afraid I am under strict orders to move these men and supplies to, well you will understand if I can not divulge the name."

Tyranus smiles, then pulls out a com crystal. He activates it, and an image of Canderous Ordo appears. Canderous barks out a few sentences in Mandalorian, which is well received by Jango. "Of course. I will change course." Jango bows to Canderous who disappears. Jango then turns to the two Sith. "Very well. We will proceed to Ziost. Mandalore Toph will soon arrive there and the true war can begin."

But Tyranus has different plans. "Or, you could go to Korriban. We have already prepared it for the mass production of your weapons, and it is far better suited to our purposes then Ziost." Tyranus advises.

Jango gazes at him, then he smiles and yells, "Boba! Gather up the men. We are changing course." A young man runs up to them, and bows to his father. When the Sith get a good look at him, they stiffen, Maul unconsciously drawing his weapon. But Tyranus stays this action quickly, not wanting to insult the Mandalorian father further. "Do you have a problem with my son?" Jango asks in an icy voice. He already has his hand on his pistols, cocked and loaded.

Tyranus shakes his head. "No. In fact, he gives me great hope for the future." This seems to calm Jango, who after giving a dark glare to Maul, leads the two to the command center, so they could better plan their strategy.

* * *

**Again, it is short, but sets up the second half of book 3. The next chapter will return focus to the Gaang, and will be my next major Tokka chapter. Now, from now on I will endeavor to put exact numbers of men that are fighting in my stories. So, to that end, I went on Wikipedia and got the following chart. So when I say a Regiment is fighting a Brigade, you know how many men I am talking about. **

**Hope you all. **

_**Military Organization**_

**Army**

**Front, Region, Theater: 1,000,000+ / 4+ Army Groups / Commanded by General of the Armies, General**

**Army Group: 250,000+ / 2+ Armies / Commanded by General**

**Army (Legion): 60,000 – 100,000+ / 2-4 Corps / Commanded by General, Colonel General**

**Corps: 30,000 – 80,000 / 2+ Divisions / Commanded by Lieutenant General**

**Divisions: 10,000-20,000 / 2-4 Brigades / Commanded by Major General**

**Brigade: 2,000 – 5,000 / 2+ Regiments / Commanded by Brigadier General, Colonel**

**Regiment: 2,000 – 3,000 / 2+ Battalions / Commanded by Colonel**

**Battalions: 300 – 1,000 / 2 – 6 Companies / Commanded by Lieutenant Colonel**

**Company: 70 – 250 / 2 – 8 Platoons / Commanded by Major, Captain**

**Platoon: 25 - 60 / 2+ Squads / Commanded by 1****st****, 2****nd**** Lieutenant **

**Squad: 8-16 / 2+ Fireteams / Commanded by Corporal to Staff Sergeant**

**Fireteam: 4-5 / Individual Soldiers / Commanded Private First Class to Sergeant **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**ML7: Ty Lee will get healed up, though not in the way one might expect. And I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you liked this one.**

**Thawn716: If you have any questions, just email me. I hoped you liked this one.**

**kenokosan: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**whiteoak-alina united: Glad you enjoyed it. Ty Lee and Kalo will recover, though it will be a few chapters before we see them again.**

**Zukolover45: Wow, you left a lot of reviews… Okay, here are the answers: Yes, Zuko is the one they are talking about. Now Aether is the fifth element. It is energy created by life and the universe. You could think of it as akin to the Force, only its usage is more internal, like one would use Aether to strengthen their muscles or to communicate telepathically. I develop Aether a lot more in StB and UR then RSP though. And in this story, the people can bend more then one element. And the Lord is Darth Revan, the greatest Sith Lord that has ever lived!!! Now, the Sith know that Katara is the Progenitor, but this is a Sith induction ceremony, and the Darthian is the spouse of the Sith'ari. And I agree with you on the Zutara v Kataang review. And finally, I had originally planed to kill off Mai, but I don't think I will do that now. So, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Handerra: Thank you.**

**flameo hotman 226: Thank you. And my favorites are Kalo, Hasroi, Zulor, Lee, and Hebia.**

**Thunder: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though if I did, I would certainly make a better finale.**


	40. Reward Oneshot notice

**Sorry about the long wait, but school has been hetic. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Oh, flameo hotman 226, your oneshot is up. It is under the Jun section and titled Memoirs.**


	41. Finished

**Finished  
**

**Alright, it is over. I will not be updating RSP anymore. I apologize to all those who enjoyed the story and wished to see its conclussion, but I simply cannot do it. Between school, life, and my other responsibilities, I cannot do three full time stories at once, and two is pushing it. But that is not the sole reason I am closing RSP. RSP was always an experiment. It was my first multi-chaptered story and I wanted to learn from it. And thanks to you all, I learned a lot. So, to show my gratitude, I will be giving a one-shot to any long time reviewer who wants one. Reward one shots will not be given to people just jumping on board or to those who don't leave a signed review. **

**So, wrapping up, here is how the story would have ended. DoBS would have occured, and Azula would have joined the Gaang. Zuko would tell off Ozai, and there would be a small fight. Zuko gets away, and heads toward the Western Air Temple. THere the Sith have built a base. Aang nearly kills him by hurtling him off a cliff when Zuko and Katara reveal themselves. Kenshou then attacks and Aang gets some sense knocked into him. Zuko becomes his master, and Toph gets the Dai Li as a gift from Zulor. **

**Zuko then sends Aang and Azula to the Dragons where they learn some firebending moves and stuff. THere is some training, a break out of the Boiling Rock, some fighting in the Library of Wan Shi Tong, then Sozin's Comet comes. Everyone fights a bad guy. Ozai is planning of draining all of the comet's power, transfering it into him. This will make him a god like entity. He gets some of the power, but Zuko/Aang/Azula kill him in the end. **

**Zuko then puts all of the Sith into power and the Mandalorians get some territory in the Soutern Earth Kingdom. Ten years later Toph kills Kuei (sorry, I really despise him) and becomes the ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom. THe books ends with everyone meeting up in Andius and killing Jedi. **

**So, thank you for all your reviews. You have made me a better writer because of them. So, long time reviewers, send me the details and I will get you your stories as soon as possible. **

**PS: Sorry ML7. I know you really wanted this, but I just don't have it in me to continue this story.  
**


End file.
